Tangled
by Vans Voldamin
Summary: Jung Yunho tidak jatuh cinta. Tapi di sinilah aku, teronggok tak berdaya dalam keadaan flu dan patah hati. Jika kau mengenalku, kau tidak akan percaya, bagaimana mungkin seorang Jung Yunho sedang sibuk menyusun rencana, hanya untuk memenangi hati seorang Kim Jaejoong. - a YunJae ff. Warning inside. RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**TANGLED**

 _01_

.

Tangled. 2013 (original story)

by

Emma Chase

Re-maked as YunJae story by VANS voldamin

 _Disclaimer: God, Their Parents, and Themselves (GTT)_

 _Warning: Adult!Theme, Out of Character(s), miss-types, and Amburegul._

 _Enjoy!_

.

.

.

.

.

Kau lihat lelaki belum mandi dan belum bercukur yang teronggok di sofa? Lelaki yang memakai kaus abu-abu kotor dan celana olahraga robek?

Itu aku, Jung Yunho.

Tak biasanya aku seperti ini. Maksudku, itu sama sekali bukan aku.

Dalam kehidupan sesungguhnya, aku sangat terawat. Daguku dicukur bersih, bagian samping rambut hitamku tersisir rapi. Orang bilang, itu membuatku kelihatan berbahaya, tapi profesional. Setelan jasku dijahit khusus. Aku memakai sepatu yang harganya lebih mahal daripada sewa rumahmu.

Apartemenku? _Yeah,_ tempatku sekarang berada. Tirainya ditutup dan perabotnya memancarkan cahaya kebiruan dari televisi. Meja dan lantai dipenuhi botol bir, kotak piza, dan wadah es krim kosong.

Itu bukan apartemenku yang sesungguhnya. Apartemen yang biasa kutempati sangat bersih, ada seorang perempuan yang datang dua kali seminggu untuk membersihkannya. Apartemenku dilengkapi dengan berbagai macam peralatan modern dan mainan bocah yang bisa kau bayangkan, _surround sound,_ pengeras suara satelit, dan sebuah plasma layar lebar yang bisa membuat pria mana pun berlutut dan meminta lebih. Dekorasinya modern—banyak warna hitam dan _stainless steel_ —dan siapa pun yang memasukinya pasti tahu penghuninya seorang pria.

Jadi, seperti kubilang tadi; yang kau lihat sekarang bukan aku yang sebenarnya. Aku terserang flu.

 _Influenza._

Apa kau pernah memerhatikan beberapa nama penyakit terburuk sepanjang sejarah terdengar merdu? Kata-kata seperti _malaria, diare,_ dan _kolera._ Apa menurutmu mereka sengaja melakukannya? Agar kau punya cara yang sopan untuk menyampaikan kau merasa seperti sesuatu yang keluar dari bokong anjing?

 _Influenza._ Kedengarannya merdu, kalau kau cukup sering mengucapkannya.

Setidaknya, aku yakin aku terserang flu. Karena itulah aku mengurung diri di apartemenku selama tujuh hari terakhir dan aku mematikan teleponku. Juga hanya turun dari sofa untuk ke kamar mandi atau mengambil makanan pesananku dari tukang antar.

Memangnya, berapa lama sih, flu bertahan? Sepuluh hari? Sebulan?

Penyakitku dimulai seminggu yang lalu. Alarmku berbunyi pukul lima pagi seperti biasanya. Tapi, bukannya turun dari tempat tidur dan pergi ke ruangan yang memujaku, aku malah melempar jam ke seberang kamar. Menghancurkannya hingga berkeping-keping.

Lagi pula, memang menyebalkan. Jam bodoh. Suara _beep-beep_ bodoh.

Aku berguling, lalu tidur lagi. Saat akhirnya menyeret bokongku dari tempat tidur, aku merasa lemas dan mual. Dadaku nyeri, kepalaku sakit. Kau lihat—flu, 'kan? Aku tidak bisa tidur lagi, jadi di sinilah aku, di sofa andalanku. Sofanya sangat nyaman hingga aku memutuskan akan terus menempatinya. Sepanjang minggu. Menonton acara-acara komedi terbaik di layar plasma.

Sekarang, _Gag Concert_ sedang ditayangkan. Hari ini sudah tiga kali menonton acara komedi di dua stasiun TV berbeda, tapi belum tertawa. Satu kali pun. Mungkin, yang keempat ini manjur, heh?

Sekarang, pintuku digedor.

Penjaga pintu sialan. Mau apa dia ke sini? Dia akan menyesalinya saat menerima tip Natal tahun ini dariku, lihat saja.

Aku mengabaikan gedorannya, tapi terdengar lagi.

Dan, lagi.

"Yun! Yunho-ya, aku tahu kau ada di dalam! Buka pintu sialan ini!"

Oh, tidak.

Itu si Jalang. Orang-orang mengenalnya sebagai kakak perempuanku, Junsu.

Saat mengucapkan kata _jalang,_ aku mengucapkannya dengan penuh kasih sayang, sumpah. Tapi, kakakku memang jalang. Penuh tuntutan, kukuh, dan gigih. Aku akan membunuh penjaga pintuku.

"Demi Tuhan, kalau kau tak membuka pintu ini, Yun, aku akan menelepon polisi untuk mendobraknya!"

Kau mengerti apa yang kumaksud, 'kan?

Aku mencengkram bantal yang kupangku sejak terserang flu. Menyurukkan wajah ke atas bantal dan menghirup napas dalam-dalam. Wanginya seperti vanila dan lavender. Segar, bersih, dan membuatku ketagihan.

"Yunho! Kau dengar aku?"

Aku menarik bantal ke atas kepala. Bukan karena baunya seperti… _dia,_ melainkan untuk meredam suara gedoran yang terus terdengar dari pintu.

"Aku mengeluarkan telepon! Aku memencet nomornya sekarang!" suara lengking Junsu merengek penuh ancaman, dan aku sadar dia tidak main-main.

Aku mendesah dalam-dalam dan menyeret tubuh dari sofa. Perjalanan ke pintu membutuhkan waktu. Setiap langkah kakiku yang nyeri dan kaku merupakan sebuah perjuangan.

Flu sialan.

Aku membuka pintu dan bersiap menghadapi amarah Si Jalang. Sebelah tangannya yang termanikur sempurna memegang iPhone terbaru di telinga. Rambut cokelat terangnya ditarik ke belakang, membentuk cepol sederhana, tapi elegan. Tas tua hijau tergantung di pundaknya, warnanya sama dengan roknya—Suie _noona_ selalu mengutamakan keserasian.

Di belakangnya, sudah sepantasnya terlihat menyesal, dalam balutan jas biru _navy_ kusut, ada sahabat dan rekan kerjaku; Shim Changmin.

Aku memaafkanmu, Penjaga Pintu. Changmin yang harus mati.

" _Omo_!" Suie _noona_ berseru ngeri. "Apa yang terjadi padamu?"

Sudah kubilang kepadamu, ini bukan aku yang sesungguhnya.

Aku tidak menjawab pertanyaan Suie _noona._ Aku tak punya energi untuk melakukannya. Aku hanya membuka pintu, lalu menjatuhkan tubuh ke atas sofa dalam posisi wajah terlebih dulu. Sofanya lembut dan hangat, tetapi padat.

Aku menyayangimu, sofa—apa aku pernah mengatakannya? Yah, aku mengatakannya sekarang.

Walaupun mataku terbenam di atas bantal, aku bisa merasakan Suie _noona_ dan Changmin berjalan pelan ke dalam apartemen. Aku membayangkan wajah kaget mereka saat melihat keadaan apartemen. Kuintip dari balik kepompongku, dan ternyata, tebakanku sangat jitu.

"Yun?" Aku mendengar Suie _noona_ bertanya, tapi kali ini terdengar nada cemas pada satu silabel pendek itu.

Kemudian, dia terdengar kesal lagi. "Demi Tuhan, Changmin-ah, kenapa kau tidak meneleponku lebih cepat? Bagaimana kau bisa membiarkan hal ini terjadi?"

"Aku belum bertemu dengannya, _Noona_!" Changmin cepat-cepat menjawab. Kau lihat, Changmin juga takut kepada Si Jalang. "Aku ke sini tiap hari. Dia tak mau membukakan pintu untukku."

Aku merasakan sofa melesak saat Suie _noona_ duduk di sampingku. "Yunnie?" _Noona_ berkata lembut. Aku merasakan tangannya menyapu rambutku. " _Dongsaengie_?"

Suara Suie _noona_ terdengar sangat cemas, dia mengingatkanku pada ibuku. Waktu aku masih kecil dan diam di rumah karena sakit, _Eomma_ pasti masuk ke kamarku sambil membawa baki berisi semangkuk bubur _abalone_ dan segelas teh hitam panas. Mencium keningku untuk memastikan apakah aku masih demam. _Eomma_ selalu membuatku merasa lebih baik. Kenangan itu dan sikap serupa _Noona_ membuat mataku yang terpejam memanas.

Aku benar-benar kacau, ya?

"Aku baik-baik saja, _Noona._ " Aku menjawabnya, tapi aku tidak yakin dia mendengarnya. Suaraku ditelan oleh bantal beraroma manis. "Aku terserang flu."

Aku mendengar kotak piza dibuka dan suara erangan, saat bau keju dan sosis busuk menguar dari wadahnya. "Sama sekali bukan diet yang cocok untuk orang yang terserang flu, Adik Kecil."

Aku mendengar suara gesekan botol bir dan sampah lainnya, dan aku tahu, Junsu _noona_ mulai membereskan kekacauan. Aku bukan satu-satunya pecinta kerbersihan di keluargaku.

" _Aigo…_ ini benar-benar tidak beres!" Suie _noona_ menghela napas tajam. Dan, berdasarkan bau yang membaur dengan aroma piza, kurasa dia baru saja membuka wadah es krim. Sudah teronggok selama tiga hari, dan ternyata, tidak sekosong dugaanku.

"Yun." Suie _noona_ mengguncang lembut pundakku. Aku menyerah dan duduk, seraya menggosok mataku. Berusaha mengusir rasa lelah. "Ceritakan kepadaku," dia memohon, "ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?"

Saat menatap ekspresi cemas pada wajah kakak perempuanku, aku seakan kembali ke dunia dua puluh tahun yang lalu. Aku berumur enam tahun dan anjing kecilku, Gaeki, baru saja mati. Sama seperti hari itu, kenyataan pahit terenggut dari paru-paruku.

"Akhirnya terjadi."

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Yang selama ini kau harapkan terjadi kepadaku," bisikku. "Aku jatuh cinta."

Aku mendongak dan melihat senyum Suie _noona_ mengembang. Dia selalu menginginkan ini terjadi kepadaku. _Noona_ sudah lama menikah dengan Yoochun dan sudah lebih lama jatuh cinta kepadanya. Jadi, dia tidak pernah setuju melihat gaya hidupku dan tidak sabar melihatku membangun keluarga. Menemukan seseorang yang akan merawatku, seperti dia merawat Yoochun. Seperti _Eomma_ merawat ayah kami hingga detik ini.

Namun, kubilang padanya, itu tidak akan pernah terjadi—aku tidak menginginkannya. Untuk apa membawa buku ke perpustakaan? Untuk apa membawa pasir ke pantai? Untuk apa membeli sapi kalau kau bisa mendapatkan susu secara gratis?

Apa kau mulai mendapatkan gambaran?

Jadi, aku melihat senyum Junsu _noona_ mulai mengembang saat, dengan suara kecil yang bahkan tidak kukenali, aku berkata, "Dia akan menikahi orang lain. Dia tak… dia tak menginginkanku, _Noona._ "

Wajah kakakku bersalut simpati, seperti roti bersalut selai. Lalu, berubah penuh tekad karena Junsu _noona_ seorang ahli perbaikan. Dia bisa membetulkan pipa yang tersumbat, menambal dinding yang bolong, dan menghilangkan noda dari karpet mana pun. Aku sudah tahu apa yang dipikirkannya sekarang; jika adik laki-lakinya hancur, dia harus memulihkannya.

Kuharap memang semudah itu. Tapi, kurasa seluruh _Super Glue_ yang ada di dunia ini tidak akan sanggup merekatkan hatiku yang sudah hancur berkeping-keping.

Apa aku sudah bilang aku juga agak puitis?

"Oke. Kita bisa memperbaikinya, Yunho-ya."

Aku sangat mengenal kakakku, bukan?

"Kau mandi air panas yang lama. Aku akan membersihkan kekacauan ini. Setelah itu, kita pergi. Kita bertiga."

"Aku tak bisa pergi."

Apa dia tak mendengarkan ucapanku?

"Aku terserang flu."

Suie _noona_ tersenyum penuh kasih sayang. "Kau membutuhkan makanan enak dan hangat. Kau harus mandi. Setelah itu, kau pasti merasa lebih baik."

Mungkin, dia benar. Demi Tuhan, semua yang kulakukan, selama tujuh hari terakhir, tidak membuatku merasa lebih baik. Aku mengedikkan bahu dan berdiri untuk melaksanakan perintah Junsu _noona._ Seperti bocah berumur empat tahun dengan selimut kesayangannya, aku membawa bantal berhargaku.

Dalam perjalanan ke kamar mandi, mau tak mau, aku teringat bagaimana awalnya semua ini bisa terjadi. Dulu, hidupku hebat. Kehidupan sempurna. Kemudian, semuanya hancur berantakan.

Oh—kau ingin tahu bagaimana ceritanya? Kau ingin mendengar kisah sedihku? Kalau begitu, oke. Semuanya dimulai beberapa bulan yang lalu, pada Sabtu malam biasa.

Yah, setidaknya biasa untukku.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Empat Bulan Sebelumnya**

Mengerang, mendesah.

Kau lihat lelaki itu—setelan jas hitam, dengan mata tajam rubah dan _heart-lips,_ luar biasa tampan? _Yeah,_ lelaki yang sedang mendapat _blow job_ dari perempuan seksi berambut merah di bilik kamar mandi? Itu aku. Aku yang sesungguhnya. ASF: Aku Sebelum Flu.

"Ya Tuhan, _Baby,_ sedikit lagi."

Coba berhenti dulu sebentar di sini.

Bagi para perempuan maupun laki-laki _bottom_ —atau kau sering menyebutnya _uke_ —yang sedang mendengarkan, kuberi nasihat gratis ya. Kalau seorang pria yang baru kau temui di sebuah kelab memanggilmu _baby, sweetheart, angel,_ atau panggilan sayang lainnya, jangan salah paham menganggapnya tertarik kepadamu sehingga sudah menciptakan nama panggilan kesayangannya.

Alasannya karena dia tak bisa, atau tak mau, mengingat namamu yang sebenarnya.

Dan, tak ada pasangan yang mau dipanggil dengan nama yang salah saat sedang berlutut melayanimu di kamar mandi pria. Jadi, untuk cari aman, aku menggunakan _baby._

Nama pasangan _one night stand_? Memangnya penting?

"Oh, _Baby,_ ini dia."

Perempuan itu menarik mulutnya hingga mengeluarkan bunyi meletup dan menangkap bagaikan seorang pemain liga utama, saat aku menyembur ke tangannya. Sesudahnya, aku menghampiri bak cuci tangan dan menaikkan risleting. Si rambut merah menatapku sembari tersenyum, saat berkumur-kumur menggunakan cairan _mouthwash_ di botol kecil yang dikeluarkan dari tasnya.

Menawan.

"Bagaimana kalau kita minum?" tanyanya, dengan suara yang aku yakin dianggapnya menggoda.

Tapi, kuberi tahu sebuah fakta; setelah puas, aku sudah _puas._ Aku bukan jenis pria yang menaiki _rollercoaster_ yang sama hingga dua kali. Satu kali sudah cukup, lalu kesenangannya menghilang, begitu pula dengan ketertarikan.

Namun, ibuku memang mendidikku menjadi pria santun. "Tentu, _Sweetheart._ Kau cari meja, aku akan mengambilkan minuman dari bar." Bagaimanapun, perempuan yang rambutnya dicat merah ini lumayan bersusah payah memuaskanku. Dia berhak mendapat minuman.

Setelah keluar dari kamar mandi, si rambut merah menghampiri sebuah meja. Dan, aku menghampiri bar yang oh-sangat-ramai. Aku sudah bilang, sekarang Sabtu malam, 'kan? Dan, ini REM. Tidak, bukan R.E.M— _rem,_ istilah medis, seperti dalam fase tidur REM— _Rapid Eye Movement,_ saat kau bermimpi. Paham maksudku?

REM adalah kelab paling keren di Seoul. Yah, setidaknya untuk malam ini. Minggu depan, posisinya sudah digantikan kelab lain. Tapi, lokasi tidak penting. Naskahnya selalu sama. Setiap akhir pekan, aku dan teman-temanku datang bersama-sama, lalu pulang sendiri-sendiri—tapi tidak pernah sendirian.

Jangan menatapku seperti itu. Aku bukan orang jahat. Aku tak pernah berbohong atau menghujani pasangan satu malamku dengan ucapan berbunga-bunga mengenai masa depan kami dan cinta pada pandangan pertama. Aku orang yang blak-blakan. Mencari kesenangan—hanya untuk satu malam—dan aku memberi tahu mereka. Itu jauh lebih baik dibandingkan sembilan puluh persen pria yang ada di sini, percayalah padaku. Dan, sebagian besar perempuan maupun laki-laki _bottom_ yang ada di sini mencari hal yang sama sepertiku.

Oke, mungkin ini tidak sepenuhnya benar. Tapi, apa yang bisa kulakukan kalau mereka melihatku, melakukan seks denganku, dan tiba-tiba ingin mengandung anakku. Itu bukan masalahku. Seperti yang kubilang tadi, aku memberi tahu mereka seperti apa keadaannya. Lalu, memberi mereka kesenangan dan ongkos taksi pulang. Terima kasih, selamat malam. Jangan meneleponku karena sudah pasti aku tak akan meneleponmu.

Akhirnya, aku berhasil menembus kerumunan menuju bar, aku memesan dua minuman. Kutatap tubuh meliuk-liuk di lantai dansa diiringi musik yang bergema ke sekeliling ruangan.

Kemudian, aku melihat laki-laki itu, berjarak beberapa meter dari tempatku berdiri. Tampak bercahaya sendiri di antara kerumunan orang yang sekejap terlihat buram di mataku. Sabar menunggu, tapi terlihat gelisah di tengah gerombolan pendamba alkohol, yang mengangkat lengan sambil melambaikan uang, berusaha menarik perhatian bartender.

Kubilang aku puitis, 'kan? Sejujurnya, dulu aku tidak begitu. Tidak, hingga saat ini. Lelaki itu mengagumkan—bak bidadari—cantik. Mata _doe_ yang sempurna, bentuk wajah yang dilihat dari samping pun sudah tahu jika dia memiliki bentuk wajah sangat menarik. Pilih saja satu kata, kata apa pun. Intinya, sejenak, aku lupa bagaimana caranya bernapas.

Rambutnya berwarna gelap, dengan panjang hampir mencapai tengkuk, poni hampir menutupi bagian atas mata, dan berkilau walaupun cahaya di dalam kelab temaram. Dia mengenakan atasan _V-neck_ yang menelanjangi leher jenjangnya, hampir-hampir melebari pundak berkulit putih mulus—seksi, tapi elegan—yang menonjolkan semua lekukan kencang. Mulutnya penuh dan seksi, dengan bibir kemerahan mengilap yang seakan memohon untuk dilahap.

Dan, matanya, seperti yang kubilang tadi, _doe eyes_ sempurna; besar, bulat, dan sangat gelap. _Sweet fucking Christ._ Aku membayangkan mata itu mendongak kepadaku saat dia mengulumku dalam mulut kecilnya yang seksi. Anggota tubuh yang sedang kubicarakan langsung terbangun karena memikirkannya. Aku harus mendapatkan laki-laki itu.

Aku cepat-cepat menghampiri, langsung memutuskan dialah orang yang beruntung, yang akan mendapatkan kehormatan untuk menghabiskan sisa malam ini bersamaku. Dan, aku berniat untuk memberinya kesenangan luar biasa.

Tepat saat laki-laki itu membuka mulut untuk memesan, aku menyelanya, "Laki-laki ini ingin…" Aku menatapnya untuk menebak apa yang biasa diminumnya. Ini bakat istimewaku. Sebagian orang termasuk aku peminum bir, sebagian peminum _scotch_ dan soda, sebagian anggur tua, sedangkan yang lain peminum _brandy_ atau sampanye manis. Aku selalu bisa menebak seseorang termasuk peminum apa—selalu. "… segelas _Veramonte Merlot,_ 2003."

Laki-laki itu berpaling kepadaku dengan sebelah alis terangkat. Kedua matanya menilaiku dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Memutuskan aku bukan pecundang, dia berkata, "Kau hebat."

Aku tersenyum. "Sepertinya, reputasiku sudah tersebar. Ya, aku memang hebat. Dan, kau… menawan."

Ingat, tidak semua lelaki _bottom_ senang disebut cantik. Dan aku tidak mau mendapat kesan menyebalkan di kali pertama kami bertemu.

Samar-samar, kulihat pipinya merona. Sungguh-sungguh berubah kemerahan dan dia memalingkan wajah. Memangnya, sekarang ini masih ada yang wajahnya merona? Benar-benar menggemaskan.

"Jadi, bagaimana menurutmu kalau kita mencari tempat yang lebih nyaman dan… privat? Agar kita bisa lebih saling mengenal?"

Tanpa jeda, laki-laki cantik itu menjawab, "Aku datang bersama teman-teman. Kami sedang merayakan sesuatu. Biasanya, aku tak pernah mengunjungi tempat seperti ini."

"Apa yang kalian rayakan?"

"Aku baru saja mendapatkan gelar MBA dan Senin besok mulai bekerja di ruangan baru."

"Benarkah? Kebetulan sekali. Aku juga orang keuangan. Mungkin, kau pernah mendengar firmaku? Jung, Shim and Park?" Kami bank investasi _boutique_ paling keren di kota, jadi aku yakin dia lumayan terkesan.

Kita berhenti lagi sebentar, oke?

Apa kau lihat mulut si laki-laki cantik ini ternganga saat kuberi tahu tempatku bekerja? Apa kau lihat matanya yang terbelalak? Seharusnya, itu memberiku petunjuk.

Tapi, saat itu aku tidak menyadarinya. Aku terlalu sibuk memperhatikan dadanya—aku bertanya dalam hati, dia ini laki-laki asli atau perempuan cantik berpenampilan laki-laki. Omong-omong, dadanya agak bidang dan menonjol bulat seperti dada remaja putri yang baru mekar. Ranum, dan sepertinya pas jika ada digenggamanku.

Sebenarnya, aku tidak terlalu peduli dia ini laki-laki ataupun perempuan. Sama saja dan tidak jadi masalah, menurutku.

Intinya, ingatlah ekspresi terkejut pada wajahnya—nanti akan terasa masuk akal. Sekarang, kembali pada percakapan.

"Kita punya banyak kesamaan," ujarku. "Kita sama-sama menggeluti bisnis, sama-sama menyukai anggur merah enak… kurasa, kita berutang kepada diri kita untuk melihat potensi malam ini."

Laki-laki itu tertawa. Suara magis.

Nah, ada yang harus kujelaskan dulu. Dengan orang lain, pada malam lain, aku pasti sudah berada dalam taksi, tanganku menyelinap ke balik pakaiannya, dan mulutku membuatnya mengerang. Tidak perlu diragukan lagi. Bagiku, ini usaha untuk mendapatkannya. Dan, anehnya, membuatku terangsang.

"Omong-omong, namaku Yunho." Aku mengulurkan tangan. "Dan kau?"

Laki-laki cantik itu mengangkat tangan. "Sudah bertunangan."

Tidak gentar, aku meraih tangannya dan mencium buku jarinya, menyapukan lidahku sekilas. Aku melihat si cantikku yang ragu berusaha menahan gemetar pada tubuhnya. Dan, aku tahu, terlepas dari ucapannya, aku mulai berhasil.

Jadi, aku bukan jenis orang yang mendengarkan ucapan orang lain dengan seksama. Aku melihat cara mereka mengucapkannya. Kau bisa mempelajari banyak hal mengenai seseorang, jika mau bersabar melihat cara mereka bergerak, gerakan mata mereka, dan naik turun nada suara mereka.

Si mata besar mungkin berkata tidak… tapi tubuhnya? Tubuhnya seakan berteriak, _ya, ya, bercintalah denganku di meja bar._ Dalam waktu tida menit, dia sudah memberi tahuku alasannya ada di tempat ini, apa pekerjaannya, dan membiarkan aku membelai tangannya. Semua itu bukanlah sikap _bottom_ yang tidak tertarik—itu sikap _bottom_ yang tidak _ingin_ tertarik.

Dan, aku jelas-jelas bisa mengubahnya.

Tadinya, aku ingin berkomentar soal cincin tunangannya. Dia memakai cincin untuk wanita—artinya dia memiliki tunangan seorang pria, dia tipe _bottom._ Berliannya sangat kecil sehingga dari jarak dekat pun tetap tidak terlihat. Tapi, aku tak mau membuatnya tersinggung. Dia bilang baru saja lulus. Aku punya teman yang harus berjuang untuk lulus dari sekolah bisnis. Dan, biaya pinjamannya memang berat.

Jadi, aku menggunakan taktik yang berbeda—kejujuran. "Itu lebih bagus. Kau tak suka mendatangi tempat seperti ini? Aku tak suka menjalin hubungan. Kita pasangan serasi. Kita harus mendalami kaitan ini, benar 'kan?"

Laki-laki itu tertawa lagi, menggemaskan dengan punggung tangannya yang menutupi mulut, dan minuman kami tiba. Dia mengambil minumannya. "Terima kasih untuk minumannya. Sekarang, aku harus kembali kepada teman-temanku. Senang bertemu denganmu."

Aku tersenyum nakal kepadanya, tak bisa menahan diri. "Baby, kalau kau mengizinkan aku membawamu pergi ke tempat ini, aku akan mengenalkanmu pada makna senang—yang sepenuhnya berbeda."

Laki-laki cantik itu menggelengkan kepala sembari tersenyum, seakan-akan sedang menghadapi bocah badung. Kemudian, dia berseru dari balik pundaknya sambil berjalan menjauh, "Semoga malammu menyenangkan, Mr. Jung."

Seperti yang sudah kukatakan, biasanya aku pria yang teliti. Aku dan Sherlock Holmes, kami bisa bergaul bersama. Tapi, aku sangat terpana oleh bokong indah itu hingga awalnya aku tidak menyadarinya.

Apa kau menyadarinya? Apa kau memerhatikan detail yang semula terlewat olehku?

Benar sekali. Dia memanggilku 'Mr. Jung'—padahal, aku tak pernah menyebutkan margaku. Kau harus mengingat itu juga.

Untuk saat ini, aku membiarkan sosok cantik misterius berambut gelap itu pergi. Aku berniat memberinya kelonggaran, sebelum menariknya lagi—kail, benang pancing, ladung. Kalau perlu, aku berencana mengejarkan sepanjang malam.

Dia memang seseksi itu.

Tapi kemudian, si rambut merah— _yep,_ si rambut merah dari kamar mandi pria—menemukanku. "Ternyata kau di sini! Kupikir kau sudah pergi." Dia menempelkan tubuhnya di pinggangku dan membelai lenganku dengan intim. "Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke apartemenku? Di sudut jalan ini."

 _Ah, terima kasih—tapi tidak, terima kasih._ Si rambut merah segera memudar menjadi sebuah kenangan. Pandanganku tertuju pada prospek yang lebih hebat dan menarik. Aku baru saja akan memberi tahunya, saat seorang perempuan berambut merah lainnya muncul di sampingnya.

"Ini adikku, Mina. Aku sudah menceritakan semua hal tentangmu kepadanya. Menurutnya, kita bertiga bisa… kau tahu, 'kan… bersenang-senang."

Aku berpaling kepada adik si rambut merah—sebenarnya, kembarannya. Dan, dalam sekejap, rencanaku berubah. Aku tahu, aku tahu… tadi aku bilang aku tidak akan menaiki _rollercoaster_ yang sama dua kali. Tetapi _rollercoaster_ kembar?

Kuberi tahu saja, ya, tak ada seorang lelaki pun yang akan melewatkan pengalaman seperti itu.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

.

.

.

.

.

Oke, karena ada yang minta kalau ff remake ini diupdate malam hari setelah buka puasa, jadi Vans coba publish chapter satunya. Kalau tanggapannya bagus, Vans akan update cepat di sela-sela mengerjakan ff Vans yang lain. Kalau pun mau ada yang diundur, Vans akan update lagi setelah lebaran secara berkala. Hehe :D Koneksinya masih siput, jadi harus sabar nunggu loading.

Review, minna~^^


	2. Chapter 2

**TANGLED**

 _02_

.

Tangled. 2013 (original story)

by

Emma Chase

Re-maked as YunJae story by VANS voldamin

 _Disclaimer: God, Their Parents, and Themselves (GTT)_

 _Warning: Adult!Theme, Out of Character(s), miss-types, and Amburegul._

 _Enjoy!_

.

.

.

.

.

Apa aku sudah bilang kalau aku mencintai pekerjaanku?

Kalau firmaku termasuk Liga Utama _Baseball,_ aku pasti sudah menjadi MVP— _Most Valuable Player._ Aku seorang _partner_ di salah satu bank investasi paling terkemuka di Seoul, Korea Selatan, dengan spesialisasi di bidang media dan teknologi. Iya, iya, ayahku dan kedua sahabatnya yang mendirikan firma ini. Tapi bukan berarti aku tidak banting tulang untuk berada di posisiku sekarang—karena aku melakukannya. Dan bukan berarti aku tidak makan, bernapas, dan tidur sambil bekerja untuk mendapatkan reputasi ini, karena aku melakukannya.

Kau ingin tahu, apa pekerjaan seorang _I-banker_? Yah, kau tahu, di _Pretty Woman,_ saat Richard Gere memberi tahu Julia Roberts bahwa perusahaannya membeli perusahaan lain dan menjualnya menjadi beberapa bagian? Aku orang yang membantunya melakukan hal itu. Aku yang melakukan negosiasi dalam transaksi, menulis kontrak, melakukan investigasi investasi, menyusun kesepakatan kredit, dan banyak hal lain yang kuyakin tak ingin kau dengar.

Nah, mungkin kau penasaran kenapa seorang pria sepertiku mengutip film gadis seperti _Pretty Woman_?

Jawabannya sederhana, saat aku remaja, ibuku memaksa anak-anaknya untuk mengikuti 'malam film keluarga' setiap minggu—untungnya tidak setiap hari, karena ibuku, selain pecinta film barat, juga penonton setia drama-drama picisan yang kerap wara-wiri di televisi. Dua minggu sekali, si Jalang diperbolehkan memilih film yang akan diputar. Dia pernah mengalami fase terobsesi pada Julia Roberts dan mencekoki aku selama hampir satu tahun. Aku bisa mengulang dialognya kata per kata. Tapi, harus kuakui—Richard Gere. Dia keren sekali.

Sekarang, kembali pada pekerjaanku.

Bagian terbaik dari pekerjaanku adalah perasaan mengawang-awang yang kurasakan setiap kali berhasil menutup transaksi. Transaksi yang sangat hebat. Rasanya seperti mendapat _blackjack_ di kasino Vegas atau dipilih oleh Han Jeje untuk mendampinginya di film porno terbaru. Tak ada—dan maksudku tak ada—yang lebih hebat daripada ini.

Aku yang mencari peluang untuk klien-klienku, merekomendasikan tindakan yang harus mereka ambil. Aku tahu perusahaan bangkrut mana yang harus dibeli dan mana yang harus diambil alih dengan kasar. Akulah yang memiliki informasi orang dalam, mengenai bos media mana yang akan segera melompat dari jembatan sungai Han karena menghabiskan terlalu banyak keuntungan perusahaan untuk pelacur mahal.

Kompetisi mencari klien benar-benar kejam. Kau harus memikat mereka, membuat mereka menginginkanmu, membuat mereka percaya tak ada orang lain yang sanggup melakukan apa yang kau lakukan untuk mereka. Bisa dibilang mirip seperti seks. Tapi, bukan bokong indah yang kudapatkan di penghujung hari, melainkan cek berjumlah sangat besar. Aku menghasilkan uang untuk diriku dan klienku—banyak uang.

Anak-anak dari _partner_ ayahku juga bekerja di sini, Shim Changmin dan Park Yoochun. Ya, Yoochun yang itu—suami si Jalang. Sama seperti ayah kami, kami bertiga juga tumbuh bersama, sekolah bersama-sama, dan sekarang bekerja di firma bersama-sama. Para ayah menyerahkan pekerjaan sesungguhnya kepada kami. Sesekali, mereka datang ke ruangan, agar merasa masih melakukan sesuatu, lalu pergi ke _country club_ untuk bermain golf sore.

Changmin dan Yoochun juga hebat dalam pekerjaan mereka—jangan salah paham. Tapi, aku bintangnya. Aku, si ikan hiu. Akulah yang diminta oleh klien dan ditakuti oleh perusahaan yang nyaris bangkrut. Mereka mengetahuinya, begitu pula aku.

Senin pagi, pukul sembilan aku sudah tiba di ruangan, seperti biasa. Sekretarisku—perempuan kecil berambut hitam dan berdada indah—sudah ada di sana, siap dengan jadwalku hari ini, pesan-pesan selama akhir pekan, dan secangkir kopi terbaik di seluruh area distrik Gangnam _._

Tidak, aku belum pernah menidurinya.

Bukan berarti aku tidak menginginkannya. Percayalah kepadaku, kalau dia tidak bekerja untukku, aku pasti sudah melakukannya.

Tapi, aku punya aturan—standar, kau boleh menyebutnya begitu. salah satunya adalah tidak boleh macam-macam di ruangan. Aku tidak buang air di tempat aku makan, aku tidak berhubungan seks di tempat aku bekerja. Lupakan soal masalah pelecehan yang akan ditimbulkan. Itu benar-benar tidak baik. Tidak profesional.

Jadi, karena Boa satu-satunya perempuan selain kerabat sedarah yang memiliki hubungan platonik denganku, dia juga satu-satunya lawan jenis yang kuanggap sebagai teman. Kami memiliki hubungan kerja yang hebat. Boa benar-benar… mengagumkan.

Itu alasan lain aku tak menidurinya meskipun dia berbaring telentang di atas meja. Percaya atau tidak, sekretaris hebat—benar-benar hebat—yang sulit dicari.

Beberapa gadis yang pernah bekerja untukku lebih bodoh daripada seember tanah. Ada pula mereka yang merasa bisa berhasil dengan bekerja sambil tidur-tiduran, kalau mengerti apa maksudku.

Nah, sekarang kau sudah mendapat sedikit gambaran? Mari, kita kembali pada peristiwa kejatuhanku ke neraka.

"Aku memindahkan janji makan siangmu bersama Mecha dari pukul satu ke pukul empat." Boa memberitahuku sambil menyerahkan setumpuk pesan.

 _Sial._

Mecha Communications adalah konglomerat media bernilai milyaran won. Sudah berbulan-bulan aku mengerjakan akuisisi jaringan kabel berbahasa Jepang mereka, dan CEO-nya, Fukushima Kaiji, lebih mudah menerima masukan jika perutnya kenyang.

"Kenapa?"

Boa menyerahkan sebuah berkas kepadaku. "Hari ini—makan siang di ruang rapat. Ayahmu akan memperkenalkan _associate_ yang baru. Kau tahu, 'kan, bagaimana sikap ayahmu mengenai hal-hal seperti ini."

 _Yeah,_ ayahku, Jung Jihoon. Ayahku mencintai perusahaan ini dan menganggap seluruh pegawainya sebagai keluarga baru. Dia mencari alasan apa pun untuk mengadakan pesta ruangan. Pesta ulang tahun, kelahiran bayi, makan siang _Chuseok,_ prasmanan Hari Kemerdekaan… perlu kulanjutkan?

Bisa dibilang, keajaiban kami bisa menyelesaikan pekerjaan sungguhan.

Dan, Natal? Lupakan saja. Pesta Natal ayahku legendaris. Semua orang pulang dengan wajah teler. Sebagian lainnya bahkan tidak pulang. Tahun lalu, kami mendapati sepuluh orang pegawai bank saingan yang berusaha menyelinap ke pesta karena _euphoria_ -nya memang sefantastis itu. Semua itu dilakukan untuk mendapatkan atmosfer—aura—yang diinginkan ayahku di firma ini.

Ayahku menyayangi pegawainya, dan mereka menyayanginya. Pengabdian, kesetiaan—kami mendapatkannya dalam jumlah banyak. Itu sebagian alasan yang membuat kami menjadi yang terbaik. Karena orang-orang yang bekerja di sini bisa dibilang bersedia menjual anak pertama mereka demi ayahku.

Namun, hari-hari—seperti hari ini, ketika aku membutuhkan waktu untuk membuai seorang klien—saat perayaan ayahku terasa sangat menyebalkan. Tapi begitulah adanya.

Senin pagiku padat, jadi aku menghampiri meja dan mulai bekerja. Kemudian, sebelum aku sempat mengerjapkan mata, sudah pukul satu dan aku pergi ke ruang rapat. Aku melihat kepala berambut hasta yang menempel pada tubuh pendek gempal. Itu Ha Donghoon. Haha—nama akrabnya—masuk ke firma sekitar enam tahun yang lalu, tahun yang sama denganku. Dia lelaki yang baik dan kamerad di akhir pekan. Di sampingnya, ada Changmin, berbicara penuh semangat sambil menyapukan tangan ke rambutnya yang sewarna pohon kayu tua.

Aku mengambil makanan dan bergabung dengan mereka, tepat pada saat Changmin menceritakan pengalaman Sabtu malamnya. "Jadi, setelah itu, dia mengeluarkan borgol dan cambuk. Cambuk! Kupikir aku akan kehilangan kendali saat itu juga, sumpah demi Tuhan. Maksudku… dia tergabung dalam sebuah biara… sungguh-sungguh belajar menjadi seorang biarawati, _Man_!"

"Kubilang juga apa, yang pendiam selalu menyukai hal-hal _kinky._ " Haha menambahkan sambil tertawa.

Changmin mengalihkan matanya yang berwarna cokelat kepada Yoochun dan berkata, "Sungguh, _Hyung._ Kau harus ikut dengan kami. Satu kali saja, kumohon."

Aku mencibir mendengarnya karena tahu persis apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya.

"Maaf, apa kau sudah bertemu dengan istriku?" tanya Yoochun, alisnya terpaut bingung.

"Jangan menyebalkan begitu." Haha menyikutnya. "Bilang saja kau pergi main kartu atau semacamnya. Bersenang-senanglah sedikit."

Yoochun melepas kacamata dan mengelap lensa bundarnya menggunakan serbet, terlihat mempertimbangkan gagasan tersebut.

" _Neee._ Dan saat dia mengetahuinya—dan Junsu pasti akan mengetahuinya, percayalah kepadaku—dia akan menghidangkan kemaluanku di atas piring perak. Dilengkapi dengan _kimchi_ bawang putih, _ddokboki_ panas dan segelas teh ginseng segar."

Yoochun mengeluarkan suara menyeruput seperti Hannibal Lecter yang membuatku terbahak-bahak.

"Lagi pula," Yoochun sesumbar, memakai kacamatanya lagi dan meregangkan tangan di belakang kepala, "di rumah, aku mendapat _bulgogi_ pedas, _Boys._ Aku tak tertarik dengan _ramyeon_."

"Pengecut." Changmin terbatuk, sedangkan Haha menggelengkan kepala kepada kakak iparku dan berkata, "Bahkan, daging lezat pun membosankan kalau kau memakannya setiap hari."

"Tidak," Yoochun menyanggah nakal, "kalau kau memasaknya dengan cara yang berbeda-beda. Istriku tahu cara membuat makananku selalu menggairahkan."

Aku mengangkat tangan dan memohon, "Tolong. Tolong berhenti sekarang juga." Ada beberapa gambaran yang tak ingin kubayangkan. Sampai kapan pun.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Yunho-ya? Aku melihatmu pergi bersama si kembar. Apa rambut merah mereka asli?" Haha bertanya padaku.

Aku merasakan senyum puas mengembang di bibirku. "Oh, sebenarnya tidak. Tentu saja bukan." Kemudian, aku menceritakan Sabtu malamku yang liar hingga ke detail nakal dan menggiurkan.

Oke, kita berhenti sekarang juga karena aku bisa melihat ekspresi menghakimi pada wajahmu. Dan aku juga bisa mendengar seruan tak sukamu, _dasar bajingan. Dia berhubungan seks dengan seorang gadis_ —yah, dalam kasus ini, dua gadis— _dan sekarang dia menceritakannya pada teman-temannya. Itu sangaaaat tidak sopan!_

Pertama, kalau seorang perempuan ingin aku menghormatinya, dia harus bersikap seperti seseorang yang pantas dihormati. Kedua, aku tidak berusaha terlihat seperti bajingan, aku hanya bersikap layaknya lelaki. Dan, semua lelaki mengobrolkan seks dengan teman-temannya.

Biar kuulangi, siapa tahu kau tidak mendengarnya;

 **SEMUA LELAKI MENGOBROLKAN SEKS DENGAN TEMAN-TEMANNYA.**

Kalau ada lelaki yang bilang dia tidak melakukannya? Campakkan dia karena dia berbohong padamu.

Satu lagi—aku pernah mendengar kakakku dan teman-teman kecilnya mengobrol juga. Beberapa hal yang meluncur dari mulut mereka sanggup membuat yang mendengar merona. Jadi, jangan bersikap seakan-akan perempuan tidak mengobrolkannya seperti para lelaki… karena aku tahu persis mereka melakukannya.

Setelah menceritakan poin-poin penting dari akhir pekanku, percakapan di meja beralih pada olahraga dan efektivitas _gymnastic._ Sayup-sayup, aku mendengar suara ayahku saat berdiri di depan ruangan, menjelaskan pencapaian hebat _associate_ terbaru, yang berkasnya tidak sempat kubuka tadi pagi. Business School di Shinki International University, peringkat pertama di kelasnya, magang bersama Incheon Finance, bla.. bla… bla…

Percakapan berhenti saat pikiranku beralih pada bagian Sabtu malam yang tidak kuceritakan kepada teman-temanku, interaksi dengan seorang _angle_ berambut sehitam arang, tepatnya. Aku masih mengingat mata bulat berwarna gelap itu dengan sangat jelas. Bibir ranum itu dan rambut berkilauan yang tidak mungkin tak sehalus kelihatannya.

Ini bukan kali pertama bayangan laki-laki cantik itu muncul di dalam benakku, tanpa diundang, selama satu setengah hari terakhir. Bahkan, sepertinya setiap jam ada gambaran potongan dirinya yang menghampiri, dan aku bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi padanya. Atau, lebih tepatnya, apa yang akan terjadi seandainya aku tetap berada di sana dan mengejarnya.

Ini aneh. Aku bukan jenis orang yang senang mengingat orang-orang yang kutemui selama petualangan akhir pekanku. Biasanya, mereka menghilang dari benakku begitu aku turun dari tempat tidur mereka. Tapi ada sesuatu pada orang ini. Mungkin, karena dia menolakku. Mungkin, karena aku tidak berhasil mendapatkan namanya. Atau mungkin, karena bokong kencang yang membuatku ingin mengcengkram dan tidak pernah melepasnya.

Saat benakku mulai terfokus pada bagian itu, gejolak yang akrab mulai terasa di bagian bawah tubuhku, kalau kau mengerti maksudku. Dalam hati, aku mengguncangkan tubuhku sendiri. Aku sudah tak pernah mengalami ereksi spontan sejak berumur dua belas. Ada apa ini?

Sepertinya, aku harus menelepon gadis seksi yang menyelipkan nomor teleponnya di kedai kopi tadi pagi. Biasanya, aku menyimpan aktivitas ini untuk akhir pekan, tapi sepertinya kejantananku membutuhkan pengecualian.

Sekarang ini, aku sudah sampai ke depan ruangan, mengantre untuk berjabat tangan menyambut seluruh pegawai baru. Saat sudah dekat ke ujung antrean, ayahku melihatku dan menghampiri untuk menyapaku dengan tamparan sayang di pundak.

"Senang kau datang, Yun. Pemuda baru ini benar-benar memiliki potensi. Aku ingin kau yang mendidiknya langsung, membatunya mengenali medan. Lakukan itu, Nak, dan kujamin, dia akan berhasil dan membuat kita semua bangga."

"Tentu, _Appa._ Tak masalah."

Bagus. Memangnya, aku tak punya pekerjaan untuk diselesaikan. Sekarang, aku harus menggenggam tangan anak baru, selagi dia meraba-raba jalan di dunia Korporasi Korea Selatan yang gelap dan menakutkan. Benar-benar sempurna.

 _Terima kasih, Appa._

Akhirnya, giliranku tiba. Saat aku maju, laki-laki itu sedang memunggungiku. Aku menatap rambut gelapnya yang ditata rapi, sosoknya sedikit lebih kecil ketimbang laki-laki sekitarnya. Pandanganku turun ke punggungnya saat dia mengobrol dengan seseorang di hadapannya. Sesuai insting, tatapanku tertuju pada pinggangnya yang ramping—seperti perempuan, lalu turun lagi ke bokongnya dan… tunggu.

Silakan, tunggu dulu sebentar.

Aku pernah melihat bokong itu.

 _Sial, tak mungkin._

Laki-laki itu berbalik.

Mungkin.

Senyum di wajah laki-laki itu melebar saat matanya menatap mataku. Mata yang dalam dan berkilauan yang tidak ingat kuimpikan hingga saat ini. Laki-laki itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya, pertanda mengenali dan mengulurkan tangan. "Mr. Jung."

Aku merasakan mulutku membuka dan menutup, tapi tidak ada kata-kata yang keluar. Syok yang kurasakan karena bertemu dengannya lagi—di tempat ini pula—pasti sudah membekukan bagian otakku yang mengendalikan bagian ucapan. Saat saraf-saraf mulai berfungsi lagi, aku mendengar ayahku berkata, " … Kim. Kim Jaejoong. Dia sudah banyak meraih kesuksesan, Nak, dengan bantuanmu, dia akan membawa kita bersamanya."

Kim Jaejoong.

Lelaki dari bar. Laki-laki indah yang kubiarkan pergi. Laki-laki yang mulutnya masih ingin kurasakan mengulum kejantananku.

Dan dia bekerja di sini. Di ruanganku, tempat aku bersumpah tidak akan pernah… sampai kapan pun… berbuat macam-macam. Tangannya yang hangat dan lembut menyelinap sempurna pada tanganku, dan ada dua pikiran yang memasuki benakku secara berurutan.

Yang pertama: Tuhan membenciku. Yang kedua: Aku nakal, anak nakal hampir sepanjang hidupku, dan ini balasanku. Dan, kau tahu apa yang mereka bilang soal pembalasan, 'kan?

 _Yep,_ pembalasan adalah si Jalang Buruk Rupa.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku orang yang penuh tekad. Kehendak. Kendali. Aku yang menentukan jalan hidupku. Aku yang memutuskan kegagalan dan kesuksesanku. Persetan dengan nasib. Takdir boleh mencium bokongku. Kalau aku sangat menginginkan sesuatu, aku bisa mendapatkannya. Kalau aku fokus, berkorban, tak ada yang tak bisa kulakukan.

Kau ingin tahu, untuk apa aku bersikap sok seperti itu? Kenapa aku terdengar seperti pembicara di sebuah konvensi _self-help_? Apa, sih, yang aku coba katakan?

Singkat kata; aku mengendalikan kejantananku. Kejantananku tidak mengendalikan aku. Setidaknya, itulah yang kukatakan kepada diriku selama setengah jam terakhir.

Kau lihat di sana, di mejaku, bergumam seperti pengidap _skizofrenia_ sialan yang lupa minum obat?

Itu aku, sedang mengingatkan diriku soal keyakinan, prinsip suci yang membawaku hingga sejauh ini dalam hidup. Prinsip yang membuatku sangat sukses di kamar tidur dan ruangan. Prinsip yang belum pernah mengecewakanku. Prinsip yang setengah mati ingin kulempar ke luar jendela. Semua itu karena makhluk indah yang ada di dalam ruangan, di ujung lorong.

Omong-omong, soal bola lambung sialan.

Menurutku, aku masih memenanginya. Secara teknis, aku tidak berkenalan dengan Jaejoong di ruangan. Aku bertemu dengannya di sebuah bar. Itu artinya, Jaejoong bisa melupakan label 'rekan kerja' dan meraih status 'gebetan acak' yang memang seharusnya ia sandang.

Apa? Aku seorang pebisnis, sudah tugasku mencari celah.

Jadi, setidaknya secara teori, aku jelas-jelas bisa menidurinya tanpa meremehkan aturan pribadiku. Tentu saja, masalah dari strategi itu adalah yang terjadi setelahnya.

Lirikan penuh damba, tatapan penuh harap, usaha menyedihkan untuk membuatku cemburu. Pertemuan yang katanya 'tidak sengaja', pertanyaan mengenai rencanaku, perjalanan melintasi ruanganku yang terkesan santai. Semua itu akan meningkat menjadi perilaku semi-penguntit yang meresahkan.

Sebagian orang bisa menerima hubungan satu malam. Sebagian lain tidak. Aku sudah pernah menghadapi perempuan maupun lelaki _bottom_ yang tidak bisa menerimanya. Tidak menyenangkan.

Jadi, kau lihat, 'kan? Tak peduli betapa besar keinginanku, atau betapa gigih si kepala kecil berusaha menuntutku ke jalan itu, aku tak mau membawa urusan seperti itu ke tempat bisnisku. Tempat pelarianku—rumah keduaku.

Itu tidak akan terjadi. Titik.

Sudah. Diskusi selesai.

Kasus ditutup.

Kim Jaejoong secara resmi dihapus dari daftar potensialku. Dia terlarang, tak boleh disentuh, seorang yang tidak-akan-selamanya. Berada tepat di samping mantan kekasih teman-temanku, putri bos, dan sahabat kakakku.

Yah, kategori terakhir agak berada di wilayah abu-abu. Saat berumur delapan belas tahun, sahabat Suie _noona_ , Baek Seulgi, menghabiskan malam panas di rumah kami. Beruntungnya aku, si Jalang tak pernah mengetahui kunjungan temannya ke kamarku setiap pukul dua pagi. Aku harus menghadapi neraka—maksudku neraka setingkat api-dan-belerang-separah-kiamat—jika dia mengetahuinya.

Omong-omong, sampai di mana tadi?

Oh, benar. Aku sedang menjelaskan sudah membuat keputusan bulat bahwa bokong Kim Jaejoong, sayangnya, tidak akan pernah bisa kutembus. Dan aku bisa menerimanya. Sungguh.

Aku nyaris memercayai diriku.

Tepat hingga dia muncul di depan pintu ruanganku.

 _Astaga._

Jaejoong memakai kacamata. Kacamata berbingkai tebal. Kacamata Clark Kent, si _Superman_ -tak-dikenal. Kacamata seperti itu akan terlihat culun dan tidak menarik pada sebagian besar orang. Tapi tidak pada Jaejoong. Pada batang hidung mungil itu, membingkai keindahan berbulu mata panjang, dengan rambut ditata rapi ke bawah agak menyamping dengan poni nyaris mengenai bulu kelopak mata yang terbuka. Kacamata itu benar-benar seksi.

Saat Jaejoong mulai berbicara, benakku tiba-tiba dipenuhi berbagai fantasi guru seksi yang pernah kubayangkan. Semua itu bermain-main di dalam benakku, lengkap dengan fantasi mengenai penjaga perpustakaan yang kelihatannya tertekan secara seksual, padahal sebenarnya seorang _nymphomaniac_ berpakaian kulit dan membawa borgol.

Sementara semua itu bermain-main di dalam benakku, Jaejoong masih bicara.

Sial, apa yang diucapkannya?

Aku memejamkan mata untuk menghentikan diriku menatap bibir Jaejoong yang basah mengilap. Agar aku bisa memahami ucapan yang meluncur dari mulutnya:

"… ayahmu bilang kau bisa membantuku." Jaejoong berhenti bicara dan menatapku menunggu jawaban.

"Maafkan aku, perhatianku teralihkan. Maukah kau duduk dan mengulanginya?" tanyaku, suaraku tidak pernah membocorkan perasaan terangsang di dalam diriku.

Sekali lagi, untuk para perempuan dan _bottom_ di luar sana—kuberi tahu sebuah fakta. Bisa dibilang, kaum pria memikirkan seks dalam dua puluh empat jam sehari, tujuh hari seminggu. Angka pastinya, setiap 5,2 detik atau semacamnya.

Intinya, saat kau bertanya, "Kau ingin makan malam apa?", kami sedang berpikir untuk menidurimu di konter dapur. Saat kau menceritakan film sedih yang seminggu lalu kau tonton bersama teman-temanmu, kami sedang memikirkan film porno yang kami tonton semalam di televisi kabel. Saat kau memperlihatkan sepatu buatan perancang yang kau beli ketika _sale_ , kami sedang memikirkan betapa indahnya sepatu itu saat berada di pundak kami.

Siapa tahu kau ingin tahu. Jangan marahi si pengirim pesan.

Itu sebuah kutukan, sungguh.

Jaejoong duduk di seberang mejaku dan menyilangkan kaki.

Aku membayangkan betapa indahnya kaki itu jika kain yang menutupi kejenjangannya enyah. Dari yang kulihat beberapa hari yang lalu—saat pertemuan pertama kali, dia mengenakan celana jins ketat. Dan sialnya, tungkainya tercetak sempurna. Ramping dan jenjang. Menjadikanku semakin ingin membuka lebar kedua tungkai Jaejoong dengan aku berada di antaranya, juga meletakkan betis rampingnya di pundakku. _Oh._

Aku menjilat bibir dan memaksakan diri menatap mata Jaejoong.

"Jadi," Jaejoong mengulang ucapannya, "aku sedang mengerjakan portofolio mengenai perusahaan _programming_ , Genesis. Apa kau pernah mendengarnya?"

"Sekilas," jawabku, menunduk menatap kertas di mejaku untuk menghentikan serbuan gambar tak senonoh yang dipicu oleh suara Jaejoong pada benakku yang tak bisa diatur.

Aku anak nakal, anak nakal. Menurutmu, Jaejoong akan menghukumku kalau aku memberitahunya soal kenakalanku?

Aku tahu. Aku tahu. Aku benar-benar tak bisa menahan diri.

"Kuartal lalu, mereka mengeluarkan tiga juta EBIT," kata Jaejoong.

"Benarkah?"

" _Ne_. Aku tahu itu tidak luar biasa, tapi memperlihatkan mereka memiliki basis yang kuat. Mereka masih kecil, tapi itu sebagian alasan yang membuat mereka hebat. _Programmer_ mereka masih muda dan haus pengalaman. Kabarnya, mereka punya gagasan yang akan membuat Sony terlihat seperti Atari. Dan, mereka memiliki otak untuk mewujudkannya. Yang tidak mereka miliki adalah modal."

Jaejoong berdiri dan membungkuk di atas mejaku untuk menyerahkan map. Aku disergap aroma manis vanila. Aromanya nikmat, menggoda—tidak seperti parfum nenek-nenek yang mencekikmu sampai mati saat dia berjalan melewatimu di ruangan pos.

Aku merasakan dorongan untuk membenamkan wajahku di rambut Jaejoong dan menghirup napas dalam-dalam.

Namun aku melawannya, dan membuka map.

"Aku memperlihatkan data yang kumiliki kepada Mr. Jung… eh, ayahmu, dan dia menyuruhku menanyakan pendapatmu. Menurutnya, salah satu klienmu-"

"Alphacom." Aku mengangguk.

"Benar. Menurutnya, Alphacom akan tertarik."

Aku memeriksa pekerjaan Jaejoong sejauh ini. Kerjanya bagus. Detail dan penuh informasi, tapi tetap fokus. Perlahan-lahan, otakku—setidaknya, yang berada di atas pundakku—mulai bekerja lebih cepat. Jika ada topik yang berpotensi mengalihkan perhatianku dari seks, itu pasti pekerjaan. Sebuah transaksi hebat. Aku jelas-jelas bisa mencium potensi.

Baunya tidak senikmat Kim Jaejoong, tapi mendekati.

"Ini bagus, Jaejoong-ssi. Sangat bagus. Aku pasti bisa menjualnya kepada Jisung. Dia CEO Alphacom."

Mata Jaejoong sedikit menyipit, "Tapi kau akan tetap menyertakan aku, 'kan?"

Aku mencibir, "Tentu saja. Apa aku kelihatan seperti orang yang harus mencuri proposal orang lain?"

Jaejoong memutar bola mata dan tersenyum. Kali ini, aku benar-benar tidak sanggup berpaling.

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak, Mr. Jung. Aku tidak bermaksud mengatakan… hanya saja… kau tahu, 'kan… hari pertama kerja."

Aku memberi isyarat agar Jaejoong duduk lagi dan dia melakukannya. "Yah, kalau melihat ini, menurutku hari pertamamu luar biasa. Dan kumohon, panggil aku Yunho."

Jaejoong mengangguk. Aku bersandar di kursiku sambil menilainya. Tatapanku menyapu tubuh Jaejoong, mulai dari kepala hingga kaki dengan cara yang sangat tidak profesional. Aku menyadarinya. Tapi, sepertinya aku benar-benar tak peduli.

"Jadi… merayakan pekerjaan baru, heh?" tanyaku, membicarakan komentar Jaejoong saat berada di REM, Sabtu malam.

Jaejoong menggigit bibir dan celanaku terasa sempit saat aku terangsang—lagi. Kalau ini terus terjadi, kemaluanku bisa membiru saat tiba di rumah nanti.

"Ya. Pekerjaan baru." Jaejoong mengedikkan bahu, lalu berkata, "Aku sudah menebak siapa dirimu saat kau memberi tahu nama dan perusahaanmu."

"Kau sudah pernah mendengar namaku?" tanyaku, sungguh-sungguh penasaran.

"Tentu. Kurasa, di bidang ini tak banyak yang belum pernah membaca soal anak emas Jung, Shim and Park di _Business Weekly…_ atau, bahkan di _DB Five_."

Kalimat terakhirnya ditujukan pada kolom gosip yang sering membicarakan aku.

"Kalau satu-satunya alasanmu menolakku karena aku bekerja di sini," ujarku, "aku bisa menyerahkan surat pengunduran diri ke meja ayahku dalam waktu satu jam."

Jaejoong tertawa bersama ciri khasnya, lalu dengan pipi merona samar, menjawab, "Tidak, itu bukan satu-satunya alasan." Dia mengangkat tangan untuk mengingatkanku pada cincin tunangan yang nyaris-tidak-kentara. "Tapi bukankah sekarang kau lega aku menolakmu? Maksudku, keadaannya pasti canggung kalau ada sesuatu yang terjadi di antara kita. Benar, 'kan?"

Wajahku sangat serius saat memberitahunya, "Tapi sepadan."

Jaejoong mengangkat alis ragu. "Walaupun sekarang aku bekerja di bawahmu?"

Nah, yang benar saja—Jaejoong sengaja melakukannya, dan dia menyadarinya. Bekerja _di bawahku_? Bagaimana mungkin aku mengabaikan komentar itu?

Tapi, aku hanya mengangkat sebelah alis dan Jaejoong menggelengkan kepala, tergelak lagi.

Sambil tersenyum menggoda, aku bertanya kepadanya, "Aku tidak membuatmu gugup, 'kan?"

"Tidak. Sama sekali tidak. Tapi, apakah kau memperlakukan semua pegawaimu seperti ini? Karena, kuberi tahu saja, ya, kau berisiko mendapat tuntutan hukum."

Aku tidak bisa menahan senyum yang mengembang di bibirku. Jaejoong penuh kejutan. Tajam. Cerdas. Aku harus berpikir sebelum bicara kepadanya. Aku menyukainya. Aku menyukai Jaejoong.

"Tidak, aku tidak memperlakukan semua pegawaiku seperti ini. Tidak pernah. Hanya satu orang, yang tidak bisa berhenti kupikirkan sejak Sabtu malam."

Oke, mungkin aku tidak memikirkan Jaejoong saat si kembar sedang bermain ganda denganku. Tapi, setidaknya sebagian dari ucapanku memang benar.

"Kau benar-benar parah." Jaejoong berkata dengan sikap yang mengatakan dia menganggapku imut.

 _Aku punya kehebatan, Baby. Imut bukan salah satunya._

"Aku melihat sesuatu yang kusukai, dan aku mengejarnya sampai dapat. Aku terbiasa mendapatkan keinginanku."

Kau tidak akan pernah mendengar pernyataan yang lebih tepat mengenai aku selain itu. Tapi, kita berhenti dulu sebentar, oke? Agar aku bisa memberimu gambaran menyeluruh.

Jadi, ibuku, Jung Taehee, sejak dulu menginginkan keluarga besar—lima, bahkan mungkin enam anak. Tapi, Suie _noona_ enam tahun lebih tua dariku. Mungkin, bagimu, enam tahun tidak terlalu lama. Tapi bagi ibuku, rasanya seperti seumur hidup. Konon, setelah Junsu _noona_ , ibuku tidak bisa hamil lagi—dan bukan karena kurang berusaha. Mereka menyebutnya; _kemandulan sekunder._ Saat kakakku berumur empat tahun, bisa dibilang, ibuku sudah melupakan harapannya untuk memiliki anak lagi.

Lalu, coba tebak? Aku hadir.

Kejutan.

Aku bayi ajaib ibuku. Malaikat berharga dari Tuhan. Harapan yang terkabul. Doa yang dijawab. Dan, ibuku bukan satu-satunya yang berpendapat begitu. Ayahku sangat senang dan bersyukur bisa memiliki anak lagi—seorang putra pula. Dan Suie _noona_ —ini era sebelum-Jalang—sangat senang akhirnya punya adik laki-laki.

Aku sudah diinginkan dan ditunggu oleh keluargaku selama lima tahun. Aku sang pangeran kecil. Aku tidak mungkin melakukan kesalahan. Tidak ada keinginanku yang tidak kudapatkan. Aku yang paling tampan, yang paling brilian. Tidak ada yang lebih baik hati, lebih manis daripada aku. Aku sangat dicintai—dimanja dan dilayani.

Jadi, kalau kau menganggapku arogan, egois, manja… mungkin kau benar. Tetapi jangan menyalahkan aku. Itu bukan salahku. Aku produk dari cara mereka membesarkan aku.

Nah, setelah semua itu jelas—kembali ke ruanganku. Bagian berikutnya cukup penting.

"Kurasa kau harus tahu, aku menginginkanmu, Jaejoong-ah."

Kau lihat pipi Jaejoong yang merona, wajahnya yang agak terkejut? Benar-benar seperti gadis perawan. Kau lihat bagaimana wajahnya berubah serius, dan dia menatap mataku, lalu menunduk menatap lantai?

Aku mulai mendapatkannya. Jaejoong juga menginginkanku. Dia berusaha melawannya. Tapi perasaan itu nyata. Aku bisa mendapatkannya. Aku bisa menuntunnya ke tempat yang sangat ia dambakan.

Hal itu membuatku menelan erang sang lelaki di bawah bereaksi penuh dendam. Aku ingin menghampiri Jaejoong dan menciumnya sampai dia tidak bisa berdiri. Aku ingin menyelipkan lidah di antara bibir ranum itu hingga lututnya tidak sanggup menolak tubuh. Aku ingin menggendongnya, membelitkan kakinya di pinggangku, menyandarkannya pada dinding dan…

"Yunho-ya, Gangnam _Street_ macet. Kalau kau ingin tiba tepat waktu untuk rapat pukul empat, sebaiknya pergi sekarang."

 _Terima kasih, Kwon Boa-ssi._ Cara yang hebat untuk memadamkan momen. Sekretaris hebat—pemilihan waktu buruk.

Jaejoong berdiri dari kursi, pundaknya kaku, punggungnya tegak. Dia beranjak ke pintu dan tidak mau menatap mataku. "Jadi, terima kasih atas waktumu, Mr. Jung. Kau… ah… beri tahu saja kapan kau menginginkanku."

Aku mengangkat alis nakal menanggapi ucapannya. Aku senang melihat wajahnya yang merah padam—dan akulah yang menjadi penyebabnya.

Masih menghindari tatapan mataku, Jaejoong sedikit meringis. "Soal Alphacom dan Genesis. Beri tahu apa yang harus kulakukan… kau ingin melakukan apa… apa… oh, kau tahu apa maksudku."

Sebelum keluar, suaraku menghentikannya. "Jaejoong-ah?"

Jaejoong berpaling kepadaku, matanya menyiratkan pertanyaan.

Aku menunjuk diriku. "Namaku Yunho."

Jaejoong tersenyum. Sudah kembali seperti semula. Kepercayaan dirinya yang biasa terpancar dari matanya.

Kemudian, dia menatapku lekat-lekat. "Benar. Sampai nanti, Yunho-ssi."

Setelah Jaejoong keluar, aku bicara sendiri, "Oh, ya. Ya, kau akan bertemu aku lagi."

Saat memerikasa tas sebelum pergi, aku menyadari ketertarikan—tidak, kata yang kurang kuat— _kebutuhan_ yang kurasakan terhadap Kim Jaejoong tidak akan pergi begitu saja. Aku bisa berusaha melawannya, tapi demi Tuhan, aku hanya pria biasa. Jika dibiarkan menggantung, gairahku untuk Jaejoong bisa mengubah ruanganku, tempat yang kucintai, menjadi sebuah ruangan ketegangan seksual.

Aku tak bisa membiarkan hal itu terjadi.

Jadi, aku punya tiga pilihan. Aku bisa berhenti. Aku bisa menyuruh Jaejoong berhenti. Atau, aku bisa membujuknya untuk berbagi satu malam penuh kenikmatan bersamaku. Membebaskan semua itu dari tubuh kami—persetan dengan konsekuensi.

Coba tebak, mana yang akan kupilih?

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

.

.

.

.

.

Vans' cuap:

iHola! Setelah dipikir-pikir, menghitung, menimbang, dan memperkirakan kegiatan Vans setelah bulan Ramadhan, yang ternyata malah makin sibuk dan mungkin tidak sempat buka lappie untuk mengetik fanfik, jadi Vans putuskan untuk menyicil ff dari sekarang. Khusus yang bertema dewasa akan Vans publish setelah buka puasa, tidak terkecuali Tangled.

Oiya, Vans mohon maaf atas kesalahan teknis kemarin. Jujur, Vans belum cek secara keseluruhan setelah publish chapter dua—karena Vans harus terbang(?) ke warnet cuman buat publish dokumen, dan itu buru-buru banget, jadinya bikin satu kesalahan yang ternyata fatal. Vans baru ngeh pas buka kotak review-nya. Thanks to , **Willow Aje Kim** , sama **Guest** yang udah ngingetin. Hhe.. Maka dari itu, Vans kasih bonus chapter tiga buat readers yang setia nunggu Tangled.

Dan satu lagi, takutnya ada yang salah paham, Vans me-remake novel Tangled dari novel terjemahan hardcopy, bukan softcopy. Jadi, kalau ada yang menyangka Vans copas dari software/softcopy-nya itu gak bener. Vans mengetik ulang, dari awal sampai akhir, dan sedikit menatanya agar selaras dengan genre BL, karena aslinya tentu straight.

So… would you like to review this chapter? :)


	3. Chapter 3

**TANGLED**

 _03_

.

Tangled. 2013 (original story)

by

Emma Chase

Re-maked as YunJae story by VANS voldamin

 _Disclaimer: God, Their Parents, and Themselves (GTT)_

 _Warning: Adult!Theme, Out of Character(s), miss-types, and Amburegul._

 _Enjoy!_

.

.

.

.

.

Ternyata, kemaluanku tidak jadi membiru. Malam itu, aku menemui gadis dari kedai kopi. Dia instruktur yoga.

 _Keren._

Apa? Ayolah, jangan seperti itu. Aku menginginkan Jaejoong, tak perlu diragukan lagi. Tapi jangan berharap aku bersikap seperti seorang biksu sampai hal itu terjadi. Salah satu hal yang tidak bisa dipahami perempuan adalah lelaki bisa menginginkan seorang perempuan, tapi masih bisa berhubungan seks dengan perempuan lain. Persetan, lelaki bisa _mencintai_ seorang perempuan dan masih berhubungan seks dengan _sepuluh_ perempuan lain. Memang begitu adanya.

Seks adalah pelepasan. Sepenuhnya soal fisik. Hanya itu. setidaknya, bagi kaum pria memang seperti itu.

Oke, oke, tenanglah—jangan melempariku dengan sepatu atau semacamnya. Setidaknya, bagi pria _ini_. Puas?

Mungkin kau akan memahami sudut pandangku jika aku menjelaskannya seperti ini. Kau pasti menggosok gigi, ya 'kan? Ya, anggap saja kau menyukai pasta gigi A. Tapi toko-toko kehabisan stok. Mereka hanya punya pasta gigi B. Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Kau akan menggunakan pasta gigi B, 'kan? Mungkin kau ingin menggosok gigi dengan pasta gigi A, tapi kalau keadaan tidak memungkinkan, kau menggunkan apa yang ada untuk menjaga kebersihan gigimu yang seputih mutiara.

Paham cara berpikirku? Bagus.

Nah, sekarang kembali kepada kisah sakit hati dan penderitaanku.

Aku belum pernah merayu seseorang. Aku tahu, memang mengejutkan.

Biar kujelaskan, sebelumnya aku tidak pernah harus merayu seseorang, tidak dalam artian umum. Biasanya, aku hanya membutuhkan lirikan, kedipan mata, dan senyuman—apalagi terhadap perempuan. Sapaan ramah, mungkin satu atau dua gelas minuman. Setelah itu, satu-satunya percakapan yang terjadi hanya melibatkan frasa yang terdiri dari satu atau dua kata, seperti lebih keras, lagi, lebih bawah… kau mengerti maksudku.

Jadi kuakui, keseluruhan konsep membujuk-seseorang-ke-tempat-tidur bisa dibilang baru untukku. Tapi aku tidak khawatir. Kau ingin tahu, kenapa aku tidak khawatir?

Karena aku bermain catur.

Catur adalah permainan strategi, perencanaan. Memikirkan dua langkah ke depan setelah langkah berikutnya. Menuntun lawanmu tepat ke posisi yang kau inginkan.

Selama dua minggu setelah hari pertama Jaejoong, bagiku, berurusan dengannya persis seperti bermain catur. Beberapa kata yang menjurus, sedikit belaian lugu, tapi menggoda. Aku tak akan membuatmu bosan dengan menceritakan detail semua percakapan. Aku hanya akan bilang keadaan mengalami kemajuan, semuanya sesuai dengan rencana.

Menurutku, aku membutuhkan satu minggu lagi—paling lama dua minggu—hingga bisa meraih harta karun keemasan di antara kedua paha mulus Jaejoong. Aku sudah tahu bagaimana itu akan terjadi. Bahkan. Aku menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam mengkhayalkannya.

Mau dengar?

Semua itu akan terjadi di ruanganku, suatu malam, ketika kami bersama-sama bekerja lembur—hanya kami yang masih berada di ruangan. Jaejoong kelelahan, tubuhnya kaku. Aku akan menawarkan diri untuk memijat lehernya dan dia mengizinkan aku melakukannya. Kemudian, aku akan membungkukkan tubuh dan menciumnya, mulai dari pundaknya, terus naik ke lehernya, mencicipi kulitnya dengan lidahku. Akhirnya, kami bertemu. Dan keadaan akan membara—sangat panas. Lalu, Jaejoong melupakan semua alasan mengapa kami tidak boleh melakukannya; ruangan kami, tunangan bodohnya. Satu-satunya yang ada dalam benak Jaejoong adalah aku dan hal-hal yang dilakukan tangan lihaiku pada tubuhnya.

Di ruanganku ada sofa. Bahannya _suede_ —bukan kulit. Apa suede mudah terkena noda? Kuharap tidak. Karena kami akan berakhir di sana—di atas sofa yang sayangnya jarang digunakan.

Nah, biar kujelaskan dulu. Apa kau pernah melihat iklan-iklan yang mengatakan hidup bisa berubah dalam sekejap?

Ya, ya, aku berusaha menyampaikan sesuatu—bersabarlah menghadapiku.

Kau tahu iklan yang kubicarakan, 'kan? Iklan yang menampilkan keluarga bahagia sedang berkendara di Busan lalu… BUM. Tabrakan dengan mobil besar. _Abeoji_ terlempar keluar jendela karena tidak memakai sabuk pengaman.

Iklan seperti itu tidak dirancang untuk membuat kita ketakutan. Dan memang membuat kita ketakutan. Namun kenyataannya, iklan-iklan itu penuh kebenaran. Tujuan kita, prioritas kita, bisa berubah secara tiba-tiba—biasanya saat kita tidak menduganya.

Jadi, setelah menyusun strategi dan mengkhayal selama dua minggu, aku yakin Kim Jaejoong akan menjadi pasangan satu malamku berikutnya. Aku tak ingat pernah menginginkan seseorang seperti menginginkan Jaejoong. Pastinya, aku belum pernah menunggu seorang laki-laki selama aku menunggu Jaejoong. Tapi intinya, bagiku, ini sebuah transaksi yang pasti berhasil—hasil yang mudah ditebak—bukan sebuah pertanyaan jika, melainkan kapan.

Namun, pada Senin sore, ayahku memanggilku ke ruangannya.

"Duduklah, Nak. Ada bisnis yang ingin kubicarakan."

Ayahku sering memanggilku ke sini untuk membicarakan hal-hal yang belum ingin dibaginya dengan staf lain. "Aku baru saja selesai menelepon Choi Siwon. Dia ingin melakukan diversifikasi. Bulan depan, dia akan berkunjung ke sini untuk melihat-lihat beberapa ide."

Choi Siwon adalah seorang taipan media. Banyak uang—jenis pria yang membuat Lee Sooman terlihat seperti seorang buruh imigran. Punya serbet? Sepertinya air liurku menetes.

"Bulan depan? Oke, aku bisa melakukannya. Tak masalah." Aku merasakan semangat menderu di pembuluh darah. Pasti ini yang dirasakan ikan hiu setelah membuang seember besar umpan berdarah ke dalam air. Serbuan adrenalin.

"Yunho-ya…" sela ayahku, tapi benakku terlalu sibuk memikirkan berbagai gagasan hingga tidak mendengarnya.

" _Appa_ punya ide apa yang diinginkannya? Maksudku, kemungkinannya bisa dibilang tak terbatas."

"Nak.." ulang ayahku.

Kau sudah bisa mendengarnya, 'kan?

Tapi aku terus menyerocos, "Stasiun TV kabel bisa dibilang sapi perah. Sekarang, media sosial sudah terpuruk, jadi kita bisa mendapatkan kesepakatan besar. Sejak dulu, produksi film taruhan yang aman, dan itu bisa mengurangi pengeluaran saat mereka memutar ulang di jaringannya sendiri."

"Yunho, aku akan menyerahkan akun ini kepada Kim Jaejoong."

Tahan dulu sebentar. _Bisa kau ulangi untukku?_

"Apa?"

"Dia hebat, Yun. Percayalah kepadaku, dia sangat hebat."

"Dia baru bekerja di sini selama dua minggu!"

Anjing adalah makhluk teritorial. Kau tahu itu, 'kan? Karena itulah, saat berada di taman, sepertinya mereka tidak pernah kehabisan air kencing, dan mereka kukuh berhenti empat detik sekali untuk menebarnya. Mereka melakukannya karena meyakini taman itu milik mereka. Dan mereka ingin anjing lain mengetahuinya, mengetahui mereka lebih dulu berada di sana. Itu cara nonverbal untuk mengatakan, "Menyingkirlah—cari tamanmu sendiri."

Pria sejati juga seperti itu.

Bukan berarti aku akan mengencingi mejaku atau semacamnya, tapi firma ini milikku. Aku sudah merawat klien-klien ini sejak perusahaan mereka masih kecil. Aku melihat, bagaikan seorang papa yang bangga, saat mereka tumbuh menjadi konglomerat tangguh. Aku minum anggur dan makan malam bersama mereka. Aku mengorbankan jam demi jam, bertahun-tahun penuh, malam tanpa tidur. Terkutuklah jika Kim Jaejoong mengayunkan bokongnya begitu saja ke ruangan ini dan merebutnya dari tanganku.

Tak peduli seindah apa bokongnya.

"Ya," kata ayahku, "dan kau sudah melihat sebagian idenya selama dua minggu terakhir? Dia yang pertama datang dan terakhir pulang—setiap hari. Dia masih baru dan berpikir di luar kebiasaan. Dia mengajukan beberapa investasi paling inovatif yang pernah kulihat. Insting menyuruhku untuk menyerahkan bola kepadanya dan mencari tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya dengan bola itu."

Apa, tepatnya, tanda-tanda awal demensia?

"Dia akan gagal—itu yang akan dilakukannya!" Aku berteriak. Tapi dari pengalaman, aku tahu sikap dramatis tidak akan bisa menyelesaikan masalah dengan ayahku, jadi aku memencet hidung berusaha menenangkan diri.

"Baik, _Appa_ , aku mengerti maksudmu. Tapi Choi Siwon bukan klien yang bisa kau berikan begitu saja kepada seseorang untuk mencari tahu apakah mereka bisa melakukannya atau tidak. Dan klien yang kau berikan kepada orang terbaik dan paling cemerlang. Seseorang yang kau yakin sanggup membawanya hingga zona terakhir. Dan orang itu aku."

 _Ya, 'kan?_ Aku bertanya-tanya saat ketidakyakinan menggelayuti wajah ayahku.

Saat ayahku tidak berkata apa-apa, perutku mulai terasa melilit. Aku tidak mengidap _father complex_ atau semacamnya, tapi aku berbohong jika bilang tidak menikmati rasa bangga yang diperlihatkan ayahku saat performaku di ruangan. Aku tangan kanannya. Lelaki andalannya. Saat ada dua pilihan dan lima jam tersisa, kau bisa bertaruh, akulah yang akan dipilih Jung Jihoon untuk menerima bola.

Atau setidaknya, dulu akulah orangnya.

Aku terbiasa mendapatkan kepercayaan ayahku yang tak terbagi. Kenyataan bahwa kepercayaannya seakan berkurang.. yah.. itu sangan menyakitkan.

"Begini saja." Ayahku mendesah. "Kita punya waktu satu bulan. Ajukan sebuah presentasi. Minta Jaejoong melakukan hal yang sama. Siapa pun yang bisa membuatku terkesan mendapatkan kesempatan dengan Choi."

Seharusnya aku terhina, sungguh. Usul ayahku sama saja dengan menyuruh seorang pemenang _Golden Disk Award_ melakukan audisi untuk menjadi penyanyi latar. Tapi aku tidak membantah. Aku terlalu sibuk memikirkan langkah selanjutnya.

Nah, kau lihat apa yang tadi kubicarakan soal kehidupan?

Tiba-tiba saja, Kim Jaejoong berubah dari seorang makhluk cantik yang tidak sabar ingin kuajak berdansa cabul menjadi seseorang yang tidak sabar ingin kuinjak sampai hancur. Lawanku. Kompetitorku. Musuhku.

Itu bukan salahnya. Aku tahu. Coba tanya apakah aku peduli.

 _Nope_ —tidak sedikit pun.

.

.

.

.

.

Dalam keadaan siap tempur, aku kembali ke markas—atau orang-orang mengetahuinya sebagai ruanganku. Aku menyampaikan beberapa perintah kepada Boa dan bekerja sepanjang sore. Sekitar pukul enam, aku meminta kepada Boa memanggil Jaejoong ke ruanganku.

Selalu memanfaatkan daerah kekuasaanmu. Bermainlah di areamu sendiri. Ingat itu.

Jaejoong masuk dan duduk, ekspresi wajahnya tak terbaca.

"Ada apa, Yunho-ssi?"

"Tolong jangan panggil namaku dengan embel-embel itu."

Jaejoong mengangguk samar. Helaian rambutnya yang halus bergerak pelan. Rambut yang membingkai sempurna wajahnya. Sejenak, aku membayangkan seperti apa rasanya rambut itu menggelitik dadaku, tersampir di pahaku.

Aku menggelengkan kepala. _Fokus. Jung, fokus._

Jaejoong mengenakan setelan jas hitam dengan kemeja _baby blue_ dan dasi _raven_. Tampilan yang memukau—meski aku dapat menebak kisaran harga pakaian yang dikenakannya sekarang. Itu tidak lebih dari separuh harga sepatu pantofel yang kugunakan saat ini. Tapi tetap saja, hal sesederhana itu tak dapat melunturkan pesona seorang Kim Jaejoong.

Ingin rasanya aku melepas simpul dasinya, memereteli anak baju satu per satu, menarik lepas dan melempar pakaiannya ke ujung ruangan. Membiarkan Jaejoong terpapar telanjang tanpa perlindungan—yang dengan senang hati akan kulingkupi dirinya dengan tubuhku yang notabene lebih besar dan kekar. Oh, _jeongmal._

Saat tatapanku terus menggerayangi tubuh Jaejoong dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki, sebuah masalah—sebut saja begitu, muncul. Walaupun benakku menyadari sekarang Kim Jaejoong sainganku, sepertinya kejantananku tidak menerima pesan itu.

Dan dia, kalau dilihat dari reaksinya, masih ingin berteman.

Jadi, aku membayangkan Kang Hodong, guru IPA-ku saat kelas lima. Dia pria raksasa. Seorang mantan pegulat. Dia memiliki sebuah tahi lalat di pipi kanannya, sangat besar sehingga kami yakin benda itu sebenarnya kepala saudara kembarnya yang tidak terpisah saat berada di dalam rahim. Benda itu menjijikkan, tapi anehnya sekaligus menghipnotis—mau tak mau kau pasti memandangnya. Tahi lalatnya bergoyang saat Kang _sonsaengnim_ bicara, seperti semangkuk Jell-O.

Tubuhku sedikit menggigil, tapi usahaku berhasil.

Keadaan di bawah aman terkendali.

"Bulan depan, Choi Siwon akan berkunjung ke sini." Akhirnya, aku berkata.

Alis Jaejoong terangkat. "Choi Siwon? Benarkah?"

"Benar." Aku memberi tahunya, sangat serius. Tidak ada kesenangan untuknya lagi. "Ayahku ingin kau menyusun sebuah presentasi tiruan. Sebuah latihan, seakan-akan kau sungguh-sungguh berusaha menggaet seorang klien. Menurutnya, ini bisa menjadi latihan yang bagus untukmu."

Aku tahu, aku tahu… kau pikir aku berengsek. Aku bahkan tidak memberinya kesempatan adil. Yah, terima saja. Ini bisnis. Dan dalam bisnis ini—sama seperti dalam perang—semua dianggap adil.

Aku berharap Jaejoong akan bersemangat. Aku harap dia akan berterima kasih. Dia tidak memperlihatkan keduanya.

Bibirnya terkatup erat, dan ekspresi wajahnya berubah serius. "Latihan, hah?"

"Benar. Ini bukan transaksi besar, jangan membuat dirimu kelelahan. Susun saja semua untuknya. Sebuah hipotesis."

Jaejoong melipat kedua lengan di depan dada dan menelengkan kepala ke samping. "Menarik sekali, Yunho. Mengingat ayahmu baru saja memberi tahuku, dia belum memutuskan siapa yang akan mendapatkan Choi. Pilihannya antara kau dan aku, siapa pun yang berhasil menyusun strategi paling mengesankan. Dari cara dia menjelaskannya, kedengarannya seperti transaksi yang sangat besar."

 _Oh ow._

Saat berumur dua belas tahun, aku dan Changmin mengambil majalah dewasa dari toko serba-ada. Ayahku memergoki aku membaca majalah itu di kamar sebelum sempat menyembunyikannya ke bawah kasur. Ekspresi wajahku saat ini sangat mirip dengan ekspresiku ketika itu.

 _Ketahuan._

"Berusaha main kotor, hm?" tanya Jaejoong, matanya menyipit curiga.

Aku mengedikkan bahu. "Jangan besar kepala, _Baby_. Choi akan menjadi milikku. Ayahku hanya melempar tulang kepadamu."

"Tulang?"

"Hm. Bibirmu sudah menempel di bokongnya sejak awal. Aku heran dia masih bisa berdiri tegak. Dia pikir ini bisa melepasmu dari pundaknya selama beberapa waktu."

Selalu menyerang lebih dulu—ingat itu juga.

Tim yang mendapat skor pertama? Mereka hampir selalu menjadi tim pemenang. Coba cari tahu saja kalau kau tidak percaya kepadaku.

Ya, aku berusaha mengguncang kepercayaan diri Jaejoong. Ya, aku berusaha menyingkirkannya dari permainan ini.

Tuntut saja aku.

Aku sudah menceritakan sejarahku kepadamu dan memberi tahumu bagaimana aku dibesarkan. Aku tidak pernah berbagi mainan dan tidak berniat untuk berbagi klien.

Tentu saja anak umur empat tahun mana pun tahu; berbagi itu menyebalkan.

Saat Jaejoong berbicara, nadanya terdengar sangat mengerikan, setajam sebilah katana. "Kalau kita akan bekerja bersama, Yunho-ssi, kurasa kita harus meluruskan beberapa hal. Aku bukan _baby_ -mu. Namaku Jaejoong, Kim Jaejoong. Gunakan nama itu. Dan aku bukan seorang penjilat. Aku tak perlu melakukannya. Pekerjaanku sudah membuktikan dirinya sendiri. Kepintaranku, tekadku—itulah yang membuat ayahmu memperhatikan aku. Dia jelas-jelas beranggapan kau tidak memiliki semua itu, mengingat dia mempertimbangkan aku untuk transaksi Choi."

 _Aw_. Dia langsung mengincar urat nadi, ya?

"Dan aku tahu para perempuan mungkin setengah mati berusaha mendapat perhatian dan senyum menawanmu," lanjut Jaejoong, "tapi itu tak akan terjadi kepadaku. Aku tak berniat menjadi salah seorang penggemar setiamu atau menambah daftar teman tidurmu, jadi simpan saja kalimat rayuan, senyum, dan omong kosongmu untuk orang lain."

Jaejoong berdiri dan meletakkan kedua tangan di ujung mejaku, lalu membungkukkan tubuhnya.

Hei, tahukah kau, posisinya yang seperti itu mengingatkanku pada posisi seks yang wajib dipraktikkan saat berhubungan badan. Berada di belakang tubuhnya, mengusap landasan halus di bagian punggung sembari bergerak menggempur si mungil di dasar lembah apitan pipi sekal dan-

 _Hentikan!_

Dalam hati, aku menampar diriku sendiri. Dan Jaejoong terus mengoceh.

"Kau terbiasa menjadi nomor satu di tempat ini. Kau terbiasa menjadi _pria kecil istimewa_ milik _appa_. Yah, ada permainan baru di kota. Hadapi saja. Aku sudah bekerja sangat keras untuk mendapatkan pekerjaan ini dan berniat untuk mengukuhkan namaku. Kau tak suka berbagi perhatian? Sayang sekali. Kau bisa memberi ruang untukku, atau kau akan menginjakmu saat kau menghalangiku. Bagaimanapun, kau boleh bertaruh aku akan meraihnya."

Jaejoong berbalik hendak pergi, tapi kemudian menatapku lagi, bibirnya melengkung membentuk senyuman yang sangat manis. "Oh, dan aku bisa saja mengucapkan semoga beruntung dengan Choi, tapi aku tak mau melakukannya. Seluruh keberuntungan di Korea Utara pun tak akan bisa membantumu. Choi Siwon milikku… _Baby_."

Setelah mengucapkannya, Jaejoong berbalik dan keluar dari ruanganku, melewati Changmin dan Haha, yang berdiri di ambang pintu dengan mulut ternganga.

" _Well_ … sial," kata Changmin.

"Oke, apa sekarang kalian berubah haluan?" tanya Haha. "Sungguh, aku tertarik dengannya karena itu-" dia menunjuk Jaejoong yang baru saja pergi, "-itu sangat seksi."

Memang seksi, Kim Jaejoong si lelaki cantik. Tapi saat sedang murka, dia spektakuler.

Yoochun masuk sambil menggenggam secangkir kopi. Saat melihat ekspresi wajah kami, dia bertanya, "Apa? Aku ketinggalan apa?"

Changmin dengan senang hati memberitahunya, "Yunho kehilangan sentuhan ajaibnya. Dia baru saja menerima tamparan verbal. Dari seorang _bottom_ , laki-laki cantik."

Yoochun mengangguk muram dan berkata, "Selamat datang di duniaku, _Man_."

Aku mengabaikan komentar tiga sahabatku itu. Perhatianku masih tertuju pada tantangan yang baru saja dilontarkan oleh Jaejoong. Testosteron yang mendera di tubuhku menjerit menginginkan kemenangan. Bukan hanya menang, melainkan kemenangan telak—tidak kurang dari KO.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan, dimulailah—Olimpiade perbankan investasi. Perlu kukatakan, ini adalah kontes kekanakan antara dua orang profesional dan kolega yang sangat pintar. Perlu kukatakan juga, ini persaingan persahabatan.

Perlu kukatakan, tapi tidak akan. Karena aku sama saja berbohong. Ingat komentar ayahku? Komentar mengenai Jaejoong yang pertama datang dan terakhir pulang dari ruangan? Aku terus memikirkannya semalaman.

Tahukah kau, mendapatkan Choi bukan hanya soal memberikan presentasi terbaik, muncul dengan ide terbaik. Itu menurut Jaejoong—tapi aku tahu yang sebenarnya. Bagaimanapun, pria itu ayahku, kami memiliki DNA yang sama. Ini berkaitan dengan penghargaan juga. Siapa yang lebih berdedikasi. Siapa yang pantas menerimanya. Dan aku bertekad memperlihatkan kepada ayahku bahwa akulah si 'siapa' yang dimaksud.

Jadi, keesokan harinya, aku datang satu jam lebih awal. Saat Jaejoong tiba, aku tidak mendongak dari mejaku, tapi aku merasakannya saat dia berjalan melintasi ruanganku.

Kau lihat ekspresi wajahnya? Jeda singkat pada langkahnya saat dia melihatku? Rengutan yang muncul saat dia menyadari dirinya orang kedua yang tiba di ruangan? Kau lihat tekad baja yang terpancar di matanya?

Pastinya, aku bukan satu-satunya yang bermain serius.

Lalu pada hari Rabu, aku tiba pada waktu yang sama dan mendapati Jaejoong sedang mengetik di mejanya. Dia mendongak saat melihatku. Dia tersenyum ceria dan melambaikan tangan.

 _Ini. Tidak. Mungkin._

Keesokan harinya, aku datang setengah jam lebih awal… dan terus begitu. Apa kau sudah melihat polanya? Ketika Jumat berikutnya tiba, aku mendapati diriku memasuki bagian depan gedung ruangan pada pukul empat lewat tiga puluh pagi.

Empat-lewat-tiga-puluh-pagi!

Hari masih gelap. Dan saat tiba di pintu gedung, coba tebak siapa yang kulihat di seberangku, tiba pada saat yang persis sama.

Jaejoong.

Apa kau bisa mendengar desisan pada suaraku? Kuharap bisa. Kami berdiri sambil bertatapan, tangan kami menggenggam _cappuccino double-mocha_ yang sarat kafein.

Sedikit mengingatkanmu pada salah satu film _western_ , ya 'kan? Kau tahu apa yang kubicarakan—ketika dua orang lelaki berjalan di sebuah jalan kosong pada tengah hari untuk adu tembak. Kalau mendengarkan dengan seksama, mungkin kau bisa mendengar seruan seekor burung bangkai yang kesepian sebagai latar belakang.

Pada saat yang sama, aku dan Jaejoong menjatuhkan minuman kami dan mati-matian berlari menuju pintu. Di lobi, Jaejoong memencet tombol lift dengan membabi buta sementara aku berlari menuju tangga. Aku memang genius, kupikir aku bisa melompati tiga anak tangga sekaligus. Tinggiku hampir enam kaki—kaki panjang. Satu-satunya masalah, tentu saja, ruanganku berada di lantai empat puluh.

 _Tolol._

Saat akhirnya tiba di lantai kami, terengah-engah dan berkeringat, aku melihat Jaejoong bersandar di pintu ruangannya, mantel sudah dilepas, tangannya menggenggam segelas air minum. Dia membungkuk dalam sekilas, lalu menawarkan segelas air tersebut kepadaku, dibarengi senyumnya yang mengagumkan.

Membuatku ingin mencium sekaligus mencekiknya.

"Ini, ambilah. Kelihatannya kau membutuhkannya, Yunho-ssi." Jaejoong menyerahkan gelas kepadaku dan melenggok pergi. "Semoga harimu menyenangkan."

Yang benar saja. Tentu hariku sangat menyenangkan. Karena sejauh ini sudah sangat hebat.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku yakin sudah pernah mengatakannya, tapi aku akan mengatakannya lagi agar lebih jelas. Bagiku, pekerjaan lebih penting daripada seks. Kapan pun. Selalu. Kecuali, Sabtu malam. Sabtu adalah malam bersenang-senang di kelab. Malam para lelaki. Terlepas dari ketekunanku di ruangan karena berkompertisi dengan Jaejoong untuk mendapatkan Choi, Sabtu malamku tidak berubah. Sabtu malam adalah waktu yang suci. Apa? Kau ingin aku menjadi gila? Selalu bekerja dan tidak pernah bermain menjadikan Yunho bocah yang pemarah.

Jadi, Sabtu malam itu, aku bertemu dengan seorang janda berambut cokelat di sebuah bar bernama Cube. Aku mendapati diriku tertarik kepada gadis berambut cokelat selama beberapa minggu terakhir.

Kau tak perlu menjadi Kim Joongkook untuk memahaminya.

Omong-omong, malam yang sangat hebat. Perempuan yang sudah bercerai memiliki banyak amarah yang terpendam—banyak frustasi yang terkubur, yang tidak pernah gagal diubah menjadi kegiatan seks penuh gairah, nikmat, dan panjang. Persis seperti yang kucari dan kubutuhkan.

Tapi, entah mengapa, keesokan harinya aku masih tegang. Gelisah.

Rasanya seperti meminta seorang pelayan membawakan segelas bir, tetapi dia membawakan aku segelas soda. Seperti makan roti lapis, padahal sebenarnya aku menginginkan sepotong steik yang gurih. Aku kenyang. Tapi tidak sama sekali puas.

Ketika itu, aku tidak tahu mengapa aku merasa seperti itu. Tapi, aku yakin kau sudah tahu, ya 'kan?

.

.

.

.

.

Agar bisa bekerja dengan baik, aku membutuhkan buku—banyak buku. Hukum, kode, dan peraturan yang digunakan dalam pekerjaanku sangat detail dan sering berubah.

Untungnya, firmaku memiliki koleksi referensi terkait paling lengkap di kota. Yah, mungkin kecuali perpustakaan kota. Tapi, pernahkah kau melihat tempat itu? Seperti sebuah kastel. Kau membutuhkan waktu yang sangat lama untuk menemukan letak sesuatu, dan setelah menemukannya, kemungkinan besar sudah ada yang meminjamnya. Perpustakaan pribadi di firmaku jauh lebih nyaman.

Jadi, Selasa sore, aku duduk di depan mejaku. Bekerja menggunakan salah satu referensi yang tadi kusebutkan saat coba-tebak-siapa memutuskan mengunjungiku.

 _Yep_ —Kim Jaejoong yang cantik. Hari ini, dia terlihat sangat menggairahkan.

Suaranya terdengar ragu. "Yunho-ya… aku sedang mencari buku Teknik Analisis Pasar Keuangan tahun ini, dan bukunya tak ada di perpustakaan. Mungkin ada padamu?" Jaejoong menggigit bibir dengan gaya menggemaskan, yang selalu dilakukannya setiap kali merasa gugup. Menanggalkan embel-embel _ssi_ yang meski sudah kularang kerap kali dilafalkannya setelah namaku.

Buku yang dipertanyakan berada tepat di atas mejaku. Dan aku sudah hampir selesai menggunakannya. Aku bisa menjadi pria yang lebih baik—orang yang berhati besar, dan menyerahkan buku itu kepadanya.

Tapi, kau tidak sungguh-sungguh berpikir aku akan melakukannya, 'kan? Apa kau belum mempelajari apa pun dari percakapan kita sebelum ini?

" _Ne_. Sebenarnya, memang ada padaku." Aku memberi tahu Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tersenyum. "Oh, bagus. Kira-kira, kapan kau selesai menggunakannya?"

Aku menatap langit-langit, terlihat sedang berpikir serius. "Tidak tahu. Empat… mungkin lima… minggu."

"Minggu?" tanya Jaejoong, seraya menatapku.

Apa kau sadar dia kesal?

Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan. Kalau suatu saat nanti—setelah urusan Choi ini rampung, aku ingin berdansa _tango_ horizontal bersama dengan Jaejoong, kenapa aku tidak berusaha bersikap lebih manis kepadanya? Dan, kau benar. Itu tidak masuk akal. Tapi urusan Choi belum selesai. Seperti yang sudah kubilang; ini adalah perang.

Kau tak mungkin menyerahkan sebutir peluru kepada seorang penembak jitu yang menodongkan senjatanya ke dahimu, 'kan?

Selain itu, Jaejoong sangat seksi saat marah hingga aku tak mungkin melewatkan kesempatan melihatnya kesal lagi. Hanya untuk memuaskan gairah sintingku. Sambil bicara, aku menatap Jaejoong dengan kagum dari atas ke bawah. Lalu menyunggingkan senyum kekanakan ciri khasku yang membuat hampir semua perempuan dan _bottom_ tak berdaya.

Jaejoong, tentu saja, bukan salah satu dari mereka.

 _Mengejutkan._

"Yah, kurasa kalau kau meminta kepadaku dengan baik-baik, dan menambahkan pijatan pundak saat melakukannya… mungkin, aku bisa dibujuk untuk menyerahkannya sekarang."

Sejujurnya, aku tidak akan pernah meminta apa pun yang mendekati imbalan seksual untuk sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan pekerjaan. Aku punya banyak kelemahan. Tapi aku bukan bajingan rendahan seperti itu.

Namun, komentar terakhir tadi bisa diterjemahkan sebagai pelecehan seksual blak-blakan. Jika Jaejoong memberi tahu ayahku mengenai hal ini kepadanya? _Kami-sama_ , dia akan memecatku sebelum kau sempat berkata, "Masalah besar tanpa solusi." Lalu dia pasti akan memukulku habis-habisan.

Sekarang ini, aku bagaikan berjalan di atas sehelai tali yang tergantung tinggi. Tapi, walaupun banyak kemungkinan, aku 99,9 persen yakin, Jaejoong tidak akan mengadukanku. Dia terlalu mirip denganku. Dia ingin menang, mengalahkanku, dan dia ingin melakukannya dengan usaha sendiri.

Jaejoong meletakkan kedua tangan di atas pinggul dan membuka mulut untuk menyerangku—menurut tebakanku, kemungkinan besar menggambarkan ke mana aku bisa menyumpalkan bukuku. Aku bersandar sambil tersenyum geli, tidak sabar menunggu ledakannya… yang tidak pernah terjadi.

Jaejoong menelengkan kepala ke samping, menutup mulut, dan berkata, "Setelah dipikir-pikir? Lupakan saja."

Setelah mengucapkannya, Jaejoong keluar dari ruanganku. _Hah_. Agak antiklimaks, ya? Menurutku juga begitu. Tunggu saja.

.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa jam kemudian, aku berada di perpustakaan, mencari sebuah referensi tebal berjudul _Commercial and Investment Banking and The International Credit and Capital Markets_. Seluruh buku _Harry Potter_ bisa dimasukkan ke dalam satu bab buku sialan ini. Aku mencari di tumpukan seharusnya buku itu berada—tapi tidak ada.

Pasti ada orang lain yang menggunakannya.

Aku mengalihkan perhatian pada buku yang jauh lebih tipis, tapi sama pentingnya, berjudul _Investment Management Regulation, Sevent Edition_. Dan mendapati buku itu juga tidak ada di sana.

 _Apa-apaan ini?_

Aku tidak percaya pada kebetulan. Aku naik lift dan kembali ke lantai empat puluh, lalu berderap penuh tekad memasuki ruangan Jaejoong yang pintunya terbuka.

Aku tidak langsung melihatnya.

Di atas dan di sekeliling meja Jaejoong ada tumpukan buku, tersusun dalam kolom-kolom setinggi-pencakar-langit. Jumlahnya sekitar tiga susun.

Sejenak, aku terdiam, mulutku ternganga dan mataku terbelalak syok. Kemudian dengan konyol, aku bertanya-tanya bagaimana dia membawa semua buku itu ke sini. Berat Jaejoong tidak seberapa, sementara berat buku di ruangan ini, paling tidak, ada beberapa ratus kilogram.

Pada saat itulah, kepalanya yang berambut gelap mengilap muncul ke permukaan. Dan, lagi-lagi, Jaejoong tersenyum, seperti seekor kucing yang sedang mengunyah burung. Aku benci kucing. Mereka terlihat jahat, ya 'kan? Seakan-akan sedang menunggumu tertidur agar bisa mencekikmu dengan bulunya atau mengencingi telingamu.

"Yunho-ssi, apa kau membutuhkan sesuatu?" Jaejoong bertanya dengan keramahan palsu.

Jemari Jaejoong mengetuk dua buku raksasa bersampul tebal. "Kau tahu, 'kan… bantuan, nasihat, atau petunjuk arah ke perpustakaan umum?"

Aku menelan kembali tanggapanku. Lalu menatapnya dengan kening berkerut. "Tidak, aku baik-baik saja."

"Oh. Oke, baguslah. Sampai jumpa." Setelah mengucapkannya, Jaejoong menghilang ke balik gunung literatur lagi.

.

.

.

Kim—dua.

Jung—kosong.

.

.

.

Setelah itu, keadaan semakin licik.

Aku malu mengatakan aku dan Jaejoong merendahkan diri dengan melakukan sabotase profesional. Sebenarnya, tidak pernah sampai merempet ke wilayah ilegal. Tapi nyaris.

Suatu hari, aku masuk ruangan dan mendapati semua kabel menghilang dari komputerku. Tidak menghasilkan kerusakan permanen, tapi aku harus menunggu selama satu setengah jam hingga orang IT datang dan menyambungkannya lagi.

Keesokan harinya, Jaejoong masuk ruangan dan mendapati ada 'seseorang' yang mengganti semua label pada _disk_ dan berkasnya. Kau harus tahu, tidak ada yang dihapus. Tapi, dia harus membuka satu per satu berkas jika ingin menentukan dokumen yang dibutuhkannya.

Beberapa hari setelahnya, di rapat staf, aku 'tidak sengaja' menumpahkan segelas air di atas informasi yang sudah disusun Jaejoong untuk ayahku. Sesuatu yang mungkin disusunnya selama kurang lebih lima jam.

" _Ups_. Maaf," ujarku, membiarkan cibiran di wajahku memberitahu Jaejoong betapa tidak menyesalnya aku.

"Tak masalah, Mr. Jung." Jaejoong meyakinkan ayahku saat membersihkan kekacauan itu. "Aku menyimpan salinannya di ruanganku."

Dia benar-benar pekerja yang teliti, ya 'kan?

Kemudian—sekitar separuh jalan di tengah rapat, tahukah apa yang dilakukannya?

Jaejoong menendangku! Pada tulang kering, di bawah meja, dengan tenaga laki-lakinya.

"Hmfh," erangku, dan secara refleks, tanganku terkepal. Bukan main.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, Yun?" tanya ayahku.

Aku hanya bisa mengangguk dan berkata dengan suara mencicit, "Kerongkonganku serak." Aku batuk dengan gaya dramatis.

Kau lihat, aku juga tidak akan mengadu kepada _Appa_. Tapi, astaga, sakit sekali. Kau pernah ditendang di tulang kering menggunakan sepatu bersol tebal dengan tekanan keras? Untuk pria, hanya ada satu area lain yang lebih menyakitkan saat ditendang.

Dan, bagian itu yang tidak boleh disebut namanya.

Setelah rasa berdenyut-denyut di kakiku menghilang, aku menyembunyikan tangan di balik kertas-kertas yang ditegakkan saat ayahku bicara. Kemudian, aku mengangkat jari tengah kepada Jaejoong. Aku yakin dia mengerti. Kekanakan, aku tahu, tapi sepertinya sekarang kami berdua bertingkah seperti murid _preschool_ , jadi kurasa tidak ada salahnya. Jaejoong mencibir kepadaku. Kemudian dia berkata tanpa suara, _Di mimpimu._

Yah—sekarang dia berhasil membuatku mati kutu, ya 'kan?

.

.

.

.

.

Kami sudah di penghujung lomba. Pertempuran selama satu bulan sudah berlalu, dan besok tenggat akhir yang diberikan ayahku. Sekarang sekitar pukul sebelas, aku dan Jaejoong orang terakhir yang berada di dalam gedung.

Sudah ratusan kali aku membayangkan hal ini. Tapi, harus kuakui, khayalanku tidak pernah melibatkan kami berada di ruangan masing-masing, saling memelototi dari seberang lorong—sesekali diselingi oleh isyarat tangan cabul.

Aku melirik dan melihat Jaejoong sedang mengamati grafiknya. Apa yang dipikirkannya? Memangnya ini Zaman Batu? Siapa yang masih menggunakan papan poster? Choi jelas-jelas milikku.

Aku sedang memberikan sentuhan akhir pada presentasi _Power Point_ -ku yang mengagumkan saat Changmin masuk ke ruanganku. Dia langsung menuju bar. Jangan pikirkan bahwa sekarang Rabu malam, Changmin memang seperti itu. Beberapa minggu lalu, aku juga begitu.

Changmin menatapku sangat lama, tanpa mengatakan apa pun. Kemudian, dia duduk di ujung mejaku dan berkata, " _Hyung_ , sudahlah lakukan saja."

"Kau bicara apa?" tanyaku, jemariku tidak pernah berhenti bergerak di atas _keyboard_.

"Apa kau sudah melihat dirimu akhir-akhir ini? Kau harus berjalan ke sana dan melakukannya."

Sekarang, dia membuatku kesal. _Dasar bocah tengil_. "Changmin-ah, kau ini bicara apa?"

Dia hanya menjawab, "Kau pernah menonton _War of The Roses_? Apa kau ingin berakhir seperti itu?"

"Ada pekerjaan yang harus kuselesaikan. Sekarang, aku tak punya waktu untuk semua itu."

Changmin mengangkat kedua tangan. "Baiklah. Aku sudah berusaha. Saat kami menemukan kalian berdua di lobi, terkubur di bawah runtuhan _chandelier_ , aku akan memberitahu Jung _Ahjumma_ aku sudah berusaha."

Aku berhenti mengetik. "Apa sih, maksudmu?"

"Maksudku, kau dan Jaejoong. Kau jelas-jelas punya rasa untuknya."

Aku melirik Jaejoong di ruangannya saat Changmin mengucapkan namanya. Jaejoong tidak mendongak. "Hn. Aku memang 'ada rasa' untuknya. Rasa sangat tidak suka kepadanya. Kami tak tahan menghadapi satu sama lain. Dia menyebalkan. Aku tak akan mau berhubungan seks dengannya meskipun menggunakan _dildo_ sepanjang sepuluh kaki."

Oke, itu tidak benar. Aku jelas-jelas mau bercinta dengannya. Tapi, tidak akan senang melakukannya.

 _Yeah_ —kau benar. Itu juga tidak benar.

Changmin duduk di kursi seberang mejaku. Aku bisa merasakannya sedang menatapku lagi. Kemudian, dia mendesah dan berkata, seakan-akan ucapannya sebuah pencerahan menakjubkan, "Lee Yeonhee."

Aku menatapnya sambil melongo.

Siapa?

"Lee Yeonhee," ulang Changmin, lalu menjelaskan, "kelas tiga."

Gambaran seorang gadis kecil berambut kepang hitam dan berkacamata tebal muncul di benakku.

Aku mengangguk. "Kenapa dia?"

"Dia gadis pertama yang kucintai."

Tunggu. Apa?

"Bukankah dulu kau selalu meledeknya Mong Yeonhee?" –jidat lebar Yeonhee.

"Ya." Changmin mengangguk muram. "Ya, benar. Dan, aku mencintainya."

Masih bingung.

"Bukankah kau, bisa dibilang, sepanjang kelas tiga memanggilnya Mong Yeonhee?"

Changmin mengangguk lagi dan—berusaha terdengar bijak—berkata, "Cinta membuatmu melakukan hal-hal bodoh."

Kurasa itu benar, karena…

"Bukankah dua kali seminggu dia harus pulang lebih cepat untuk mengunjungi terapis karena kau terlalu sering meledeknya?"

Changmin merenungkannya sejenak. "Ya, itu benar. Tahukah kau, garis antara cinta dan benci sangat tipis, _Hyung_."

"Dan, bukankah tahun itu Mong Yeonhee pindah sekolah karena-"

"Dengar, intinya, _Hyung_ , aku menyukai gadis itu. Mencintainya. Menurutku, dia mengagumkan. Tapi, aku tak sanggup menghadapi perasaan itu. Aku tidak tahu cara mengungkapkannya dengan benar."

Tidak biasanya Changmin mencurahkan hatinya seperti ini.

"Jadi, kau malah meledeknya?" tanyaku.

"Sayangnya, iya."

"Dan, ini ada hubungannya dengan aku dan Jaejoong karena…" aku menggantung kata-kataku.

Changmin terdiam sebentar, lalu menatapku penuh makna. Gelengan kepala samar, ringisan kecewa dan sedih. Tatapan seperti itu lebih buruk daripada rasa bersalah seorang ibu, aku berani sumpah.

Changmin berdiri, menampar lenganku dan berkata, "Kau pria cerdas, Yunho _hyung_. Kau pasti memahaminya."Setelah mengucapkan hal itu, dia pergi.

 _Yeah_ , _yeah_ , aku tahu apa yang berusaha disampaikan oleh Changmin. Aku mengerti, oke? Kuberitahu saja—terang-terangan, dia gila.

Alasanku bertarung melawan Jaejoong bukan karena menyukainya. Aku melakukannya karena kehadirannya mengancaukan laju karirku. Dia pengganggu. Seekor lalat di atas supku. Duri di bokongku. Sama menyakitkannya seperti sengatan induk lebah di pipi kiriku saat kamp musim panas ketika aku berumur sebelas tahun.

Memang, dia bisa menjadi teman tidur yang hebat. Aku bersedia menaiki Kim Jaejoong _Express_ kapan pun. Tapi, itu tidak lebih dari seks yang hebat. Hanya itu.

Apa? Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu? Kau tak percaya padaku?

Kalau begitu, kau sama gilanya dengan Changmin.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

.

.

Review?


	4. Chapter 4

**TANGLED**

 _04_

.

Tangled. 2013 (original story)

by

Emma Chase

Re-maked as YunJae story by VANS voldamin

 _Disclaimer: God, Their Parents, and Themselves (GTT)_

 _Warning: Adult!Theme, Out of Character(s), miss-types, and Amburegul._

 _Enjoy!_

.

.

.

.

.

Tekanan itu lucu. Tekanan membuat sebagian orang lepas kendali. Seperti murid MIT yang memutuskan membunuh separuh dewan mahasiswa menggunakan senapan laras panjang karena dia mendapat nilai B-plus saat ujian. Tekanan membuat sebagian orang tercekik. Dua kata, _Jorge Posada_. Cukup jelas. Tekanan membuat sebagian orang jatuh. Terpuruk. Membeku. Aku bukan orang seperti itu. Aku berkembang saat dihadapkan dengan tekanan. Tekanan meluncurkan aku, mendorongku pada kesuksesan. Tekanan adalah lingkungan alamiku. Seperti seekor ikan di dalam air.

Keesokan harinya, aku masuk ruangan pagi-pagi sekali. Dengan dandanan rapi dan ekspresi wajah siap membantai.

Saatnya bertempur.

Aku dan Jaejoong tiba di depan ruangan ayahku pukul sembilan tepat. Aku tak sanggup menahan diri untuk tidak menatapnya. Jaejoong kelihatan hebat. Percaya diri. Bersemangat. Sepertinya, dia menanggapi stres dengan cara yang sama seperti aku.

Ayahku memberitahu bahwa Choi Siwon menelepon untuk mengatakan dia akan berkunjung lebih cepat daripada jadwal. Maksudnya, besok malam. Banyak pebisnis yang melakukan hal seperti ini. Memajukan rapat pada menit-menit terakhir. Ini sebuah ujian. Untuk melihat apakah kau sudah siap dan bisa menghadapi peristiwa yang tidak terduga. Untungnya—aku sudah siap dan bisa menghadapi peristiwa tak terduga.

Kami pun mulai. Aku berkeras agar pendatang baru yang maju pertama.

Aku melihat presentasi Jaejoong seperti seorang bocah melihat hadiah di bawah pohon pada malam Natal. Tentu saja, Jaejoong tidak mengetahuinya. Wajahku memperlihatkan ekspresi cuek dan bosan. Tapi, dalam hati, aku tak sabar ingin melihat apa yang akan ditampilkan Jaejoong.

Dan, aku tidak kecewa. Jangan bilang siapa-siapa aku berkata begitu—aku akan menyangkalnya sampai mati—tapi Kim Jaejoong benar-benar luar biasa. Hampir sehebat aku.

Hampir.

Jaejoong tidak bertele-tele, jelas, dan sangat persuasif. Rencana investasi yang dipaparkannya unik dan imajinatif. Dan, ditakdirkan untuk menghasilkan setumpuk besar uang. Satu-satunya kelemahannya; dia anak baru. Jaejoong tidak memiliki koneksi yang dibutuhkan untuk mewujudkan usulannya. Seperti yang tadi kubilang, sebagian dari bisnis ini—sebagian besar, adalah menguasai urusan dalam. Informasi tersembunyi dan rahasia kotor yang tidak bisa didapatkan orang luar. Jadi, walaupun cukup kuat, gagasan Jaejoong belum tentu berhasil. Bukan _slam_ _dunk_.

Sekarang giliranku.

Sementara itu, proposalku sekukuh batu. Semua perusahaan dan investasi yang kupaparkan sudah terkenal dan terjamin. Memang, target keuntungan tidak setinggi Jaejoong, tapi sudah pasti. Bisa diandalkan. Aman.

Setelah selesai, aku duduk di sofa, di samping Jaejoong. Lihat kami di sana? Kedua tangan Jaejoong terlipat rapi di atas pangkuannya, punggungnya tegak, senyum yakin dan puas tersungging di bibirnya. Aku bersandar di sofa, sikap tubuhku santai, senyumku yang penuh percaya diri persis seperti senyum Jaejoong.

Kalian di luar sana beranggapan aku berengsek? Perhatikan baik-baik. Kalian pasti menyukai bagian ini.

Ayahku berdeham dan aku bisa melihat kilatan penuh semangat di matanya. Ayahku menggosokkan kedua tangan dan tersenyum. "Aku tahu instingku soal ini. Kalian tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana betapa terkesannya aku dengan presentasi kalian. Kurasa sudah jelas siapa yang harus maju bersama Choi."

Bersamaan, aku dan Jaejoong menyeringai kepada satu sama lain, wajah kami memamerkan kemenangan.

Tunggu dulu…

"Kalian berdua."

Ironi benar-benar menyebalkan, ya?

Tatapan kami beralih kepada ayahku dan seringai di wajah kami menghilang lebih cepat—hampir menyamai kecepatan cahaya. Suara kami yang terkejut bicara bersamaan.

"Apa?"

"Maaf?"

"Dalam bakat artistikmu dalam investasi, Jaejoong-ah, dan keahlian konkretmu, Yunho-ya, kalian berdua akan menjadi pasangan sempurna. Tim yang tak terkalahkan. Kalian berdua bisa mengerjakan akun ini. Saat dia menandatangani kesepakatan dengan kita, kalian bisa membaginya—beban kerja dan beban bonus. _Fifty-fifty_."

Membaginya?

 _Membaginya?_

Apa pria tua ini sudah tidak waras?

Apa aku akan memintanya berbagi sesuatu yang sudah dicapainya dengan susah payah? Apa dia mau mengizinkan orang lain mengendarai koleksi mobil tua miliknya? Apa dia mau membukakan pintu kamar tidur dan membiarkan pria lain bercinta dengan istrinya?

Oke, itu kelewatan. Aku menarik ucapanku—mengingat istrinya adalah ibuku. Lupakan aku pernah menyebut 'ibuku' dan 'bercinta' dalam satu kalimat. Itu benar-benar… salah. Dari berbagai sudut pandang.

Ayahku pasti sudah melihat ekspresi wajah kami, karena dia bertanya, "Itu tak akan menjadi masalah, 'kan?"

Aku membukan mulut untuk memberitahunya ini masalah terkutuk yang sangat besar. Tapi Jaejoong mendahuluiku. "Tidak, Mr. Jung, tentu saja tidak. Sama sekali tidak ada masalah."

"Bagus!" Ayahku menepukkan kedua tangan dan berdiri. "Satu jam lagi aku harus main golf, jadi kuserahkan semuanya kepada kalian. Kalian punya waktu sampai besok malam untuk menyelaraskan proposal kalian. Choi Siwon akan berada di In Heaven pukul tujuh."

Kemudian, dia menatap wajahku lekat-lekat. "Aku tahu kau tak akan mengecewakanku, Jung Yunho."

 _Sial._

Aku tak peduli meskipun umurmu lima puluh tahun, saat orang tuamu menggunakan nama lengkapmu, bisa dibilang kau tak punya argumen apa pun lagi.

"Tidak, _Sir_ , aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu."

Setelah itu, ayahku keluar ruangan. Meninggalkan aku dan Jaejoong yang duduk di sofa, dengan ekspresi wajah terpana, seperti korban yang berhasil selamat dalam sebuah ledakan nuklir.

"-'Tidak, Mr. Jung, tentu saja tidak'," ejekku. "Apa kau bisa bersikap lebih menjilat lagi?"

Jaejoong mendesis, "Diam, Yunho." Kemudian dia mendesah. "Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?"

"Yah, kau bisa melakukan sikap mulia dan mundur." _Yeah_ —memangnya itu akan terjadi?

"Di mimpimu."

Aku menyeringai. "Sebenarnya, mimpiku melibatkanmu sedang membungkuk di atas sesuatu, bukan mundur."

Jaejoong mengeluarkan suara jijik. "Apa kau bisa bersikap lebih menjijikkan dari ini?"

"Aku bercanda. Kenapa kau selalu serius? Kau harus belajar menanggapi lelucon."

"Aku bisa menanggapi lelucon," kata Jaejoong, kedengarannya tersinggung. "Hm? Kapan?"

"Saat tidak diucapkan oleh bajingan kekanakan yang manganggap dirinya anugerah Tuhan bagi para perempuan."

"Aku tak kekanakan."

Sementara, anugerah Tuhan? Biar rekorku yang bicara.

"Oh, gigit saja aku."

Dengan senang hati.

"Jawaban hebat, Jaejoongie. Sangat dewasa."

"Kau bajingan."

"Kau… Junsu _noona_."

Jaejoong terdiam sebentar dan menatapku bingung. "Apa maksudmu?"

Coba ingat-ingat. Nanti kau akan memahaminya.

Aku mengusap wajah. "Oke, dengar, ini tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah. Kita sial. Kita sama-sama masih menginginkan Choi, dan satu-satunya cara mendapatkannya adalah dengan berpikir jernih. Kita punya… tiga puluh jam untuk melakukannya. Kau setuju, tidak?"

Bibir Jaejoong terkatup erat penuh tekad. "Kau benar. Aku setuju."

"Temui aku di ruanganku dua puluh menit lagi, dan kita mulai bekerja."

Aku menduga Jaejoong akan membantahku. Aku menduga dia akan bertanya mengapa kami harus bertemu di ruanganku—mengapa kami tak bekerja di ruangannya—seperti seorang ibu rumah tangga rewel. Tapi, dia tidak melakukannya.

Jaejoong hanya berkata, "Oke." Lalu keluar ruangan untuk mengambil barang-barangnya yang lain.

Aku terkejut.

Mungkin, ini tak akan seburuk dugaanku.

.

.

.

.

.

"Itu ide paling bodoh yang pernah kudengar!"

 _Nope_ , lebih buruk lagi.

"Aku sudah melakukan riset mengenai Choi. Dia jenis pria yang berpandangan kuno. Dia tidak akan mau menatap laptopmu semalaman. Dia pasti menginginkan sesuatu yang konkret, bisa disentuh. Sesuatu yang bisa dibawanya pulang. Itulah yang akan kuberikan kepadanya!"

"Ini rapat bisnis senilai miliaran won—bukan pameran IPA kelas lima. Aku tak mau datang ke sana membawa papan poster!"

Sekarang lewat tengah malam. Kami sudah berada di ruanganku selama lebih dari dua belas jam. Selain beberapa detail kecil, semua aspek presentasi kami sudah diperdebatkan, dinegosiasikan, dan dikompromikan.

Aku merasa seperti habis melakukan barter kesepakatan perdamaian.

Sekarang ini, Jaejoong sudah mengacak rambutnya yang semula tertata rapi dan melepas sepatu serta kaus kaki. Dasinya dan dasiku sudah dilepas, masing-masing dua kancing teratas kemeja terbuka. Penampilan kami bisa membuat keadaan terasa menjadi bersahabat—intim—seperti sesi belajar semalam suntuk saat kuliah.

Tentu saja, jika kami tidak berusaha mencekik satu sama lain.

"Aku tak peduli kau setuju atau tidak. Aku benar dalam hal ini. Aku akan membawa papan poster."

Aku menyerah. Aku terlalu lelah untuk bertengkar soal kertas.

"Baiklah. Tapi—ukurannya diperkecil."

Beberapa jam lalu, kami memesan makanan dan bekerja sambil makan malam. Aku makan _bulgogi_ dan nasi _kimchi_ , sedangkan Jaejoong _bibimbap_ dan ayam goreng. Walaupun tidak senang mengakuinya, tapi aku terkesan. Ternyata, Jaejoong tidak mengikuti aturan 'aku hanya makan salad saat berada di hadapan pria macho' yang diterapkan banyak perempuan dan _bottom_. Siapa yang memberi gagasan seperti itu? Memangnya ada pria _top_ yang berkata kepada temannya, " _Dude_ , orang itu jelek sekali, tapi setelah melihatnya makan selada _romaine_ , aku sangat ingin menudurinya."

Tak ada pria _top_ yang mau meniduri jerangkong—plus, mengudap biskuit dan air seperti tawanan perang saat pesta sama sekali tidak menarik. Itu hanya membuat kami membayangkan kau akan bersikap uring-uringan karena kelaparan. Kalau seorang pria _top_ menyukaimu? Sepiring besar _jjangmyeon_ tidak akan membuatnya lari ketakutan. Dan, jika dia tidak menyukaimu? Mencerna seluruh sayuran hijau di perkebunan Gwangju pun tak akan sanggup mengubahnya, percayalah kepadaku.

Sekarang, kembali kepada pertempuran sengit.

"Aku yang akan bicara." Aku berkata tegas kepada Jaejoong.

"Tidak, enak saja!"

"Jae-"

"Ini gagasanku, dan aku yang akan mempresentasikannya!"

Dia sengaja membuatku gila. Dia memang berusaha mendorongku ke dasar jurang. Mungkin, dia berharap aku akan melompat dari jendela, hanya demi menghindari sikapnya yang menyebalkan. Jadi, dia bisa mendapatkan Choi untuk dirinya sendiri.

Yah, rencana jahatnya tidak akan berhasil. Aku akan tetap tenang. Aku akan menghitung sampai sepuluh. Aku tidak akan membiarkan Jaejoong mempengaruhiku.

"Choi Siwon," ujarku, "adalah seorang pebisnis berpandangan kuno—kau sendiri yang bilang begitu. Dia pasti ingin mengobrol dengan sesama pria pebisnis ulung, bukan seseorang yang dianggapnya sebagai sekretaris yang dianggat derajatnya."

"Kau pikir aku bukan laki-laki? Itu komentar paling diskriminatif yang pernah kudengar. Kau menjijikkan!"

Ketenangan menghilang ke luar jendela dan terjun sejauh empat puluh lantai.

"Aku tak bilang _aku_ tak beranggapan seperti itu—kubilang _dia_ beranggapan seperti itu! Astaga, Tuhan!"

Dan, memang benar. Aku tak peduli apa jenis kelaminmu dan orientasi seksualmu. Laki-laki, perempuan, atau kedua-duanya—bagiku sama saja. Asalkan, kau menyelesaikan pekerjaan dengan baik. Hanya itu yang penting. Tapi sepertinya, Jaejoong bertekad untuk menganggapku orang paling bejat.

Aku menyapu rambut sebagai usaha mengeluarkan rasa frustasi yang membuatku ingin mengguncang Jaejoong agar sadar.

"Dengar, memang begini adanya. Berpura-pura menganggap sesuatu tak ada, tidak akan bisa menghilangkannya. Kita punya kesempatan yang lebih besar untuk mendapatkan Choi jika aku yang bicara."

"Kubilang tidak! Aku tak peduli apa pendapatmu. Sama sekali tidak."

"Ya Tuhan, kau sangat keras kepala. Kau seperti keledai menopause yang sedang kesal!"

"Aku keras kepala! Aku keras kepala? Yah, mungkin aku tak perlu bersikap keras kepala kalau kau bukan raja tukang perintah!"

Jaejoong memang benar soal masalah perintah. Tapi, aku bisa bilang apa? Aku senang jika semua dilakukan dengan cara yang benar—caraku. Aku tak akan meminta maaf untuk itu. Terutama, tidak kepada tuan selalu kaku dan tegas.

"Setidaknya, aku tahu kapan saatnya mundur—tidak sepertimu. Kau berkeliaran seperti si hebat yang selalu tegang dan teler ekstasi!"

Saat ini, kami berdua sudah berdiri, kurang dari satu kaki dengan posisi berhadapan. Tanpa sepatu bersol tebal menghiasi kakinya, aku memiliki keunggulan dalam tinggi badan. Tapi, sepertinya Jaejoong tidak terintimidasi.

Jaejoong menyodok dadaku saat menyanggah, "Kau bahkan tak mengenalku. Aku bukan orang yang tegang."

"Oh, yang benar saja. Aku belum pernah bertemu seseorang yang sangat membutuhkan seks sepertimu. Aku tak tahu apa yang dilakukan tunanganmu kepadamu. Tapi, apa pun itu, dia tidak melakukannya dengan benar."

Mulut Jaejoong terbuka, membentuk 'O' besar saat mendengar ucapanku mengenai tunangannya. Dari sudut mata, aku melihat tangan Jaejoong terangkat, siap memukul wajahku.

Ini bukan kali pertama seorang perempuan atau _bottom_ berusaha menampar dan memukulku. Kau tidak kaget, 'kan?

Seperti seorang ahli, aku menangkap kepalan tangan Jaejoong sebelum dia menyentuh pipiku dan menahan lengannya di samping tubuh. "Ya ampun, Jaejoong, untuk seorang _bottom_ yang tidak mau kutiduri, kau jelas-jelas bersemangat mengubah semua ini menjadi aktivitas fisik."

Tangan Jaejoong yang lain terangkat dan berusaha menamparku dari sisi lain, tapi aku menghalaunya lagi, dan sekarang memegangi kedua tangannya di pinggul. Aku menyeringai. "Harus lebih hebat dari itu, _Baby_ , kalau menginginkanku."

Harus kuakui, itu bukan jawabanku yang paling cerdas—tapi itu jawaban terbaik yang bisa kuucapkan dalam kondisi seperti ini.

"Bagus!"

Itu kata terakhir yang diucapkan Jaejoong.

Sebelum mulutku menghampiri mulutnya.

Dan, bibir kami bertumbukan.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku sudah mencium bau ratusan orang. Bukan—melainkan ribuan. Aku hanya ingat beberapa saja. Namun, ciuman ini? Ciuman ini tidak akan bisa kulupakan dalam waktu dekat.

Jaejoong rasanya… Ya Tuhan, aku belum pernah menggunakan narkoba, tapi kurasa seperti inilah rasanya hirupan kokain yang pertama, suntikan heroin yang pertama. Membuat sangat kecanduan.

Bibir kami bertumbukan dan bergerak di atas satu sama lain, penuh amarah dan basah.

Aku tidak bisa berhenti menyentuh Jaejoong. Kedua tanganku berkeliaran ke mana-mana; wajah Jaejoong, rambutnya, turun ke punggungnya, mencengkram pinggulnya— _well_ , bagian ini aku sedikit terkejut karena tidak seperti kelihatannya, pinggang Jaejoong amat ramping. Menariknya lebih dekat, setengah mati ingin merasakan lebih banyak bagian tubuh Jaejoong—ingin Jaejoong merasakan apa yang diperbuatnya kepadaku.

Membutuhkan udara, aku melepas mulut Jaejoong dan menyerang lehernya. Aku melahapnya, seperti pria kelaparan. Memang itulah aku; kelaparan, menginginkan Jaejoong. Aku menghirup napas sambil menjilat, mengulum, dan menggigiti rahang Jaejoong hingga ke telinganya.

Jaejoong merintih tidak jelas, tapi aku mengerti maksudnya. Jelas bahwa telinga adalah salah satu area sensitifnya. Suara Jaejoong liar dan seksi, membuatku mengerang. Dan, aromanya. Ya Tuhan, baunya seperti… bunga dan vanila. Seperti es krim lembut ternikmat yang pernah ada.

Sangat lezat.

Tangan Jaejoong tidak diam saja. Dia mencengkram otot bisepku, dan hawa panas tangannya menembus kemejaku. Dia menggoreskan kuku di punggungku dan menyelipkan jemari ke balik pinggang celanaku—pertama-tama menyentuh, lalu menangkup bokongku.

Aku sekarat. Aku terbakar. Darahku bagai api cair, dan aku merasa kami akan terbakar habis sebelum sempat ke sofa. Jaejoong terkesiap saat aku menarik daun telinganya ke dalam mulut dan lidahku menari-nari pada kulit di bawahnya.

"Yun—Yunho-ya… apa yang kita lakukan?"

"Entahlah." Aku mengerang dengan suara serak. "Tapi… jangan berhenti menyentuhku."

Jaejoong tidak berhenti.

Aku kembali ke mulut Jaejoong. Membenamkan lidah ke dalam mulutnya, meluncurkannya di atas lidah Jaejoong, seperti aku setengah mati ingin memasukkan kejantananku ke dalam tubuhnya yang hangat. Aku merasakan pinggul Jaejoong mendorong pinggulku. Tidak ada darah yang tersisa ke bagian bawah tubuhku, membuatku lebih terangsang dari yang pernah kurasakan seumur hidup.

Gairah dan frustasi selama berminggu-minggu mengaliri tubuhku.

"Apa kau tahu betapa aku menginginkan ini? Menginginkanmu? Ya Tuhan, Jaejoong… aku sudah memimpikan ini, memohon ini. Kau membuatku… ah, aku selalu menginginkanmu."

Sekarang kedua tangan Jaejoong di dadaku, mengusap, menyakar, turun ke perutku, hingga mengusap bagian depan celanaku dan aku mendesis akibat kenikmatan yang menyakitkan. Sebelum sempat menghela napas, Jaejoong membelai kejantananku dari balik celana, dan aku mendorong pinggul. Segala bentuk kendali dan keanggunan sudah menghilang.

Kedua tanganku naik ke dada Jaejoong, dan dia melentingkan punggung untuk mendekatkannya. Aku meremas, dan Jaejoong mengerang lagi. Aku bergerak di atas puncak dadanya, frustasi karena kemeja dan kaus dalamannya. Aku ingin menarik dan memuntir bagian indah itu hingga mengencang. Mulut Jaejoong di leherku, mencium, dan aku mengangkat dagu.

Biasanya, tidak begini. Biasanya, aku tidak begini. Aku belum pernah merasa seperti ini kepada pasangan mana pun meskipun itu perpaduan amarah dan gairah.

"Yunho… Yunho-ya, aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Aku mencintai Hyunjoong." Jaejoong berkata, terengah-engah.

Tidak seperti dugaanku, pengakuan Jaejoong tidak memengaruhiku. Terutama, karena salah satu tangannya masih memegangi kejantananku saat mengatakannya. Tindakannya sangat bertolak belakang dengan ucapannya. Tangan dan pinggul Jaejoong menarikku lebih dekat, membelaiku, meminta lebih.

"Itu bagus, Jae. Tak apa-apa. Cintai Hyunjoong. Nikahi Hyunjoong. Tapi, kumohon… Ya Tuhan… kumohon, bercintalah denganku."

Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa yang kuucapkan. Tidak tahu apakah ucapanku masuk akal. Di benakku, hanya ada satu pikiran dan satu gema, bagaikan melodi primitif; lagi.

Aku menurunkan dagu, ingin merasakan mulut Jaejoong lagi. Tapi, alih-alih bibir merah Jaejoong, aku menyentuh telapak tangannya. Aku membuka mata dan melihat tangan Jaejoong menutup mulutku, menghalangiku. Jaejoong tersengal-sengal, dadanya naik turun dengan cepat.

Kemudian, aku melihat mata Jaejoong. Dan, aku merasa seperti dadaku habis ditabrak bola penghancur. Karena mata Jaejoong terbelalak panik… dan bingung. Aku berusaha mengucapkan namanya, tapi teredam oleh tangan yang menutup mulutku.

Aku mendengar helaan napas tercekat, mata doe Jaejoong berkaca-kaca—nanar—saat dia berkata, "Aku tak bisa melakukannya, Yun. Maafkan aku. Hyunjoong… pekerjaan ini… hidupku. Seumur hidupku, aku… tak bisa."

Tubuh Jaejoong gemetar. Tiba-tiba saja keinginanku, gairahku, dan kejantanan yang masih tegang tersingkirkan, di balik hasrat besar untuk menenangkan Jaejoong. Untuk memberitahunya semua baik-baik saja. Semuanya baik-baik saja.

Apa pun. Aku akan mengucapkan apa pun agar ekspresi itu menghilang dari wajah Jaejoong.

Namun, Jaejoong tidak memberiku kesempatan. Begitu melepas tangannya dari mulutku, Jaejoong berlari ke luar ruangan. Dia sudah pergi sebelum aku sempat menghela napas. Aku harus mengejarnya. Aku harus memberitahunya tidak apa-apa dia menghentikan semua ini. Bahwa semua ini tidak—dan tidak akan—mengubah apa pun. Tapi, itu sebuah kebohongan besar, dan kami berdua sama-sama mengetahuinya. Ya, 'kan?

Tapi, aku tidak menyusul Jaejoong. Alasannya sederhana. Apa kau pernah berusaha lari dengan kejantanan yang menegang?

Belum?

Yah, itu nyaris mustahil. Nyaris. Aku tidak tahu Jaejoong mengalaminya atau tidak karena dia bisa berlari secepat itu ke luar ruangan.

Aku menjatuhkan tubuh ke sofa dan menyandarkan kepala. Sambil menatap langit-langit, aku memencet batang hidung. Bagaimana mungkin sesuatu yang sederhana seperti seks menjadi sangat rumit? Aku juga tak mengerti.

Ya Tuhan, kejantananku tegang sekali. Aku ingin menangis—kuakui saja. Aku tidak malu. Aku ingin menangis karena selangkanganku yang berdenyut-denyut tidak akan mendapat pelepasan apa pun. Bahkan, tidak terpikir olehku untuk pergi mencari pengganti Jaejoong. Karena kejantananku sudah menyadari sesuatu yang mulai diakui oleh benakku.

Tidak ada pengganti Kim Jaejoong. Tidak untukku. Tidak sekarang.

Aku menunduk menatap pangkuanku yang mencuat. Yang kelihatannya tidak akan surut dalam waktu dekat.

Ini akan menjadi malam yang sangat panjang.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

.

.

.

.

.

Sebelumnya, Vans mau mengucapkan mohon maaf lahir dan batin buat semuanya. Takut kalau pernah ada salah ucapan atau tindakan, baik yang disengaja maupun tak disengaja :)

Terima kasih untuk readers yang telah memberikan review, fave, dan follow. Maaf belum bisa Vans balas satu persatu kebaikan kalian. Tapi Vans selalu baca reviewnya kok, seneng banget dapet support dan kritikan yang membangun. Vans harap, para readers gak bosen buat terus mengikuti cerita ini dan dengan senang hati memberikan review. Ripiu kalian menambah semangat Vans untuk melanjutkan ini. Arigatou minna~ :*


	5. Chapter 5

**TANGLED**

 _05_

.

Tangled. 2013 (original story)

by

Emma Chase

Re-maked as YunJae story by VANS voldamin

 _Disclaimer: God, Their Parents, and Themselves (GTT)_

 _Warning: Adult!Theme, Out of Character(s), miss-types, and Amburegul._

 _Enjoy!_

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Jaejoong baru masuk ruangan pukul sebelas. Aku tak perlu memberitahumu bahwa tidak biasanya ia seperti ini.

Jaejoong menghindariku. Aku mengetahuinya karena sudah sering melakukannya. Menyelinap diam-diam ke sisi lain kelab saat kebetulan melihat salah seorang perempuan atau _bottom_ yang pernah kutiduri. Tapi, saat berada di pihak penerima? Menyebalkan.

Aku baru mendapat kehormatan untuk bicara dengan Jaejoong pukul dua, saat dia masuk ke ruanganku—tampak luar biasa memesona. Rambutnya tampak lembut dan mengilap, mengingatkanku akan sensasi menggelitik saat menyentuh helai demi helai surai kelam Jaejoong. Kemeja putih krim dan _blazer_ abu-abu sederhana yang serasi.

Jaejoong meletakkan setumpuk kecil papan poster di atas mejaku, tabel dan grafiknya diperkecil hingga ukuran _notebook_ , sesuai kesepakatan kami. "Oke. Kau benar. Kau yang memimpin di hadapan Choi. Aku akan mendampingi."

Jaejoong berbicara seakan-akan tidak ada yang terjadi. Seakan-akan, beberapa jam lalu, dia tidak gemetar di dalam pelukanku dan membuat tubuhku membara akibat ulah kedua tangannya, persis di ruangan ini. Jaejoong terlihat serius. Benar-benar tidak terpengaruh. Itu membuatku marah. Sangat.

Cuek sama sekali bukan reaksi yang biasa kuterima dari para _bottom_. Sejujurnya, aku sulit menerimanya.

Aku merasakan rahangku menegang saat berkata kepada Jaejoong, "Bagus. Itu jalan terbaik."

Nah, kalau kau belum bisa menebaknya, aku bukan jenis orang yang sensitif. Aku bukan jenis orang yang membicarakan perasaannya seperti seorang penganut aliran _New_ _Age_ yang gemar bermeditasi. Tapi, aku mengharapkan sesuatu dari Jaejoong. Semacam pengakuan mengenai peristiwa semalam—mengenai ketertarikan yang masih terasa di antara kami. Kupikir Jaejoong yang akan mengungkit hal itu.

Bagaimanapun, meski laki-laki, dia seorang _bottom_. _Uke_. _Omega_. Pihak yang disodok.

Saat tidak mendengar apa-apa, mau tidak mau, aku memulainya. "Jae, soal semalam-"

Jaejoong menyelaku. "Semalam adalah kesalahan. Itu tidak akan terjadi lagi."

Apa kau tahu soal psikologi anak? Tidak? Nah, ini pelajaran untukmu. Kalau kau memberitahu seorang anak dia tidak boleh melakukan sesuatu, coba tebak, apa hal pertama yang dilakukannya begitu kau memalingkan wajah? Tepat sekali.

Pria _top_ juga sama. Itu pasti akan terjadi lagi. Tapi, Jaejoong tidak perlu mengetahuinya sekarang.

"Oke."

"Bagus."

"Hebat."

Jaejoong berbisik, "Baik."

 _Baik_ itu kata yang lucu, ya 'kan? Menurutku, tak ada kata lain yang memiliki makna sebanyak itu, padahal hanya kata singkat. Berapa banyak istri yang berkata kepada suami meraka, "Aku baik-baik saja", padahal maksud mereka, "Aku ingin memotong kemaluanmu dengan pisau daging"? Berapa banyak pria yang memberitahu kekasih mereka, "Kau kelihatan baik-baik saja", padahal maksud mereka, "Kau harus kembali ke _gym_ dan berolahraga—sering-sering." Itu cara umum untuk mengataka hubungan kita menyenangkan—padahal tidak.

"Baik," ulangku, menunduk menatap kertas-kertas di mejaku.

Kemudian, Jaejoong keluar ruangan, dan aku menghabiskan sepuluh menit berikutnya sambil menatap Jaejoong. Mengulang kembali peristiwa semalam di dalam benakku.

Hei, kau tahu kata lain yang bisa memiliki arti bertolak belakang dengan maksudnya?

 _Mampus._

Itulah yang akan kau alami kalau tidak segera menyadarkan diri dan siap tempur pukul tujuh.

.

.

.

.

.

Makan malam kami sudah dimulai sejak tadi. Walaupun aku banyak bicara, justru Jaejoong yang membuat Choi Siwon terpikat. Seandainya suasana hatiku tidak seburuk ini, aku pasti mengakui Jaejoong menghadapi pertemuan ini seperti seorang ahli. Tapi, suasana hatiku memang buruk, jadi hanya kau yang kuberitahu.

Jaejoong menertawai sebuah kisah yang baru saja selesai diceritakan Choi Siwon sebelum pria itu pamit ke kamar kecil. Aku meminum anggurku, berharap isinya wiski.

Jaejoong berpaling kepadaku, semangat anak baru menari-nari di matanya. "Jadi, semuanya berjalan sangat lancar, 'kan? Maksudku, menurutku dia tertarik, ya 'kan?"

Aku mengedikkan bahu. "Tergantung apa yang berusaha kau jual kepadanya."

"Apa maksudmu? Aku menjual kita—proposal kita, firma investasi kita."

Aku bersikap seperti bajingan—ya, aku tahu.

"Benarkah? Karena kelihatannya kau menawarkan sesuatu yang lain kepadanya."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Ayolah, Jaejoong. Kau lulusan Sekolah Bisnis Internasional. Kurasa kau bisa menebak apa yang kumaksud."

"Aku bersikap sangat profesional-"

"Kau akan melakukannya lebih halus jika membuka celana dan menyodorkan bokong ke wajahnya."

Oke, itu memang kelewatan. Dan, aku memang mempertimbangkan meminta maaf.

Namun, sebelum aku sempat menyusun kata-kata, cairan sedingin es dari segelas air baru saja dituangkan Jaejoong ke pangkuanku, membasahi celanaku. Membasahi selangkanganku.

"Apa kau sudah gila?" Aku berbisik kasar, berusaha tidak membuat keributan saat melompat bangun dan mengelap nodanya dengan serbet.

"Apa semuanya baik-baik saja?"

Itu Choi Siwon. Dia sudah kembali dan bergantian menatapku dan Jaejoong. Aku mengedikkan bahu dengan canggung saat Jaejoong tersenyum dan menjawab, "Semuanya baik-baik saja."

Kata itu lagi. Paham apa yang kumaksud?

"Yunho-ssi hanya mengalami sedikit kecelakaan dengan gelas airnya. Kau tahu, 'kan, anak laki-laki—kau tak bisa membawa mereka ke mana pun."

Huh? Lalu kau itu apa? Gadis cilik?

Choi Siwon tertawa dan duduk, sementara aku mempertimbangkan peluangku untuk mendapat status tidak bersalah. Yang kubutuhkan setelah aku mencekik Kim Jaejoong.

.

.

.

.

.

Satu jam kemudian, kami sedang menunggu kopi dan makanan pencuci mulut. Jaejoong sudah meninggalkan meja. Kurasa kandung kemihnya sudah nyaris meledak hingga dia mau meninggalkanku berdua dengan Choi Siwon.

Choi Siwon mengamatiku sejenak, lalu berkata, "Aku menyukai apa yang kulihat malam ini, Yunho-ssi. Sangat mengesankan."

"Trims, Siwon-ssi."

Dalam bisnis, selalu gunakan nama depan. Itu bukan tidak sopan. Itu menunjukkan kalian setara—dalam liga yang sama. Itu penting.

"Dan, dari presentasimu, aku siap menyerahkan bisnisku kepada Jung, Shim and Park."

 _Yes_! Buka botol sampanyenya, _Baby_.

"Aku senang mendengarnya. Kurasa transaksi ini akan menguntungkan kita—maksudku, kita semua." Tak boleh melupakan Jaejoong, 'kan? Memangnya, dia akan membiarkan aku melupakannya? "Kau bisa memercayakannya kepadaku dan Jaejoong. Kami tidak akan mengecewakanmu."

Choi Siwon menyentuh gelas kristalnya. "Benar. Soal itu, sebelum menandatangani, hanya ada satu hal yang ingin kuketahui."

Hal seperti ini terjadi setiap saat. Bukan masalah besar.

"Katakan saja, Siwon-ssi. Aku yakin kami bisa menyediakan apa pun yang kau inginkan."

"Aku senang mendengarnya. Jadi, bagaimana kalau kau meminta lelaki manismu itu, Jaejoong, membawakan kontraknya ke tempatku malam ini, sekitar tengah malam." Choi Siwon menyerahkan kartu nama dan aku merasa ada batu besar di dalam perutku.

Apa kau bisa merasakannya?

"Aku menginap di sini. Suruh dia membawakan berkasnya… sendirian."

Kau tahu, 'kan, momen canggung dan mengejutkan di TV, lalu kalau semua mendengar suara jangkrik di latar belakang?

Yah, krik-sial-krik. Ini salah satu momen seperti itu.

"Aku tak yakin apakah aku…"

"Oh, kau jelas tahu, Yunho-ssi. Kau tahu apa yang kumaksud. Saat seorang pria bekerja sampai larut dan membutuhkan sedikit… kenyamanan. Pengalih perhatian."

Bagaimana kalau kakiku yang menendang bokongmu, Siwon? Apa cukup untuk mengalihkan perhatian?

"Dan lelaki _bottom_ itu barang kualitas prima. Bisnisku akan menghasilkan laba ratusan juta untuk firmamu. Itu belum termasuk klien tambahan yang akan kau dapatkan setelah terdengar kabar aku bekerja sama denganmu. Menurutmu, sedikit pelayanan di luar jam ruangan adalah harga yang tidak seberapa, ya 'kan?"

Ucapannya masuk akal—dalam artian memuakkan, cabul, dan terdaftar-sebagai-pelecehan-seksual. Tapi, apa menurutmu itu penting? Jelas tidak. Aku berdiri. Aku mengkhawatirkan apa yang akan kulakukan seandainya aku harus menatap seringainya yang angkuh dan menyebalkan lebih lama lagi. Aku melempar dua belas lembar uang ke meja dan berkata kepadanya, "Bukan bisnis seperti itu yang kami jalankan. Kalau kau mencari transaksi seperti itu, distrik Gyeongdam hanya sepuluh blok dari sini. Aku bukan mucikari, dan Kim Jaejoong jelas bukan pelacur. Pertemuan ini selesai.

Kau bangga kepadaku, 'kan? Aku bangga kepada diriku. Ucapanku barusan sama sekali tidak memuaskan, tetapi profesional—penuh harga diri. Aku bahkan tidak menyebutnya kotoran anjing hina tukang penjilat bokong seperti yang pantas diterimanya. Aku hebat.

Aku menghampiri area bar di ruang sebelah, dan murka. Apa kau bisa melihat uap yang mengepul dari telingaku? Tidak? Yah, pastinya kau tidak melihat dengan teliti. Pria itu bernyali besar. Berani-beraninya menyarankan Jaejoong… Jaejoong lebih dari sekedar manis. Dia cantik. Dia brilian. Dan, lucu. Dan—oke, mungkin dia tidak manis, tapi aku yakin dia pasti manis jika dia tidak membenciku. Bagaimanapun, dia pantas mendapat perlakuan lebih baik—lebih dihormati—dari yang baru saja diterimanya. Jauh lebih baik.

Dan, pada saat itu, aku melihatnya, berjalan melewati bar sepulang dari kamar kecil. Jaejoong melihatku dan menghampiri. Senyum tersungging di wajahnya.

"Jadi, bagaimana? Kita mendapatkannya, 'kan? Aku tahu, Yun! Aku tahu sejak kita memperlihatkan proyeksi, kita sudah mendapatkannya. Aku tahu bekerja sama bukan hal yang mudah untuk kita, tapi kurasa ayahmu benar. Kita menjadi tim yang lumayan hebat, 'kan?"

Aku menelan ludah. Aku menunduk menatap tangan Jaejoong yang diletakkan di lenganku, lalu menatap mata lugu nan manis itu, lalu… aku tak sanggup melakukannya. Aku tak bisa memberitahunya.

"Aku mengacaukannya, Jae. Choi Siwon tak tertarik."

" _Mwo_? Apa maksudmu? Apa yang terjadi?"

Aku menatap sepatuku yang berharga sembilan ratus dolar. "Aku mengacaukannya. Bisakah kita pergi dari sini?"

Saat aku mendongak lagi, wajah Jaejoong memperlihatkan simpati penuh kebingungan. Aku baru saja memberitahu Jaejoong bahwa aku menggagalkan akun ini—akun kami—dan tidak ada jejak kemarahan sedikitpun di wajahnya. Ya Tuhan, aku benar-benar bajingan.

"Yah, biarkan aku bicara kepadanya. Mungkin, aku bisa memperbaikinya."

Aku menggelengkan kepala, "Tidak, kau tak bisa memperbaikinya."

"Setidaknya, biarkan aku mencobanya."

"Jaejoong, tunggu…" Tapi, dia sudah berjalan menuju meja tempat Choi Siwon masih duduk.

Apa kau pernah berada di jalan bebas hambatan, terjebak dalam kemacetan parah? Lalu, saat akhirnya di ujung antrean, kau menyadari hambatannya disebabkan oleh sebuah kecelakaan? Mungkin, bukan kecelakaan parah—mungkin, hanya tabrakan kecil yang sudah dipindahkan ke pinggir jalan. Seluruh kemacetan itu—semua waktu yang terbuang—disebabkan para pengemudi yang melewati tempat kejadian memelankan laju kendaraan mereka, untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

Konyol, 'kan? Kau bersumpah, saat melewatinya, kau tak akan melihatnya—hanya demi prinsip. Tapi, saat tiba di sana, kau melewati pintu yang penyok, lampu yang berkelip, dan bumper yang hancur, apa yang kau lakukan?

Kau memelankan laju kendaraan dan melihatnya. Kau tidak menginginkannya, tetapi tak bisa menahan diri. Mengerikan. Aneh. Tapi, seperti itulah sifat manusia. Melihat Jaejoong menghampiri Choi Siwon rasanya seperti melihat dampak sebuah kecelakaan. Tak peduli betapa aku tak menginginkannya—aku tidak bisa berpaling.

Jaejoong berdiri di samping kursi Choi Siwon, senyum sempurna dan profesional tersungging di bibirnya. Kalau melihat dengan teliti, kau pasti menyadari saat dia memahami pertanyaan Choi Siwon. Lihat saat senyumnya membeku? Alisnya sedikit berkerut karena dia tidak bisa memercayai Choi Siwon menyarankan hal itu. Kemudian, tubuh Jaejoong terlihat kaku dan tidak yakin. Apakah dia harus menyuruh Choi Siwon untuk pergi ke neraka? Apakah dia harus menertawakannya, atau menolak dengan sopan? Sementara benak Jaejoong berputar, Choi Siwon mengangkat jari—kau bisa melihat lendir yang menetes-netes?—dan menyentuhkannya ke punggung tangan Jaejoong yang terbuka.

Dan, terjadilah. Aku tersentak dari lamunanku. Marah seperti beruang hibernasi yang ketenangannya terusik. Sama seperti singa jantan yang merasa kepemimpinan teritorinya terganggu.

Aku menghampiri dan menempatkan diri di depan Jaejoong. "Kalau kau menyentuhnya lagi, aku akan melemparmu dari jendela. Mereka akan memunguti kepingan tubuhmu di bawah sana selama berhari-hari."

Choi Siwon tergelak. "Tenanglah, Nak."

Nak? Apa bajingan ini bersungguh-sungguh?

"Tahukah kau, Yunho-ssi? Aku menyukaimu."

Nah, itu sebuah konsep yang membuatku ketakutan. _Hell_ , _man_ , kejantananku sebagai _alpha_ tanpa sadar sedang dipertaruhkan.

"Aku membutuhkan seorang pria sepertimu," lanjut Choi Siwon. "Seseorang yang tidak takut mengungkapkan pendapatnya. Memberitahuku apa yang dipikirkannya. Sepertinya… keinginanku tidak bisa dipenuhi. Tapi, aku akan tetap menandatangani kesepakatan denganmu dan firmamu. Bagaimana menurutmu?" Choi Siwon bersandar di kursi dan menyesap anggurnya. Benar-benar yakin aku akan mengabaikan apa pun yang diucapkan atau dilakukannya agar bisa mendapatkan uangnya.

"Aku akan mengatakan tidak dengan tegas, Siwon-ssi. Tahukah kau, kami punya kebijakan perusahaan, kami tidak akan bertransaksi dengan bajingan lemah peminum Viagra yang berusaha memanfaatkan posisi mereka untuk merayu karyawan—yang cukup muda untuk menjadi anak mereka—ke tempat tidur. Bawa sampahmu ke tempat lain. Kami tidak menginginkannya."

Kami bertatapan seperti dua ekor serigala di _Discovery_ _Channel_ saat dia berkata, "Pikirkan dengan seksama, Nak. Kau membuat sebuah kesalahan."

"Kurasa, satu-satunya kesalahan yang kulakukan adalah membuang-buang waktu bersamamu. Aku tidak berniat untuk melakukannya lebih lama lagi. Urusan kita sudah selesai."

Kemudian, aku berpaling kepada Jaejoong dan berkata lembut padanya, "Kita pulang."

Tanganku bertelekan di punggung bawah Jaejoong, kami berjalan menuju ruang penitipan mantel. Aku memegangi mantel Jaejoong dan membantu memakainya. Aku memegangi pundak Jaejoong, lalu bertanya, "Kau tak apa-apa?"

Jaejoong tidak membalas tatapanku, "Aku baik-baik saja."

Benar. Kita semua tahu apa artinya, 'kan?

.

.

.

.

.

Bagi banyak pria _top_ , mobil mereka sama seperti pasangan sempurna. Kami bisa membuatnya terlihat seperti yang kami inginkan, kami bisa mengendarainya sekencang mungkin dan dia tidak akan mengeluh. Mudah saja bagi kami untuk menukarnya dengan model yang lebih baru dan lebih muda. Bisa dibilang itu hubungan yang ideal.

Aku mengendarai Aston Martin V12. Di dunia ini, tidak banyak yang kucintai, tapi mobilku termasuk salah satunya. Aku membelinya setelah berhasil mendapatkan transaksi pertamaku. Dia sangat cantik. Dia kesayanganku. Bukan berarti kau akan mengetahui semua itu jika melihat caraku mengemudi saat ini. Ini cara mengemudi khas seorang lelaki yang marah. Cengkraman maut pada roda kemudi, belokan tajam, berhenti mendadak, menghantam klakson ketika mendapat provokasi sekecil apa pun. Aku tidak memikirkan bagaimana Jaejoong menanggapi sikapku ini hingga suara kecilnya terdengar dari bangku penumpang.

"Maafkan aku."

Aku cepat-cepat meliriknya, "Kau minta maaf untuk apa?"

"Aku tak bermaksud mengirimkan sinyal seperti itu, Yunho-ya. Aku tidak mungkin merayu klien. Aku tidak menyadari bahwa…"

 _Astaga._

Kenapa _bottom_ dan perempuan selalu seperti ini? Kenapa mereka selalu bersemangat menyalahkan diri sendiri saat seseorang memperlakukannya dengan buruk? Seorang _top_ lebih memilih memarut lidahnya dengan parutan keju daripada mengakui dirinya melakukan kesalahan.

Saat kami berumur enam belas tahun, Changmin berkencan dengan Park Mimi. Suatu hari, saat Changmin sedang mandi, Mimi memeriksa laci kaus kakinya dan menemukan pesan dari dua pacar Changmin yang lain. Mimi marah besar. Tapi, tahu tidak? Setelah selesai bicara kepadanya—setelah dia menyiram barang bukti ke toilet—Changmin tidak hanya berhasil meyakinkan Mimi bahwa dia salah memahami arti pesan itu, tapi Mimi juga meminta maaf kepada Changmin karena sudah mengobrak-abrik barang-barangnya. Sulit dipercaya, 'kan?

Aku menepi ke sisi jalan dan berpaling menantap Jaejoong. "Dengarkan aku, Jae—kau tidak melakukan kesalahan apa pun."

"Tapi kau bilang, soal pakaianku… dan wajahnya…"

Bagus. Jaejoong pikir dia yang memancing semua itu karena itulah yang kukatakan padanya. Sempurna.

"Tidak, aku bersikap seperti bajingan. Aku tidak sungguh-sungguh mengucapkannya. Aku hanya berusaha membuatmu kesal. Dengar, dalam bisnis ini, beberapa pria memang bajingan tingkat tinggi. Mereka terbiasa mendapatkan apa pun yang mereka minta, termasuk teman tidur."

Aku tidak mau melihat kemiripan antara aku dan Choi Siwon. Tapi, agak sulit dilewatkan. Mendengarkan pria itu malam ini membuatku merasa… buruk… soal caraku memperlakukan Jaejoong selama beberapa minggu terakhir. Ayahku ingin aku membantu Jaejoong, membimbingnya. Tapi, aku malah membiarkan kejantanan dan rasa kompetitifku yang berlebihan menentukan keadaan.

"Dan, kau lelaki cantik. Ini bukan kali terakhir hal seperti ini terjadi. Kau harus tebal muka. Kau tak boleh membiarkan siapa pun mengguncang kepercayaan dirimu. Kau sempurna dalam pertemuan tadi. Sungguh. Seharusnya menjadi _home run_."

Jaejoong tersenyum kecil kepadaku. "Terima kasih. Dan, tolong dikoreksi—aku ini tampan."

Mendengus geli sebentar sebelum aku kembali ke jalan, dan kami berkendara dalam hening. Hingga Jaejoong berkata, "Ya Tuhan, aku butuh minuman."

Komentarnya mengagetkanku. Sepertinya, bukan sesuatu yang biasa diucapkan Jaejoong. Dia orang yang kaku. Tidak menerima omong kosong. Jenis laki-laki yang jarang minum, tidak makan lemak jenuh, dan menyedot debu di belakang sofa tiga kali seminggu.

Pada saat itulah, aku menyadari. Walaupun laki-laki di sampingku ini menempati ruang benakku secara permanen, aku benar-benar tidak tahu banyak mengenai dirinya. Tidak lebih dari yang kuketahui saat kali pertama menghampirinya di REM, berminggu-minggu lalu.

Lebih mengejutkan, saat aku mengakui kepada diriku sendiri bahwa aku ingin lebih mengenalnya.

Di posisi hidupku saat ini, gagasanku soal mengenal seseorang adalah mencari tahu apakah dia menyukai pelan dan manis atau cepat dan nakal—atas, bawah, atau dari belakang. Tapi, interaksiku dengan Jaejoong berbeda dengan yang kualami bersama orang lain. Dia berbeda.

Jaejoong seperti Kubus Rubik. Terkadang, benar-benar membuat frustasi hingga kau ingin melemparnya ke jendela. Tapi, kau tidak melakukannya. Kau tidak bisa melakukannya. Kau tergoda untuk memainkannya sampai berhasil menyelesaikannya.

"Benarkah?" tanyaku.

Jaejoong mengedikkan bahu. " _Well_ , ya. Ini malam yang berat—sebenarnya beberapa minggu ini berat."

Aku tersenyum dan memindahkan mobil kesayanganku ke gigi lima. "Aku tahu tempat yang tepat."

Jangan cemas. Aku tidak berencana mencekoki Jaejoong dengan alkohol hingga menyerahkan harta karun. Tapi… seandainya dia mabuk dan merobek pakaianku di gang belakang bar, jangan harap aku mengusirnya dengan ranting.

Di luar semua lelucon, ini awal yang baru untukku dan Jaejoong. Permulaan baru. Aku akan bersikap seperti pria terhormat. Sumpah Pramuka.

Tapi, aku tak pernah ikut pramuka.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kali pertama kau mabuk?"

"Lima belas tahun. Tepat sebelum dansa sekolah. Orangtuaku ke luar kota, dan teman kencanku, Jessica, beranggapan kami akan terlihat dewasa kalau minum _soju_ dan jus jeruk. Tapi, aku hanya menemukan rum. Jadi, kami minum rum dan jus jeruk. Akhirnya, kami muntah di belakang gedung olahraga. Sampai hari ini, aku tak bisa mencium bau rum tanpa ingin muntah. Ciuman pertama?"

"Jung Eunjae. Kelas tujuh, di dalam gudang penyimpanan yang sedang kami bersihkan. Dia melingkarkan lengannya pada tubuhku dan memasukkan lidahnya ke kerongkonganku. Aku tak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi saat itu."

Kami sedang bermain _First and Ten_. Untuk kalian yang tidak mengetahui permainan minum ini, akan kujelaskan. Satu orang bertanya soal pengalaman pertamamu—kunjungan pertama ke Lotte Park, kali pertama berhubungan seks, apa pun. Dan, orang satunya harus menjawabnya. Kalau belum pernah melakukannya—atau tak mau menjawab—mereka harus minum minuman mereka. Lalu, harus memberitahumu sesuatu yang sudah mereka lakukan setidaknya sebanyak sepuluh kali. Siapa di antara kami yang menyarankan permainan ini? Aku tak menjawab lima pengalaman pertama. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu.

"Kali pertama jatuh cinta?"

Sekarang jadi enam. Aku mengangkat gelas vodka dan meminumnya.

Kami berada di sudut gelap sebuah bar lokal bernama Mirotic. Tempatnya sederhana—tidak semewah namanya. Para pelanggannya santai, terbuka. Bukan _Seoulnites_ berpakaian hasil rancangan desainer, yang biasanya menemani malam akhir pekanku. Tapi, aku senang berada di sini. Kecuali, karaokenya. Siapa pun yang menciptakan karaoke, benar-benar jahat. Seharusnya, mereka ditembak di antara kedua mata menggunakan peluru tumpul.

Jaejoong menelengkan kepala ke samping. Menilaiku. "Kau belum pernah jatuh cinta?"

Aku menggelengkan kepala. "Cinta untuk yang lemah, _Sweetheart_."

Jaejoong tersenyum. "Sinis, hah? Jadi, kau tak percaya cinta itu nyata?"

"Aku tak bilang begitu. Orangtuaku sudah menikah dan berbahagia selama tiga puluh enam tahun. Kakak perempuanku mencintai suaminya, dan suaminya memujanya."

"Tapi, kau tak pernah jatuh cinta?"

Aku mengedikkan bahu, "Aku tak mengerti apa gunanya. Terlalu banyak usaha dan tidak banyak keuntungan. Peluangmu untuk mempertahankannya selama beberapa tahun saja paling hanya _fifty-fifty_. Terlalu rumit untukku."

Aku lebih suka yang sederhana dan apa adanya. Aku bekerja, aku berhubungan seks, aku makan, aku tidur, pada hari Minggu aku _brunch_ bersama ibuku dan main basket dengan teman-teman. Tak perlu usaha. Gampang.

Jaejoong bersandar pada kursinya. "Dulu, ibuku sering bilang, 'Kalau tidak sulit, tidak pantas didapatkan'. Lagi pula, memangnya kau tidak… kesepian?"

Tepat waktu, seorang gadis pelayan bar berdada besar mendatangi meja kami dan membungkuk sambil menyentuh pundakku, belahan dadanya berada tepat di depan wajahku. "Kau membutuhkan yang lain, Tuan?"

Bisa dibilang, itu menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong, 'kan?

"Tentu, _Honey_. Bisakah kau membawakan minuman lagi untuk kami?"

Saat si pelayan pergi, Jaejoong menatapku sebelum memutar bola mata ke arah langit-langit. "Omong-omong, ceritakan sepuluhmu."

"Aku pernah berhubungan seks dengan lebih dari sepuluh perempuan dan _uke_ dalam satu minggu."

Tokyo. Sakura bermekaran, tiga tahun yang lalu. Jepang memang benar-benar luar biasa.

"Ih. Apa itu harus membuatku terkesan?"

Aku menyeringai bangga. "Itu membuat sebagian besar orang terkesan." Aku memajukan tubuh dan menurunkan volume suara saat mengusapkan jempol pada jempol Jaejoong. "Tapi, kau bukan orang kebanyakan, ya 'kan?"

Jaejoong menjilat bibir, matanya menatap mataku. "Apa kau berusaha merayuku?"

"Jelas."

Gadis bar membawakan minuman kami. Aku menbunyikan buku jari. Aku sudah siap. Saatnya untuk lebih… intim.

" _Blow_ _job_ pertama?"

Aku sudah berusaha. Aku menahan diri selama mungkin. Aku sudah tak sanggup lagi.

Senyuman menghilang dari wajah Jaejoong. "Kau punya masalah serius. Kau menyadarinya, 'kan?"

Bertingkah seperti penyanyi _hip_ _hop_ kelas menengah yang baru masuk televisi, aku membujuk, "Ayolah, _Baby_ —jawab saja pertanyaan sederhana ini."

Jaejoong mengangkat gelas dan meminumnya dengan gaya mengesankan.

Aku terkejut sekaligus ngeri. "Kau belum pernah melakukan _blow_ _job_?"

Kumohon, Tuhan, semoga Jajeoong bukan salah satu orang itu. Kau tahu yang kumaksud, 'kan—orang dingin yang tak suka petualangan, yang sama sekali tidak melakukan hal itu. Yang berkeras untuk bercinta, dan itu artinya, hanya berhubungan seks dalam posisi misionaris. Merekalah yang menjadi alasan para pria seperti Elliot Spitzer dan Bill Clinton mengambil risiko kehancuran karier politik mereka karena seputus asa itu untuk mendapatkan akhir yang bahagia.

Jaejoong berjengit saat vodka membakar kerongkongannya. "Hyunjoong tidak menyukai… seks oral. Maksudku, dia tidak suka melakukannya."

Jaejoong pasti mabuk. Karena dia tidak mungkin menceritakan hal ini kepadaku kalau tidak benar-benar mabuk. Jaejoong menyembunyikannya dengan hebat, ya 'kan? Tapi, dia tetap tidak menjawab pertanyaanku.

Sedangkan tunangannya—dia pengecut. Ibuku selalu bilang, "Siapa pun yang pantas menerimanya, dia pantas menerima pelayanan terbaik." Oke, ibuku tidak sungguh-sungguh mengatakannya seperti itu, tapi kau pasti mengerti maksudku. Kalau aku tidak bersemangat menjelajahi tubuh bagian bawah seorang gadis atau _bottom_ , aku tak akan menidurinya. Maaf kalau itu tak sopan, tapi memang begitulah adanya.

Dan, sekarang, kita sedang membicarakan Jaejoong. Aku bersedia melahapnya untuk sarapan setiap hari, sepanjang minggu, dan dua kali pada hari Minggu. Aku tak kenal pria _top_ lajang mana pun yang tidak setuju dengan pendapatku.

Hyunjoong benar-benar idiot.

"Jadi, karena dia tak pernah… kau tahu, 'kan. Menurutnya, tak adil jika aku melakukan kepadanya. Jadi, tidak… aku belum pernah…"

Jaejoong bahkan tidak bisa mengucapkannya. Aku harus membantunya. "Menyeruduknya? Mengisapnya? Menyelupnya? Membuatnya hilang akal?"

Jaejoong menutup wajah dan mengikik. Aku yakin hal itu paling menggemaskan yang pernah kulihat. Jaejoong melepas tangan dari wajahnya dan mengembuskan napas. "Lanjut. Sepuluhku. Aku sudah bersama Hyunjoong selama lebih dari sepuluh tahun."

Aku tersedak bir. "Sepuluh tahun?"

Jaejoong mengangguk. "Hampir sebelas."

"Jadi, kalian mulai berkencan saat berumur…"

"Lima belas tahun. _Yeah_."

Jadi, kalau aku tidak salah dengar, bisa dibilang, maksudnya adalah belum pernah ada seorang pria pun yang menjelajahi bagian bawah tubuhnya? Aku tak berniat membuang-buang waktu, tapi aku benar-benar tak bisa memahaminya. Itu maksud ucapan Jaejoong, 'kan?

Aku ingin menangis. Benar-benar dosa besar. Ampuni si lelaki karaoke—simpan pelurunya untuk kekasih Jaejoong.

"Sudah berapa lama kalian bertunangan?"

"Sekitar tujuh tahun. Dia meminangku satu minggu sebelum masuk kuliah."

Kedua kalimat itu memberitahuku bajingan seperti apa tepatnya si Hyunjoong. Labil, cemburu, sangat bergantung kepada pasangannya. Dia tahu pacarnya di atas kelasnya, tahu pacarnya sukses, dan mungkin akan meninggalkannya dalam keadaan patah hati. Jadi, apa yang dilakukannya? Dia memintanya untuk menikahinya, bisa dibilang menjebak sebelum pacarnya menyadari apa pun.

"Karena itulah, cincinnya sangat… kau tahu, 'kan… kecil. Tapi, tak masalah bagiku. Hyunjoong bekerja selama enam bulan untuk membelikanku cincin ini. Menjadi pelayan restoran, memotong rumput, membanting tulang. Bagiku batu mungil ini lebih berarti dibandingkan permata besar di Tiffany's."

Kalimat singkat itu memberitahuku orang seperti apa tepatnya Kim Jaejoong. Banyak orang Seoul yang menyukai kemewahan—merek mobil, nama pada tas, ukuran cincin. _Superficial_. Kosong. Aku jelas tahu, aku sudah tidur dengan sebagian besar dari mereka. Tapi, Jaejoong seseorang yang hebat. Tulus. Dia mementingkan kualitas, bukan kuantitas.

Sebenarnya, Jaejoong mengingatkanku kepada kakakku. Walaupun tumbuh dikelilingi uang, Suie _noona_ tidak peduli soal merek atau pendapat orang lain. Karena itulah, dia menikah dengan pria seperti Yoochun. Yoochun dan Junsu _noona_ mulai berkencan di sekolah menengah, saat Yoochun kelas dua dan Suie _noona_ kelas tiga. Manuver itu membuat Yoochun melegenda di St. Mary's Prep. Hingga saat ini, nama Yoochun diucapkan di lorong-lorong St. Mary dengan penuh hormat.

Kau bilang apa? Ya, aku bersekolah di sekolah Katolik. Kau kaget? Jangan. Umpatanku jelas-jelas memiliki rasa religius yang hanya dipelajari dalam pendidikan Katolik panjang. _Jesus H Christ… Demi Tuhan… Jesus, Mary, Joseph… fucking Christ Almight_ —dan itu baru yang kami dengar dari pastor. Jangan menyuruhku untuk bercerita soal para biarawati.

Omong-omong—sampai mana tadi? Oh benar, Yoochun dan Junsu _noona_.

Yoochun bukan pria paling tampan, maupun paling menawan. Dia bukan _playboy_ , sejak dulu pun bukan. Lalu, kau ingin tahu bagaimana dia berhasil mendapatkan piala seperti kakakku?

Kepercayaan diri.

Yoochun tidak pernah meragukan dirinya. Sedetik pun tak pernah merasa dirinya tidak cukup hebat untuk si Jalang. Dia tidak mau diintimidasi. Yoochun selalu memperlihatkan keyakinan diri, yang membuat para perempuan tertarik. Karena dia tahu, tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa mencintai kakakku seperti dirinya. Jadi, saat _Noona_ pergi kuliah bertahun-tahun, sebelum dia bisa menyusulnya, apakah Yoochun khawatir? _Hell no_. Yoochun tidak takut melepasnya. Karena dia yakin, suatu hari nanti, Junsu _noona_ pasti akan kembali. Kepadanya.

Sepertinya, Kim bajingan Hyunjoong tidak seyakin itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Dua jam kemudian, aku dan Jaejoong jelas-jelas mabuk. Kau lihat kami? Menatap panggung, meminum bir dengan ekspresi menerawang. Kau bisa tahu banyak hal mengenai seseorang saat mereka mabuk dan aku sudah tahu banyak soal Jaejoong. Saat sedang minum—Jaejoong senang bicara.

Apa menurutmu dia juga tipe yang senang berteriak di tempat tidur? Sudahlah, bagian itu nanti saja.

Kampung halaman Jaejoong berada di Chungnam-do. Ibunya masih tinggal di sana, mengelola kedai makan tradisional milik keluarga. Jaejoong menjadi pelayan di kedai itu saat duduk di sekolah menengah. Tapi, dia tidak menyebut-nyebut soal ayahnya dan aku tidak bertanya. Meskipun kaku, dulu Jaejoong termasuk anak yang liar. Itu bisa menjelaskan kehebatannya minum minuman keras. Ternyata, Jaejoong dan si Bajingan menghabiskan masa muda mereka dengan menyelinap ke luar gerbang sekolah selama berjam-jam sebulan sekali, mengutil, dan bernyanyi di sebuah band.

Oh _yeah_ , itulah pekerjaan si keledai bajingan sampai sekarang. Dia musisi. Kau tahu apa artinya, 'kan?

 _Yep_ —pengangguran.

Kenapa Jaejoong masih bersama pecundang ini? Itulah pertanyaan sejuta dolarnya, Anak-anak. Aku bukan orang sombong. Aku tak peduli apakah kau bekerja di pom bensin atau kasir di _Mickey-fucking-D_. Kalau kau laki-laki sejati, kau bekerja—kau tidak akan mengandalkan pacarmu.

"Karaoke payah." Aku menggerutu saat pria pirang berpakaian perempuan yang memegang mikrofon selesai menyanyikan lagu.

Jaejoong menelengkan kepala ke samping.

"Perempuan itu… pria itu… tidak terlalu buruk."

"Sepertinya telingaku berdarah." Aku menunjuk wajah-wajah teler lain di sekitar bar. "Dan, mereka mati perlahan-lahan."

Jaejoong meminum birnya. "Itu lagu yang salah untuk tempat ini. Lagu yang tepat bisa membangunkan mereka."

"Kau gila."

Ucapan Jaejoong terdengar sedikit mabuk, "Taruhan aku bisa melakukannya."

"Tak mungkin. Tidak, kecuali kau berencana melakukan striptease sambil menyanyi."

Dan itu, _yeoreobun_ , adalah sebuah pertunjukan yang membuatku bersedia mengorbankan kemaluanku demi bisa melihatnya.

Jaejoong mengambil telepon selularku dari atas meja dan mengayunkan jari kepadaku. "Jangan ada foto. Tak boleh ada barang bukti." Kemudian, dia berdiri dan berjalan ke panggung. Kau dengar erangan kesal dari rekan-rekan barku saat musik dimulai?

Namun, setelah itu, Jaejoong mulai bernyanyi.

 _I don't stand a chance_

 _When you look at me that way_

 _I'll do anything you want me to_

 _Anything for you_

 _And I'll shout it for the whole world to know_

 _Oh, honey, that's what you do to me_

 _And I don't mind at all_

Astaga.

Suara Jaejoong terdengar merdu, sempurna, dan menggairahkan. Seperti pekerja seks telepon di salah satu nomor sembilan-ratus itu. Suaranya melayang ke seluruh penjuru ruangan dan menyapuku bagaikan… bagaikan _foreplay_ verbal. Tubuhku langsung bereaksi mendengar suaranya. Kejantananku sekeras batu.

 _._

 _You know I'm not a girl who cares to see_

 _Or gives a damn what anyone thinks of me_

 _I go down hard, I stand my ground_

 _But whenever you come around_

 _I'm helpless_

 _Baby, I don't stand a chance_

 _Every time you look at me that way_

 _It brings me to my knees_

 _._

Jaejoong mulai mengayunkan pinggul sesuai irama musik, dan aku membayangkan Jaejoong akan terlihat sangat sempurna saat berlutut. Aku tak sanggup mengalihkan pandangan darinya. Dia memesona… menghipnotis.

 _._

 _And I'm changing, never thought I'd be like this_

 _But you showed me a better way_

 _I'll do anything for your kiss_

 _In all my days I've never seen_

 _A man who means everything else in the dust_

 _But it's you I just can't give up_

 _._

Jaejoong mendapat perhatian penuh dari semua pria yang ada di tempat ini. Tapi, matanya… mata hitamnya yang memukau itu… menatapku lekat-lekat.

Dan, itu membuatku merasa seperti seorang dewa.

 _._

 _I've never let anyone get this close to me before_

 _Distance keeps me safe and keeps me sane_

 _But now you've got my heart twisted with yours_

 _Better than it's ever been, there's a lot to lose_

 _But even so much more to win_

 _Oh, baby…_

 _._

Jaejoong melentingkan kepala ke belakang, dan aku membayangkannya melakukan hal yang sama, saat dia mendudukiku dalam sapuan panjang dan keras. _Jesus_. Aku sering mendapat _lap dance_ dari beberapa orang _stripper_ terbaik di kota ini, dan aku belum pernah mengalami ejakulasi di dalam celanaku—tidak sekali pun. Tapi, itulah yang akan terjadi seandainya lagu ini tidak segera berakhir.

 _._

 _I feel so helpless_

 _When you look at me that way_

 _I'll do anything for you_

 _Only for you_

 _._

Siulan, seruan, dan tepuk tangan meledak di dalam bar saat Jaejoong turun dari panggung. Kedengaran seperti sebuah rodeo. Jaejoong tersenyum riang saat menghampiriku. Aku berdiri dan dia berhenti beberapa inci dariku.

Jaejoong mendongak menatapku dan mengangkat sebelah alis. "Sudah kubilang, aku bisa membangunkan mereka."

Aku berkata pelan, "Barusan itu… kau… mengagumkan."

Aku ingin menciumnya. Lebih dari keinginanku untuk bernapas. Bayangan peristiwa semalam melintas di benakku. Betapa nikmat rasanya memeluk Jaejoong. Aku harus menciumnya. Senyuman menghilang dari wajah Jaejoong, dan aku tahu, dia juga membutuhkannya. Aku mendorong sejumput rambut ke belakang telinganya dan memajukan tubuh…

Dan, jeritan melengking telepon selularnya menyela kami.

Jaejoong mengerjap, seakan-akan baru terbangun dari kerasukan dan mengangkat telepon. "H—halo?" Jaejoong mengernyit dan menjauhkan telepon dari telinga untuk menghindari suara berteriak di ujung sambungan. "Tidak… Hyunnie, aku tidak lupa. Aku baru melewatkan malam yang sulit. Tidak… ya… aku di sebuah bar bernama Mirotic. Letaknya di…" Jaejoong menatap teleponnya sejenak, dan aku menduga si Bajingan memutuskan sambungan. Sekarang, pandangan mata Jaejoong sudah sepenuhnya jernih.

"Aku harus keluar. Hyunjoong akan menjemputku."

Bukankah ini menyenangkan? Aku bisa bertemu si Bajingan secara langsung.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat kami menunggu di trotoar, Jaejoong berpaling kepadaku. "Kita harus bilang apa kepada ayahmu?"

Pertanyaan itulah yang semalaman ini berusaha tidak kupikirkan. Ayahku pria pembela kebenaran—berjiwa ksatria. Tradisional. Aku berharap dia akan bangga mengetahui aku pembela kehormatan Jaejoong. Tapi, dia juga seorang pebisnis. Dan, sejujurnya, aku bisa membela kehormatan Jaejoong dan tetap mendapatkan Choi Siwon. Seharusnya itulah yang kulakukan. Seharusnya, itu yang kulakukan, seandainya bukan Jaejoong yang berada di meja negosiasi.

"Biar aku yang menghadapi ayahku."

"Apa? Tidak. Tidak, kita satu tim, ingat? Kita berdua sama-sama kehilangan klien ini."

"Aku yang memaki pria itu."

"Dan, aku yang tidak menghentikanmu. Nah, aku menghargai apa yang kau lakukan untukku, Yunho, sungguh. Sebenarnya, kau menakjubkan."

Mungkin karena vodka, tapi ucapan Jaejoong membuatku merasa hangat dan nyaman.

"Tapi, aku tak butuh ksatria putih," lanjut Jaejoong. "Aku sudah besar, dan aku bisa menghadapi apa pun yang diucapkan ayahmu. Kita akan bicara padanya bersama-sama hari Senin pagi. Setuju?"

Ini menjadi pengukuhnya, Kim Jaejoong adalah lelaki luar biasa.

"Setuju."

Pada saat itulah, sebuah mobil jadul hitam meraung di jalan dan berhenti di hadapan kami. Ya—kubilang mobil jadul. Aku pun tidak tahu pasti apa merek dan tipenya, tapi apa kau bisa bilang Akhir Pekan Sangat Delapan Puluhan? Seorang lelaki bertubuh tinggi kurus dan berambut cokelat gelap keluar dari mobil. Entah hanya pendapatku, atau menurutmu juga dia kelihatan seperti seorang pecundang? Pecundang klasik. Yang dikenal oleh nenekmu.

Dengan kening berkerut, dia menatap Jaejoong sebelum memperhatikanku. Kemudian, dia terlihat semakin kesal. Mungkin si Berengsek tidak sebodoh dugaanku, dia mengenali kompetisi saat melihatnya.

Dia mengampirim dan membukakan pintu penumpang untuk Jaejoong. Jaejoong mendesah dan tersenyum kaku kepadaku. Kemudian, Jaejoong melangkah menuju mobil dan tersandung lubang di trotoar. Aku beranjak untuk menangkapnya, tapi Kemaluan Kecil lebih dekat dan mendahuluiku. Dia memegangi Jaejoong dengan lengan terulur, amarah di wajahnya berubah menjadi jijik.

"Sialan, apa kau mabuk?"

Aku benar-benar tak menyukai nada suaranya. Harus ada seseorang yang mengajarinya soal tata krama.

"Jangan cari gara-gara, Hyunnie. Aku mengalami malam yang buruk," kata Jaejoong.

"Malam yang buruk? Sungguh? Seperti manggung di acara terbesar seumur hidupmu dan pacarmu bahkan tidak datang? Apa seburuk itu, Jaejoong?"

Manggung? Apa dia sungguh-sungguh bilang _manggung_? Jaejoong tidur dengan si bodoh ini? Kau pasti bercanda.

Jaejoong menarik tubuh daricengkramannya. "Tahukah kau…" Semula Jaejoong mengucapkannya dengan tegas—lalu melemah. "Kita… pulang saja." Jaejoong masuk ke mobil dan Bocah Jalang membanting pintunya. Dia memelototiku saat berjalan menuju sisi pengemudi.

Jaejoong menurunkan kaca jendela. "Selamat malam, Yunho-ya. Dan, terima kasih… untuk semuanya."

Aku tersenyum kepada Jaejoong meskipun sangat ingin menonjok wajah tunangannya. "Sama-sama."

Dan, mobil jadul pun meraung pergi. Maninggalkanku, selama dua malam berturut-turut, yang mendambakan Kim Jaejoong.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

.

.

.

.

.


	6. Chapter 6

**TANGLED**

 _06_

.

Tangled. 2013 (original story)

by

Emma Chase

Re-maked as YunJae story by VANS voldamin

 _Disclaimer: God, Their Parents, and Themselves (GTT)_

 _Warning: Adult!Theme, Out of Character(s), miss-types, and Amburegul._

 _Enjoy!_

.

.

.

.

.

Ayahku tidak senang saat mengetahui caraku mengatasi permasalahan Choi. Aku gegabah, tidak profesional, bla, bla, bla. Dan, karena senioritasku, dia lebih menyalahkan aku dibanding Jaejoong karena kehilangan klien ini.

Tapi, kenyataan aku berada di daftar hina ruangan untuk sementara waktu ini tidak membuatku terlalu terpukul seperti yang kuduga. Alasan utamanya karena aku tidak menyesali reaksiku. Kalau harus mengulangnya, aku tak akan mengubah apa pun. Jadi, mungkin ayahku kecewa kepadaku, tapi sejujurnya, setelah dia selesai memarahiku, aku juga agak kecewa kepadanya.

Selain itu, selama empat minggu, setelah pertemuan kacau itu, hubungan antara aku dan Jaejoong sepertinya terus berubah. Kami masih saling serang di ruangan, tapi lebih mirip tonjokan ke dada, yang dimaksudkan untuk sedikit menyakiti, bukan tinjuan pada rahang yang dirancang untuk menumbangkan satu sama lain. Kami berbagi ide, saling membantu. Setidaknya, ayahku benar soal itu. Aku dan Jaejoong saling melengkapi, menyeimbangkan kekuatan dan kelemahan satu sama lain.

Tanpa disadari, aku mulai merasa Jaejoong lebih dari sekadar sepasang kaki yang membuatku ingin menyelinap di antaranya. Lebih dari sekadar sepasang celana yang setengah mati ingin kupelorotkan.

Sekarang, dia adalah Jaejoong—seorang teman. Seorang teman yang menyebabkan kejantananku berdiri sigap setiap kali dia masuk, tapi kurasa itu beban yang harus kutanggung sendiri. Karena, meskipun aku sangat menginginkannya—dan aku yakin sebagian dirinya juga menginginkanku, Jaejoong bukan tipe yang mau berselingkuh.

Setidaknya, bukan tipe yang bisa memaafkan dirinya setelah berselingkuh.

.

.

.

.

.

Nah, aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan, tapi, apa yang terjadi? Bagaimana mungkin seorang pria muda tampan, percaya diri, dan luar biasa menawan sepertiku bisa menjadi pria lusuh yang terserang flu dan mengurung diri seperti yang kau temui di awal?

Kita sudah hampir sampai—percayalah padaku.

Untuk memberimu gambaran utuh, ada beberapa pemain lain yang harus kau temui dalam hidupku yang sekarang mirip opera sabun payah ini. Kau sudah bertemu dengan Bajingan Kim H. Sayangnya, nanti dia akan kembali lagi.

Dan, sekarang kau akan bertemu Cho Kyuhyun. Laki-laki _bottom_ itu sepupu si Berengsek. Tapi, kau tak boleh membencinya. Dia juga sahabat Jaejoong. Biar kuperlihatkan kepadamu.

"Aku melihatmu mengobrol dengan si rambut cokelat berdada indah. Kau pulang bersamanya?" tanya Changmin. Changmin, Haha, dan aku sedang makan siang di sebuah kedai makan, beberapa blok dari kantor. Kami membicarakan Sabtu malam kemarin.

"Kami tidak berhasil sampai sejauh itu."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Aku menyeringai, mengingat gadis yang sangat _exhibitionist_ itu. "Maksudku, taksi itu tak akan sama seperti dulu lagi. Dan, kurasa kami membuat sopir taksi ketakutan."

Haha tertawa. "Kau benar-benar binatang, _Man_."

"Tidak, aku baru menggunakan _doggie-style_ saat kami sudah di apartemennya."

Jangan menatapku seperti itu lagi. Kita sudah pernah membahasnya.

Lelaki. Seks. Obrolan.

Lagi pula, terlepas dari semangat liar si gadis taksi, seksnya di bawah harapan. Dia lebih mirip pasta gigi generik yang dipasok ke kamar hotel kelas rendah, yang namanya tak akan kau ingat setelah menggunakannya.

"Hei, Jaejoong," kata Changmin, menatap ke belakangku. Aku tidak melihatnya menghampiri kami.

Kita berhenti dulu sebentar. Ini penting.

Kau lihat ekpresi wajah Jaejoong? Bibirnya yang seperti garis tipis? Alisnya yang sedikit berkerut? Dia mendengar ucapanku. Dan kelihatannya dia tidak terlalu senang, ya 'kan? Awalnya, aku tidak menyadarinya, tapi kau harus memerhatikannya. Nanti, momen ini akan memberiku masalah.

Aku berpaling menatap Jaejoong. Sekarang ekspresinya datar dan pasif.

"Kau ingin bergabung dengan kami?" tanyaku.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Sebenarnya, aku baru saja selesai makan siang dengan temanku."

Dan, temannya pun menghampiri kami. Lelaki itu mengenakan sepatu bot hitam sepergelangan kaki, celana jins hitam yang robek di bagian strategis, kaus oblong kebesaran, dan cardigan berwarna abu-abu. Rambutnya cokelat, pendek, dan ikal, bibirnya penuh mengilap basah, dan mata bulat yang menyorot tajam beriris cokelat terang menatap kami dari balik bulu mata lentik.

Dia… menarik—walau penampilannya persis seperti bocah sekolah menengah, bersama konsol _game_ canggih di tangannya. Lumayan manis. Radarku langsung mendeteksi jika laki-laki itu adalah tipe _omega_.

"Shim Changmin, Ha Donghoon, Jung Yunho, kenalkan Cho Kyuhyun."

Saat mendengarkan namaku, tatapan Kyuhyun langsung berpaling kepadaku. Rasanya dia sedang menganalisisku—seperti seorang lelaki yang menatap mesin mobil sebelum menyalakannya.

"Jadi, kau Yunho-ssi? Aku sudah mendengar cerita tentangmu."

Jaejoong menceritakan aku kepada temannya? Menarik.

"Oh, _yeah_? Apa yang sudah kau dengar?"

Kyuhyun mengedikkan bahu sembari menyimpan PSP ke dalam tasnya. "Aku bisa memberitahumu, tapi aku harus membunuhmu sesudahnya." Dia mengarahkan jarinya kepadaku. "Kau harus terus bersikap manis kepada Jaejoongie _hyung_ -ku ini. Kau tahu, 'kan, kalau kau ingin kemaluanmu tetap menempel di tempatnya."

Walaupun nadanya santai, aku mendapat kesan Kyuhyun tidak main-main.

Aku tersenyum. "Aku sudah berusaha memperlihatkan Jaejoong betapa manisnya aku. Dia terus-terusan menolakku."

Kyuhyun tergelak. Lalu, Changmin menyela dengan lihai, "Jadi… Cho Kyuhyun-ssi, kau suka bermain _game_? _Game_ apa yang paling sering kau mainkan? Kebetulan aku menyenangi beberapa _game_ klasik tapi menyenangkan di atas bantalan. Penggemar berat."

Kyuhyun menaikkan sebelah alis heran, lalu tersenyum miring kepada Changmin setelah mengerti maksud dari kalimat yang terlontar. Kyuhyun menyapukan jari pada bibir bawahnya. "Omong-omong, aku harus pergi, harus kerja. Senang bertemu kalian." Dia memeluk Jaejoong dan mengedipkan sebelah mata kepada Changmin sambil berjalan pergi. Kurasa bocah tengil itu kedapatan mangsa yang berbeda kali ini.

"Dia harus kerja?" tanyaku. "Kupikir dia masih sekolah dan akan pergi bermain ke _game center_."

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum. "Dia bukan anak sekolah. Dia hanya berpenampilan seperti itu untuk mengaburkan pandangan orang. Agar mereka kaget saat mengetahui apa pekerjaannya."

"Apa pekerjaannya?"

"Dia ilmuwan roket."

"Kau mengolok-olok kami." Haha menyuarakan pendapat kami bertiga.

"Sayangnya, tidak. Kyuhyun ahli kimia. Bekerja di bawah pemerintah, tetapi saat ini statusnya bebas tugas negara. Salah satu kliennya adalah NASA. Laboratoriumnya sedang mengembangkan efisiensi bahan bakar yang mereka gunakan di pesawat ulang alik. Dia satu-satunya orang Korea Selatan dan termuda dalam tim." Jaejoong menggigil. "Cho Kyuhyun memiliki akses pada bahan berdaya ledak tinggi.. sesuatu yang setiap hari berusaha tidak kupikirkan."

Sesaat kemudian, Changmin bicara. " _Hyung_ , kau harus menyomblangiku. Aku pria baik. Izinkan aku mengajak temanmu berkencan. Dia tak akan menyesalinya."

 _See_? Bocah itu mulai kehilangan arah dan bergeser haluan.

Jaejoong memikirkannya sebentar. "Oke. Boleh. Sepertinya, kau tipe yang disukai Kyunnie." Jaejoong menyerahkan kartu nama kepada Changmin. "Tapi, aku harus memperingatkanmu. Dia tipe orang yang cintai-mereka-dan-tinggalkan-mereka-dalam-keadaan-patah-hati. Kalau kau mencari kesenangan selama satu atau dua malam, kau harus menelponnya. Kalau kau mencari sesuatu yang lebih mendalam, lebih baik jauh-jauh."

Kami tidak sanggup berkata-kata. Kemudian, Changmin berdiri, menghampiri Jaejoong dan mencium pipinya. Tiba-tiba, aku merasakan desakan untuk mencengkram leher Changmin dan merobek amandelnya.

Apa itu salah?

" _Hyung_ … kau sahabat terbaruku," kata Changmin kepada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menyalahartikan rengutan di wajahku.

"Jangan cemberut, Yunho-ya. Bukan salahku kalau teman-temanmu lebih menyukaiku daripada kau."

Dia juga membicarakan Yoochun. Beberapa hari lalu, Yoochun panik berusaha mencari tempat yang sempurna untuk mengajak si Jalang merayakan hari jadi pernikahan mereka. Ternyata, tetangga Jaejoong adalah manager di 9095—Ninety Ninetyfive, restoran paling eksklusif di kota ini. Jaejoong berhasil mendapatkan sebuah meja untuknya malam itu.

Malam itu, Noona pasti melakukan sesuatu kepada Yoochun, sesuatu yang tidak ingin kupikirkan. Karena sejak saat itu, Park Yoochun dengan senang hati menerima peluru di dadanya untuk Kim Jaejoong.

"Karena bokongmu," ujarku. "Kalau aku punya bokong sodok seperti milikmu, mereka pasti akan lebih menyukaiku."

Beberapa minggu lalu, komentar seperti itu pasti membuatnya kesal. Sekarang, Jaejoong hanya menggelengkan kepala dan tertawa.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam sebelum Thanksgiving sudah resmi menjadi malam bar terbesar sepanjang tahun. Semua orang pergi ke tempat hiburan. Semua orang mencari kesenangan. Biasanya, aku, Changmin, dan Haha memulai makan malam kami di pesta ruangan hari-sebelum-Thanksgiving yang akan diadakan ayahku, lalu setelahnya pindah ke kelab. Itu sudah menjadi tradisi.

Jadi, bisa kau bayangkan, betapa kagetnya aku saat memasuki ruang rapat besar dan melihat lengan Changmin memeluk laki-laki yang kuanggap teman kencannya malam ini—Cho Kyuhyun. Sejak bertemu dengan Kyuhyun dua setengah minggu lalu, Changmin selalu MIA— _Missing In Action_ —setiap akhir pekan, dan aku mulai mencurigai alasannya. Aku harus bicara kepadanya besok.

Di samping mereka, ada ayahnya dan Jaejoong.

Dan, untuk kali kedua seumur hidupku, Kim Jaejoong membuatku kehabisan napas. Ayolah… apakah aku harus mendeskripsikan penampilan memukaunya malam ini? Yang jelas, aku dibuat tidak bisa berkata-kata dengan penampilannya kali ini. Kulitnya kontras sekali dengan pakaian yang ia kenakan. Rambutnya tertata rapi membentuk sebuah pola, lembut mengilap. Tanganku gatal ingin menyentuhnya saat menghampiri Jaejoong.

Kemudian, seseorang di tengah ruangan bergerak—dan aku melihat dia tidak sendirian.

 _Sialan._

Semua orang membawa pasangannya ke acara seperti ini. Seharusnya, aku tidak terkejut melihat si pecundang ada di sini. Dia menarik-narik dasinya seperti seorang bocah berumur sepuluh tahun, jelas-jelas tidak nyaman mengenakannya. Pengecut.

Aku mengancingkan jas Armani yang dijahit sempurna dan menghampiri mereka.

"Yunho!" Ayahku menyapa. Walaupun sempat agak tegang selama beberapa hari, hubungan kami langsung kembali seperti biasa. Dia tak bisa berlama-lama marah kepadaku.

Coba lihat wajah ini. Memangnya, kau bisa berlama-lama marah kepadaku?

"Aku baru memberitahu Mr. Kim," kata ayahku, "soal transaksi yang berhasil didapatkan Jaejoong minggu lalu. Kita beruntung sekali bisa memilikinya."

Memiliki Jaejoong? Kata _beruntung_ bahkan tidak mendekati.

"Itu semua hanya akting," goda Kyuhyun. "Di balik setelan resmi dan topeng orang baik-baik itu, ada hati seorang pembangkang sejati. Aku bisa menceritakan kisah mengenai Jaejoongie hyung yang sanggup membuat kalian terbelalak."

Jaejoong menatap temannya galak. "Terima kasih, Kyu. Kumohon, _jangan_."

Noda Cabul tersenyum, melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Jaejoong, dan mendaratkan bibir di puncak kepalanya.

Aku butuh minuman. Atau kantong tinju. Nah.

Kata-kata berhamburan dari mulutku seperti peluru tepat sasaran. "Benar sekali. Dulu, kau sangat nakal, ya 'kan, Jaejoongie? _Appa_ , apa kau tahu, dulu Jaejoong bernyanyi di _band_? Dengan cara itulah kau membiayai sekolah bisnis, ya 'kan? Kurasa itu lebih baik dari _pole dance_."

Jaejoong tersedak minumannya. Sebagai pria _gentleman_ , aku memberinya serbet.

"Dan, Hyunjoong-ssi ini, dia masih melakukannya sampai sekarang. Kau musisi, 'kan?"

Hyunjoong menatapku seakan-akan aku ini tumpukan kotoran anjing yang baru saja diinjaknya. "Benar."

"Nah, coba ceritakan kepada kami, Hyunjoong-ssi, apa _rocker_ seperti Hero J? Atau lebih mirip Vanilla Ice?" Kau lihat bagaimana rahangnya menegang? Bagaimana matanya menyipit? _Ayo lawan, Bocah Monyet. Silahkan._

"Tidak dua-duanya."

"Bagaimana kalau kau mengambil arkodeon, atau apa pun yang kau mainkan, dan naik ke panggung? Banyak orang berduit di ruangan ini. Mungkin, kau bisa mendapat tawaran tampil di pernikahan. Atau _pub_."

Hampir kena.

"Aku tidak tampil di tempat-tempat seperti itu."

Ini pasti berhasil.

"Wow. Dengan kondisi ekonomi seperti ini, kupikir orang miskin dan pengangguran tak akan terlalu pemilih."

"Dengar, dasar kau-"

"Hyunnie, maukah kau mengambilkan minuman lain dari bar? Yang ini sudah hampir habis." Jaejoong menarik lengannya, menyela jawaban yang aku yakin pasti brilian.

Apa kau bisa merasakan sarkasmenya?

Kemudian, Jaejoong berpaling kepadaku dan dia tidak terdengar seramah itu. "Yunho-ssi, aku baru ingat ada dokumen yang harus kuberikan kepadamu soal akun Genesis. Dokumennya ada di ruanganku. Ayo kita pergi."

Aku tidak bergerak. Aku tidak menjawab Jaejoong. Mataku masih terlibat adu tatap dengan Otak Udang.

"Ini pesta, Jaejoong-ah," kata ayahku, tidak menyadari apa pun. "Simpan saja pekerjaanmu untuk hari Senin."

"Hanya sebentar." Jaejoong menjawab sambil tersenyum—sebelum meraih lengannku dan menarikku pergi.

Setelah kami berada di ruangannya, Jaejoong membanting pintu sampai menutup. Aku merapikan lengan baju, lalu tersenyum ramah. "Kalau kau sangat ingin berduaan denganku, kau hanya perlu memintanya."

Jaejoong tidak menanggapi leluconku. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Yunho-ssi?"

"Lakukan?"

"Kenapa kau menghina Hyunjoong? Apa kau tahu betapa sulitnya aku membujuknya untuk datang malam ini?"

Hyunjoong yang malang. Terparangkap di sebuah ruangan berisi para bankir supersukses.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau mengajaknya?"

"Dia tunanganku."

"Dia berengsek."

Jaejoong langsung mendongak. "Aku dan Hyunjoong sudah melewati banyak hal bersama. Kau tak mengenalnya."

"Aku tahu dia tidak cukup baik untukmu. Sama sekali tidak."

"Kumohon berhentilah berusaha mempermalukannya."

"Aku hanya menyampaikan fakta. Kalau kebenaran mempermalukan kekasihmu, itu masalah dia, bukan masalahku."

"Apa itu kecemburuan?"

Asal tahu saja; aku belum pernah cemburu sekali pun seumur hidupku. Hanya karena aku tak bisa memutuskan apakah aku ingin muntah atau meninjunya habis-habisan saat mereka bersama—Jaejoong menyebut itu _cemburu_?

"Jangan menyanjung dirimu."

"Aku tahu kau punya rasa kepadaku, tapi-"

Eh, tunggu dulu. Kita ulangi lagi, oke?

"Aku punya rasa kepadamu? Maafkan aku, apakah tanganku yang mencengkram selangkanganmu di ruanganku beberapa bulan lalu? Karena yang kuingat sebaliknya."

Dan, sekarang Jaejoong murka. "Terkadang, kau benar-benar bajingan."

"Yah, kalau begitu kita pasangan serasi karena terkadang kau jalang kelas atas."

Api menari-nari di matanya saat Jaejoong mengangkat gelasnya yang masih setengah penuh.

"Jangan berani-berani. Kalau kau menyiramkan minuman itu kepadaku, aku tidak bertanggung jawab atas tindakanku setelahnya."

Aku akan memberimu waktu satu menit untuk menebak apa yang dilakukan Jaejoong.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Yep_. Jaejoong menyiramkannya kepadaku.

"Sialan!" Aku mengambil tisu dari meja Jaejoong dan mengelap wajahku yang basah kuyup.

"Aku bukan salah satu perempuan dan lelaki murahanmu! Jangan pernah bicara seperti itu lagi kepadaku."

Wajahku kering, tapi kemeja dan jasku masih basah. Aku melempar tisu.

"Tak masalah. Aku memang mau pergi. Ada kencan yang menungguku."

Jaejoong mendengus. "Kencan? Bukankah kencan melibatkan percakapan sungguhan? Mungkin, maksudmu ada seks cepat yang menunggumu?"

Aku mencengkram pinggang Jaejoong dan menariknya lebih dekat. Dengan suara pelan, aku berkata kepadanya, "Seksku tak pernah cepat—seksku lama dan menyeluruh. Kau harus hati-hati, Jaejoong. Kedengarannya sekarang kau yang cemburu."

Telapak tangan Jaejoong menempel rata di dadaku dan wajahku hanya beberapa inci dari wajahnya.

"Aku tak tahan melihatmu."

"Perasaan kita sama." Aku cepat-cepat menjawabnya.

Kemudian, kami melakukannya lagi—mulutku, bibir Jaejoong—menempel penuh gairah. Kedua tanganku tenggelam di dalam rambut Jaejoong, menopang kepalanya. Keduan tangan Jaejoong mencengkram bagian depan kemejaku, mendekapku lebih dekat.

Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan. Dan, ya, sepertinya bagiku dan Jaejoong berdebat sama seperti _foreplay_. Sepertinya, perdebatan membuat kami berdua sangat bergairah. Aku hanya berharap kami bisa mencapai kepuasan sebelum saling membunuh.

Tepat saat keadaan kami mulai memanas, terdengar ketukan di pintu. Entah Jaejoong tidak mendengarnya atau—sama sepertiku, tidak peduli.

"Jae? Jaejoong, apa kau di dalam?"

Suara si pecundang menyela gairah yang menempelkan kami seperti lem. Jaejoong mundur. Dia menatapku sejenak, matanya terlihat bersalah, jemarinya menyentuh bibir yang baru saja kucicipi.

Kuberitahu saja, ya? _Persetan dengan semua ini_. Apakah aku kelihatan seperti sebuah yoyo? Aku tak pernah bermain-main dengan orang—aku tak suka dipermainkan. Kalau Jaejoong tidak bisa memutuskan apa keinginannya, aku yang akan memutuskan untuknya. Lihat saja, aku sudah muak.

Aku menghampiri pintu dan membukanya lebar-lebar, memberi Otak Udang banyak ruang saat dia masuk.

Kemudian, aku tersenyum. "Sekarang dia milikmu. Aku sudah selesai."

Aku bahkan tidak berpikir untuk berpaling saat keluar ruangan.

.

.

.

.

.

Setiap tahun, makan malam Thanksgiving diadakan di rumah orangtuaku. Sejak dulu, memang acara keluarga kecil saja. Ada orangtuaku, tentu saja. Aku sudah bertemu ayahku. Ibuku adalah versi lebih tua dan lebih pendek dari Junsu _noona_. Walaupun memiliki pandangan feminis yang kuat—dulu ibuku pengacara hebat sebelum tergoda menjadi seorang ibu—ibuku menyukai perannya sebagai ibu rumah tangga yang bahagia. Setelah dia dan ayahku mendapatkan kemapanan secara finansial, ibuku juga mendedikasikan diri pada berbagai organisasi amal. Itulah yang sibuk dilakukannya setelah aku dan _Noona_ tidak tinggal di rumah.

Lalu, ada ayah Yoochun, Park Yoohwan. Bayangkan Yoochun tiga puluh tahun dari sekarang, dengan rambut menipis dan sudut mata penuh kerutan. Mrs. Park meninggal saat kami remaja. Setahuku, sejak saat itu, Mr. Park belum pernah berkencan sekali pun. Dia menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan bekerja, diam-diam melahap angka di ruangannya. Dia pria hebat.

Kemudian, ada pasangan Shim, orangtua Changmin. Aku tak sabar memperkenalkan mereka kepadamu. Mereka benar-benar heboh. Pasangan paling santai yang pernah kukenal.

Mereka nyaris katatonik.

Melengkapi mereka, ada Changmin, Yoochun, Junsu _noona_ , dan aku.

Oh—tentu saja, perempuan lain dalam hidupku. Aku tak percaya aku belum bercerita mengenai dia. Dia satu-satunya perempuan yang benar-benar menggenggam hatiku. Aku budaknya. Dia meminta, aku melakukannya.

Dengan senang hati.

Namanya Sulli. Dia berambut cokelat dan panjang, dan memiliki mata sewarna rambut paling besar yang pernah kau lihat. Umurnya hampir empat tahun. Kau melihatnya di sana? Di ujung lain jungkat-jungkit yang sedang kunaiki ini.

"Nah, Sulli-ya, apa kau sudah memutuskan ingin jadi apa saat besar nanti?"

" _Yep_. Aku ingin jadi putri. Aku ingin menikahi pangeran dan tinggal di kastel."

Aku harus bicara kepada kakakku. Disney berbahaya. Omong kosong pencuci otak yang merusak, kalau kau ingin tahu pendapatku.

"Atau, kau bisa memasuki bisnis _real estate_. Lalu, kau bisa membeli sediri kastelmu dan tak membutuhkan pangeran."

Sulli menganggapku lucu. Dia tertawa.

"Yun-jjushi. Bagaimana aku punya bayi tanpa pangeran?"

Oh, _boy_. Di sini kami akan mempunyai bayi tanpa putri. Jangan katakan ini kepada Sulli. Cukup aku, Jaejoong, juga kau yang tahu dan mengerti.

"Kau punya banyak waktu untuk punya bayi. Setelah mendapat gelar master di bidang bisnis atau gelar medis. Oh, atau kau bisa menjadi CEO dan membuka penitipan anak di ruanganmu. Jadi, kau bisa membawa bayi-bayimu ke ruangan setiap hari."

"Momma tak pergi ruangan."

"Momma tidak menyadari potensinya, _Sweetie_."

Kakakku pengacara sidang yang brilian. Dia bisa saja mencapai Mahkamah Agung. Sungguh. Dia sehebat itu.

Junsu _noona_ bekerja selama hamil dan sudah menyiapkan pengasuh. Kemudian, dia menggendong Sulli untuk kali pertama. Pada hari itu juga, dia memberitahu pengasuh, jasanya sudah tidak dibutuhkan. Aku tidak menyalahkannya. Aku tak bisa membayangkan pekerjaan yang lebih penting dari memastikan keponakanku tumbuh sehat dan bahagia.

"Yun-jjushi?"

"Ya?"

"Apa kau akan mati sendirian?"

Aku menyeringai. "Aku tak berencana mati dalam waktu dekat, _Honey_."

"Momma bilang kau akan mati sendirian. Dia bilang Papa, kau akan mati sendirian dan berhari-hari petugas kebersihan baru menemukan mayatmu yang membusuk."

Bagus. Terima kasih, _Noona_.

"Mayat itu apa, Yun-jjushi?"

Wow.

Aku selamat tidak perlu menjawab saat melihat Changmin menuruni tangga belakang menuju halaman.

"Hei, _Sweetie_ , lihat siapa yang datang!" Sulli melompat dari jungkat-jungkit dan berlari ke pelukan Changmin.

Sebelum kau bertanya, jawabannya tidak—saat dewasa nanti, kesayangan kecilku tidak akan pernah berhubungan dengan lelaki sepertiku. Dia terlalu pintar untuk melakukannya. Aku akan memastikannya. Kurasa itu membuatku munafik, ya? Tak apa. Aku bisa menerimanya.

Changmin menurunkan Sulli dan menghampiriku. "Hei, _Hyung_."

"Yo, Changmin. _What's up_?"

"Semalam kau pulang cepat?" tanya Changmin. "Kau tak kembali ke pesta."

Aku mengedikkan bahu. "Benakku sedang tidak menikmati. Aku pergi ke _gym_ , lalu tidur."

Sebenarnya, aku menghabiskan tiga jam memukul kantong tinju, sambil membayangkan wajah Kim Hyunjoong.

"Kau bersama laki-laki bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu? Kenapa kau selalu mengikuti jejakku, _Man_?"

Changmin tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk. "Dia, Jaejoong, dan Hyunjoong. Dan… tidak, aku tidak mengikutimu."

Aku menggelengkan kepala. "Lelaki itu pecundang."

Sulli menghampiri kami dan mengangkat sebuah stoples kaca yang hampir separuhnya dipenuhi lembaran uang. Aku memasukkan seribu won.

"Hyunjoong, maksudmu? Dia tidak seburuk itu."

"Idiot membuatku kesal."

Sulli mengangkat stoplesnya lagi, lalu masuk lagi seribu won.

Stoples itu?

Stoples itu diciptakan oleh Suie _noona_ , yang kebetulan menganggap bahasaku terlalu kasar untuk anaknya. Itu Stoples Kata Kasar. Setiap kali seseorang—biasanya aku—mengumpat, dia harus membayar seribu won. Sekarang, benda itu bisa membiayai Sulli sampai kuliah.

"Jadi, bagaimana ceritanya kau dan Kyuhyun?"

Changmin tersenyum. "Kami menghabiskan waktu bersama. Dia keren."

Biasanya, Changmin lebih terbuka soal detail. Aku tidak mendapat kepuasan dari ceritanya, tapi kau harus tahu, aku dan Changmin sudah berteman sejak lahir. Itu artinya semua ciuman, semua payudara, semua _hand_ _job_ , semua _blow_ _job_ , kalung mutiara, dan seks sudah diceritakan dan dibicarakan.

Dan, sekarang, dia menutup diri dariku. Ada apa ini?

"Kurasa kau sudah tidur dengannya?"

Changmin mengerutkan kening. "Tidak seperti itu, _Hyung_."

Aku bingung. "Kalau begitu, seperti apa, Changmin? Sudah lebih dari dua minggu kau tak pernah menghabiskan waktu bersama kami. Aku bisa mengerti kalau kau terlalu sibuk menjadi budak seks. Tapi, kalau tidak, apa masalahnya?"

Changmin tersenyum penuh nostalgia, mengingat masa-masa bahagia. "Dia hanya… berbeda. Sulit untuk dijelaskan. Kami mengobrol, kau paham? Dan, aku selalu memikirkannya. Seakan-akan, sesaat setelah mengantarnya pulang, aku tak sabar ingin bertemu dengannya lagi. Dia benar-benar… membuatku takjub. Kuharap kau tahu apa yang kumaksud."

Yang menakutkan, aku tahu persis apa yang dia maksud.

"Kau berada dalam teritori berbahaya, Min. Kau sudah lihat apa yang dijalani Yoochun. Jalan ini mengarah ke Sisi Kelam. Sejak dulu, kita selalu bilang tak mau melewatinya. Apa kau yakin soal ini?"

Changmin tersenyum, dan dengan suara Darth Vader terbaiknya, berkata kepadaku, "Kau tak tahu kekuatan Sisi Kelam."

.

.

.

.

.

Waktunya makan malam. Ibuku mengeluarkan kalkun dengan gaya berlebihan, dan semua orang berseru "ooh" dan "aah" sebelum ayahku memotongnya.

Saat mangkuk diedarkan dan piring diisi, ibuku berkata, "Yunnie, aku akan membungkuskan banyak sisa makanan untukmu. Aku bahkan tak mau membayangkan bagaimana kau bisa makan di apartemen itu, mengingat tak ada yang memasakkan makanan sungguhan untukmu. Dan, aku akan menempelkan tanggal pada wadahnya agar kau tahu kapan harus membuangnya. Kali terakhir aku mengintip kulkasmu, kelihatannya seperti eksperimen IPA yang tumbuh di sana."

Ya, _uri_ _eomma_ mencintaiku. Kubilang juga apa.

"Terima kasih, _Eomma_."

Changmin dan Yoochun meniru suara ciuman basah kepadaku. Dengan kedua tangan, aku mengangkat jari tengah kepada mereka. Di sampingku, Sulli menatap jemarinya berusaha meniru gerakanku. Aku cepat-cepat menggenggam tangannya dan menggelengkan kepala. Dan, memperlihatkan gerakan salut padanya.

Setelah berdoa, aku berseru, "Kurasa Sulli harus tinggal bersamaku."

Tidak ada yang bereaksi. Tidak ada yang mendongak. Tidak ada yang berhenti. Aku sudah mengajukan saran ini beberapa kali sejak keponakanku dilahirkan.

Suie _noona_ berkata, "Kalkunnya lezat, _Eomma_. Sangat gurih."

"Terima kasih, Sayang."

"Halo? Aku serius. Dia membutuhkan sosok panutan yang positif."

Itu berhasil menarik perhatian si Jalang. "Sialan, memangnya aku ini apa?"

Sulli menyodorkan stoples pada ibunya, dan seribu won pun masuk. Sekarang, kami semua membawa uang kecil ke meja makan saat hari raya.

"Kau ibu yang tinggal di rumah. Itu sangat terpuji, jangan salah paham. Tapi, dia harus diperkenalkan dengan sosok karier juga. Demi Tuhan, jangan biarkan dia menonton _Cinderella_. Contoh seperti apa itu? Gadis tolol yang tak ingat di mana meninggalkan sepatu terkutuknya, jadi dia harus menunggu seorang pecundang bercelana ketat untuk membawakannya? Yang benar saja."

Aku tidak tahu berapa banyak uang yang harus kumasukkan setelah pidato kecil barusan. Aku memberi Sulli sepuluh ribu won. Apa tadi kubilang stoples itu bisa membiayainya sampai kuliah? Maksudku, sekolah hukum. Tidak lama lagi aku harus ke ATM.

Oh, satu lagi—mungkin kalian heran kenapa kami santai saja menggunakan kata kasar di depan orang tua kami. Kenapa? Karena ini memang sudah biasa di keluarga kami. Meski hal itu memang tidak dibenarkan jika melihat kebudayaan nenek moyang. Tapi apa nenek moyang kami akan bangkit dari alam kubur dan menasehati kami saat mengobrol menggunakan kata-kata kasar? _Hell_ _no_.

Yoochun menimbrung. "Kukira Suie sosok panutan yang sempurna untuk putri kami. Tak ada yang lebih baik."

Yoochun pria yang sudah takluk. Dan, Changmin ingin bergabung dengan klubnya.

Tak bisa dipercaya.

Junsu _noona_ tersenyum kepada Yoochun. "Terima kasih, _Honey_."

"Sama-sama, _Dear_."

Aku dan Changmin mulai batuk-batuk, "Dicambuk… tunduk."

Sulli menatap kami dengan curiga, tidak yakin apakah kami harus membayar atau tidak.

 _Noona_ cemberut.

Aku terus bicara, "Aku harus membawanya ke ruanganku. Dia harus bertemu Jaejoong, ya 'kan, _Appa_?"

Ibuku langsung bertanya, "Siapa Jaejoong?"

Ayahku menjawab di sela-sela kunyahannya, "Kim Jaejoong, pegawai baru. Pemuda manis brilian. Dan, penuh semangat. Dia langsung menyaingi Yunho saat baru masuk."

Ibuku menatapku dengan pandangan berbinar dan penuh harap. "Yah, kedengarannya Jaejoong pemuda yang menyenangkan, Yun. Mungkin, kau harus mengundangnya ke rumah untuk makan malam."

Aku memutar bola mata. "Kami bekerja di ruangan yang sama, _Eomma_. Dia sudah bertunangan, dengan seorang pria, pecundang pula. Tapi itu cerita lain."

Seribu won lagi menghilang.

Kakakku menyela, "Kurasa _Eomma_ hanya terkejut mendengarmu sungguh-sungguh menceritakan seseorang dengan menyebut namanya. Biasanya 'pelayan berbokong indah' atau 'si manis berdada besar'."

Walaupun pengamatannya akurat, aku mengabaikan _Noona_. "Maksudku, dia teladan yang sempurna untuk Sulli, memperlihatkan apa saja yang bisa diraih olehnya." Terlepas dari seleranya memilih pria. "Aku akan… kurasa kita semua akan sangat bangga jika Sulli bisa tumbuh seprofesional Jaejoong."

Suie _noona_ kelihatan kaget mendengar ucapanku. "Tapi… dia juga laki-laki, sama sepertimu."

" _Well_ … bisa dibilang, Jaejoong memiliki banyak sisi feminin, tapi dia bukan—kau tahu apa. Dia tetap lelaki, lelaki berjiwa hangat dan berhati seperti perempuan. Dan, asal kau tahu juga, Jaejoong adalah _bottom_. Lagi pula, dia cukup cantik jika ingin disamakan dengan perempuan."

Kemudian, dia tersenyum hangat. "Aku dan Sulli akan jalan-jalan ke kota minggu depan. Kami akan makan siang denganmu dan menemui Kim Jaejoong yang sangat dikagumi ini."

Kami makan malan dengan hening selama beberapa menit, lalu Suie _noona_ berkata, "Aku jadi ingat. Changmin, maukah kau mendampingiku ke makan malam amal hari Sabtu kedua bulan depan? Yoochun harus ke luar kota." Dia menatapku. "Aku ingin mengajak adik tersayangku, tapi kita semua tahu, dia menghabiskan Sabtu malamnya bersama perempuan mura-" Noona melirik putrinya, "—tak terpuji."

Sebelum Changmin sempat menjawab, Sulli memasukkan dua koin uang recehan. "Kurasa Min-jjushi tak bisa ikut, Momma. Dia terlalu sibuk jadi budak seks. Budak seks itu apa, Papa?"

Begitu kalimat itu meluncur dari bibir kecil dan lugu Sulli, sebuah reaksi berantai yang mengerikan terjadi;

Changmin tersedak buah zaitun hitam yang sedang dimakannya, yang kemudian tersembur keluar dan menghantam mata Yoochun.

Yoochun membungkukkan tubuh, sambil memegangi mata dan berteriak, "Aku tertembak! Aku tertembak!" Lalu, mengoceh soal garam dari cairan buah zaitun yang bisa merusak kornea matanya.

Ayahku mulai batuk-batuk. Mr. Park berdiri dan mulai menepuk punggungnya sambil bertanya—entah kepada siapa—apakah dia harus melakukan Heimlich.

Mrs. Shim menjatuhkan gelas anggur merahnya, yang langsung menyerap pada taplak meja berenda ibuku. Dia tidak melakukan apa pun untuk membersihkannya, dan malah bergumam, "Oh, Tuhanku. Oh, Tuhanku."

Ibuku berlari ke seluruh perjuru ruang makan seperti seekor ayam tanpa kepala, mencari serbet yang tidak terbuat dari kain untuk menyerap noda, sambil meyakinkan Mrs. Shim tidak ada masalah.

Dan… Mr. Shim… yah… dia terus makan.

Sementara kekacauan terus terjadi di sekeliling kami, pelototan-kematian Junsu _noona_ terus tertuju kepadaku dan Changmin. Setelah bergerak-gerak gelisah selama sekitar tiga puluh detik, Changmin menyerah. "Bukan aku, _Noona_. Sumpah, demi Tuhan, bukan aku."

Pengecut sialan.

Trims, Changmin. Cara yang hebat untuk mengadukanku. Ingatkan aku agar tidak pergi ke medan perang dan menjadikannya pilot pendampingku.

Tapi, saat pelototan si Jalang beralih kepadaku sepenuhnya, aku memaafkan Changmin. Aku merasa sebentar lagi yang tersisa dari diriku hanyalah setumpuk abu Yunho di kursi ini. Aku berusaha keras dan memberikan senyum Adik Laki-laki termanis yang bisa kulakukan.

Coba lihat. Apa itu berhasil?

Nasibku benar-benar tamat.

Jadi, ada satu hal yang harus kau ketahui soal Hukum Jalang. Hukum Jalang itu cepat dan tanpa ampun. Kau tak bisa menebak kapan datangnya, kau hanya tahu itu pasti datang. Ketika saatnya tiba, sangat menyakitkan. Amat, sangat menyakitkan.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

.

.


	7. Chapter 7

**TANGLED**

 _07_

.

Tangled. 2013 (original story)

by

Emma Chase

Re-maked as YunJae story by VANS voldamin

 _Disclaimer: God, Their Parents, and Themselves (GTT)_

 _Warning: Adult!Theme, Out of Character(s), miss-types, and Amburegul._

 _Enjoy!_

.

.

.

.

.

Senin pagi, aku berada di ruangan rapat, menunggu rapat staf dimulai. Semua orang ada di sini. Maksudnya, semua orang kecuali Jaejoong. Ayahku melirik jam tangannya. Pagi ini ayahku ada jadwal main golf, dan aku tahu, dia sudah tidak sabar ingin ke sana. Aku menggaruk bagian belakang telingaku.

 _Sial, di mana sih dia?_

Akhirnya, Jaejoong masuk dengan terburu-buru dan masih memakai mantel, sejumlah berkas berjatuhan dari tangannya. Dia kelihatan… payah. Maksudku, Jaejoong cantik, dia selalu cantik. Tapi, percayalah kepada seseorang yang selalu mengamatinya—Jaejoong sedang mengalami hari yang buruk. Kau lihat betapa pucatnya dia? Dan, sejak kapan lingkaran gelap itu ada di bawah matanya? Rambutnya sedikit berantakan, yang akan terlihat seksi seandainya dia tidak kelihatan sangat… sakit.

Jaejoong tersenyum gugup kepada ayahku. "Maaf, Mr. Jung. Pagi ini sangat kacau."

"Tak masalah, Jaejoong-ah. Kami baru akan mulai."

Saat ayahku memberikan pengumuman, tatapanku tidak beralih dari Jaejoong. Dia tidak menatapku satu kali pun.

"Jaejoong-ah, apa kau sudah mendapatkan proyeksi untuk Geumsamdong?"

Itu transaksi yang dibicarakan ayahku kepada si penjilat bokong saat di pesta ruangan. Transaksi yang berhasil didapat Jaejoong minggu lalu. Jaejoong mendongak, mata gelap besarnya membuat ia semakin mirip dengan rusa betina yang ketakutan terkena sorotan lampu mobil.

Jaejoong belum mendapatkan proyeksinya.

"Ah… proyeksinya… ehm…"

Aku memajukan tubuh dan berseru, "Ada padaku. Minggu lalu Jaejoong memberikannya kepadanya untuk kuperiksa. Tapi, ketinggalan di rumahku. Aku akan memberikannya kepadamu secepatnya, Appa." Ayahku mengangguk dan Jaejoong memejamkan mata dengan lega.

Setelah rapat selesai, semua orang berduyun-duyun keluar, dan aku berjalan di samping Jaejoong. "Hei."

Jaejoong menunduk menatap tumpukan map di tangannya dan memperbaiki letak mantel yang tersampir di lengannya. "Terima kasih atas perbuatanmu di dalam tadi, Yunho-ssi. Kau benar-benar baik."

Aku tahu apa yang kukatakan tempo hari—aku tak mau berurusan dengan Jaejoong lagi. Aku tidak sungguh-sungguh. Aku bicara karena emosi, menumpahkan frustrasi seksual. Kau pasti mengerti. Apa menurutmu Jaejoong menyadarinya? Apa menurutmu dia peduli?

"Sesekali aku harus melakukan kebaikan. Agar kau terus memperhatikan aku." Aku tersenyum kepada Jaejoong, tapi dia tidak membalasnya.

Jaejoong tetap tidak mau menatapku. Ada apa dengannya? Jantungku mulai berdebar saat memikirkan berbagai kemungkinan. Apa dia sakit? Apa sesuatu terjadi kepada ibunya? Apa dia dirampok di kereta bawah tanah?

 _Ya, Tuhan._

Jaejoong masuk ke ruangannya dan menutup pintu, meninggalkanku sendirian di luar. Pada saat seperti inilah kaum pria mendapat bagian yang tidak enak. Seharusnya, Tuhan memberi kami tambahan sesuatu. Misalnya, telepati mental.

Aku pernah mendengar ibuku memberitahu ayahku, seharusnya dia tidak perlu menjelaskan mengapa dia marah. Katanya, jika ayahku tidak mengetahui apa kesalahannya, dia tidak sungguh-sungguh menyesalinya. Sial, apa coba maksudnya? Pengumuman, _Omegas._ Kami tak bisa membaca pikiranmu. Sejujurnya, aku tidak yakin apakah aku ingin melakukannya.

Pria _alpha?_ Kami tak punya banyak ruang untuk ragu. Kau bajingan. Kau tidur dengan pacarku. Kau membunuh anjingku. Aku membencimu. Tepat sasaran. Jelas. Tanpa ambigu. Kalian harus mencobanya kapan-kapan. Itu akan mendekatkan kita semua pada kedamaian dunia.

Aku menjauhi pintu ruangan Jaejoong. Kelihatannya, aku tak akan mengetahui apa masalah Jaejoong dalam waktu dekat ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Siang harinya, aku duduk di seberang Changmin di sebuah kafe, _sandwich_ -ku tidak dimakan.

"Jadi, _Noona_ sudah menghubungimu?"

Changmin membicarakan Pembantaian Hari Thanksgiving—seandainya kau lupa. Aku mengangguk. "Kemarin, aku ditelepon. Sepertinya aku sudah menjanjikan diri untuk menjadi sukarelawan di Komunitas Sosial Busan, bulan depan."

"Bisa saja lebih buruk dari itu."

"Tidak juga. Kau ingat bibinya Yoochun, Gain _ahjumma_?"

Perempuan itu menyukaiku. Maksudku, bukan hal-hal seperti mencubit pipi atau menepuk kepalaku. Melainkan hal-hal seperti meremas bokongku, mengusap kejantananku, bagaimana-kalau-kau-mendorong-kursi-rodaku-ke-lemari-sapu-agar-kita-bisa-melakukan-sesuatu-yang-nakal.

Sialan, itu benar-benar mengganggu.

Sekarang, Changmin tertawa terbahak-bahak. Terima kasih simpatinya, _Shitty Brat._

Lonceng di atas pintu kafe berdentang. Aku mendongak dan memutuskan, mungkin Tuhan tidak membenciku. Karena Hyunjoong Si Pecundang baru saja masuk. Wajahnya, pada kesempatan lain, pasti akan merusak suasana hatiku. Tapi, sekarang? Dialah keledai pecundang yang ingin kutemui. Aku akan bersikap manis.

Aku menghampirinya. " _Annyeong haseyo._ "

Hyunjoong memutar bola mata. "Apa?"

 _Cih._ "Dengar, Hyunjoong-ssi, aku penasaran, apa Jaejoong baik-baik saja?"

Hyunjoong menggeram, "Jaejoong bukan urusanmu."

Biarkan fakta yang bicara, aku sudah berusaha. Dia bersikap kurang ajar. Kenapa aku tidak kaget?

"Aku mengerti maksudmu. Tapi, pagi ini, Jaejoong benar-benar kelihatan kurang sehat. Apa kau tahu alasannya?"

"Jaejoong sudah besar. Dia bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri. Sejak dulu juga begitu."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Kemudian, aku menyadarinya. Bagaikan disiram seember air es beserta bongkahannya setelah bermain _football._

"Apa kau melakukan sesuatu kepadanya?"

Hyunjoong tidak menjawab. Dia menunduk. Itu jawaban yang kubutuhkan. Aku merenggut bagian depan kemejanya dan menariknya dengan keras. Sesaat kemudian, Changmin sudah ada di sampingku untuk menyuruhku tenang. Aku mengguncang tubuh bajingan itu sedikit. "Aku bertanya kepadamu, Bedebah. Apa kau melakukan sesuatu kepada Jaejoong?"

Hyunjoong menyuruhku melepaskan cengkraman, tetapi aku menggucangnya lebih keras.

"Jawab aku!"

"Kami putus! Sialan, kami putus, oke?"

Maksudnya _dia_ putus dengan Jaejoong?

Hyunjoong melepas tanganku dan mendorongku. Aku membiarkannya. Dia merapikan kemeja dan melotot. Tapi, aku hanya berdiri terpaku. Terpana. Jarinya menyodok dadaku. "Aku pergi. Kalau kau menyentuhku lagi, aku akan menumbangkanmu, Bajingan."

Setelah itu, dia pun pergi. Changmin menatap kepergiannya, lalu bertanya, " _Hyung,_ apa-apaan barusan?"

Sepuluh tahun—hampir sebelas. Jaejoong mencintainya. Itu yang dikatakannya. Sepuluh tahun. Dan, dia mencampakkan Jaejoong.

 _Sial._

"Aku harus pergi."

"Tapi, _sandwich_ -mu belum habis."

Makanan sangat penting bagi Changmin.

"Kau habiskan saja. Aku harus kembali ke ruangan."

Aku berlari keluar menuju…

Ya, kau tahu aku ke mana.

.

.

.

.

.

Pintu ruangan kerja Jaejoong masih tertutup. Tidak, aku tidak mengetuk. Tanpa bersuara, aku masuk. Jaejoong duduk di mejanya.

Menangis.

Apa perutmu pernah ditendang oleh seekor kuda?

Aku juga belum pernah. Tapi, sekarang aku tahu seperti apa rasanya.

Jaejoong kelihatan sangat kecil di belakang meja itu. Muda dan rapuh dan… tersesat. Suaraku pelan dan hati-hati. "Hei."

Jaejoong menatapku, tekejut, lalu dia berdeham dan mengelap wajah, berusaha terlihat tenang. "Apa yang kau inginkan, Yunho-ssi?"

Aku tak mau membuat Jaejoong malu, jadi aku pura-pura tidak melihat air mata yang masih menempel di tulang pipinya. "Aku mencari berkas yang…" Pelan-pelan aku melangkah lebih dekat. "Apa kau… eh, matamu kelilipan?"

Jaejoong menanggapi permainanku dan mengelap matanya lagi. " _Yeah,_ kurasa bulu mataku jatuh dan masuk ke mata."

Ha. Konyol.

"Kau ingin aku memeriksanya? Bulu mata jika dibiarkan masuk ke mata akan sangat berbahaya."

Untuk kali pertama, hari ini, mata Jaejoong menatap mataku. Kedua matanya seperti kolam gelap yang berkilau. "Oke." Jaejoong berdiri, dan aku menuntunnya ke arah jendela. Aku menyentuh pipinya, memegangi wajahnya dengan hati-hati. Wajah rupawannya berlinang air mata.

Saat ini, aku sangat ingin menyakiti Kim Hyunjoong secara fisik. Aku yakin bisa meminta Changmin membantuku mengubur apa pun yang tersisa darinya di halaman belakang.

Aku mengusap air mata Jaejoong dengan jempolku. "Dapat."

Jaejoong tersenyum, walaupun air matanya mengalir lagi. "Trims."

Sekarang, aku sudah lelah berpura-pura. Aku menarik Jaejoong ke dadaku. Dia membiarkan aku melakukannya. Aku memeluknya dan membelai rambutnya. "Apa kau ingin aku bicara kepadanya? Apa itu… apa itu karena aku?"

Aku yakin si pecundang tidak senang saat menemukan kami di ruangan Jaejoong minggu lalu—dan Jaejoong terlihat seperti habis bercinta. Dan, tidak, aku tidak gila. Hal terakhir yang kuinginkan adalah membantu Jaejoong kembali kepada si bajingan. Tapi, sial, Jaejoong membuatku tersiksa.

Butir demi butir air mata.

Jaejoong tertawa di dadaku. Kedengarannya muram.

"Karena aku." Jaejoong mendongak menatapku dan tersenyum sedih. "Aku bukan lagi orang yang dulu membuatnya jatuh cinta."

Pasti berat bagi Jaejoong mendengar kalimat itu. Itu trik pria paling kuno yang pernah ada. Permainan menyalahkan. _"Bukan aku penyebabnya, Sayang. Tapi, kau."_

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepala. "Dia mengemasi seluruh barangnya dan pindah pada hari Sabtu. Dia bilang, perpisahan cepat dan efektif akan lebih baik. Dia tinggal bersama Kyuhyun sampai mendapat tempat sendiri."

Jaejoong menatap ke arah jendela sejenak, lalu mendesah sedih. "Kurasa ini sudah terjadi cukup lama. Sama sekali tidak mengejutkan. Cukup lama, perhatianku tertuju pada sekolah… lalu pekerjaan. Yang lain menjadi nomor dua. Aku tidak lagi… aku tidak bisa… memberi apa yang dibutuhkannya.

"Hanya saja, Hyunjoong yang menggenggam tanganku saat kami memakamkan ayahku. Dia mengajariku cara mengemudi manual, dan meyakinkanku bahwa aku cukup hebat untuk menyanyi di depan orang-orang sungguhan. Hyunjoong membantuku mengisi formulir pendaftaran kuliah dan membuka surat penerimaan karena aku telalu gugup untuk melihatnya. Saat aku mengikuti program MBA, dia mengambil tiga pekerjaan agar aku tidak perlu bekerja. Hyunjoong hadir pada hari kelulusanku dan dia menemaniku saat aku ingin pindah ke Seoul. Sejak dulu, dia bagian besar dalam hidupku. Tak tahu akan menjadi apa diriku tanpanya."

 _Omega._ Jaejoong bahkan tidak menyadari apa yang baru saja dikatakannya. Semua itu pencapaian _nya._ Tantangan yang berhasil dia lalui. Pecundang hanya mengintil. Di latar belakang. Seperti kertas dinding. Kau bisa mengubah warna dinding kapan pun kau mau, dan mungkin akan tampak berbeda, tapi ruangannya tetap sama.

"Aku tahu kau akan menjadi apa. Kim Jaejoong, Bankir Investasi Extraordinaire. Kau pintar dan lucu, dan kau keras kepala, menawan, dan… sempurna. Kau akan tetap sempurna tanpanya."

Kami bertatapan sebentar, lalu aku mendekapnya lagi hingga air matanya berkurang. Suaranya teredam saat berbisik, "Terima kasih, Yunho-ya."

"Sama-sama."

.

.

.

.

.

Larut malamnya, saat naik ke balik seprai sejuk di tempat tidurku, barulah aku menyadari kerumitan peristiwa hari ini.

Omong-omong, aku tidur telanjang. Kau harus mencobanya. Kalau belum pernah tidur telanjang, kau belum hidup. Tapi, bukan itu intinya.

Sekarang, aku baru menyadari faktanya—Kim Jaejoong lajang. Bebas. _Available._ Satu-satunya rintangan antara Jaejoong, aku, dan sofa di ruanganku baru saja menembak dirinya sendiri. Astaga. Pasti inilah yang dirasakan Superman saat dia kembali ke masa lalu dan mengeluarkan Lois dari mobil itu. Ini sesuatu yang bisa dilakukan lagi. Sebuah kesempatan kedua. Permulaan awal baru.

Aku melipat kedua tangan di belakang kepala dan bersandar sambil menyunggingkan senyuman tak-sabar-menunggu-besok yang paling lebar dan paling cemerlang yang pernah kulihat.

.

.

.

.

.

Empat hari sudah berlalu sejak aku mengetahui si Pecundang putus dengan Jaejoong. Keesokan harinya, Jaejoong kembali ke kantor dan terlihat seperti dirinya yang dulu. Bisa dibilang, sepertinya Jaejoong sudah benar-benar melupakan si bodoh. Tapi, Sulli terserang pilek, jadi Suie _noona_ terpaksa memindahkan makan siang kami ke minggu depan. Mengingat akhir pekan yang dilalui Jaejoong, mungkin itu yang terbaik.

Oh _yeah._ Ada satu detail kecil lain yang harus kau ketahui. Sudah dua belas hari aku tidak berhubungan seks.

 _Dua belas hari._

Dua ratus delapam puluh delapan jam tanpa seks. Aku tak bisa menghitung menitnya—telalu membuat depresi. Ingat soal terlalu banyak kerja tanpa bermain membuat Yunho menjadi bocah uring-uringan? Yah, sekarang bisa dibilang Yunho seorang psikopat sial, oke?

Dua belas hari mungkin tidak terasa lama bagi kalian para amatir di luar sana, tapi bagi lelaki sepertiku? Itu benar-benar rekor. Aku tidak pernah mengalami kekeringan seperti ini sejak musim dingin tahun sembilan puluh sembilan. Januari tahun itu, badai salju besar menyelimuti area dengan salju setinggi dua puluh delapan inci. Hanya kendaraan petugas yang diizinkan berada di jalan, jadi aku terjebak di rumah bersama orangtuaku.

Saat itu, aku berumur tujuh belas tahun. Tahun dalam kehidupan seorang lelaki, saat angin pelan pun bisa membuat kejantanannya menegang. Aku menghabiskan banyak waktu di kamar mandi, sampai-sampai ibuku menyangka aku terkena virus. Akhirnya, setelah hari ketujuh, aku sudah tidak tahan lagi. _Well…_ apakah bagian itu harus aku ceritakan juga?

Alasan di balik kelaparan seksualku belakangan ini? Aku menyalahkan Jaejoong. Semua ini salahnya.

Sepertinya, aku mulai memiliki hati nurani. Aku tak tahu kapan hal itu terjadi, aku tak tahu bagaimana itu terjadi, tapi aku tidak menyukainya.

Kau tahu, sebagian orang memiliki _gay-dar?_ Yah, aku punya satu dan lainnya, yaitu _dump-dar._ Itu artinya aku bisa mengenali seorang perempuan maupun _bottom_ yang baru saja dicampakkan dari jarak jauh. Mereka target mudah. Kau hanya perlu berkata kepada mereka bahwa mantan mereka seorang idiot karena sudah melepas mereka, dan mereka akan memohon agar kau meniduri mereka.

Sekarang, Jaejoong berada dalam kategori dicampakkan yang baru saja kuceritakan. Seharusnya mudah, 'kan?

Salah.

Aku tidak bisa mengambil tindakan. Gagasan itu membuatku merasa seperti predator terkutuk. Aku tidak bisa memastikan apakah luka Jaejoong masih menganga. Jaejoong tidak telihat menderita, tapi siapa tahu. Bisa jadi dia hanya berpura-pura terlihat tegar. Seandainya Jaejoong memang seperti itu—sakit hati dan rapuh—aku tidak menginginkannya dalam keadaan seperti itu. Saat hal itu terjadi antara aku dan Jaejoong, aku ingin dia merobek pakaianku, dan pakaiannya tentu saja, karena aku tidak sanggup menunggu sedetik pun agar aku menidurinya. Aku ingin Jaejoong mendesahkan namaku, mencakar punggungku, dan menjerit karena perasaan luar biasa itu.

 _Sial,_ terjadi lagi. Hanya membayangkannya saja kejantananku mengeras.

Kacau sekali. Aku tidak bisa meniduri Jaejoong, dan aku tak mau meniduri orang lain. Ini badai sempurnaku. Sudah kubilang, aku menerima apa yang pantas kudapatkan? Apa sekarang kau puas?

Aku memadamkan lampu ruangan dan menghampiri ruangan Jaejoong. Dia tidak langsung melihatku, jadi aku bersedekap dan bersandar di ambang pintu, hanya menatapnya. Rambut Jaejoong sedikit berantakan, tidak seperti biasanya—tapi itu seksi, dan dia berdiri, membungkuk di atas mejanya sambil menatap komputer. Dan, dia bernyanyi. Lagu—yang aku tahu—berjudul _Kiss B._

Suaranya memang bagus. Dan, melihat caranya membungkuk di atas meja seperti itu… aku ingin menghampirinya dari belakang dan… _Ya, Tuhan._ Sudahlah. Aku hanya menyiksa diri.

"Hero J harus berhati-hati." Jaejoong mendongak saat mendengar suaraku, seringai malu dan lebar mengembang di wajahnya. Aku meminta, "Jangan berhenti karena ada aku. Aku menikmati pertunjukannya."

"Lucu sekali. Pertunjukan selesai."

Aku menekuk jari ke arahnya. "Ayo. Aku menendangmu dari tempat sini. Sekarang Jumat malam dan sudah lewat pukul sebelas, dan kau belum makan. Aku tahu tempat yang tepat. Kutraktir. Mereka punya daging panggang dengan bumbu yang sangat enak."

Jaejoong mematikan layar komputer dan mengambil tasnya. "Ooohh, itu kesukaanku."

" _Yeah,_ aku tahu."

.

.

.

.

.

Kami menempati meja di area bar dan memesan. Pelayan membawakan minuman kami, dan Jaejoong menyesap margarita yang kupesan untuknya. "Mmm. Memang ini yang kuinginkan saat ini."

Sudah kubilang aku hebat soal minuman—ingat? Kami mengobrol selama beberapa menit, lalu… perhatikan ini.

Mata Jaejoong terbelalak selebar alas cangkir, lalu dia merunduk ke bawah meja. Aku menatap sekeliling. Apa-apaan ini? Aku menundukkan kepala dan mengintip Jaejoong. "Kau sedang apa?"

Jaejoong terlihat panik. "Hyunjoong ada di sini. Di lantai atas, di serambi atas lantai dansa. Dan, dia tidak sendirian." Aku mulai mengangkat kepala saat Jaejoong berteriak, "Jangan lihat!"

Demi Tuhan—ini konyol. Sia-sia saja menganggapnya sudah melupakan si Pecundang.

"Hanya saja… aku tak bisa membiarkannya melihatku seperti ini."

Sekarang aku bingung. "Kau ini bicara apa? Kau kelihatan hebat." Jaejoong selalu terlihat hebat.

"Tidak, tidak dengan pakaian ini. Dia bilang, aku kurang menarik karena terlalu berdedikasi. Itu salah satu alasan dia ingin putus. Karena aku… dia bilang aku terlalu… maskulin."

Kau pasti bercanda. Aku maskulin. Rain Bi maskulin. Kim Jaejoong punya sel maskulin, tapi dia ditakdirkan sebagai _omega. Bottom. Uke._ Si Lubang Penggoda. Pihak yang disodok. Dia sepenuhnya begitu, percayalah padaku.

Tapi, aku tahu apa yang dimaksud si bajingan. Jaejoong pintar, jujur, ambisius. Banyak pria _top_ —seperti si bedebah, misalnya—tidak sanggup menghadapi pasangan seperti itu. Jadi, mereka memuntir kebenarannya. Membuat semua itu terlihat tidak menarik. Sesuatu yang membuat malu.

Persetan semua ini. Aku meraih tangan Jaejoong dan menyeretnya dari bawah meja. Dia cepat-cepat menatap sekeliling saat aku menuntunnya ke lantai dansa.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Mengembalikan harga dirimu."

Dalam perjalanan, kami menabrak beberapa orang, menciptakan sedikit keriuhan, agar aku yakin si Pecundang melihat kami. "Setelah aku selesai, Kim Hyunjoong akan menciumi kakimu, bokongmu, dan bagian tubuh lain yang kau minta, demi mendapatkanmu kembali."

Jaejoong berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkramanku. "Tidak, Yun, itu sama sekali tidak…"

Aku berpaling menatap Jaejoong dan melingkarkan lengan di pinggangnya. "Percayalah kepadaku, Jae." Tubuh Jaejoong menempel pada tubuhku, wajahnya sangat dekat hingga aku bisa melihat kilauan mata indahnya. Coba ingatkan lagi, _kenapa aku melakukan semua ini?_

"Aku seorang _top._ Aku tahu bagaimana kami berpikir. Tak ada _top_ yang ingin melihat orang yang dulu miliknya menjadi milik orang lain. Percayakan saja semua ini kepadaku."

Jaejoong tidak menjawab. Dia hanya mengangkat lengan ke leherku, merapatkan tubuh kami—dada menempel dengan dada, perut dengan perut, paha dengan paha.

Ini menyiksa. Siksaan indah dan nikmat.

Seakan-akan berpikir sendiri, jempolku bergerak melingkar di punggung bawah Jaejoong. Musik berputar di sekeliling kami, dan aku merasa limbung—bukan karena minuman, melainkan karena Jaejoong. Aku ingin mengabaikan betapa sempurnanya tubuh Jaejoong menempel di tubuhku. Aku berusaha mengingat tujuan muliaku. Aku harus mendongak untuk melihat apakah si Pecundang memerhatikan kami. Aku harus melakukannya, tapi tidak. Aku terlalu larut oleh cara Jaejoong menatapku.

Mungkin aku menipu diri, tapi aku bersumpah melihat gairah menari-nari pada mata indah berwarna gelap itu. Hasrat liar dan apa adanya. Aku membungkukkan tubuh dan menyapukan hidungku pada hidungnya, mencoba-coba.

Aku bukan melakukannya untuk diriku. Sungguh. Aku tidak melakukannya karena berada sedekat ini dengannya merupakan jarak terdekatku dengan surga.

Ini untuk Jaejoong. Bagian dari rencana. Untuk mendapatkan kembali si Pecundang yang tidak pantas menerimanya.

Aku menekan lembut bibirku pada bibir Jaejoong. Awalnya pelan, kemudian Jaejoong seakan melebur di atas bibirku. Pada saat itulah, aku mulai kehilangan kendali. Jaejoong membuka mulut, dan pelan-pelan aku memasukkan lidahku. Kemudian lebih keras, lebih tegas, lebih mendalam, seperti turunan menukik pada sebuah _rollercoaster._

Aku lupa betapa nikmatnya Jaejoong. Lebih lezat dari cokelat paling lembut. Penuh dosa. Ini berbeda dengan kali terakhir kami berciuman. Lebih baik. Tidak ada amarah di baliknya, tidak ada frustrasi, atau rasa bersalah, atau maksud yang ingin dibuktikan. Ciumannya tidak terburu-buru, santai, dan benar-benar luar biasa.

Bibir kami terlepas, dan aku memaksakan diri untuk mendongak, melihat pelototan putus asa Hyunjoong sebelum dia menghilang ke tengah kerumunan. Aku berpaling kepada Jaejoong lagi dan menyentuhkan kening pada keningnya. Napas kami menyatu—napasku tersengal-sengal, napas Jaejoong sedikit terengah-engah.

"Berhasil." Aku memberitahu Jaejoong.

"Apa?"

Aku merasakan jemari Jaejoong memainkan rambut di tengkukku. Dan, saat dia bicara, suaranya terengah-engah. Penuh hasrat. "Yunho-ya… bisakah kau? Yun… apa kau mau?"

"Apa pun, Jaejoong-ah. Minta apa pun kepadaku dan aku akan melakukannya."

Bibir Jaejoong terbuka dan dia menatapku sejenak.

"Maukah kau… menciumku lagi?"

Terima. Kasih. Tuhan.

Sedangkan kau, pecundang? Menyingkirlah.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Maaf soal apdet yang lamaaaaa. Vans sudah mulai sibuk dengan tahun ajaran baru. Dan ini benar-benar menyita waktu, batin, apalagi kantong. Dan, awal pertengah bulan, akhir pekan santai, _keyboard_ malah rusak. Jadi maafkan Vans yang tidak tepat waktu ini *bow*

Vans berusaha membangun _mood_ dan melanjutkan semua, tapi ternyata lumayan sulit dalam keadaan seperti ini.

 _Review_ kalian menjadi penyemangat bagi Vans. Terima kasih banyak untuk yang sudah setia mengikuti cerita-cerita Vans yang amburegul. Mohon maaf apabila belum bisa Vans balas satu persatu. Tapi Vans selalu baca segala pendapat kalian tentang cerita ini maupun tentang Vans sendiri. _**Love, love, love, love~**_

Yang tau kalo Vans jomblo, _kok tau?_

Hha.. Semangat! ^o^)9


	8. Chapter 8

**TANGLED**

 _08_

.

Tangled. 2013 (original story)

by

Emma Chase

Re-maked as YunJae story by VANS voldamin

 _Disclaimer: God, Their Parents, and Themselves (GTT)_

 _Warning: Adult!Theme, Out of Character(s), miss-types, NC, and Amburegul._

 _Enjoy!_

.

.

.

.

.

Perjalanan ke apartemenku bisa dibilang latihan mengemudi akrobatik. Setengah mati aku tidak mau melepas mulutku dari mulut Jaejoong, sambil berusaha agar kami tidak terbunuh. Jaejoong duduk di pangkuanku, kakinya memeluk pinggangku, menciumi leherku, menjilati lidahku—membuatku sinting. Satu tanganku memegang setir, sedangkan tangan satunya berada di antara kedua tubuh kami, meluncur di atas perut Jaejoong, lehernya, dan dada membusung dengan puting merah mudanya yang menggodaku dari balik kemeja yang setengah terbuka.

Jangan menirunya di rumah, Anak-anak.

Gesper yang menguntai pinggang telepas, resleting celana siap untuk diluncurkan ke bawah. Jaejoong bergerak-gerak gelisah di atas pangkuanku, menumbukkan tubuhnya di atas kejantananku yang menegang. Tubuhnya terasa membara di atas tubuhku hingga aku harus mengerahkan seluruh tekad yang kumiliki agar tidak memejamkan mata. Aku mencium Jaejoong penuh nafsu dan memerhatikan jalan di balik pundaknya. Tubuh Jaejoong meluncur naik turun, mencumbuku pelan dengan tekanan. Tuhanku, seks saat masih berpakaian lengkap belum pernah terasa senikmat ini.

Kontrol? Kendali? Keduanya sudah lama pergi.

Akhirnya, aku masuk ke garasi apartemenku. Aku mengambil tempat pertama yang kulihat dan menyeret tubuh kami keluar dari mobil. Kedua tanganku memegangi bokong Jaejoong, kedua kaki Jaejoong melilit pinggangku, aku menggendong Jaejoong ke lift, bibir dan lidah kami menari-nari penuh gairah.

Aku tidak mengunci mobilku. Kurasa, aku bahkan tidak menutup pintunya.

Persetan.

Mereka boleh mencurinya. Ada masalah lebih penting yang harus kutangani.

Aku terhuyung-huyung ke dalam lift dan memencet tombol lantai paling atas, sebelum menghantamkan tubuh Jaejoong ke dinding dan menempelkan tubuh kepadanya, seperti yang sejak tadi ingin kulakukan. Jaejoong mengerang panjang dan berat di dalam mulutku.

Saat tiba di depan pintu apartemenku, aku merogoh kunci dengan satu tangan sambil tetap memegangi Jaejoong. Dia menggigiti telingaku dan berbisik, "Cepatlah, Yunho."

Saat ini, aku sanggup menendang benda sialan itu sampai terbuka seandainya kunci belum berputar. Kami masuk ke apartemenku, dan aku menendang pintu sampai tertutup. Aku melepas kaki Jaejoong dari tubuhku, dan kakinya meluncur ke lantai, menghasilkan gesekan nikmat. Aku membutuhkan kedua tanganku.

Dengan mulut yang masih menempel, aku mulai membuka sisa kancing di kemejanya. Jaejoong tidak telalu lihai—atau mungkin hanya tidak sabar. Dia membenamkan jemari ke bagian depan kemejaku dan menariknya. Kancing bertebaran ke lantai.

Jaejoong baru saja merobek kemejaku sampai terbuka.

Coba bayangkan betapa seksinya itu?

Aku meraih ujung kaus dalam putih yang dikenakan Jaejoong, menariknya ke atas, melepaskan benda itu dari tubuh Jaejoong. Kini tubuh atasnya terpapar telanjang. Jaejoong melepas bibirnya dan menyentuhkan telapak tangan di dada hingga perutku. Matanya terlihat takjub saat mengikuti jejak tangannya. Aku menatap jemariku, menyentuh tulang selangka Jaejoong, turun ke tengah dada menonjolnya yang sempurna dan kedua puting tegang berwarna merah muda. Kau tahu bagaimana dada gadis yang beranjak remaja; ranum, mungil sekaligus menantang.

"Ya Tuhan, Yunho, kau sangat…"

"Indah." Aku menyelesaikan ucapannya.

Aku menarik tubuh Jaejoong lagi, dan mengangkat kedua kakinya dari lantai sambil mundur menuju sofa. Apakah tadi aku merasa berdansa dengan Jaejoong seperti di surga? Tidak. Dada telanjang Jaejoong menempel di dadaku—seperti itulah rasanya surga. Nirwana.

Aku mencium rahang Jaejoong dan mengulum kulit lehernya yang lembut. Aku menyikai leher Jaejoong—dan menilai dari suara yang bergema di lehernya, Jaejoong menyukai apa yang sedang aku lakukan. Sesaat kemudian aku terdiam, mataku terpaku menatap sebuah titik kecil di bawah rahangnya. Seperti sebuah _bite mark._ "Jaejoong," suaraku sedikit tercekat.

Seolah tahu apa yang kupikirkan, Jaejoong segera menjawab sambil membelai leher belakangku, "Itu tanda lahir."

Dan, entah mengapa hal itu semakin membuatku bergairah. _Damn._ Kugigit pelan rahangnya selagi Jaejoong mendongak, menambah polesan _bite mark_ di samping tanda lahirnya.

Aku duduk di sofa, membawa serta Jaejoong, perutnya bersandar di perutku, kedua kakinya yang rapat berada di antara lututku yang terbuka. Jaejoong menciumku sekali lagi sebelum berdiri dan mundur.

Kami sama-sama kehabisan napas dan saling menatap, bisa dibilang, saling menyerang dengan pandangan.

Jaejoong menggigit bibir dan kedua tangannya menyusup di antara tubuh kami. Aku mendengar suara risleting, lalu celana bahannya meluncur pelan ke lantai. _Sial,_ itu hal yang paling seksi yang pernah kulihat.

Jaejoong berdiri di hadapanku mengenakan celana dalam hitam—sangat kontras dengan kulitnya yang putih, kemeja yang terbuka, dan kaus kaki hitam membalut betis bagian bawah. Seksi. Aku bahkan tidak sadar jika sepatunya terlepas. Bibirnya bengkak, pipinya merona, dan rambutnya berantakan akibat ulah tanganku. Dia seorang bidadari… yang terperangkap dalam tubuh laki-laki, luar biasa cantik. Dan, caranya menatapku nyaris membuatku kehilangan kendali saat itu juga. Aku mengambil dompet dan mengeluarkan kondom, meletakkannya di atas bantal sofa di sampingku.

Jaejoong menghampiriku… tanpa melepas kaus kaki yang membalut kaki indahnya.

 _Ya Tuhan._

Jaejoong berlutut di antara kedua kakiku dan membuka kancing celanaku, matanya yang membara terus menatap mataku. Aku mengangkat tubuh, dan Jaejoong melepas celana panjang dan bokserku. Kejantananku mencuat, penuh harga diri, keras, dan sangat siap. Tatapan Jaejoong beralih ke bawah, dan dia menatapku. Aku membiarkan Jaejoong melakukannya sampai puas, aku bukan tipe pemalu.

Tapi, saat senyuman nakal mengembang di bibirnya dan dia membungkukkan tubuh ke arah kejantananku, aku mencengkram tubuh Jaejoong dan menariknya ke mulutku lagi. Aku tak tahu apa yang direncanakannya—yah, aku punya _gambaran_ —tapi kalau aku tidak cepat-cepat berada di dalam tubuhnya, kurasa aku benar-benar akan mati.

Aku mengangkat pinggang Jaejoong, dan masing-masing lututnya mendarat di samping tubuhku. Aku menahan tubuhnya dengan satu tangan sementara tangan lainnya mendorong helai kain di antara kedua kaki Jaejoong ke samping. Aku meraba dan membenamkan satu jari—lalu dua—ke dalam tubuhnya. Astaga. Jaejoong juga sudah siap. Aku meluncurkan jariku lebih dalam, dan kami sama-sama mengerang lantang. Jaejoong sudah basah… dan membara. Dia mencengkram nyaman jariku, dan aku memejamkan mata, membayangkan betapa luar biasanya saat nanti kejantananku yang berada di dalam tubuhnya. Aku menggerakkan jariku keluar masuk, dan Jaejoong mulai bergerak seirama. Dia merintih… mendesis… mengerang… mendesahkan namaku.

Bagaikan musik di telingaku.

Aku sudah tak tahan lagi. Aku meraih kondom dan merobek bungkusnya dengan gigi. Jaejoong mengangkat tubuh saat aku memasangnya. Kemudian, dia menyingkirkan tanganku. Dan, dia memasangkannya untukku.

 _Astaga, demi Tuhan._

Aku menarik celana dalamnya. Aku ingin Jaejoong telanjang, tak ada yang menghalangi. Dengan tarikan dan robekan, aku melepasnya. Apa yang kulihat di tubuh Jaejoong seakan memanggilku, dan aku bersumpah, demi Tuhan, akan memberi mereka perhatian yang sepantasnya nanti. Tapi, sekarang aku tak bisa menunggu lagi.

Tatapanku tertuju pada mata Jaejoong… mata kelam yang menarikku sejak kali pertama melihatnya.

 _Cantik._

Perlahan-lahan, Jaejoong menurunkan tubuh ke atas tubuhku. Sejenak, tak seorang pun dari kami bergerak. Maupun bernapas. Tubuh Jaejoong terasa sempit… sial… bahkan melalui karet pengaman pun, aku bisa merasakan tubuhnya meregang untukku.

Aku membisikkan namanya, seperti sebuah doa. "Jae."

Aku menggenggam wajah Jaejoong dan menariknya kepadaku. Tatapan mata berembun disertai dengan mulut mungil setengah terbuka dan terengah pelan menahan perih. Aku tak mungkin tidak menciumnya. Jaejoong mengangkat tubuh, nyaris sepenuhnya menarikku keluar sebelum meluncur turun lagi dengan mulus, mengembalikanku ke dalam tubuhnya.

 _Tuhanku._

Tak ada yang senikmat ini—tak ada. Kedua tanganku mencengkram pinggul Jaejoong, membantunya bergerak dalam sapuan mantap. Mulut kami terbuka satu sama lain berciuman dan tersengal-sengal.

Aku menegakkan tubuh dan duduk lebih tegak, agar Jaejoong lebih menikmatinya. Tebakanku tidak salah. Dia menurukan tubuhnya lebih keras dan lebih cepat, kedua tanganku mencengkram erat pinggulnya. Aku mencium leher Jaejoong dan menundukkan kepala, menjilat puting dadanya yang mengeras. Lalu memasukkannya ke dalam mulut, mengulum dan memutar lidah, membuat Jaejoong mengepalkan tangan di rambutku sambil mengerang.

Aku tak akan bertahan lebih lama. Tidak mungkin. Sudah terlalu lama aku menunggunya, terlalu menginginkannya. Aku menjejakkan kaki ke lantai, dan mulai mendorong ke atas, ke dalam tubuh Jaejoong, sambil mendorong pinggul Jaejoong ke bawah. Rasanya luar biasa. Kenikmatan luar biasa, dan aku tak ingin semua ini berakhir.

Jaejoong melentingkan kepala ke belakang dan mengerang lebih nyaring. "Ya… ya… Yunnie."

Aku mengumpat dan memanggil nama Jaejoong, kami sama-sama nyaris sinting. Tak terkendali. Karena rasanya memang senikmat itu.

Jaejoong meneriakkan namaku, dan aku tahu, dia sudah mencapai puncak. Basah dan hangat menyembur mengenai kulit perutku.

Ya Tuhan, aku menyukai suaranya.

Kemudian, tubuhnya berkontraksi di sekitar tubuhku—lubangnya pada kejantananku, kakinya di atas pahaku, tangannya pada pundakku—semuanya mencengkram keras-keras. Dan, aku bersamanya.

"Jae, Boojae… sial… Jae."

Aku mendorong lagi, dan lagi. Lalu, aku mencapai puncak kenikmatan yang dahsyat. Kenikmatan membara meledak di tubuhku bagaikan sesuatu yang belum pernah kurasakan. Kepalaku bersandar pada punggung sofa.

Setelah sensasinya berkurang, lenganku memeluk tubuh Jaejoong, menempelkan dada kami dan kepalanya pada leherku. Aku merasakan detak jantung Jaejoong mulai normal lagi. Kemudian, Jaejoong tertawa, pelan dan puas.

"Ya Tuhan… barusan itu sangat… sangat…"

Sekarang, aku juga tersenyum. "Aku tahu."

Mengguncang bumi. Melampaui Skala Richter. Cukup kuat untuk memusnahkan negara pulau kecil.

Aku membelai rambut Jaejoong... amat sangat lembut. Aku menunduk dan menciumnya lagi. Amat sangat sempurna.

Malam yang hebat. Kurasa, bisa jadi, ini malam terbaik seumur hidupku. Dan, ini baru saja dimulai.

.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong menjerit pelan saat aku berdiri dan menggendongnya, menempel pada tubuhku, ke kamarku.

Aku belum pernah membawa perempuan ke kamar tidurku. Itu sebuah peraturan. Tidak ada seks acak di apartemenku—aku bahkan tak pernah mempertimbangkannya. Jika salah seorang gadis itu mengetahui di mana aku tinggal, apa ada yang bisa mengucapkan Psikopat Penguntit?

Tapi, aku tidak berpikir dua kali untuk membaringkan Jaejoong di tengah tempat tidurku. Dia menatapku, berlutut saat aku melepas kemejaku yang sekarang tak berkancing, dan menyingkirkan kondom yang sudah tak terpakai. Tersenyum sambil menggigit bibir, Jaejoong melepas kemejanya yang masih menggantung pada lengannya. Oh _yeah_ —dan dia masih memakai kaus kaki imut itu di kakinya.

Keren. Amat sangat keren.

Aku merangkak menghampiri Jaejoong dan bertumpu di atas lutut di tengah ranjang. Aku memegangi wajah Jaejoong saat menciumnya penuh gairah. Aku sudah siap bertempur lagi. Kejantananku menyodok perut Jaejoong, sedikit menyinggung permukaan kejantanan mungilnya yang sudah licin dari tempatnya berdiri tegap dan siap. Tapi, kali ini, aku ingin melakukannya dengan santai. Sudah berbulan-bulan aku mengagumi tubuh Jaejoong—dan sekarang, aku berencana untuk menjelajahi setiap incinya, dari jarak dekat.

Aku memajukan tubuh dan membaringkan Jaejoong. Surai legam terurai di atas bantalku. Dia terlihat seperti peri dongeng, dewi seks dari sebuah legenda Romawi.

Atau, pornografi yang ditampilkan dengan hebat.

Kedua lutut Jaejoong terbuka tanpa sadar, dan aku menempatkan diri di antaranya. Ya Tuhan… dia sudah menegang dan basah. Aku bisa merasakannya di perutku saat Jaejoong mendorong dan menggesekkan tubuhnya pada tubuhku. Meminta—lagi—tanpa kata.

Aku mencium leher Jaejoong, turun ke tulang selangka, dan berhadapan dengan dada sintalnya. Tangan Jaejoong memijat tulang belikatku saat aku menjilat salah satu puncaknya yang merona. Napasnya cepat dan mendesak. Aku menggerakkan lidah dengan cepat di atas puncak dadanya hingga Jaejoong mendesahkan namaku.

Begitu kata itu meluncur dari bibir Jaejoong, aku mengatupkan mulut dan mengulumnya keras-keras. Selama beberapa menir, aku menjilat, mengulum, dan menggesek puncak mungil dadanya. Reaksi Jaejoong benar-benar liar hingga aku beralih pada dada satunya dan memberi perhatian yang sama pada bagian tubuh indah itu.

Saat aku bergerak ke bawah, Jaejoong merintih di bawah tubuhku, menyentak dan menggesekkan tubuh pada bagian tubuhku yang mana pun yang bisa ia raih.

Tanpa malu.

Indah.

Dan, walaupun aku sangat menginginkannya, walaupun rasanya sangat nikmat saat Jaejoong menumbukkan tubuhnya pada tubuhku—aku benar-benar bisa mengendalikan tindakanku. Aku yang memegang kendali. Ada satu hal yang sudah tak sabar ingin kulakukan. Sesuatu yang sudah kuimpikan sejak malam tempo hari. Aku menjilat perut Jaejoong, lalu bergerak ke bawah. Aku melepas kaus kaki lucunya dan menjilati bagian dalam pahanya hingga pandanganku sejajar dengan target, kejantanan mungilnya yang polos dan bersih kemerahan.

Jaejoong mencukurnya hingga tak bersisa dan kulit di sekitarnya sehalus sutra. Aku mengetahuinya karena sekarang sedang menjelajahi area berlian yang terawat itu dengan mulutku. _Sangat_ merangsang.

Aku menggosokkan hidung di atasnya dan menghirupnya. Jaejoong terkesiap dan mengerang—matanya terpejam, mulutnya terbuka.

Kujulurkan lidah, menyapu permukaan halus kejantanan Jaejoong yang telah menegang. Manis. Sepertinya aku benar-benar sudah gila. Aku mengulum benda mungil itu perlahan, liurku menetes seperti binatang kelaparan. Rintihan dan erangan mengalun dari bibir pulan Jaejoong, membuatku semakin bernafsu untuk melahapnya semakin dalam. Saat aku bergerak makin liar, pekikan Jaejoong terdengar lebih nyaring.

"Seperti itu, Boo—biarkan aku mendengarmu."

Aku sepenuhnya menyadari ini—aku—adalah orang pertama yang melakukannya kepada Jaejoong. Dan, ya, sebagai pria _top,_ kenyataan itu membuatnya lebih hebat lagi.

Kau tahu siapa Neil Armstrong, 'kan?

Sekarang, katakana siapa pria kedua. Persetan, katakan kepadaku siapa pria lain yang kau ketahui berhasil ke bulan setelah Neil Armstrong. Kau tak bisa melakukannya, 'kan? Karena itulah, hal ini sangat menggairahkan.

Jaejoong tidak akan pernah melupakannya.

Dia akan selalu mengingat… _aku._

Mungkin, agak _chauvinistic_ dan egoistis, tapi itulah kebenarannya.

Naik, turun, naik lagi, turun lagi, lagi dan lagi, aku mengulum benda tegang itu dari ujung hingga pangkal. Gairahnya manis dan pekat. Sangat lezat. Aku mendorong paha Jaejoong, membukanya lebih lebar, dan mengalihkan cumbuanku ke lubang hangat merah mudanya yang berkedut menggoda, mencumbunya mesra dengan lidahku.

Kepala Jaejoong berguling dari kanan ke kiri saat erangan melengking bergema dari kerongkongannya. Ucapannya tidak jelas, dan jemari kakinya menusuk pundakku, tapi aku tidak menyerah. Tidak akan. Dalam satu gerakan, aku kembali mengulum kejantanan Jaejoong dan memasukkan dua jari ke dalam tubuhnya.

Kemudian, akulah yang mengerang. Jemariku dilingkupi gairah panasnya, nyaris membara. Aku tak bisa menghentikan pinggulku berputar dan menggesek tempat tidur. _Sial._ Masih menggerakkan tanganku, aku mengulurkan lidah dan membelai lubang kecil di puncak si mungil.

"Yun-!"

Mendengar Jaejoong berteriak membuatku lebih bergairah. Aku menggerakkan jemari lebih cepat, seirama dengan lidahku, dan mendongak… ingin melihat Jaejoong kehilangan kendali. Aku bisa mencapai kepuasan hanya dengan menonton Jaejoong. Ekspresi wajahnya memperlihatkan ekstase penuh, dan aku tak tahu siapa di antara kami yang lebih puas.

Jaejoong mendesah hebat, aku menggeram puas.

Kemudian, tubuh Jaejoong kejur—sekaku papan. Kedua tangannya menarik rambutku, pahanya memeluk kepalaku lebih erat, dan aku tahu, dia sudah mencapainya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, cengkraman Jaejoong mengendur, dan aku memperlambat gerakan lidahku. Saat tungkai Jaejoong sudah lebih relaks, aku duduk, mengusap wajah dengan tangan, dan memasang kondom baru.

Oh _yeah_ —aku baru saja mulai.

Aku membungkuk di atas tubuh Jaejoong, dia menarikku dan menciumku penuh gairah. Jaejoong berkata terengah-engah di bibirku, "Sangat… luar biasa."

Kepuasan angkuh dan sombong mengaliri pembuluh darahku, tapi aku bahkan tak bisa tersenyum. Aku telalu ingin menyetubuhinya. Aku masuk dengan mudah. Tubuhnya licin, tapi sempit—seperti kepalan tangan basah. Aku merasakan ototnya mencengkramku saat aku mundur perlahan lalu meluncur masuk lagi.

Aku mulai mendorong lebih cepat. Lebih kasar. Lenganku terentang lurus di kedua sisi kepalanya agar bisa melihat kenikmatan yang terpancar dari wajahnya.

Namun, kemudian Jaejoong membuka mata dan menatapku. Dan, aku tak sanggup berpaling. Aku merasa seperti raja—seperti manusia abadi. Seluruh pengendalian diriku pun menghilang. Aku mendorong ke dalam tubuh Jaejoong, cepat dan tanpa ampun. Kenikmatan membara menggenangi perutku, lalu turun ke paha.

 _Sweet Jesus._

Tubuh kami menghentak bersama, lagi dan lagi, cepat dan keras. Aku mengaitkan sebelah lengan ke bawah lutut Jaejoong dan mengangkat kakinya ke pundakku. Cengkramannya terasa lebih erat, dan mau tak mau, aku mengerang, "Boojae…"

"Ya, seperti itu. Ya Tuhan, ya! Yunho…" Kemudian tubuhnya kejur lagi di bawah tubuhku, matanya terpejam saat erangan tertahan meluncur dari bibirnya.

Pada saat itulah, aku berhenti menahan diri. Aku mendorong ke dalam tubuh Jaejoong untuk kali terakhir sebelum orgasme paling hebat seumur hidupku menderaku. Aku mengerang nyaring, membanjiri kondom di dalam tubuh Jaejoong hingga nyaris luber. Kedua lenganku ambruk, dan seluruh beban tubuhku menghimpit Jaejoong. Sepertinya, dia tidak keberatan. Begitu tubuhku ambruk, Jaejoong menciumiku—mataku, pipiku, mulutku. Aku berusaha menenangkan napas, lalu membalas ciumannya.

 _Un-fucking-believable._

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Vans apdet. Yeay~ *tebar konfeti*

Maaf buat yang sudah menunggu lama (emang ada?) hhe :D

 _Review?_


	9. Chapter 9

**TANGLED**

 _09_

.

Tangled. 2013 (original story)

by

Emma Chase

Re-maked as YunJae story by VANS voldamin

 _Disclaimer: God, Their Parents, and Themselves (GTT)_

 _Warning: Adult!Theme, Out of Character(s), miss-types, NC, and Amburegul._

 _Enjoy!_

.

.

.

.

.

Aku pernah membaca artikel yang mengatakan berhubungan seks bisa memanjangkan umur manusia. Kala uterus seperti ini, aku dan Jaejoong akan hidup selamanya. Aku sudah tidak bisa menghitung berapa kali kami melakukannya. Seperti gigitan nyamuk—semakin sering kau menggaruknya, rasanya semakin gatal.

Aku senang waktu itu membeli satu kardus ekstra besar kondom di toko swalayan.

Seandainya kau tak bisa menebaknya dari reaksiku, aku akan mengatakannya langsung. Kim Jaejoong teman tidur yang fantastis. Bokong yang spektakuler. Kalau sebelumnya aku belum yakin Kim Hyunjoong seorang pecundang tolol, karena sudah mencicipi apa yang dibuangnya, sekarang aku sangat yakin akan hal itu.

Jaejoong seorang petualang, sangat menuntut, spontan, dan percaya diri. Sangat mirip denganku. Kami pasangan serasi, dalam berbagai artian.

Saat akhirnya kami beristirahat, langit malam di luar jendelaku baru saja berubah kelabu. Jaejoong berbaring tanpa bersuara, kepalanya di dadaku, jemari Jaejoong menelusuri permukaannya dan sesekali membelai menggoda.

Setelah semua yang kuceritakan kepadamu, kuharap aku tidak membuatmu terkejut, tapi aku tidak pernah 'mengeloni'. Biasanya, setelah aku dan seorang perempuan selesai berhubungan seks, tidak ada tidur berdampingan, meringkuk bersama, atau percakapan di atas bantal. Mungkin, sesekali, aku tidur sebentar sebelum pulang. Tapi, aku tak tahan jika seorang gadis melilitkan diri pada tubuhku seperti gurita mutan. Itu menyebalkan dan tidak nyaman.

Tapi, dengan Jaejoong, sepertinya aturan lama itu tidak berlaku. Kulit hangat kami menempel, tubuh kami sejajar, pergelangan kakinya di atas betisku, pahaku di bawah lututnya yang tertekuk. Rasanya… damai. Menenangkanku dengan cara yang tak bisa kugambarkan. Aku sama sekali tidak berhasrat untuk bergerak dari tempat ini.

Kecuali, untuk berguling dan menidurinya lagi.

Jaejoong yang pertama memecah keheningan. "Kapan kau kehilangan keperjakaan?"

Aku tertawa. "Apa kita bermain _First and Ten_ lagi? Atau, kau penasaran soal sejarah seksualku? Karena kalau itu alasannya, kurasa kau sedikit terlambat, Jae."

Jaejoong tersenyum. "Tidak. Bukan seperti itu. Aku hanya ingin lebih… mengenalmu."

Aku mendesah sambil mengingat-ingat. "Oke. Pengalaman pertamaku adalah… Kim Hyuna. Ulang tahun kelima belas. Dia mengundangku ke rumahnya untuk memberi kado. Dialah kadonya."

Aku merasakan senyum Jaejoong di dadaku. "Apa dia perawan?"

"Tidak. Dia sudah delapan belas tahun—murid senior."

"Ah. Perempuan yang lebih tua. Jadi, dia mengajari semua yang kau ketahui?"

Aku tersenyum dan mengedikkan bahu. "Selama ini, aku mempelajari beberapa trik baru."

Kami terdiam lagi selama beberapa menit, lalu Jaejoong bertanya, "Apa kau tak ingin tahu pengalaman pertamaku?"

Aku bahkan tak perlu berpikir untuk menjawabnya. " _Nope._ "

Aku merasa cukup yakin pengalaman pertama Jaejoong adalah bersama Hyunjoong—dia pria satu-satunya yang bersamanya. Dan, dia orang terakhir yang ingin kubicarakan saat ini, di tempat ini.

Nah, kembali ke kamar tidurku.

Aku berbaring menyamping hingga berhadapan dengan Jaejoong. Wajah kami berdekatan, kepala kami berbagi bantal yang sama. Tangannya terselip di bawah pipi dengan gaya lugu.

"Tapi, ada sesuatu yang ingin kuketahui," ujarku.

"Tanya saja."

"Kenapa kau terjun ke _I-banking_?"

Aku berasal dari keluarga pekerja profesional _white-collar._ Aku dan Junsu noona tidak diharapkan mengikuti jejak orangtua kami—bisa dibilang itu terjadi begitu saja. Orang-orang selalu tertarik pada sesuatu yang mereka ketahui, sesuatu yang familier.

Aku penasaran apa yang membuat Jaejoong tertarik pada perbankan investasi, mengingat masa remajanya yang dipenuhi kenakalan.

"Uang. Aku menginginkan karier yang aku tahu bisa menghasilkan banyak uang."

Aku mengangkat alis. "Benarkah?"

Jaejoong menatapku penuh rahasia. "Kau mengharapkan jawaban yang lebih mulia?"

" _Yeah,_ kurasa begitu."

Senyumnya memudar. "Sebenarnya, orangtuaku menikah muda, memiliki aku saat masih muda. Mereka membeli kedai makan di Chungnam. Dan, menghipotekkan semuanya. Kami tinggal di lantai atas. Tempatnya kecil, tapi nyaman."

Senyum Jaejoong memudar lagi. "Ayahku tewas saat aku tiga belas tahun. Kecelakaan mobil, pengemudi mabuk. Setelah itu, ibuku selalu sibuk. Berusaha menjalankan kedai makan, berusaha bertahan agar dirinya tidak menyerah."

Saat Jaejoong berhenti lagi, aku melingkarkan lengan pada tubuhnya dan menariknya hingga kening Jaejoong bersandar di dadaku. Kemudian dia melanjutkan.

"Dia berjuang menghidupi kami. Aku tidak kekurangan atau semacamnya, tapi… itu tidak mudah. Semuanya butuh perjuangan. Jadi, saat mereka memberi tahu aku akan menjadi seorang sarjana, dan menerima beasiswa di Seoul, aku merasa, oke, investasi saja. Sejak dulu, aku tak mau merasa tidak berdaya atau bergantung kepada orang lain. Walaupun memiliki Hyunjoong, aku tahu harus bisa menyokong diriku sendiri, sendirian. Setelah bisa melakukannya, yang kuinginkan hanyalah merawat ibuku. Aku sudah memintanya pindah ke Seoul, tapi dia tidak mau. Sepanjang hidupnya, ibuku selalu bekerja… aku hanya ingin dia beristirahat."

Aku tak tahu harus berkata apa. Terlepas dari ledekan mengenai keluargaku, aku cukup yakin akan kehilangan akal sehat jika sesuatu terjadi kepada salah seorang dari mereka.

Aku mengangkat dagu Jaejoong agar bisa menatap matanya. Kemudian, aku menciumnya. Beberapa menit kemudian, Jaejoong berbalik. Aku melingkarkan lengan pada pinggangnya dan menariknya hingga menempel dengan tubuhku. Aku menekankan bibir di pundaknya dan menyurukkan wajah di helaian lembut rambut Jaejoong. Walaupun sekarang bisa dibilang sudah pagi, kami terus seperti itu sampai tertidur.

.

.

.

.

.

Semua pria sehat di dunia ini terbangun dalam keadaan ereksi. Tegang. Tongkat pagi. Aku yakin ada penjelasan medis untuk fenomena ini, tapi aku hanya memandangnya sebagai hadiah kecil dari Tuhan.

Sebuah kesempatan untuk memulai dengan kejantanan siap tempur.

Aku tak ingat kapan kali terakhir tidur di samping orang cantik. Tapi, terbangun di samping bottom cantik, jelas-jelas memiliki keuntungan tersendiri. Dan, aku siap untuk memanfaatkannya.

Dengan mata masih terpejam, aku berguling dan mencari Jaejoong. Aku berniat menggodanya sampai bangun, lalu mengucapkan "selamat pagi" dari belakang. Dalam kamusku, itu satu-satunya cara membangunkan yang benar. Tapi, saat bergeser di atas seprai, tanganku hanya menemukan ruang kosong yang seharusnya ditempati Jaejoong. Aku membuka mata, duduk, dan menatap sekeliling. Tak ada tanda-tanda Jaejoong.

 _Huh._

Aku mendengarkan gerakan di kamar mandi atau suara air mengalir di pancuran. Tapi, suasana hening. Memekakkan, ya 'kan?

Ke mana dia pergi?

Jantungku berdebar membayangkan dia mengendap-endap pergi saat aku masih tidur. Tindakan yang pernah kulakukan—beberapa kali—tapi tidak pernah kuduga akan dilakukan Jaejoong.

Aku baru akan turun dari tempat tidur saat Jaejoong muncul di ambang pintu. Dia mengenakan kaus Evisu abu-abu—kaus Evisu abu-abu _milikku—_ dan sejenak, aku terpana melihat dua benda kecil menegang tercetak jelas di bagian dada saat ia membusungkan dada mengambil napas.

Jaejoong meletakkan baki yang dibawanya ke atas nakas. "Selamat pagi."

Aku cemberut. "Seharusnya begitu. Kenapa kau bangun?"

Jaejoong tertawa. "Aku kelaparan. Perutku menggeram seperti troll yang dikurung. Tadinya, aku mau masak sarapan untuk kita, tapi hanya bisa menemukan sereal."

Sereal makanan yang sempurna. Aku bisa memakannya pada jam makan kapan pun. Lemariku dipenuhi berbagai macam gandum bergula.

Aku mengedikkan bahu. "Aku pesan banyak."

Jaejoong menyerahkan satu mangkuk kepadaku. Sambil mengunyah, "Aku meminjam kausmu. Kuharap kau tak keberatan."

Aku mengunyah sarapan jagoanku dan menggelengkan kepala. "Sama sekali tidak. Tapi, aku lebih suka kau tidak memakainya."

Kau lihat bagaimana Jaejoong menunduk? Bagaimana bibirnya melengkung dalam senyuman lembut? Kau lihat rona yang muncul di pipinya? Ya Tuhan—Jaejoong merona lagi. Setelah peristiwa semalam? Setelah umpatan, teriakan, cakaran? _Sekarang_ dia merona?

Menggemaskan, 'kan? Menurutku juga begitu.

"Kurasa memasak dalam keadaan telanjang tidak higienis."

Aku meletakkan mangkukku yang sudah kosong ke atas baki. "Kau senang memasak?" Selama berbulan-bulan kami bekerja bersama, aku mulai tahu banyak soal Jaejoong, tapi masih banyak yang ingin kuketahui.

Jaejoong mengangguk dan menghabiskan serealnya. "Kalau tumbuh di kedai makan, bisa dibilang kau pasti tertular. Membuat kue adalah keahlianku. Aku membuat kue yang sangat enak. Kalau nanti bisa mendapatkan bahan-bahannya, aku akan membuatnya."

Aku tersenyum nakal. "Aku ingin sekali makan kuemu, Boo."

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepala kepadaku. "Kenapa aku punya firasat kau bukan membicarakan kue _chocolate chip_?"

Kau ingat soal hadiah kecil dari Tuhan? Aku tak bisa menyia-nyiakannya. Itu dosa—dan aku benar-benar tak bisa menambah dosa lagi. Aku menarik Jaejoong ke tempat tidur dan melepaskan kaus melalui kepalanya.

"Karena, memang bukan. Nah, soal kuenya…"

"Ratu ke B-tujuh."

"Benteng ke G-lima."

Permainan itu menyenangkan.

"Kuda ke C-enam."

"Skak."

Permainan tanpa pakaian? Lebih menyenangkan.

Alis Jaejoong berkerut saat menatap papan catur. Ini pertandingan ketiga kami. Siapa yang memenangi dua pertandingan sebelumnya? _Please,_ memangnya kau perlu menanyakannya.

Kami bermain sambil bertukar cerita. Aku menceritakan ketika lenganku patah karena bermain _skateboard,_ saat berumur dua belas tahun. Jaejoong bercerita ketika dia dan Kyuhyun mengecat bulu hamsternya menjadi _pink._ Aku menceritakan nama panggilanku dan Changmin untuk Junsu _noona._ (Jaejoong mencubit putingku setelah cerita itu. Keras. Dia ingat saat aku memanggilnya 'Junsu _noona_ ' di ruanganku.)

Ini nyaman, santai, dan menyenangkan. Tidak semenyenangkan seks—tapi mendekati. Kami berbaring menyamping di tempat tidur, kepala kami bertumpu pada tangan, papan permainan di tengah.

Oh—dan seandainya kau lupa, kami telanjang.

Jaejoong tak punya masalah untuk telanjang. Dia jelas-jelas nyaman dengan tubuhnya. Dan, itu seksi. Sangat seksi.

"Apa kau akan bergerak atau membuat lubang di papan hanya dengan menatapnya?"

"Jangan memburu-buruku."

Aku mendesah. "Baiklah. Lakukan selama apa pun yang kau inginkan. Kau tak bisa ke mana-mana. Aku sudah menyudutkanmu."

"Kurasa kau curang."

Mataku terbelalak. "Itu menyakitkan, Jae. Aku terluka. Aku tidak curang. Aku tak perlu melakukannya."

Jaejoong mengangkat sebelah alis. "Apa kau harus seangkuh itu?"

"Kuharap begitu. Dan, bicara kotor tak akan membantumu. Berhentilah menunda."

Jaejoong mendesah dan menerima kekalahan. Aku melakukan langkah terakhir. "Skakmat. Mau main lagi?"

Jaejoong berguling ke atas perut dan menekuk lutut sehingga kakinya nyaris menyentuh kepala. Kejantananku berkedut saat melihatnya.

"Kita main yang lain."

 _Hide and Seek? Tebak gambar Kamasutra?_

"Apa kau punya Guitar Hero?"

Apa aku punya Guitar Hero? Permainan _jousting_ milenia ini? Video game paling keren sepanjang masa? Tentu saja punya.

"Mungkin sebaiknya kau memilih yang lain," ujarku. "Kalau aku terus-terusan mengalahkanmu seperti ini, ego _omega_ -mu yang rapuh itu bisa rusak."

Jaejoong memelototiku. "Pasang sekarang."

Semangat Jaejoong seharusnya menjadi peringatan bagiku. Ini pembantaian. Benar-benar brutal. Dia berhasil menendang bokongku—dari ujung apartemen ke ujung lainnya.

Pembelaan diriku, Jaejoong tahu cara memainkan gitar sungguhan. Dan… dia memaksa kami memakai baju. Kejam sekali, 'kan? Aku terus-terusan berusaha mengintip bokong ranumnya yang mengintip dari balik kausku. Itu mengalihkan perhatianku.

Aku tak mendapat kesempatan.

.

.

.

.

.

Jadi, mungkin sekarang kau bertanya-tanya apa sebenarnya yang kulakukan? Maksudku, kita membicarakan aku. Satu tunggangan perpelanggan—tidak ada gerakan mundur, tidak ada ulangan. Jadi, kenapa aku menghabiskan Sabtu sore dengan bermain Adam dan Hawa bersama Jaejoong?

Seperti keadaannya. Berbulan-bulan, aku berusaha membawa Jaejoong ke posisinya sekarang. Aku menghabiskan malam demi malam mendambakan, memimpikan, mengkhayalkannya.

Anggap saja kau terdampar di sebuah pulau terpencil dan tak bisa makan selama satu minggu. Lalu, kapal penyelamat akhirnya muncul membawa sepiring besar makanan. Apa kau akan mencicipinya sedikit lalu membuang sisanya?

Tentu saja tidak. Kau akan melahap setiap suapan. Menikmati setia remah-remah. Menjilat piring sampai bersih. Itulah yang sedang kulakukan. Menghabiskan waktu bersama Jaejoong sampai aku… kenyang. Jangan mengartikan lebih dari itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Apa aku sudah bilang Jaejoong punya tato? Oh, _yeah._ Tanda perempuan murahan. Cap pelacur. Sebut saja sesukamu. Tatonya ada di atas tonjolan bokongnya, di punggung bawah. Tato kupu-kupu kecil berwarna turkuois.

Entah apa yang membuat Jaejoong menyematkannya di sana, tapi tatonya bagus. Aku sedang menelusurinya dengan lidahku.

"Ya Tuhan. Yun…"

Setelah aib Guitar Hero, Jaejoong memutuskan ingin mandi. Dan kau harus tahu, dia bertanya apakah aku mau mandi lebih dulu.

Pemuda konyol. Memangnya, aku mempertimbangkan untuk mandi sendirian?

Aku berdiri dan menggodanya dari belakang. Jaejoong lebih panas dibanding air yang menerpa kami dari berbagai penjuru. Hidungku menggesek helaian rambut bawah Jaejoong saat aku menikmati leher indahnya. Suaraku parau saat berkata, "Buka kakimu untukku, Boo."

Jaejoong melakukannya.

"Lebih lebar."

Dia melakukannya juga.

Aku menekuk lutut dan memasukkan kejantananku tanpa pemanasan. Astaga. Sudah dua jam berlalu sejak kali terakhir aku berada di dalam tubuhnya seperti ini. Terlalu lama—seumur hidup.

Kami mengerang bersama. Dada ranum Jaejoong licin akibat sabun saat aku menyelipkan jemari ke puttingnya dan mencumbunya dengan cara yang kutahu pasti bisa membuatnya mendesah. Jaejoong menyandarkan kepala pada pundakku, dan mencakar pahaku. Aku mendesis akibat sensasinya dan mempercepat gerakan.

Kemudian, Jaejoong membungkukkan tubuh, menekuk pinggang, dan kedua tangannya menekan dinding keramik. Aku menggenggam tangannya, menyatukan jemari kami. Aku bergerak tanpa tergesa. Mencium punggung Jaejoong, pundak, dan telinganya. "Kau sangat nikmat, Boojae."

Kepala Jaejoong bergulir dan dia mengerang, "Ya Tuhan, kau sangat… keras… sangat besar."

Frasa itu? Mendengar frasa itu merupakan impian semua pria yang pernah hidup di bumi ini. Aku tak peduli meskipun kau seorang biksu, kau pasti ingin mendengarnya.

 _Yeah,_ aku pernah mendengarnya. Tapi, mendengarnya dari mulut Jaejoong—dengan suara manis itu, rasanya seperti mendengarnya untuk pertama dan sekali-kalinya.

Kemudian, Jaejoong memohon. "Lebih keras, Yun… kumohon."

Aku melakukan apa yang dimintanya sambil mengerang. Aku meninggalkan sebelah tangan di dinding dan membawa satu tangannya pada kejantanan mungil Jaejoong, jadi setiap kali mendorong, Jaejoong menembus celah di kepalanku. Dia mengerang saat merasakannya.

Kemudian Jaejoong menuntut, "Lebih keras, Yun. Lebih keras lagi."

Saat mendengar permintaan Jaejoong, aku tersentak, seperti rumah yang ambruk akibat kebakaran. Aku mendorong hingga tubuh Jaejoong terimpit ke dinding, pipinya bersandar pada keramik dingin. Aku mendorong kuat-kuat dan cepat. Jeritan nikmat Jaejoong bergema pada dinding, dan kami mencapai kepuasan bersama-sama.

Lama, hebat, dan luar biasa.

Saat kenikmatan mulai bekurang, Jaejoong mulai berbalik, melingkarkan lengan di leherku dan menciumku pelan-pelan. Kemudian, kepalanya bersandar di dadaku, dan kami berdiri bersama di bawah semburan air. Aku tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa kagum saat berkata, "Ya Tuhan, selalu terasa lebih hebat dari sebelumnya."

Jaejoong tertawa. "Kau juga? Kupikir hanya aku saja yang merasakannya." Dia mendongak kepadaku, menggigit bibir, dan menyingkirkan rambut basah di mataku. Gerakan yang sederhana. Tapi, begitu banyak emosi di baliknya. Sentuhannya lembut, tatapan mata doe itu sangat menyayangi, seakan-akan aku makhluk paling mengagumkan yang pernah dilihatnya. Seakan-akan, aku ini semacam… harta karun.

Biasanya, tatapan seperti itu bisa membuatku menghindar—mencari jalan keluar terdekat.

Tapi, saat menatap wajah Jaejoong, satu tangan memegang pinggangnya, tangan lainnya menyentuh rambutnya, aku tak ingin lari. Aku bahkan tak mau berpaling. Dan, aku tak akan mau melepasnya sampai kapan pun.

"Tidak. Aku juga merasakannya."

.

.

.

.

.

Aku tidak membuatmu bosan dengan detail nakal ini, 'kan? Aku bisa saja menyingkat semuanya dengan berkata, aku dan Jaejoong berhubungan seks sepanjang akhir pekan.

Tapi, itu tidak menyenangkan.

Dan, tidak akan bisa memberimu gambaran penuh. Dengan mengambil jalan panjang, kau mendapatkan semua faktanya. Melihat semua momen kecil kami dari atas. momen yang saat itu terkesan konyol dan tidak penting. Tapi, karena sekarang aku terserang flu, hanya itu yang kupikirkan.

Setiap menit, sepanjang hari.

Pernahkan sebuah lagu terus terngiang-ngiang di dalam kepalamu? Tentu saja pernah, semua orang pernah mengalaminya. Lagunya mungkin indah, bahkan mungkin favoritmu. Tapi, tetap saja menyebalkan, 'kan? Itu peringkat dua. Karena aku tak ingin hanya mendengarnya di dalam benakmu—kau ingin mendengarnya di radio, atau dinyanyikan langsung di konser. Mengulangnya di dalam benakmu hanya imitasi murahan. Tiruan, sesuatu yang mengingatkan kau tidak akan bisa mendengar yang asli.

Apa kau mengerti maksud ucapanku ini?

Jangan khawatir, nanti kau pasti mengerti.

.

.

.

.

.

Semua pahlawan super memiliki tempat persembunyian—tempat pelarian. Setidaknya, para pahlawan super yang hebat. Aku juga punya. _Bat Cave_ pribadiku. Di sanalah, keajaiban terjadi, tempatku membangun karierku yang melegenda.

Ruangan di rumahku.

Itu pelabuhan kaum pria. Aku sendiri yang menatanya—setiap bagian, semua detail. Kalau mobilku ibarat bayi kesayangan, ruangan ini anak pertamaku. Kebanggaanku.

Lantai mahoni, karpet oriental buatan tangan, sofa kulit Inggris. Perapian batu dan rak buku yang memenuhi satu dinding penuh. Di belakang mejaku, ada jendela besar yang menawarkan pemandangan kota yang tak ternilai harganya. Dan, di sudut ruangan, ada sebuah meja kartu; tempat aku dan teman-temanku minum _Scoth_ tua, dan bermain poker satu bulan sekali.

Aku duduk di depan meja, mengenakan celana bokser, bekerja menggunakan laptop. Itulah yang kulakukan setiap Minggu sore.

Jaejoong? Tidak, dia masih di sini. Tapi, setelah gempuran semalaman, kurasa sebaiknya aku membiarkan dia tidur. Mengisi kembali baterai. Aku membatalkan _brunch_ dengan ibuku dan tidak ikut bermain basket dengan teman-temanku. Sekarang, aku memandang draf akhir sebuah kontrak, saat suara mengantuk memanggilku dari ambang pintu.

"Hei."

Aku mendongak. "Hei."

Jaejoong memakai kausku lagi—kali ini, kaus Metallica hitam. Panjang kaus melampaui lututnya. Rambut yang kusut akibat tidur membuatnya telihat manis, tapi seksi. Menggoda. Dibandingkan dengan Jaejoong, sekarang, bekerja tampak tidak menggairahkan lagi.

Jaejoong menyapu rambutnya dengan tangan sambil menatap sekeliling ruangan. "Ruangan ini cantik, Yun. Luar biasa."

Jaejoong jenis lelaki yang menghargai pentingnya ruangan kerja indah. Kalau ingin menjadi pemenang, kau membutuhkan ruagan yang seakan mengatakan kau sudah menjadi pemenang. "Trims. Ini ruangan favoritku di apartemen."

"Aku bisa memahaminya."

Jaejoong mengangkat sebuah pigura dari salah satu rak dan memperlihatkannya kepadaku. "Siapa ini?"

Itu foto aku dan Sulli di pantai, musim panas lalu. Sulli menguburku dengan pasir hingga sebatas leher. "Keponakanku, Park Sulli."

Jaejoong menatap foto dan tersenyum. "Dia menggemaskan. Aku yakin dia memujamu."

" _Yeah,_ memang. Bisa dibilang, aku bersedia memotong tanganku kalau dia memintanya, jadi kurasa cukup imbang. Suatu hari nanti, aku ingin kau bertemu dengannya."

Jaejoong tidak ragu. "Aku tak sabar lagi."

Jaejoong menghampiri kursiku dan duduk di atas lututku. Aku memajukan tubuh hingga bibirku menemukan bibir lembutnya—lidahku memasuki mulut yang sudah sangat kukenal.

Jaejoong meringkuk di dadaku yang telanjang. "Kau hangat sekali." Dia menyandarkan kepala di pundakku dan menatap komputer. "Kau sedang mengerjakan apa?"

Aku mendesah. "Transaksi dengan Big Bang Technologies."

Big Bang adalah sebuah perusahaan komunikasi. Mereka ingin mengakuisisi perusahaan satelit _broadband._

Aku mengucek mata.

"Masalah?"

Biasanya, aku pejuang solo dalam urusan bisnis. Aku tidak mengadu, aku tidak berbagi. Yang penting hanya pendapatku. Tapi, membicarakan bisnis dengan Jaejoong seperti mengobrol dengan diriku sendiri. Aku sungguh-sungguh tertarik mendengar pendapatnya. " _Yeah,_ CEO-nya sangat pintar, tapi tak punya nyali. Aku sudah mendapatkan transaksi yang sempurna, tapi dia tak mau melakukannya. Dia mengkhawatirkan risikonya."

Jari Jaejoong menelusuri rahangku. "Semua akuisisi ada risikonya. Kau harus memperlihatkan hasilnya yang sepadan."

"Itulah yang berusaha kulakukan."

Jaejoong tiba-tiba bersemangat. "Tahukah kau, aku punya sesuatu yang bisa membantumu. Salah satu teman belajarku di Busan merancang sebuah _template_ untuk model valuasi baru. Kalau kau menggunakannya dan angkanya meyakinkan, mungkin cukup untuk membujuk Big Bang melakukannya."

Aku mulai beranggapan otak Jaejoong membuatku terangsang hampir seampuh bokongnya.

Hampir.

"Disketnya ada di tasku. Biar kuambilkan."

Saat Jaejoong berdiri, aku merenggut bagian bawah kausnya dan menariknya ke pangkuanku lagi—jadi dia tidak mungkin tidak menyadari kejantananku yang terus-terusan menegang. Mulutku menempel di telinganya.

"Sebelum melakukannya, ada sesuatu yang ingin kukerjakan."

Suara Jaejoong terdengar geli saat bertanya, "Kau ingin mengerjakan apa, Yunho-ya?"

Aku menggendong Jaejoong, lalu menyapu semua yang ada di mejaku, dan membaringkannya.

"Kau."

.

.

.

.

.

Kami menghabiskan sisa hari itu dengan bekerja, dan mengobrol, dan tertawa. Aku bercerita soal Sulli dan Stoples Kata Kasar yang menguras kantongku. Jaejoong bercerita lebih banyak mengenai pengalamannya tumbuh besar di Chungnam dan kedai orangtuanya. Kami makan siang di balkon. Cuacanya dingin, jadi Jaejoong duduk di pangkuanku agar tetap hangat dan menyuapiku langsung dari jemarinya.

Aku tak ingat kapan terakhir kali menikmati saat menyenangkan seperti ini. Dan, kami bahkan tidak melakukan seks.

Coba bayangkan.

Sekarang, sudah pukul sepuluh lebih. Kami bersiap-siap tidur. Jaejoong sedang mandi.

Sendirian.

Dia mengambil alat cukurku dan menendangku keluar dari kamar mandi. Tidak seperti perempuan, pria tidak butuh privasi. Tidak ada aktivitas fisik yang tidak mau dilakukan pria di hadapan orang lain.

Kami tak punya malu.

Kecuali—err… untuk Jaejoong, mungkin. _Super omega._

Tapi, terserah, kalau Jaejoong membutuhkan ruang, dia boleh mendapatkannya. Aku menyibukkan diri sambil menunggunya; mengganti seprai, mengeluarkan kardus kondom dari laci—agar mudah meraihnya.

Lalu, hatiku mencelos. Jika bisa, kejantananku pasti menangis.

Kardusnya kosong. " _Fuck._ "

"Aku juga memikirkan hal yang sama. Benak yang hebat berpikiran sama."

Aku berbalik mendengar suara Jaejoong. Dia berdiri di ambang pintu, sebelah tangannya di pinggul, tangan lainnya bertumpu pada rangka pintu. Dia cantik, luar biasa, telanjang. Bulunya dicukur lebih tipis. Ya Tuhan.

Aku terus menunggu saat tubuh Jaejoong tidak memengaruhiku. Saat aku merasa sudah-pernah-merasakannya-pernah-melakukannya. Sejauh ini, justru sebaliknya.

Rasanya seperti… makan lobster. Kalau belum pernah memakannya, mungkin kau berpikir, "Uh, mungkin." Tapi, setelah mencicipinya? Kesempatan memakannya lagi membuat mulutmu berair seperti Sungai Han. Karena sekarang kau sudah tahu betapa lezatnya makanan itu. bahkan, hanya membayangkan Jaejoong saja… ya Tuhan. Mungkin, nanti aku bisa menjadi satu-satunya pria sepanjang sejarah yang sanggup masturbasi tanpa menyentuh diri sendiri.

Jaejoong menghampiriku, melingkarkan lengan di leherku dan menciumku perlahan. Lidahnya terjulur menelusuri bibir bawahku dengan cara yang luar biasa seksi. Aku memaksakan diri untuk mundur. "Boo, tunggu… kita tak bisa melakukannya."

Tangan Jaejoong menyelinap ke dalam bokserku, menggenggam kejantananku yang sudah mengeras. Dia membelainya sedikit. "Kurasa ada yang tidak setuju denganmu."

Aku menekan kening pada keningnya. Suaraku kedengaran tercekik. "Bukan… maksudku, kita kehabisan. Kondom. Aku… em…" Aku menggenggam tangan Jaejoong, menghentikan belaiannya agar aku bisa merangkai beberapa kata yang masuk akal. "Aku harus ke toko di sudut jalan dan membelinya… lalu… ya Tuhan, lalu aku akan menidurimu semalaman."

Jaejoong menunduk dan menelan ludah. Suaranya pelan. "Atau, kita bisa… tidak… menggunakannya."

"Apa?"

Aku tidak pernah melakukannya tanpa pelindung. Satu kali pun. Bahkan, tidak pada masa mudaku. Sejak dulu, aku terlalu menyayangi kejantananku dan tidak mau sampai mengerut dan copot.

"Aku bersih dan minum pil, Yun. Dan, Hyunjoong… dia punya banyak kekurangan, tapi tak pernah selingkuh. Apa kau sudah… dites?"

Tentu saja sudah. Sebulan sekali, seingatku. Itu suatu keharusan, mengingat gaya hidupku. Kau boleh menyebutnya risiko pekerjaan. Otomatis aku menjawa pelan. "Ya. Aku… aku sudah dites. Aku sehat. Tapi… apa kau yakin?"

Aku pernah ditawari berbagai macam hal di tempat tidur. Semua jenis peralatan dan permainan peran yang bisa kau bayangkan. Bahkan, sebagian mungkin tak bisa kau bayangkan. Seks tanpa pelindung bukan salah satunya. Itu bukan hal cerdas maupun aman. Seorang perempuan bisa saja berkata dia minum pil, tapi bagaimana kau bisa sungguh-sungguh mengetahuinya? Orang bisa saja memberitahumu mereka sehat, tapi aku tak akan percaya. Itu membutuhkan rasa percaya.

Dan, sejak dulu, tidak ada kata percaya dalam kamus seksku.

Itu bukan soal berbagi—mengenal seseorang dan membiarkan mereka mengenalku. Ini soal mencapai kepuasan dan memberi kepuasan kepada lawan main saat melakukannya. Titik.

"Aku ingin merasakanmu, Yunho-ya. Aku ingin kau merasakanku. Aku tak mau… ada yang menghalangi kita."

Aku menatap mata Jaejoong. Caranya menatapku… seperti yang dilakukannya setelah kami mandi kemarin. Seakan-akan dia memberiku sesuatu—sebuah hadiah. Hanya untukku. Hanya aku. Dan, tahukah kau?

Aku tak mau Jaejoong menatapku dengan cara lain.

"Jae, beberapa hari terakhir bersamamu ini benar-benar luar biasa. Aku belum pernah… sama sekali tak pernah…" Aku bahkan tak tahu cara menggambarkan apa yang kurasakan. Aku tak tahu bagaimana memberitahunya. Aku mencari nafkah dari kemampuan berkomunikasi. Dengan memverbalisasikan sebuah gagasan. Menggambarkan sebuah rencana.

Namun, sayangnya, saat ini kata-kata tidak cukup.

Jadi, aku mencengkram lengan atas Jaejoong dan menariknya ke tubuhku. Jaejoong mengerang karena terkejut dan terangsang—aku tak tahu yang mana. Lidahnya menyapu lidahku dan tangannya menarik rambutku. Entah bagaimana, kami tiba di tempat tidur, berdampingan, mulut saling menempel, bokserku teronggok di lantai. Tanganku menyapu dadanya, turun ke perut, dan ke antara kedua kakinya.

Aku mengerang, " _Fuck,_ Boojae, kau sudah basah."

Memang benar. Aku nyaris belum menyentuhnya, tapi dia sudah bergairah karenaku. Ya Tuhan. Aku belum pernah menginginkan siapa pun atau apa pun seperti aku menginginkan Jaejoong saat ini. Dia menggigiti leherku saat aku memasukkan jemari ke tubuhnya. Lubangnya menyelimutiku seperti sarung tangan, dan kami sama-sama mengerang nyaring.

Kemudian, tangan Jaejoong menggerayangiku, ke sekujur tubuhku. Aku membutuhkannya—sekarang. Aku merekahkan lubangnya dengan kejantananku, membasahi ujungya dengan gairah manisnya. Hawa panas menguar darinya. Dia bagaikan api—memanggilku, menarikku. Aku mendorong masuk perlahan, tapi hingga ke pangkal, dan mataku terpejam merasakan ekstase sempurna.

Jaejoong terbuka, tanpa pelindung, di sekelilingku. Dia terasa… lebih. Lebih basah, lebih membara, lebih erat. Lebih segalanya. Ini benar-benar luar biasa.

Aku sudah mendapatkan ritme. Tidak lambat atau manis atau lembut, melainkan brutal dan membara, dan benar-benar menakjubkan.

Rintihan melengking meluncur dari bibir Jaejoong yang terbuka. Lalu, mulutku mendarat di mulut Jaejoong lagi, menyela rintihannya. Dan, kami terengah-engah pada satu sama lain, putus asa dan liar. _Ya, Tuhan._

Seakan-akan, ini kali pertama. Seakan-akan, ini kali terakhir.

Jaejoong mengcengkramku seutuhnya. Lubang hangatnya menyelimuti kejantananku, kakinya melingkari pinggangku, lengannya memeluk leherku—semuanya terbungkus erat bagaikan penjepit nikmat. Aku mengubur diri di dalam tubuhnya, ingin lebih dekat, ingin lebih dalam. Ya Tuhan, kalau bisa, aku akan merangkak ke dalam tubuhnya dan tidak akan keluar lagi.

Tangan Jaejoong menemukan tanganku. Jemari kami bertautan, dan aku mengangkatnya, saling menggenggam, ke atas kepala Jaejoong. Kening kami bersentuhan—setiap desahan, setiap tarikan napas, bercampur dan berbaur. Pinggul Jaejoong bergerak seirama pinggulku, seperti arus samudera. Maju mundur. Serempak. Bersama-sama.

Mata kami bertatapan. "Ya Tuhan, Yunnie… jangan berhenti. Kumohon, jangan pernah berhenti."

Aku tenggelam di dalam Jaejoong. Aku nyaris tak bisa menarik napas. Tapi, entah bagaimana, aku berhasil menggeram, "Tak akan. Aku tak akan berhenti."

Aku merasakannya saat Jaejoong meraih puncak. Setiap inci tubuhnya yang membara mencengkramku dengan nikmat. Dan, sangat hebat, sangat luar biasa hingga aku ingin menangis saking nikmatnya. Aku menyurukkan wajah ke lehernya, menghirupnya, melahapnya. Kemudian, aku meraih puncak bersamanya—di dalam dirinya. Membanjirinya seiring dorongan liar. Setruman manis menyergapku saat sebuah kata meluncur dari bibirku, lagi dan lagi.

"Jae… Boojae… Jaejoongie…"

Ini keajaiban.

Beberapa saat kemudian, tubuh kami tidak bergerak. Satu-satunya suara yang terdengar di kamar adalah napas kami yang terengah-engah dan jantung kami yang berdebar kencang.

Kemudian, Jaejoong berbisik, "Yun? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Aku mengangkat kepala dan melihat mata indah Jaejoong sedang menatapku cemas. Tangannya menangkup pipiku dengan lembut. "Kau gemetar."

Apa kau pernah berusaha mengambil foto sesuatu yang sangat jauh? Kau melihat melalui lensa dan semuanya terlihat kabur? Jadi, kau mencoba-coba tombol fokus, _zoom in,_ lalu _zoom out._ Kemudian, kamera berdesing dan sesaat kemudian— _boom_ —mendadak jernih.

Semuanya menjadi jelas.

Gambarnya sejernih kristal.

Seperti itulah yang kurasakan—sekarang—saat menatap Jaejoong. Tiba-tiba, semuanya sangat jelas. Amat sangat jelas.

Aku jatuh cinta kepadanya. Sepenuhnya. Tak berdaya. Menyedihkan.

Jatuh cinta.

Jaejoong menguasaiku. Jiwa raga.

Hanya Jaejoong yang kupikirkan. Dialah orang yang selama ini kupikir tidak pernah kuinginkan. Jaejoong tidak hanya sempurna—dia sempurna untukku.

Aku bersedia melakukan apapun untuknya.

Apa pun.

Aku ingin Jaejoong di dekatku, bersamaku. Sepanjang waktu.

Selamanya.

Bukan hanya seksnya. Bukan hanya tubuh indah atau benaknya yang brilian. Bukan hanya karena Jaejoong membuatku berpikir atau betapa senangnya dia menantangku. Lebih dari itu.

Melainkan semuanya.

Karena Kim Jaejoong.

Aku sudah melanggar semua aturan yang pernah kutetapkan kepada diriku untuk bersamanya. Bukan hanya untuk menidurinya.

Melainkan, untuk mendapatkannya. Memilikinya.

Bagaimana mungkin selama ini aku tidak menyadarinya? Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak tahu?

"Hei?" Jaejoong mencium lembut bibirku. "Ke mana kau? Aku kehilanganmu barusan. Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku…" Aku susah payah menelan ludah. "Boojae, aku…" Aku menghela napas dalam. "Aku… aku baik-baik saja." Aku tersenyum dan balas menciumnya. "Kurasa, kau hanya membuatku kelelahan."

Jaejoong tertawa. "Wow. Aku tak menyangka itu bisa terjadi."

 _Yeah_ —aku juga tak menyangka.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Sebagai persembahan minggu pertama UAS. Semangka! ^^)9

 _Review?_


	10. Chapter 10

**TANGLED**

 _10_

.

Tangled. 2013 (original story)

by

Emma Chase

Re-maked as YunJae story by VANS voldamin

 _Disclaimer: God, Their Parents, and Themselves (GTT)_

 _Warning: Adult!Theme, Out of Character(s), miss-types, NC, and Amburegul._

 _Enjoy!_

.

.

.

.

.

Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan— _apa-apaan ini?_

Kalau aku sudah menyadari jatuh cinta kepada Jaejoong, dan dia jelas-jelas kasmaran kepadaku—bagaimana bisa dia kembali kepada Kim Bagaimana-kalau-Kau-Mati-Saja Hyunjoong?

Pertanyaan bagus. Kita sudah hampir sampai ke sana. Tapi, pertama-tama, pelajaran sains. Apa yang kau ketahui soal kodok?

Ya. Kubilang kodok.

Tahukah kau, kalau memasukkan seekor kodok ke dalam air mendidih, dia akan melompat keluar? Tapi, kalau kau memasukkannya ke dalam air dingin dan membiarkannya memanas pelan-pelan, dia akan tetap di dalam air. Dan, mendidih sampai mati. Dia bahkan tak akan berusaha keluar. Dia bahkan tidak menyadari dirinya sekarat. Hingga semuanya terlambat.

Pria sangat mirip dengan kodok.

Apa aku kaget dengan pencerahan kecil yang kurasakan ini? Tentu saja aku kaget. Ini sesuatu yang besar. Sesuatu yang mengubah hidup. Tak ada lagi perempuan atau bottom tak dikenal. Tak ada lagi cerita untuk teman-temanku. Tak ada lagi Sabtu malam. Tapi, semua itu sudah tidak penting. Sungguh. Karena, semuanya sudah terlambat. Aku sudah mendidih; untuk Jaejoong.

Sepanjang malam itu, aku mengamati Jaejoong tidur. Dan, membuat rencana… untuk kami. Hal-hal yang akan kami lakukan bersama, tempat-tempat yang akan kami datangi—besok, akhir pekan depan, dan tahun depan. Aku berlatih mengucapkan kalimat yang akan kukatakan, bagaimana aku memberitahu Jaejoong soal perasaanku. Aku membayangkan reaksinya dan dia akan mengakui merasakan hal yang sama. Rasanya seperti sebuah film, sebuah film gadis mengerikan yang tidak akan pernah kutonton. Sang _player_ menawan bertemu dengan gadis impiannya yang gigih, dan gadis itu merenggut hatinya untuk selamanya.

Seharusnya, aku sudah menyadari, semua itu terlalu indah untuk menjadi kenyataan. Biasanya, hal-hal terbaik memang terlalu indah untuk menjadi kenyataan; Sinterklas, _G-spot_ lelaki, surga—daftarnya masih panjang.

Nanti, kau akan menyadarinya.

.

.

.

.

.

Kami sedang berjalan menyusuri Gangnam Street. Alih-alih membuang-buang waktu kami yang berharga dengan mengemudi ke apartemen Jaejoong di ujung kota, kami mampir ke sebuah toko pakaian dalam perjalanan ke kantor. Di sana, aku membelikan Jaejoong setelan Chanel baru berwarna _navy._ Aku tak mungkin membiarkannya masuk kantor dengan pakaian yang sama dengan akhir pekan kemarin, 'kan? Saat dia sedang mencoba pakaian di depanku, sumpah, aku merasa seperti Richard Gere dalam _Pretty Woman_ sialan itu. Jaejoong bahkan membelikanku sebuah dasi.

Kau lihat, 'kan?

Kami mampir di J-Holic dan membeli kafein yang sangat kami butuhkan. Saat berjalan keluar, aku menarik tubuh Jaejoong. Aku menangkup pipi Jaejoong dan menciumnya. Dia terasa seperti kopi; ringan dan manis. Jaejoong mengusap pelan bagian belakang kepalaku dan tersenyum.

Aku tak akan pernah bosan menatap Jaejoong. Atau, menciumnya. Budak seks, nama engkau Yunho. _Yeah,_ aku tahu. Tak apa-apa. Aku tak keberatan jika selama itu bersama Kim Jaejoong. Karena, jika sisi kelam seperti itu? Aku daftar. Serius. Jangan kaget kalau aku mulai melompat-lompat di jalan sambil bernyanyi, _"Saranghae-hi-ya-ya-ya~"._ Aku sebahagia itu.

Aku dan Jaejoong berbelok. Berpegangan tangan dan tersenyum pada satu sama lain, seperti dua orang idiot yang terlalu banyak minum obat anti depresi. Memuakkan, ya?

Kita harus berhenti dulu sebentar. Kau harus melihat kami. Bagaimana keadaan kami sekarang, saat ini—bergandengan tangan. Kau harus mengingat momen ini. Aku mengingatnya.

Kami… _sempurna._

Kemudian, kami tiba di kantor. Aku membukakan pintu untuk Jaejoong dan berjalan di belakangnya. Hal pertama yang kulihat adalah bunga lili. Bunga lili putih. Sebagian ada di dalam vas meja sekuriti. Sebagian lain diikat pita. Sebagian tersebar di lantai, kelopak-kelopak bunga bertaburan di sana sini. Di tengah lobi, ada satu lingkaran penuh bunga lili putih. Dan, di tengah lingkaran itu, ada Kim Hyunjoong. Dia membawa gitar.

 _Tusuk. Aku._

Tidak, itu kurang menggambarkannya.

 _Tusuk aku dengan gergaji mesin._

 _Yeah_ —itu benar sekali.

Kau pernah melihat bajingan menyanyi? Inilah kesempatanmu.

 _._

 _I was so blind I didn't know_

 _How much it would hurt to let you go_

 _I want to heal us, want to mend_

 _Come back, come back to me again_

 _._

Kalau tidak sangat membencinya, aku harus mengakui dia tidak seburuk itu. Aku mengamati Jaejoong lekat-lekat. Semua emosi yang terpancar pada wajahnya, semua perasaan yang menari-nari di matanya.

Kau tahu rasanya terserang virus pencernaan? Dan, seharian kau berbaring sambil membawa ember karena merasa bisa muntah kapan saja? Tapi, ada satu momen—saat kau yakin akan benar-benar muntah. Sekujur tubuhmu dibanjiri keringat dingin. Kepalamu berdenyut-denyut, dan kau merasa kerongkonganmu melebar untuk memberi ruang pada cairan lambung yang naik dari perutmu.

Itulah yang kurasakan. Saat ini.

Aku sungguh-sungguh meletakkan cangkir kopiku dan menatap sekeliling. Mencari tong sampah terdekat, untuk memastikan bisa mencapainya tepat waktu.

 _._

 _And I need to say I'm sorry_

 _For all the pain I caused_

 _Please give your heart back to me_

 _I'll keep it safe for eternity_

 _We belong together_

 _We've always known it's true_

 _There will never be another_

 _My soul cries out for you_

 _._

Pada kesempatan berbeda, orang berbeda, aku pasti bisa mengubur Kim Sialan Hyunjoong. Bahkan, tanpa perlu berusaha. Dia sama sekali tak sebanding denganku. Aku ibaratnya Porsche, dia truk _pickup_ yang tak akan lolos inspeksi.

Tapi, kita membicarakan Jaejoong. Mereka punya masa lalu bersama, satu dekade lamanya. Dan itu, Anak-Anak, menjadikannya kompetitor besar.

 _._

 _In the dark of night, it's your name I call_

 _I can't believe I almost lost it all_

 _One more chance, one breath, one try_

 _No more reasons to say goodbye_

 _._

Aku ingin membopong Jaejoong, dengan gaya manusia gua, dan menggendongnya pergi dari sini. Aku ingin menguncinya di apartemenku agar Hyunjoong tidak bisa melihatnya. Tak bisa menyentuhnya. Tak bisa menyentuh kami. Aku terus menatap Jaejoong, tapi dia tidak berpaling menatapku.

Tidak sekali pun.

 _._

 _And I need to say I'm sorry_

 _For all the pain I caused_

 _Please give your heart back to me_

 _I'll keep it safe for eternity_

 _We belong together_

 _We've always known it's true_

 _There will never be another_

 _My soul cries out for you_

 _._

Kenapa aku tidak belajar memainkan alat music? Saat berumur sembilan tahun, ibuku ingin aku belajar terompet. Setelah dua kali tes, tutornya berhenti karena aku membiarkan anjing kami mengencingi _mouthpiece_ -nya.

Sialan, kenapa aku tidak menurut pada _Eomma?_

 _._

 _You are my beginning, you'll be my end_

 _More than lovers, more than friends_

 _I want you, I want you_

 _._

Dia tak boleh mendapatkan Jaejoong. Silahkan mendamba seharian, Pecundang. Menyanyilah dari atap. Bermainlah sampai jemarimu copot semua. Semuanya sudah terlambat. Jaejoong sudah menjadi milikku. Jaejoong bukan tipe orang yang berhubungan seks dengan siapa saja. Dan, sepanjang akhir pekan, dia berhubungan seks denganku seakan-akan dunia berakhir. Itu pasti punya arti tersendiri.

Ya, 'kan?

 _._

 _And I need to say I'm sorry_

 _For all the pain I caused_

 _Please give your heart back to me_

 _I'll keep it safe for eternity_

 _You and me_

 _._

Kerumunan kecil yang berkumpul di lobi bertepuk tangan. Pecundang meletakkan gitarnya dan menghampiri Jaejoong.

 _Kalau dia menyentuhnya, aku akan mematahkan lengan terkutuknya. Sumpah, demi Tuhan._

Dia sama sekali tidak menatapku. Perhatiannya tertuju kepada Jaejoong. "Aku meneleponmu sejak Jumat malam dan mampir ke apartemen beberapa kali, akhir pekan ini, tapi kau tidak ada."

 _Benar sekali. Dia tak ada di rumah. Dia sibuk. Sekarang, tanya apa yang dilakukannya._

Siapa yang bersamanya.

"Aku tahu, ini kantor, tapi apakah menurutmu kita bisa ke suatu tempat? Untuk bicara? Mungkin, ruangan kerjamu?"

 _Bilang tidak._

 _Bilang tidak._

 _Bilang tidak, bilang tidak, bilang tidak, bilang tidak, bilang tidak, bilang tidak, bilang tidak…_

" _Ne._ "

 _Sialan._

Saat Jaejoong mulai berjalan pergi, aku merenggut lengannya. "Aku harus bicara kepadamu."

Jaejoong menatapku dengan ekspresi bertanya. "Aku hanya se—"

"Ada sesuatu yang harus kukatakan. Sekarang. Ini penting." Aku tahu, aku kedengaran putus asa, tapi aku benar-benar tak peduli.

Jaejoong menyentuh tanganku, yang masih mencengkram lengannya. Dia tenang—meremehkan, seperti sedang bicara kepada anak kecil. "Baiklah, Yunho-ya. Biarkan aku bicara dengan Hyunjoong dulu, lalu aku akan menemuimu di ruanganmu, oke?"

Aku ingin mengentakkan kaki seperti bocah berumur dua tahun. Tidak. Ini _tidak oke._ Jaejoong harus tahu di mana posisiku. Aku harus menegaskan posisiku. Melemparkan topi ke dalam ring. Mengikutsertakan mobilku dalam balapan.

Tapi, aku tetap melepaskan genggaman. "Baiklah. Semoga obrolan kalian menyenangkan."

Dan, aku memastikan aku yang lebih dulu pergi.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku berjalan menuju ruanganku. Tapi mau tak mau, aku berhenti di meja Boa saat mereka lewat. Saat Jaejoong berbalik menutup pintu ruangannya, tatapan kami bertemu. Dia tersenyum kepadaku. Untuk kali pertama dalam hidupku, aku tak tahu apa artinya.

Apakah Jaejoong meyakinkanku tak ada yang berubah? Tak akan ada yang berubah? Apakah dia mengatakan terima kasih karena sudah mengembalikan pecundang itu kepadanya? Aku benar-benar tidak tahu.

Itu membuatku gila.

Aku menggeretakkan rahang dan berjalan menuju mejaku, membanting pintu hingga menutup. Lalu, aku berjalan mondar-mandir, seperti calon ayah di luar ruang bersalin. Menunggu apakah makhluk paling berarti baginya akan keluar dalam keadaan selamat.

Seharusnya, aku memberitahu Jaejoong semalam, saat aku punya kesempatan. Seharusnya aku menjelaskan betapa berartinya dia bagiku. Apa yang kurasakan kepadanya. Kupikir, aku masih punya waktu. Kupikir, aku akan melakukannya perlahan-lahan, membuka jalanku.

Bodoh.

Kenapa aku tidak memberitahunya?

Sialan.

Mungkin, Jaejoong sudah tahu. Maksudku, aku membawanya ke apartemen, aku _mengeloninya._ Aku memujanya. Aku berhubungan seks tanpa pengaman dengannya—tiga kali. Seharusnya, dia tahu.

Boa masuk tanpa bersuara. Aku pasti terlihat kacau karena wajahnya terlihat penuh simpati. "Jadi, Jaejoong dan Hyunjoong mengobrol, hah?"

Aku mendengus. "Apakah sikapku sejelas itu?"

Boa membuka mulut, mungkin untuk menjawab "ya", tapi menutupnya dan mulai dari awal lagi. "Tidak. Aku hanya mengenalmu, Yunho-ya."

Aku mengangguk.

"Kau ingin aku pergi? Melihat apa yang bisa kulihat… atau dengar?"

"Menurutmu itu akan berhasil?"

Boa tersenyum. "Bahkan CIA akan beruntung kalau bisa mendapatkan aku."

Aku mengangguk lagi. "Oke. _Yeah._ Lakukan, Boa-ya. Lihat apa yang sedang terjadi."

Boa keluar. Aku berjalan mondar-mandir lagi, dan menyapukan tangan ke rambut hingga rambutku berdiri seperti habis tersambar petir.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Boa kembali.

"Pintunya tertutup, jadi aku tidak bisa mendengar apa pun, tapi aku mengintip melalui jendela. Mereka duduk di depan mejanya, berhadapan. Hyunjoong memegangi kepalanya dan Jaejoong mendengarkannya bicara. Tangan Jaejoong menyentuh lutut Hyunjoong."

Oke. Dia sedang mencurahkan isi hatinya. Jaejoong bersikap simpatik. Aku bisa menerimanya. Karena, artinya, Jaejoong akan mematahkan hatinya, ya 'kan? Dia akan menyuruhnya pergi. Memberitahu dia sudah melupakannya—menemukan orang yang lebih baik. Benar 'kan?

 _Benar 'kan?_

Astaga, bilang saja iya.

"Jadi… apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Boa mengedikkan bahu. "Kau hanya bisa menunggu. Dan, mencari tahu apa yang dikatakan Jaejoong setelah mereka selesai mengobrol."

Sejak dulu, aku tidak pintar menunggu. Tak peduli sekeras apa orangtuaku berusaha, aku tak pernah bisa menunggu sampai pagi Natal untuk mencari tahu kado apa yang kuterima. Aku seperti Indiana Jones kecil—mencari dan menggali sampai menemukan semua hadiah.

Kesabaran mungkin sikap mulia, tapi bukan sikap muliaku.

Boa berhenti di depan pintu. "Kuharap ada jalan keluarnya, Yunho-ya."

"Trims, Boa-ya."

Kemudian, Boa pergi. Dan, aku menunggu juga berpikir. Aku akan memikirkan ekspresi wajah Jaejoong saat menangis di mejanya. Aku memikirkan rasa paniknya saat melihat Hyunjoong di bar.

Apa hanya itu maknaku bagi Jaejoong? Sebuah pengalih perhatian? Cara untuk mendapatkan keinginanku sendiri?

Aku mulai mondar-mandir lagi. Dan, berdoa kepada Tuhan yang tidak pernah kuajak bicara sejak berumur sepuluh tahun. Tapi, sekarang bicara kepadanya. Aku berjanji dan bersumpah. Aku melakukan barter dan memohon—sepenuh hati.

Agar Jaejoong memilihku.

Sembilan puluh menit terlama sepanjang hidupku kemudian, suara Boa mendesis melalui interkom di mejaku.

"Datang! Datang! Kim Jaejoong, arah pukul sembilan."

Aku melesat ke mejaku, menjatuhkan pulpen dan klip kertas ke lantai. Aku menegakkan kursi, merapikan rambut, dan memilah-milah kertas agar telihat sedang bekerja. Kemudian, aku menarik napas. _Tenangkan diri._

Permainan dimulai.

Jaejoong membuka pintu, lalu masuk.

.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong terlihat… normal. Benar-benar seperti dirinya yang biasa. Tanpa rasa bersalah. Tidak cemas. Tidak memedulikan apa pun di dunia ini.

Dia berdiri di depan mejaku. "Hai."

"Hei." Aku memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum santai. Walaupun jantungku berdebar di dada. Seperti seekor anjing—tepat sebelum dibunuh.

Aku harus memulai obrolan ringan agar tidak kelihatan terlalu bersemangat—telalu tertarik. Tapi, aku tak bisa melakukannya. "Jadi… bagaimana obrolanmu dengan Hyunjoong?"

Jaejoong tersenyum lembut. "Kami mengobrol. Kami mengucapkan hal-hal yang kurasa harus kami dengar. Dan, sekarang, kami baik-baik saja. Sangat baik, malah."

Ya Tuhan. Apa kau bisa melihat pisau yang menancap di dadaku? _Yeah_ —yang baru saja dipuntir oleh Jaejoong. Mereka mengobrol, mereka baik-baik saja, sangat baik. Jaejoong menerimanya kembali.

Sial.

"Itu bagus, Jaejoong-ah. Kalau begitu, misi berhasil, hah?" Seharusnya, aku menjadi aktor. Setelah ini, aku berhak mendapat _Academy Award._

Alis Jaejoong berkerut. "Misi?"

Telepon selularku berdering, menyelamatkanku dari percakapan bak mimpi buruk ini.

"Halo?" Ternyata Yoochun. Tapi, Jaejoong tidak mengetahuinya. Aku memaksakan suaraku terdengar kuat. Berenergi. "Hei, Karam-ah. Yah, _Baby,_ aku senang kau menelepon."

Selalu menjadi yang pertama mencetak skor. Ingat?

"Maaf, aku tak bisa bertemu denganmu Sabtu kemarin. Apa yang kulakukan? Bukan sesuatu yang penting, hanya proyek kecilku. Sesuatu yang sudah lama ingin kulakukan. _Yeah,_ sekarang sudah selesai. Ternyata, tidak sebagus yang kuharapkan."

Ya, ucapanku sudah diperhitungkan. Ya, kuharap ucapanku menyakitinya. Memangnya, kau ingin aku berkata apa? Kau sedang bicara dengan _aku._ Apa kau sungguh-sungguh beranggapan aku akan diam saja seperti orang bodoh saat Jaejoong menyingkirkanku?

Enak saja.

Aku mengabaikan kebingungan Yoochun di ujung sambungan dan memaksa paru-paruku untuk tertawa. "Malam ini? Tentu saja, aku mau bertemu denganmu. Baik, aku akan memesan taksi."

Kenapa kau menatapku seperti aku bajingannya? Aku memberikan semua yang kumiliki kepada Jaejoong, semua yang sanggup kulakukan. Dan, dia menendangku begitu saja. Aku membuka jiwaku kepadanya—dan, aku tahu, itu kedengarannya sangat feminis. Tapi, memang benar. Jadi, jangan menatapku seolah-olah akulah penjahatnya, karena—kali ini—bukan aku.

Aku mencintai Jaejoong. Ya Tuhan, aku sangat mencintai Jaejoong. Dan, sekarang, itu membunuhku. Aku merasa seperti salah seorang pasien di ruang operasi bedah yang dadanya dibuka menggunakan alat pembuka tulang rusuk.

Dengan telepon yang masih menempel di telinga, akhirnya aku mendongak kepada Jaejoong. Sejenak, aku tak sanggup bernapas. Kupikir dia akan marah, mungkin kecewa karena aku yang terlebih dulu menyingkirkannya. Tapi, dia tidak terlihat seperti itu.

Apa kau pernah melihat seseorang dipukul?

Aku pernah. Changmin, saat aku masih kecil. Dan, Haha, terkadang kurang cepat bereaksi setelah berjuang habis-habisan demi perempuan yang salah. Saat mereka terpukul, ekspresinya seperti ini. Hanya bertahan beberapa detik. Wajah mereka memucat… dan hampa. Kurasa karena syok, seakan-akan mereka tak percaya apa yang baru saja terjadi kepada mereka.

Seperti itulah tampang Jaejoong.

Seakan-akan, aku menampar wajahnya.

Menurutmu, aku harus merasa bersalah? Kau ingin aku menyesal? Yah, sayang sekali. Aku tak bisa. Aku tak akan menyesal. Jaejoong sudah memutuskan. Dia sudah menentukan pilihan.

Sekarang, dia boleh tersedak pilihannya sendiri.

Aku menutup corong bicara pada telepon. "Mian, Jaejoong-ah, aku harus menerima telepon ini. Kita bertemu saat makan siang, oke?"

Jaejoong mengerjap dua kali. Lalu, berbalik dan keluar dari ruanganku tanpa sepatah kata pun.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah Jaejoong pergi, semuanya tampak… samar-samar? Bukankah mereka selalu menggambarkannya seperti itu? Para korban bencana katastrofe? Itu, dan momen setelahnya, semuanya tidak jelas. Tidak nyata.

Aku memberitahu Boa aku sakit. Senyumnya sedih dan iba. Sebelum masuk ke lift, aku berpaling ke arah ruangan Jaejoong, berharap bisa bertemu dengannya lagi. Hanya untuk menyiksa diri.

Tapi, pintunya tertutup.

.

.

.

.

.

Di luar hujan. Hujan musim dingin. Hujan yang membuat pakaianmu basah kuyup dan membuatmu kedinginan luar dalam. Aku tak peduli.

Aku berjalan pulang ke apartemen, kebas dan linglung. Seperti zombie di sebuah film horor berbiaya rendah yang tidak bereaksi, bahkan saat dia memotong kakinya sendiri dengan gergaji listrik.

Tapi, saat tiba di pintu—pada saat itulah, akal sehatku kembali. Aku mendengar bisikannya di telingaku saat menjatuhkan tubuh ke tempat tidur. Aromanya menyelimuti bantalku. Dan, aku benar-benar tak bisa melupakan kenyataan dia ada di sini, beberapa jam yang lalu. Aku bisa menyentuhnya, menatapnya, dan menciumnya.

Tapi sekarang, aku… tak bisa.

Rasanya seperti saat seseorang meninggal. Kau tak bisa percaya mereka benar-benar sudah tiada karena kau baru bertemu mereka kemarin. Mereka ada di sana bersamamu, hidup dan nyata. Dan, memori itu yang kau pertahankan—momen yang paling membuatmu berduka.

Karena, itu momen terakhir.

.

.

.

.

.

Kapan hal itu terjadi?

Itulah yang tidak kupahami. Sejak kapan Jaejoong menjadi sesuatu yang sangat penting bagiku hingga aku tak bisa hidup tanpanya? Apakah saat aku melihatnya menangis di ruangannya? Atau, saat pertama menciumnya di ruanganku? Mungkin, itu terjadi saat Choi Siwon menghinanya, dan aku ingin menendang bokong pria itu. Atau, pada malam pertama di bar? Kali pertama aku menatap mata kelam itu dan menyadari aku harus mendapatkannya?

Atau di sini, di apartemenku? Di antara ratusan kali aku menyentuhnya…

Ya Tuhan, kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya lebih cepat.

Minggu-minggu—bulan-bulan, yang sia-sia. Semua perempuan dan _bottom_ yang kutiduri, yang wajahnya bahkan tak kuingat lagi. Setiap kali aku membuatnya marah, padahal aku bisa membuatnya tersenyum. Hari-hari itu bisa kuhabiskan dengan mencintainya. Dan, membuatnya mencintaiku.

Sudah lewat.

Mereka lebih cepat jatuh cinta dibandingkan pria alpha. Lebih mudah dan lebih sering. Tapi, saat alpha jatuh cinta? Kami jatuh lebih keras. Dan, saat keadaan memburuk? Saat bukan kami yang mengakhirinya? Kami tidak bisa pergi begitu saja.

Kami merangkak.

.

.

.

.

.

Seharusnya, aku tidak mengatakan semua itu, di ruanganku. Jaejoong tidak pantas menerimanya. Bukan salahnya jika dia menginginkan apa yang kuinginkan. Jika dia tidak merasakan apa yang kurasakan.

Ya Tuhan, ini benar-benar buruk. Bunuh saja aku.

Di mana peluru nyasar saat kau membutuhkannya?

Apa kau pernah merasa seperti ini? Pernahkah kau mendapatkan sesuatu yang… sangat berarti bagimu? Apa pun itu—kau menatapnya dan bersumpah akan menyimpan itu selamanya. Karena, memang seistimewa itu. Berharga.

Tak tergantikan.

Lalu, suatu hari—kau tak tahu bagaimana atau kapan itu terjadi—kau menyadari benda itu tidak ada.

Hilang.

Dan, kau mendambakannya. Bersedia mengorbankan apa pun asal kau bisa menemukannya lagi. Menyimpannya lagi di tempat benda itu seharusnya berada.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku meringkuk di bantal. Tak tahu berapa lama aku seperti itu, tapi ketika membuka mata lagi dan melihat keluar jendela, di luar sudah gelap. Menurutmu, mereka sedang apa? Mungkin, merayakannya. Pergi ke suatu pergi, atau mungkin tetap di rumah.

Aku menatap langit-langit. Ya, itu air mata. Penyesalan dalam bentuk cair.

Ayo—sebut aku cengeng. Sebut aku jalang. Aku pantas menerimanya. Aku tak peduli.

Tidak lagi.

Apa menurutmu Hyunjoong menyadari betapa beruntung dirinya? Betapa diberkahi?

Tentu saja tidak. Dia si idiot yang membiarkan Jaejoong pergi. Dan aku si idiot yang tidak bisa mempertahankannya.

Mungkin, mereka tak akan bertahan lama dan akan putus lagi. Saat Jaejoong menyadari dirinya pantas mendapat yang lebih baik. Tapi, kurasa itu tak ada bedanya bagiku, ya 'kan? Tidak setelah semua yang kuucapkan. Tidak setelah aku membuat Jaejoong memperlihatkan ekspresi seperti itu.

 _Astaga._

Aku turun dari tempat tidur dan terhuyung menuju tong sampah. Aku nyaris tidak sempat mencapainya sebelum muntah. Semua yang ada di dalam perutku memang tidak berhasil bertahan.

Dan, pada saat itulah—saat berlutut. Pada saat itulah, aku meyakinkan diri terserang flu. Karena ini… sosok kacau ini, tak mungkin aku.

Tidak mungkin.

Kalau aku hanya sakit, maka aku bisa minum aspirin, tidur, dan aku akan merasa lebih baik. Aku akan menjadi diriku lagi, pada akhirnya. Tapi, kalau aku mengakui patah hati, kalau aku mengakui hatiku hancur berkeping-keping… maka, aku tak tahu kapan bisa pulih lgi. Mungkin, tak akan pernah.

Jadi, aku kembali ke tempat tidur. Untuk menunggu penyakitnya sembuh.

Sampai aku sembuh dari flu.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Chapter 10 untuk minggu kedua UAS. Yoyoii~

Mohon maaf sebelumnya karena belum bisa membalas review reader-ssi satu per satu. Tapi Vans selalu membaca dan juga sangat berterima kasih atas aspresiasinya. Love ya :* hhe

 _Review?_


	11. Chapter 11

**TANGLED**

 _11_

.

Tangled. 2013 (original story)

by

Emma Chase

Re-maked as YunJae story by VANS voldamin

 _Disclaimer: God, Their Parents, and Themselves (GTT)_

 _Warning: Adult!Theme, Out of Character(s), miss-types, and Amburegul._

 _Enjoy!_

.

.

.

.

.

Selesai sudah . itu kisahku. Bangun. Jatuh. Tamat. Dan, sekarang, di sinilah aku. Di restoran payah tempat Suie _noona_ dan Changmin menyeretku, tempat aku baru saja selesai menceritakan hal yang kurang lebih sama seperti yang kuceritakan kepadamu.

Saat berumur enam tahun, aku belajar menaiki sepeda. Seperti semua anak-anak saat kali pertama melepas roda belajar, aku jatuh. Sering. Setiap kali hal itu terjadi, Suie _noona_ selalu ada untukku. Dia membersihkan debu dari pakaianku, mencium lukanya hingga terasa lebih baik, dan meyakinkanku untuk naik sepeda lagi. Jadi, sudah sewajarnya aku berharap kakakku bersikap penuh kasih sayang menanggapi sakit hatiku. Lembut. Penuh simpati.

Yang kuterima adalah, "Kau benar-benat tolol, apa kau tahu itu, Yunho?"

Aku yakin kau mulai penasaran kenapa kami memanggilnya si Jalang. Yah, inilah alasannya.

"Maaf, apa kau bilang?"

"Ya, kau memang menyedihkan. Apa kau tahu separah apa kekacauan yang baru saja kau ciptakan? Sejak dulu, aku tahu kau manja dan egois. Sial, aku salah seorang yang membuatmu seperti itu. Tapi, aku tak pernah menduga kau bodoh."

 _Huh?_

"Dan, aku berani bersumpah, kau dilahirkan memiliki testis."

Aku tersedak minumanku. Dan, Changmin tertawa.

"Aku serius. Samar-samar, aku ingat mengganti popokmu dan melihat benda imut itu menggantung di tubuhmu. Apa yang terjadi pada benda itu? Apakah mengerut? Menghilang? Karena itulah satu-satunya alasan yang terpikir olehku, untuk menjelaskan mengapa kau bersikap seperti pengecut menyedihkan yang tak punya nyali."

"Demi Tuhan, _Noona_!"

"Tidak, kurasa Dia pun tak bisa memperbaiki semua ini."

Amarah defensif merayap di dadaku. "Aku benar-benar tak butuh semua ini sekarang. Tidak darimu. Aku sudah tersungkur. Kenapa kau terus menendangku?"

Junsu _noona_ mendengus, "Karena kau butuh tendangan di bokong untuk berdiri lagi. Apa kau pernah mempertimbangkan saat Jaejoong bilang mereka 'sangat baik', mungkin maksudnya hubungan mereka bersahabat? Kalau kau memahami seorang yang berjiwa feminis, separuh saja dari anggapanmu, kau pasti paham. Tak ada orang yang mau mengakhiri hubungan selama sepuluh tahun dalam keadaan tidak baik."

Semua itu bahkan tidak masuk akal. Untuk apa aku ingin berteman dengan seseorang yang dulu bisa kau tiduri tapi sekarang tidak? Apa maksudnya? "Tidak. Kau benar-benar salah."

Suie _noona_ menggelengkan kepala. "Bagaimanapun, kalau kau bersikap seperti seorang pria dewasa alih-alih bocah laki-laki, kau bisa memberitahunya apa yang kau rasakan."

Sekarang, Junsu _noona_ hanya ingin membuatku kesal. "Apa di matamu aku kelihatan seperti seorang bajingan? Karena aku bukan bajingan. Dan, aku tidak mungkin berusaha mati-matian mengejar seseorang yang menginginkan orang lain."

Wajah Suie _noona_ memperlihatkan ekspresi yang belum pernah kulihat. Setidaknya, tidak pernah ditujukan kepadaku.

Ekspresi kekecewaan.

"Tentu saja tidak, Yunho-ya. Untuk apa kau mengejar seseorang, padahal kau sudah sangat puas membiarkan semua orang mengejarmu?"

"Sialan, apa maksud ucapanmu?"

"Maksudnya, kau mendapatkan semuanya dengan mudah. Kau tampan, pintar, kau punya keluarga yang mencintaimu dan perempuan yang siap berbaring di hadapanmu seperti domba kurban. Dan, sekali-kalinya, kau harus berjuang untuk mendapatkan sesuatu yang kau inginkan. Sekali-kalinya kau harus mempertaruhkan hatimu demi seseorang yang akhirnya pantas menerimanya. Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau menyerah. Kau menembak dulu, baru bertanya. Kau meringkuk seperti bola dan bersedih mengasihani diri."

Junsu _noona_ menggelengkan kepala sedikit, dan suaranya melembut. "Kau bahkan tidak berusaha, Yun. Setelah semua itu, kau hanya… membuangnya begitu saja."

Aku menunduk menatap minumanku. Suaraku pelan. Penuh penyesalan. "Aku tahu."

Jangan pikir hal itu tidak terpikir olehku. Jangan pikir aku tidak menyesali ucapanku, atau yang tidak kuucapkan. Karena, aku menyesalinya. Sangat. "Kuharap begitu… tapi sekarang sudah terlambat."

Akhirnya, Changmin berbicara. "Tak pernah ada kata terlambat, _Hyung._ Permainan belum berakhir, hanya ditunda karena hujan."

Aku menatap Changmin. "Apa Kyuhyun sudah mengatakan sesuatu padamu? Soal Jaejoong dan Hyunjoong?"

Changmin menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak soal mereka. Tapi, dia menyampaikan banyak hal soal kau."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Maksudku, Kyunnie membencimu. Dia pikir kau bajingan. Sungguh, _Hyung,_ kalau kau terbakar di jalan, kurasa dia bahkan tak mau meludahimu."

Aku mempertimbangkan informasi itu sejenak. "Mungkin, dia membenciku karena meniduri tunangan sepupunya?"

"Mungkin, dia membencimu karena kau menghancurkan sahabatnya?"

 _Yeah,_ kemungkinan yang sama besar. Tidak membantu.

"Apa kau jatuh cinta kepada Jaejoong, Yun?"

Mataku menatap mata Suie _noona._ "Iya."

"Apa ada kemungkinan dia merasakan hal yang sama?"

"Kurasa ada." Semakin sering memikirkan ucapan dan tindakan Jaejoong akhir pekan kemarin, aku yakin Jaejoong merasakan sesuatu untukku. Sesuatu yang nyata dan mendalam. Setidaknya, dia merasakannya sebelum aku mengacaukan semuanya.

"Apa kau ingin bersamanya?"

"Ya Tuhan, iya."

"Kalau begitu, dia kembali kepada mantannya atau tidak, sama sekali tidak relevan. Pertanyaan yang harus kau tanyakan kepada dirimu adalah apa yang rela kau lakukan, rela kau pertaruhkan, untuk memperbaiki semua ini? Untuk mendapatkannya kembali."

Dan, jawabanku sangat sederhana;

 _Apa pun._ Semuanya. Kerongkonganku tercekat saat aku mengakui, "Aku bersedia mengorbankan apa pun demi mendapatkan Jaejoong lagi."

"Kalau begitu, demi Tuhan, berjuanglah untuknya! Beri tahu dia."

Saat ucapan _Noona_ mulai kurenungkan, Changmin mencengkram pundakku. "Pada saat-saat seperti ini, aku selalu bertanya kepada diriku, 'Apa yang akan dilakukan seorang pria _alpha_ sejati?'" Tatapan Changmin serius. Menggugah. Kemudian suaranya berbicara dengan aksen _Jeollado_ yang tidak dimilikinya. " _Nde…_ lari, dan kau tak akan ditolak… tapi bertahun-tahun dari sekarang, kau pasti bersedia menukar hari-hari sejak sekarang hingga saat itu dengan sebuah kesempatan, hanya satu kesempatan, untuk kembali dan memeritahu Jaejoong _hyung._ Dia boleh saja mengambil kemaluanmu dan menggantungnya pada kaca spion tengah mobilnya, tapi dia tak akan pernah bisa mengambil… kebebasanmu!"

Suie _noona_ memutar bola mata mendengar ceramah ala-ala bocah kulkas barusan, dan aku sungguh-sungguh tetawa. Awan gelap yang sepanjang minggu menggelayuti pundakku akhirnya mulai terangkat. Digantikan oleh harapan. Keercayaan diri. Tekad. Semua yang menjadikanku… aku. Semua yang hilang dariku, sejak pagi hari, saat melihat Kim Hyunjoong bernyanyi.

Changmin memukul pundakku. "Rebut dia, _Hyung._ Maksudku, coba lihat dirimu. Apa yang kau pertaruhkan?"

Changmin benar. Siapa yang butuh kehormatan? Harga diri? Semua itu terlalu dilebih-lebihkan. Saat kau tak punya apa-apa, tak ada yang kau pertaruhkan.

"Aku harus menemui Jaejoong. Sekarang juga."

Dan, kalau aku gagal? Setidaknya, aku kalah secara terhormat. Kalau aku gagal dan Jaejoong menginjakku dengan sepatu bersol tebal sekalipun? Biarlah itu terjadi. Tapi, aku harus berusaha. Karena…

Yah, karena Jaejoong sepadan.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat Junsu _noona_ berulang tahun keenam belas, orangtuaku menyewa sebuah taman bermain popular di Seoul saat itu selama satu hari. Berlebihan? Ya. Tapi, itu salah satu keistimewaan tumbuh dalam keluarga berada. Benar-benar luar biasa. Tak ada antrean, tidak banyak orang. Hanya keluarga kami, beberapa rekan bisnis, dan seratus lima puluh teman-teman terdekat kami. Omong-omong, ada sebuah _rollercoaster_ —The Scream Machine. Benar-benar sinting.

Ingat saat kubilang tak pernah naik _rollercoaster_ yang sama dua kali? Yang ini pengecualian.

Changmin, Yoochun, dan aku menaikinya sampai muntah. Lalu, kami menaikinya lagi. Bukit pertama benar-benar parah. Tanjakan panjang dan menyiksa, yang berakhir dengan luncuran vertikal setinggi seratus lima puluh kaki yang memuntir perutmu. Tak peduli berapa kali kami menaiki bocah badung itu—setiap kali mendaki bukit pertama itu—rasanya tetap sama. Telapak tanganku berkeringat, perutku melilit. Kombinasi sempurna dari semangat dan kengerian.

Dan, itulah yang kurasakan saat ini.

Kau lihat aku? Lelaki yang berlari melintasi Gangnam Street.

Hanya membayangkan akan bertemu Jaejoong lagi… aku benar-benar bersemangat, aku tak akan bohong. Tapi, aku juga gugup. Karena aku tak tahu apa yang ada di balik bukit, setinggi apa luncurannya.

Tak ada simpati, hah? Orang-orang kejam. Kau pikir aku mendapat apa yang pantas kuterima? Mungkin, aku masih pantas menerima yang lebih buruk?

Itu argumen yang meyakinkan. Aku benar-benar mengacaukannya. Tak perlu diragukan lagi. Itu sebuah kegagalan—semua orang hebat mengalaminya. Aku sudah turun dari bangku cadangan dan kembali ke permainan.

Aku hanya berharap Jaejoong akan memberiku kesempatan lagi.

Terengah-engah setelah berlari sejauh tujuh blok, aku menganggukkan kepala untuk menyapa petugas keamanan dan masuk ke lobi kosong. Aku memanfaatkan perjalanan singkat di dalam lift untuk mengatur napas dan melatih apa yang ingin kuucapkan. Lalu, aku keluar di lantai empat puluh.

Kim Jaejoong mungkin berada di satu tempat, pada Senin malam, pukul sepuluh lewat tiga puluh menit. Dan tempat itu di sini, di tempat semuanya dimulai. Kantor sudah gelap. Sepi, kecuali musik yang berasal dari ruangan Jaejoong. Aku menyusuri lorong dan berhenti di depan pintunya yang tertutup.

Kemudian, aku melihatnya. Melalui jendela kaca.

 _Tuhanku._

Jaejoong duduk di depan mejanya, menatap layar komputer. Dia menggigiti bibir dengan gayanya yang membuatku takluk. Helaian rambut bagian poninya diikat, memperlihatkan wajahnya yang tanpa cela. Aku rindu menatapnya. Kau tak bisa membayangkan. Rasanya seperti… seperti berada di bawah air, menahan napas. Dan, akhirnya, sekarang aku bisa bernapas lagi.

Jaejoong mendongak. Matanya menatap mataku.

Kau lihat bagaimana Jaejoong menatap lebih lama dari seharusnya? Bagaimana kepalanya ditelengkan ke samping, dan matanya menyipit? Seakan-akan, dia tidak bisa memercayai apa yang dilihatnya.

Jaejoong terkejut. Lalu, kekagetannya berubah menjadi jijik. Seakan-akan dia baru saja makan sesuatu yang sudah busuk. Saat itulah, aku menyadarinya. Saat itulah, aku meyakini sesuatu yang mungkin sudah kau sadari. Bahwa, aku benar-benar tolol.

Jaejoong tidak kembali kepada Hyunjoong. Tidak mungkin.

Seandainya dia kembali kepada pria itu? Seandainya akhir pekan kami tidak berarti apa-apa baginya? Seandainya aku tidak ada artinya? Jaejoong tidak akan menatapku seolah-olah aku ini sang iblis terkutuk. Jaejoong tidak akan terpengaruh sedikit pun. Ini logika pria sederhana. Kalau seorang perempuan atau lelaki omega marah, artinya dia peduli. Kalau kau menjalin hubungan dan dia bahkan tidak mau repot-repot membentakmu, nasibmu sudah tamat. Ketidakpeduliannya adalah ciuman kematian. Itu sama seperti pria yang tidak tertarik dengan seks. Dengan kata lain—hubungan kalian sudah tamat. Kau sudah tamat.

Jadi, kalau Jaejoong marah, itu karena aku menyakitinya. Dan, satu-satunya alasan aku bisa menyakitinya karena dia ingin bersamaku.

Mungkin, itu cara berpikir yang rumit—tapi seperti itulah adanya. Percayalah kepadaku, aku tahu. Aku menghabiskan hidupku dengan meniduri perempuan maupun omega tanpa memiliki perasaan apa pun kepada mereka. Kalau mereka berhubungan seks dengan pria lain setelah aku? Aku merasa senang untuk mereka. Kalau mereka bilang tak mau bertemu denganku lagi? Lebih bagus lagi. Batu tak mungkin meneteskan darah walaupun aku kau menusuknya. Kau tak akan mendapatkan reaksi apa pun dari seseorang yang tidak peduli kepadamu.

Sedangkan Jaejoong; sarat emosi. Amarah, curiga, terkhianati—semua itu menggelegak di matanya dan terpancar dari wajahnya. Kenyataan dia masih merasakan sesuatu untukku—walaupun kebencian—memberiku harapan. Karena, aku bisa melakukan sesuatu.

Aku membuka pintu ruangannya dan masuk. Jaejoong menatap laptopnya lagi dan memencet beberapa tombol.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Yunho-ssi?"

"Aku harus bicara kepadamu."

Jaejoong tidak mendongak. "Aku sedang bekerja. Aku tak punya waktu untukmu."

Aku maju dan menutup laptopnya. "Sediakan waktu."

Jaejoong memalingkan tatapannya kepadaku. Tatapannya tajam. Dingin, seperti es hitam.

"Pergi saja ke neraka."

Aku menyeringai, walaupun ini sama sekali tidak lucu. "Sudah sepanjan minggu."

Jaejoong bersandar di kursi, menatapku dari atas sampai bawah. "Benar. Boa bercerita soal penyakit misteriusmu."

"Aku tinggal di rumah karena…"

"Perjalanan di dalam taksi membuatmu sangat kelelahan? Butuh berapa hari untuk pulih?"

Aku menggelengkan kepala. "Ucapanku hari itu benar-benar salah."

Jaejoong berdiri. "Tidak. Satu-satunya kesalahan dalam masalah ini adalah kesalahanku. Karena, pernah beranggapan ada sesuatu yang lebih bermakna di dalam dirimu. Karena, membiarkan diriku percaya ada sesuatu… yang indah di balik pesona angkuh dan sikapmu yang sok. Ternyata aku salah. Jiwamu hampa. Kosong."

Ingat saat kubilang aku dan Jaejoong sangat mirip? Kami memang mirip. Maksudku tidak hanya di tempat tidur atau di kantor. Kami sama-sama memiliki kemampuan hebat untuk mengucapkan hal yang tepat—untuk menyakiti. Untuk menemukan kelemahan di dalam diri kami, dan menghantamnya dengan granat verbal sialan.

"Jaejoong, aku-"

Jaejoong menyela ucapanku. Dan, suaranya kaku.

Tersekat.

"Tahukan kau, Yunho-ssi, aku tidak bodoh. Aku tidak mengharapkan lamaran pernikahan. Aku tahu kau orang seperti apa. Tapi, kau tampak sangat… dan, malam itu di bar? Caramu menatapku. Kupikir…"

Suaranya terputus dan ingin membunuh diriku sendiri.

"…Kupikir aku memiliki arti bagimu."

Aku melangkah mendekati Jaejoong, ingin menyentuhnya. Menenangkannya. Menarik kembali semuanya.

Membuat semuanya lebih baik.

"Memang. Kau memang berarti untukku."

Jaejoong mengangguk kaku. "Benat. Karena itulah kau-"

"Aku tak melakukan apa pun! Tak ada kencan. Tak ada naik taksi sialan. Semua itu omong kosong, Boojae. Yoochun yang meneleponku hari itu, bukan Karam. Aku hanya mengucapkan semua itu agar kau menyangka dia yang meneleponku."

Wajah Jaejoong memucat, dan aku tahu dia memercayaiku. "Kenapa… kenapa kau melakukannya?"

Aku mengembuskan napas. Suaraku pelan dan tertahan. Memohon agar Jaejoong memahaminya.

"Karena… aku jatuh cinta kepadamu. Sudah lama aku jatuh cinta kepadamu. Aku baru menyadarinya Minggu malam. Lalu, Hyunjoong muncul di sini… kupikir kau menerimanya kembali. Dan, sialan, itu benar-benar menghancurkanku. Rasanya sangat menyakitkan hingga aku ingin membuatmu… merasa seburuk yang kurasakan."

Bukan momen terbaikku, ya? _Yeah,_ aku tahu itu—aku bajingan. Percayalah kepadaku, aku menyadarinya.

"Jadi, aku tak sengaja mengucapkan semua itu agar kau beranggapan dirimu tak ada artinya bagiku. Beranggapan kau sama seperti yang lainnya. Tapi, tidak, Boojae. Kau tidak sama dengan siapa pun yang pernah kukenal. Aku ingin bersamamu… benar-benar bersamamu. Hanya kau. Aku belum pernah merasa seperti ini kepada siapa pun. Dan, aku tahu kebenarannya seperti… kau tahu. Tapi itu benar. Saat bersamamu, aku tidak menginginkan hal-hal yang kuinginkan."

Jaejoong tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Dia hanya menatapku. Dan, aku sudah tak tahan lagi. Aku menyentuh pundaknya, lengannya. Hanya untuk merasakannya.

Tubuh Jaejoong berubah kaku, tapi dia tidak melepaskan diri. Aku menyentuh wajahnya. Ibu jariku membelai pipi dan bibirnya.

Tuhanku.

Mata Jaejoong terpejam saat merasakan sentuhanku, dan sesuatu yang menyekat kerongkonganku seakan mencekikku.

"Kumohon, Boojae, bisakah kita… kembali seperti dulu? Dulu, semuanya sangat hebat. Sempurna. Aku ingin kita seperti itu lagi. Aku sangat menginginkannya."

Sejak dulu, aku tidak percaya pada penyesalan. Pada rasa bersalah. Dulu, aku merasa semua itu hanya ada di dalam kepala seseorang. Seperti rasa takut akan ketinggian. Tidak ada yang tak bisa kau lalui kalau kau punya tekad. Kekuatan. Tapi, dulu aku tidak memiliki seseorang—menyakiti seseorang—yang bagiku lebih berarti dibanding… aku. Dan, menyadari aku sudah mengacaukan semua ini karena rasa takutku—kebodohanku—rasanya benar-benar… tak tertahankan.

Jaejoong menepis tanganku. Lalu, mundur.

"Tidak."

Jaejoong mengambil tasnya dari lantai.

"Kenapa?" Aku berdeham. "Kenapa tidak?"

"Kau ingat saat aku mulai bekerja di sini? Kau memberitahuku ayahmu memintaku untuk mengerjakan presentasi 'latihan'?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Kau melakukannya karena tak ingin aku mendapatkan kliennya. Benar?"

"Benar."

"Lalu, pada malam saat kita bertemu Choi Siwon, kau bilang aku menyodorkan bagian tubuhku kepadanya karena… bagaimana kau mengatakannya? Kau ingin 'memancing emosiku'. Ya atau tidak?"

Ke mana arah ucapan Jaejoong ini?

"Ya."

"Lalu, minggu kemarin, setelah semua yang telah terjadi—kau membuatku percaya kau mengobrol dengan perempuan itu karena ingin menyakitiku?"

"Memang, tapi…"

"Dan, sekarang, sekarang kau bilang kau jatuh cinta kepadaku?"

"Aku memang jatuh cinta kepadamu."

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepala pelan-pelan. "Kenapa aku harus percaya kepadamu, Jung Yunho-ssi?"

Aku berdiri terpaku. Tidak bersuara. Karena aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Tak ada pembelaan. Tak ada alasan yang bisa mengubah keadaan. Tidak bagi Jaejoong.

Jaejoong beranjak pergi. Aku panik. "Boojaejoongie, kumohon, tunggu dulu…"

Aku melangkah ke depan Jaejoong. Dia berhenti, tapi menatap ke balik tubuhku—menembus tubuhku. Seakan-akan aku bahkan tak ada di sini.

"Aku tahu aku mengacaukan semuanya. Parah. Soal lelaki taksi itu benar-benar bodoh dan kejam. Dan, aku menyesal. Lebih menyesal dari yang bisa kau pahami. Tapi… kau tak bisa membiarkan semua itu menghancurkan sesuatu yang bisa kita miliki.

Jaejoong tertawa di depan wajahku. "Sesuatu yang bisa kita miliki? Apa yang kita miliki, Yunho-ssi? Yang kita miliki hanyalah argumen, kompetisi, dan nafsu…"

"Tidak. Lebih dari itu. Aku merasakannya akhir pekan kemarin, dan aku tahu, kau juga merasakannya. Kita bisa memiliki sesuatu yang… spektakuler. Kalau saja kau memberi kesempatan. Memberi kita, aku, satu kesempatan lagi. Kumohon."

Bibir Jaejoong terkatup erat. Kemudian, dia bergerak menghindariku.

Tapi, aku mencengkram lengannya.

"Lepaskan aku, Yunho-ssi."

"Aku tak bisa." Dan, maksudku, bukan hanya lengannya.

Jaejoong menyentak lengannya sampai lepas. "Coba lebih keras. Kau pernah melakukannya. Aku yakin kau bisa melakukannya lagi."

Kemudian, Jaejoong keluar dari ruangan.

Dan, aku tidak menyusulnya.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

**TANGLED**

 _12_

.

Tangled. 2013 (original story)

by

Emma Chase

Re-maked as YunJae story by VANS voldamin

 _Disclaimer: God, Their Parents, and Themselves (GTT)_

 _Warning: Adult!Theme, Out of Character(s), miss-types, and Amburegul._

 _Enjoy!_

.

.

.

.

.

Oke, jadi barusan tidak berjalan lancar.

Kau benar—itu sebuah bencana. Menurutmu, seharusnya aku menyusulnya? Yah, kau salah. Apa kau pernah membaca The Art of War karangan SunTzu? Aku sudah. Itu buku mengenai strategi militer. Seorang jenderal hebat tahu saatnya menyerang dan mundur untuk menyusun kekuatan.

Aku sudah memberitahu Jaejoong semua yang harus kukatakan. Sekarang, aku harus memperlihatkannya.

Aksi memenangi peperangan dan aksi menyembuhkan luka, bukan ucapan. Ucapan itu murahan. Terutama, ucapanku, yang sekarang nilainya tak lebih dari kumpulan serpihan benang dalam sakumu.

Jadi… aku punya rencana. Dan, kegagalan tak ada dalam pilihan. Karena, ini bukan hanya mengenai aku atau mengenai keinginanku. Tidak lagi. Ini mengenai keinginan Jaejoong juga. Dan, dia menginginkanku. Memang, dia melawannya—tapi perasaan itu ada. Sama seperti dulu.

Tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan posisiku dalam hidup Jaejoong. Dan—sebelum kau memenggal kepalaku—aku mengatakannya bukan karena keercayaan diriku yang berlebihan. Aku mengatakannya karena di balik amarah, di balik sakit hati itu… Jaejoong sama-sama jatuh cinta kepadaku, seperti aku jatuh cinta kepadanya.

Menatap Jaejoong rasanya seperti memandangi cermin.

Jadi, aku tak akan berhenti. Aku tak akan mengakhiri permainan. Tidak sampai kami berdua mendapatkan keinginan kami.

Satu sama lain.

Hei—apa kau tahu hal lain yang diketahui seorang jederal hebat?

Memanggil bala bantuan.

.

.

.

.

.

Kuberitahu sebuah fakta. Sebagian besar pria tak bisa mengerjakan beberapa hal sekaligus dalam waktu bersamaan.

Itu benar.

Karena itulah, kau tak akan melihat banyak pria berusaha menyediakan makan malam Thanksgiving dengan menu lengkap. Karena itulah, para ibu di seluruh dunia pulang ke rumah yang berantakan, setelah meninggalkan anak-anak mereka bersama sang suami selama beberapa jam. Sebagian besar dari kami hanya bisa memusatkan perhatian pada satu hal dalam satu waktu.

Sebagian besar dari kami—tapi bukan aku.

Sebelum keluar dari ruangan, aku sudah menelepon Boa melalui telepon selular. Tidak, aku bukan bos kejam penyiksa pegawai. Kalau kau menjadi asisten salah seorang _I-banker_ paling sukses di Kota Seoul, panggilan larut malam termasuk bagian dari pekerjaan. Setelah kepalaku terbebas dari liburan satu minggu penuh di dalam bokongku, aku harus mencari tahu, apakah aku masih punya klien untuk ditangani.

Untungnya, masih.

"Kuharap kau bisa menumbuhkan ginjal ketiga, Yunho-ya," kata Boa. "karena, jika Changmin, Yoochun, dan Donghoon membutuhkannya pada saat bersamaan, kau harus memberikannya kepada mereka."

Ternyata, merekalah yang menggantikanku selama aku mengendon di sofa.

"Pesankan satu meja di Jumon untuk Haha akhir pekan ini. Aku yang bayar."

Tak ada ucapan terima kasih yang lebih hebat dari _stripper_ yang sudah dibayar.

Sedangkan Changmin dan Yoochun—aku masih harus memikirkannya. Aku punya firasat bar payudara merupakan area terlarang di Sisi Kelam.

Setelah Boa mengabari perkembangan terbaru soal pekerjaan, aku memintanya mengosongkan jadwalku dan memberinya daftar semua hal yang kubutuhkan besok. Aku sudah menyusun rencana untuk satu hari penuh—tapi tak ada hubungannya dengan perbankan investasi.

Saat menutup sambungan telepon, aku sedang melangkah ke dalam apartemenku. _Ya Tuhan._ Aku menutup hidung dengan tangan. Bagaimana mungkin aku hidup dengan bau seperti itu selama tujuh hari?

Oh, benar—aku lumpuh secara mental dan fisik.

Aku menatap sekeliling. Kantong sampah berjejer di dinding. Botol kosong ditumpuk di meja. Piring kotor memenuhi bak cuci, dan udara berbau seperti aroma busuk, yang menyelinap ke dalam mobilmu saat terjebak macet di belakang truk sampah. Suie _noona_ sudah berusaha membersihkannya, tapi tetap kacau balau.

Agak mirip dengan hidupku saat ini, ya? Simbolisme yang keren, 'kan?

Aku berjalan ke kamar tidur, tempat aku bisa sungguh-sungguh bernapas melalui hidung. Aku duduk di ujung tempat tidur dan menatap telepon. Ingat soal bala bantuan yang tadi kusebut? Saatnya menelepon mereka.

Aku mengangkat telepon dan memencet nomor. Suara yang menyenangkan menyapaku setelah deringan kedua. Kombinasi tepat antara kekuatan dan kenyamanan, dan aku membalas sapaannya.

"Halo, _Eomma._ "

Kau pikir aku menelepon orang lain, ya 'kan?

Di lubuk hatiku—aku anak mami. Aku cukup jantan untuk mengakuinya. Dan, percayalah kepadaku, bukan hanya aku. Menjelaskan banyak hal, 'kan? Itulah alasannya kekasihmu tak bisa memasukkan kaus kaki atau pakaian dalam ke keranjang cuci—karena dia tumbuh dengan _mommy_ yang melakukan semua itu untuknya. Karena itulah, saus pastamu enak, tapi tidak luar biasa—karena indera perasanya sudah sangat terbiasa dengan saus _gravy_ istimewa buatan Ibu setiap hari Minggu.

Selain itu, kau tahu peribahasa "ibu mengatahui yang terbaik"? Ya, itu menyebalkan. Tapi, apakah akurat? _Abso-fucking-lutely._ Aku belum pernah melihat ibuku salah. Soal apa pun. Jadi, sekarang, pendapatnya merupakan sumberku yang paling berharga. Aku tahu apa yang _menurutku_ harus kulakukan untuk memperbaiki keadaan dengan Jaejoong, tapi aku menginginkan konfirmasi bahwa memang itu hal yang _benar_ untuk dilakukan. Ini teritori baru untukku. Dan, aku tak boleh mengacaukannya.

Lagi.

Ibuku mulai bicara soal sup ayam dan kompres dingin. Tapi, aku menyela ucapannya.

" _Eomma,_ aku tidak sakit. Setidaknya, tidak seperti yang kalian duga."

Sambil mendesah, aku menceritakan seluruh kisah kotor ini. Versi singkat _G-rated._

Rasanya agak mirip dengan pengakuan dosa.

Setelah menceritakan pagi hari di kantorku, saat aku sedikit mengacaukan keadaan dengan Jaejoong—oke, kau benar, saat aku benar-benar mengacaukan keadaan—ibuku mendesah sedih, " _Aigo,_ Yunho-ya…"

Perutku melilit akibat penyesalan dan kekecewaan. Aku bersedia mengorbankan apa pun demi mendapatkan mesin waktu.

Aku menyelesaikan kisah kejatuhanku dan mejelaskan rencana besok untuk menyelamatkan hidupku. Setelah aku selesai bicara, ibuku terdiam sebentar. Kemudian, dia melakukan sesuatu yang paling tidak kuharapkan dari ibuku yang sopan dan pendiam.

Ibuku tertawa. "Kau sangat mirip _Appa-_ mu. Kadang-kadang, aku penasaran, apakah kau mendapat DNA-ku walaupun sedikit."

Aku tidak pernah melihat kemiripan apa pun antara aku dan ayahku. Kecuali, kecintaan kami pada bisnis—ambisi kami untuk sukses. Sejak dulu, kami seimbang dalam hal itu. Selebihnya, ayahku orang yang benar-benar lurus. Benar-benar seorang pria penyayang keluarga yang setia dan berdedikasi. Bisa dibilang, kebalikanku dalam semua hal.

"Benarkah?"

Ibuku masih tergelak. "Suatu hari nanti, aku akan menceritakan bagaimana aku dan ayahmu akhirnya bisa bersama saat di Gwangju. Dan, aku akan menceritakan semua detail kotor yang tidak ingin diceritakan ayahmu."

Kalau kisahnya melibatkan seks, dalam bentuk apa pun, aku tak mau mendengarnya.

Sampai kapan pun.

Bagiku, orangtuaku hanya berhubungan seks sebanyak dua kali sepanjang hidup mereka. Satu kali untuk _Noona_ dan satu kali untukku. Hanya itu. Aku tahu, aku menipu diri, tapi ini satu-satunya topik yang lebih baik kulalui dengan penyangkalan.

"Sedangkan kau dan Jaejoong, kurasa dia akan sangat… terkesan dengan rencanamu, pada akhirnya. Awalnya, kurasa dia akan marah. Kau harus mempersiapkan diri untuk itu, Yunho-ya."

Bisa dibilang aku sudah menduganya. Ingat kalimat indah yang dibicarakan Changmin?

"Tapi, aku harus bertanya padamu, _Chagi—_ apa kau yakin? Apa kau benar-benar yakin Kim Jaejoong seseorang yang tepat untukmu? Bukan hanya sebagai kekasih, tapi sebagai teman, pendamping, rekan? Kau harus yakin, Yunho-ya. Tidak baik mempermainkan perasaan orang lain, kau tak perlu kuberitahu soal itu."

Sekarang, suara ibuku terdengar menegur—nada yang digunakannya saat aku berumur delapan tahun dan ketahuan membaca buku harian Junsu _noona._

"Aku seratus persen yakin. Jaejoong atau… tidak sama sekali."

Aku masih syok karena semua itu memang benar. Dan, sejujurnya, ketakutan setengah mati.

Maksudku, bahkan sebelum meniduri Jaejoong, minatku untuk berhubungan seks dengan perempuan lain mulai berkurang secara drastis. Bukan karena seksnya buruk, tapi karena mereka bukan Jaejoong. Seandainya, karena bencana tertentu, Jaejoong tidak mau menerimaku, sebaiknya aku mencukur rambut dan pindah ke Tibet.

Kudengar para biksu sedang membuka lowongan.

"Kalau begitu, ini nasihatku. Kau harus pantang menyerah. Tak kenal lelah. Benar-benar gigih mengejarnya. Kalau kepercayaan dirimu mengendur, Jaejoong akan menganggapnya sebagai pertanda kasih sayangmu juga bisa mengendur. Kau sudah memberinya banyak alasan untuk memercayaimu, jangan biarkan kegelisahanmu memberinya alasan lain. Kau harus bersikap manis, Yun. Jujur. Bersikaplah seperti pria yang kudidik selama ini. Pria yang aku tahu memang dirimu yang sesungguhnya."

Aku tersenyum. Tiba-tiba saja, aku tahu—tanpa ragu—entah bagaimana, dengan cara apa pun, aku akan memperbaiki semua ini.

" _Gomawo, Eomma._ "

Saat hendak mengucapkan selamat tinggal, ibuku menambahkan, "Dan, demi Tuhan, begitu kau menyelesaikan masalah ini, aku ingin kalian berdua makan malam di rumah. Aku ingin bertemu laki-laki yang berhasil menundukkan putraku. Dia pasti orang yang luar biasa."

Ratusan potret Jaejoong membanjiri benakku…

Jaejoong di mejanya, memakai kacamata. Tampak brilian dan penuh tekad. Sebuah kekuatan yang patut dipertimbangkan.

Jaejoong mempertawakan komentar kasarku. Memperkenalkan Changmin kepada Kyuhyun. Membantu Yoochun mencari jalan keluar.

Jaejoong dalam pelukanku—luar biasa, penuh hasrat, dan pemurah. Percaya dan membuka diri. Jaejoong di bawah tubuhku, di atas tubuhku, di atas tubuhku, di sekelilingku, bergerak seirama denganku, erangan demi erangan.

Aku tersenyum lebih lebar.

"Memang, _Eomma._ Dia memang luar biasa."

.

.

.

.

.

Saatnya untuk pelajaran sejarah, Anak-anak.

Zaman dahulu, saat dua klan berperang, mereka mengirim bangsawan ke lapangan sebelum pertempuran dimulai, untuk berusaha bernegosiasi mencari penyelsaian tanpa kekerasan. Jika para bangsawan bisa berkompromi, tidak akan ada pertempuran. Tapi, jika mereka tidak mencapai kesepakatan—pertempuran dimulai.

Dan, aku membicarakan pertempuran kuno bersenjatakan kapak, anak panah yang menyala-nyala, dan meriam-yang-sanggup-mencopot-kakimu.

Ya, ini salah satu adegan drama kolosal. Tapi, dari sudut pandang sejarah tetap akurat.

Maksudku, untuk semua tujuan, ada dua cara untuk mencapainya. Cara sulit dan cara mudah. Para pria zaman dahulu memahaminya. Begitu pula aku. Karena itulah, aku berdiri di luar gedung kantorku menunggu Jaejoong sebelum dia masuk. Untuk menyodorkan ranting perdamaian. Mencari solusi damai.

Kita sebut saja ini 'cara mudahku'.

Akhirnya, Jaejoong datang. Kau lihat dia di ujung blok? Sepertinya, hari ini aku bukan satu-satunya yang datang ke kantor dan siap untuk berperang. Jaejoong jelas-jelas sudah memakai baju zirahnya.

Jaejoong memakai setelan celana panjang dan sepatu hitam mengilap. Rambutnya tersisir rapi dengan poni yang menyapu keningnya. Dagunya terangkat, tatapannya tajam, dan dia berjalan dengan langkah tegas dan penuh tekad.

Luar biasa mengagumkan.

Jantungku berdegup lebih cepat, dan kejantananku berdiri setengah tiang, tapi aku mengabaikannya. Memang, sudah hampir satu milenia sejak terakhir kali aku mendapat seks, tapi itu akan kuurus belakangan. Sekarang, perhatianku hanya tertuju kepada Jaejoong dan langkahku berikutnya.

Aku meninggalkan dinding tempatku bersandar dan menghampiri Jaejoong di tengah jalan.

" _Annyeong,_ Boojaejoongie. Pagi ini kau terlihat sangat menggiurkan."

Aku tersenyum dan mengulurkan bunga lili putih. Dia tidak menerimanya. Alih-alih, dia berjalan melewatiku tanpa sepatah kata pun.

Aku berjalan mundur, jadi masih berada di depannya. "Selamat pagi, Boo."

Jaejoong berusaha berjalan mengitariku, tapi aku menghalanginya. Dan menyeringai.

Tak tahan.

"Apa? Kau tak mau bicara kepadaku? Kau sungguh-sungguh berpikir itu bisa dilakukan, mengingat kita bekerja bersama?"

Suara Jaejoong datar dan terlatih, seperti robot. "Tentu saja tidak, Mr. Jung. Kalau kau ingin membicarakan bisnis denganku, dengan senang hati aku akan melakukannya. Tapi, jika tidak berkaitan dengan pekerjaan, aku lebih suka-"

"Mr. Jung?" _Oh, tidak bisa._ "Apa ini semacam permainan peran nakal? Aku sang bos nakal dan kau sekretaris seksi?"

Jaejoong mengertakkan rahang dan tangannya menggenggam tas lebih erat.

"Atau, kalau mau, kau bisa menjadi bosnya. Dan, aku bisa menjadi asisten penurut yang harus dihukum. Aku jelas-jelas bisa menikmati gaya _dominatrix_ seperti itu."

Jaejoong mengeluarkan suara jijik.

Dan, berjalan pergi.

Dengan mudah, aku berhasil menyusulnya. "Tidak, tunggu dulu, Jaejoong-ah. Aku bercanda. Itu lelucon. Kumohon, tunggu dulu. Aku benar-benar perlu bicara denganmu."

Suara Jaejoong ketus—kesal. "Apa yang kauinginkan?"

Aku tersenyum dan mengeluarkan bunga lagi. "Makan malam denganku hari Sabtu."

Alis Jaejoong berkerut. "Apa kau minum obat tanpa sepengetahuanku?"

"Kenapa kau menanyakannya?"

"Apa ucapanku semalam belum jelas? Kenapa kau pikir aku mau mempertimbangkan untuk kencan denganmu lagi?"

Aku mengedikkan bahu. "Aku berharap pagi ini suasana hatimu lebih baik. Mungkin, setelah tidur nyenyak semalam, kau akan menyadari bahwa kau masih… menyukaiku."

Jaejoong mendengus. "Jangan buang-buang waktu."

Jaejoong maju satu langkah. Kemudian, berhenti dan berpaling kepadaku.

"Tidak, setelah dipikir-pikir, lakukan saja."

Aku terus melangkah ke samping Jaejoong saat dia berjalan menuju gedung. Aku hanya punya dua menit, mungkin kurang. Aku bicara dengan cepat.

"Sungguh, Jae, aku berpikir-"

"Wow, ajaib sekali."

Apa sejak dulu Jaejoong bermulut tajam seperti ini?

"Aku ingin memulai semuanya dari awal. Kali ini, melakukannya dengan benar. Aku ingin mengajakmu berkencan. Mengatakan semua hal yang seharusnya kuucapkan kepadamu. Memberitahu betapa luar biasa dirimu di mataku. Betapa penting kau bagiku. Oh, dan aku tak akan pernah berbohong kepadamu lagi."

Selamanya.

Aku sungguh-sungguh.

Sepuluh tahun dari sekarang, kalau Jaejoong bertanya apakah celana _jeans_ itu membuat bokongnya terlihat gemuk—dan memang benar, aku akan mempertaruhkan nyawaku dan bilang "iya".

Aku bersumpah.

Jaejoong menatap lurus ke depan saat menjawab, "Terima kasih tawarannya, tapi tidak, terima kasih. Dibuat merasa bodoh dan dimanfaatkan sama sekali tak ada dalam jadwalku minggu ini. Aku sudah pernah merasakannya. Tak ingin mengulanginya lagi."

Aku menggenggam lembut siku Jaejoong dan memutar tubuhnya ke arahku. Aku berusaha menatap matanya, tapi dia tidak mau menatapku. Suaraku pelan. Dan, tulus.

"Boojae… aku panik. Aku ketakutan dan aku mengacaukannya. Itu tak akan terjadi lagi. Aku belajar dari kesalahan."

"Kebetulan sekali." Jaejoong menatapku penuh makna, dari atas ke bawah. "Begitu pula denganku."

Kemudian, Jaejoong meninggalkanku. Dan, aku mengembuskan napas keras-keras.

Oke.

Kalau begitu, cara sulit.

Kenapa aku tidak terkejut?

.

.

.

.

.

Saat Jaejoong membuka pintu gedung, aku tepat di belakangnya. Begitu dia melewati ambang pintu, musik pun dimulai.

Jaejoong langsung berhenti berjalan.

Mereka dikenal sebagai Three Man Band. Mereka musisi keliling, secara harfiah. Penyanyi utamanya menggendong gitar dengan tali tersampir di pundaknya dan sebuah mikrofon terpasang di dadanya. Pemain drumnya memasang satu set _six-piece_ di depan tubuhnya—seperti bocah _marching band,_ tapi lebih keren. Anggota terakhir membawa kombinasi gitar dan _keyboard_ yang diletakkan pada sebuah dudukan di pinggangnya.

Sebenarnya, tidak senorak kedengarannya. Mereka hebat. Seperti salah satu _band cover_ yang bermain di pesisir Incheon pada musim panas. Dan, mereka sedang memainkan lagu sang legendaris TVXQ berjudul "You are My Melodi".

Jaejoong mendesis kepadaku dengan gigit terkatup. "Apa-apaan ini?"

Aku mengedikkan bahu. "Yah, aku tak bisa main gitar. Dan aku tak bisa menyanyi. Jadi…"

Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan. Musik, Yunho? _Itu rencana besarnya? Bukankah Hyunjoong sudah mencobanya?_ Ya, Hyunjoong sudah mencoba strategi ini dan gagal. Tapi, pasti ini berbeda.

Lebih baik.

Lebih lama.

Three Man Band bisa berpindah tempat. Itu artinya mereka bisa—dan akan—mengikuti Jaejoong seharian. Merayu Jaejoong tidak hanya dengan satu, melainkan lusinan lagu yang dipilih dengan saksama. Dan, tidak—ini bukan keseluruhan rencanaku. Ini baru langkah pertama. Masih ada yang lain.

"Aku membencimu."

Tidak, Jaejoong tidak membenciku.

Aku menyelipkan bunga yang tidak diterima Jaejoong ke belakang telinganya. "Dengarkan kata-katanya, Jaejoong-ah."

Sang penyanyi berdendang mengenai seseorang yang jatuh cinta, melalui harmoni musik yang mengalun menghanyutkan, menganggap bahwa segala sesuatu tentang pujaan hatinya adalah melodi terindah yang pernah ada—lebih dari segalanya.

Jaejoong melepas bunga dari rambutnya dan menjatuhkannya ke lantai. Kemudian, dia berjalan melewatiku menuju lift dan masuk.

Dan, Three Man Band mengelilinginya. Masih bermain musik.

Jaejoong kelihatan ngeri, ya 'kan? Saat pintu lift menutup, aku hampir merasa tidak enak.

Hampir.

Aku menaiki lift berikutnya ke lantai empat puluh. Ketika itu, lagu Xiah berjudul "Lullaby" mengalun di udara. Ternyata, Jaejoong menghalangi Three Man Band masuk ke ruangannya. Jadi, mereka berada di depan pintu ruangannya yang tertutup.

Aku berhenti di depan meja Boa. Dia menyerahkan kopi kepadaku.

"Lagu bagus."

"Trims. Semuanya sudah siap?"

"Siap ditembakkan, Bos." Kemudian, Boa menjentikkan jemari. "Oh, dan aku membawakan ini untukmu." Dia menyerahkan sebuah kardus, berukuran sedang, berisi DVD. Di tumpukan paling atas, ada _Titanic, Winter Sonata, Beauty and the Beast, My Sassy Girl, Gone with the Wind,_ dan… _The Notebook._

"Apa ini?"

"Riset. Untukmu. Kurasa kau akan membutuhkannya."

Aku tersenyum. "Apa yang akan kulakukan tanpamu, Boa-ya?"

"Menghabiskan sisa hidupmu sendirian dan merana?"

Tebakannya tidak terlalu meleset.

"Tambah liburmu satu minggu lagi, oke?"

Aku membawa kardusku ke dalam ruangan dan mempersiapkan fase kedua.

.

.

.

.

.

Bunga. Banyak perempuan atau laki-laki _omega_ berkata mereka tidak menginginkan bunga. Tapi, mereka bahagia saat menerimanya.

Karena itulah, aku sudah meminta agar bunga dikirim ke ruangan Jaejoong, setiap jam. Tujuh lusin pada masing-masing kiriman. Satu lusin untuk setiap hari yang kami lewatkan berjauhan.

Romantis, 'kan? Menurutku juga begitu.

Walaupun aku tahu bunga kesukaan Jaejoong adalah lili putih, aku sengaja meminta penjual bunga untuk menghindarinya. Justru, aku memilih bunga eksotis—buket dengan kelopak bunga berwarna cerah dan berbentuk aneh. Jenis bunga yang mungkin belum pernah dilihat Jaejoong seumur hidupnya, dari tempat-tempat yang belum pernah dikunjunginya.

Tempat-tempat yang ingin kudatangi bersamanya.

Awalnya, aku menulis pesan sederhana dan umum. Coba kau lihat;

 _Boojaejoongie,_

 _Maafkan aku._

 _Yunho_

.

 _Boojaejoongie,_

 _Izinkan aku menebus kesalahanku._

 _Yunho_

.

 _Boojaejoongie,_

 _Aku merindukanmu. Kumohon maafkan aku._

 _Yunho_

.

Tapi, beberapa jam kemudian, aku merasa perlu meningkatkan irama permainan. Lebih kreatif. Bagaimana menurutmu?

 _Boojae,_

 _Kau mengubahku menjadi seorang penguntit._

 _Yunho_

.

 _Boojae,_

 _Kencanlah denganku hari Sabtu dan aku akan menyerahkah seluruh klienku kepadamu._

 _Yunho_

.

 _Boojae,_

 _Kalau aku berlari ke depan sebuah bus, apa kau mau menengokku di rumah sakit?_

 _Yunho_

 _P. S. – Usahakan jangan merasa bersalah kalau aku tidak berhasil selamat. Sungguh._

.

Karangan bunga terakhir dikirim empat puluh menit lalu. Sekarang aku hanya duduk di depan mejaku, menunggu. Kau ingin tahu, menunggu apa? Lihat saja nanti. Jaejoong mungkin keras kepala, tapi dia tidak terbuat dari batu.

Pintu ruanganku dibanting hingga terbuka, menyisakan goresan di dinding.

Ini dia.

"Kau membuatku sinting!"

Pipi Jaejoong merah padam, napasnya cepat, dan tatapannya mengerikan.

 _Cantik._

Aku mengangkat alis penuh harap. "Sinting? Maksudnya, kau ingin merobek kemejaku sampai terbuka lagi?"

"Bukan. Sinting seperti infeksi jamur yang tak sembuh-sembuh."

Aku mengernyit. Tak bisa menahan diri.

Maksudku—ya Tuhan.

Jaejoong menghampiri mejaku. "Aku berusaha bekerja. Aku harus fokus. Tapi, kau menyuruh Donghoon, Hani, dan Dara memainkan semua lagu delapan puluhan paling murahan di depan pintu ruanganku!"

"Murahan? Sungguh? Hah. Kupikir kau orang delapan puluhan."

Ya, sekarang aku tahu.

"Aku serius, Yunho-ya. Ini tempat bisnis, aku pasti bukan satu-satunya yang terganggu dengan kebisingan ini."

Bagus. Sekarang kita sudah kembali kepada _Yunho-ya._ Kemajuan.

Soal mengganggu staf yang lain? Aku sudah memikirkannya. Aku sudah bicara kepada sebagian besar yang ada di lantai ini dan memperingatkan mereka soal hiburan hari ini. Sepertinya, mereka tidak merasa keberatan.

"Aku juga serius, Jaejoong-ah. Seharusnya, kau tidak bekerja. Seharusnya, kau mendengarkan. Aku sendiri yang memilih daftar lagunya. Ini curahan hatiku. Untuk memperlihatkan perasaanku kepadamu."

"Peduli setan dengan perasaanmu!"

" _Well,_ itu kejam."

Jaejoong bersedekap dan kakinya mengetuk lantai.

"Tahukah kau, aku tak mau melakukannya, tapi kau tak memberiku pilihan. Kau jelas-jelas terlalu kekanakan untuk menghadapnya seperti orang dewasa. Jadi… aku akan memberitahu ayahmu."

Yang benar saja.

Dia yang akan mengadu kepada _Appa_ soal aku, tapi aku yang kekanakan.

Tentu saja.

Aku juga sudah memikirkan kemungkinan itu. "Ayahku di Busan selama dua minggu ke depan. Aku tidak terlalu mencemaskan apa yang mungkin dilakukannya kepadaku melalui telepon." Jaejoong berusaha membuka mulut dan bicara lagi, tapi aku melanjutkan. "Kau bisa berusaha bicara kepada Mr. Shim. Tapi, dia di Incheon, sedang menikmati lapangan golf yang baru dibuka. Mr. Park ada di ruangannya."

Jaejoong berbalik, tapi ucapanku berikutnya membuat ia berhenti. "Tapi, aku harus memperingatkanmu… dia sangat menyukai hal yang romantis. Kalau jadi kau, aku tak akan banyak berharap. Dan, dia ayah baptisku."

Jaejoong menatapku sebentar. Dia berusaha memikirkan sebuah balasan. Aku senang sudah menyingkirkan barang-barang berat dari mejaku.

Kau tahu, 'kan, benda-benda yang mungkin ingin dilempar Jaejoong ke kepalaku sekarang juga.

"Kau tak bisa melakukannya. Ini pelecehan seksual."

Aku berdiri dan membungkukkan tubuh di atas mejaku. "Tuntut saja aku."

Mulut Jaejoong terbuka, siap untuk menyemburkan omelan sedashyat letusan gunung berapi. Tapi, aku menyelanya. Dan, suaraku tenang. Rasional.

"Atau, kau tak perlu repot-repot dan kecanlah denganku hari Sabtu. Satu kali kencan. Satu malam dan semua ini berakhir. Setelah itu, kalau kau tetap tak mau berurusan denganku, aku tak akan mengganggumu. Janji Pramuka."

Secara teknis, ini bukan berbohong. Kita sudah sama-sama tahu aku tak pernah ikut Pramuka. Celah, ingat?

Wajah Jaejoong berkerut jijik. "Tidak mau. Aku tak mau diperas agar berkencang denganmu."

Aku duduk lagi. "Itu pilihan yang kuat. Aku bangga kepadamu, Boojae."

Jaejoong menyipitkan mata curiga.

Pemuda cerdas.

"Lagi pula, aku tak sabar menunggu kau melihat rencanaku besok. Tapi, aku tak akan menjadwalkan rapat apa pun. Mungkin, akan terlalu ribut."

Suara Jaejoong meninggi saat mengucapkan setiap patah kata. Bagaikan gemuruh petir dari badai yang semakin dekat. "Kau bajingan manipulatif, kekanakan, dan pendendam!"

"Aku tidak berusaha menjadi orang seperti itu."

Jaejoong mengitari mejaku dan aku berdiri untuk menghadapinya.

"Bedebah egois dan mementingkan diri sendiri!"

"Aku tahu."

Jaejoong memukul dadaku dengan telapak tangannya.

 _Plak._

"Kuharap aku tak pernah melihatmu di kelab tolol itu!"

 _Plak._

"Kuharap aku tak pernah mendapatkan pekerjaan ini!"

 _Plak._

"Kuharap aku tak pernah bertemu denganmu!"

Aku mencengkram pergelangan tangan Jaejoong dan menariknya lebih dekat.

Biasanya, sekarang saatnya kami mulai berciuman.

Apa kau menanti bagian itu?

Maaf. Tak akan terjadi. Karena ini bukan hanya mengenai aku dan kejantananku yang menegang gila-gilaan. Tidak lagi. Dan aku harus membuktikannya kepada Jaejoong.

Jadi, aku menahan diri. Tapi, jangan pikir itu mudah, karena tidak. Tak ada yang lebih kuinginkan daripada menempelkan mulut di mulut Jaejoong dan mengingatkannya betapa hebatnya hubungan kami. Dan, masih bisa sehebat itu.

Aku memajukan tubuh dan menyandarkan kening pada kening Jaejoong. Dia memejamkan mata. Aku menyapukan hidung pada hidungnya dan menghirup napas, membutuhkan asupan. Aroma Jaejoong lebih nikmat dari yang kuingat. Seperti biskuit hangat di taman surgawi terkutuk.

Kemudian, aku berbisik, "Maafkan aku yang menyakitimu. Aku tidak bermaksud melakukannya. Tidak satu pun kata terkutuk. Kumohon percayalah."

Jaejoong membuka mata. Mata doe indah itu terlihat kaget. Dan takut, seperti seekor rusa yang baru saja mencium aroma seorang pemburu. Karena dia _ingin_ memercayaiku. Dan, dia tahu aku mengetahuinya.

Kemudian, Jaejoong mengerjap. Matanya berubah tajam. Sulit untuk memastikan apakah ia kesal kepadaku atau kepada dirinya sendiri.

Mungkin, kepadaku.

Jaejoong mendorong dadaku dan aku terjengkang ke kursiku.

" _Fuck you!_ "

Jaejoong mengitari mejaku lagi dan berjalan menuju pintu.

"Di sini? Sekarang?" Aku mendongak, menatap langit-langit, seakan-akan ada yang sedang mempertimbangkan kemungkinan itu. " _Well…_ oke. Tapi, lemah lembut, ya. Sofaku masih perawan."

Aku melonggarkan dasi dan mulai membuka kancing kemeja.

Jaejoong tergagap. Menggemaskan. Kemudian, dia menunjukku dan bisa dibilang menggeram.

 _Yeah—_ sangat seksi.

"Uh!" Kemudian, Jaejoong keluar dari ruanganku. Dia berhenti di depan Three Man Band, yang sejak tadi menunggunya di luar. "Dan, jangan ikuti aku!'

Saat Jaejoong menghilang dari pandangan, penyanyi utamanya menatapku.

Aku mengangguk.

Dan, mereka mengikuti langkah Jaejoong, menyanyikan lagu Jepang berjudul "Stand by You".

Hei—ada apa? Kau kelihatan cemas. Tak perlu. Aku tahu apa yang sedang kulakukan. Semua ini bagian dari rencana.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Happy YunJae Day! :*

Jaejoong's Day!

Yunho's Day!

Big love for my lovely readers~ :*


	13. Chapter 13

**TANGLED**

 _13_

.

Tangled. 2013 (original story)

by

Emma Chase

Re-maked as YunJae story by VANS voldamin

 _Disclaimer: God, Their Parents, and Themselves (GTT)_

 _Warning: Adult!Theme, Out of Character(s), miss-types, and Amburegul._

 _Enjoy!_

.

.

.

.

.

Aku berani bertaruh kau tidak mengetahuinya, tapi banyak lelaki yang menyukai Ariel. Kau tahu, 'kan, dari _The Little Mermaid_? Aku sendiri tidak pernah menyukainya, tapi aku bisa memahami ketertarikan mereka. Ariel memiliki dada indah, berambut merah, dan menghabiskan sebagian besar film tanpa bisa bicara.

Mengingat hal itu, aku tidak terlalu gelisah soal kejantananku yang separuh berdiri saat menonton _Beauty and the Beast_ —bagian dari pekerjaan rumah yang diberikan Boa kepadaku. Aku menyukai Belle. Dia seksi. Yah… setidaknya untuk ukuran kartun. Dia mengingatkanku kepada Jaejoong. Banyak akal, cerdas, dan dia tidak menerima omong kosong dari Beast maupun si pecundang berlengan besar.

Aku menatap televisa saat Belle membungkuk untuk memberi makan seekor burung. Kemudian, aku memajukan tubuh, berharap bisa melihat belahan dada yang indah…

Aku akan masuk neraka, ya 'kan?

Aku tak bisa menahan diri. Aku putus asa. Frustrasi.

 _Terangsang._

Tadi, kubilang akan mengurus masalah ini belakangan, kau ingat? Yah, sekarang sudah belakangan. Aku merasa seperti kaleng soda yang sudah dikocok dan siap meledak. Aku tahu rekorku sebelumnya, dua belas hari—tapi ini berbeda.

Lebih buruk.

Aku sudah tobat sepenuhnya. Aku bahkan tidak masturbasi. Tidak sekali pun. Selama sembilan hari yang terkutuk. Kurasa air mani yang menumpuk mulai memengaruhi otakku. Seperti gula pada penderita diabetes.

Kau ingin tahu, kenapa aku tidak menggunakan tangan yang diberikan Tuhan kepadaku?

Itu peraturan baru. Hukuman yang kuberikan kepada diriku sendiri atas kebodohanku. Aku tidak mau meraih puncak kenikmatan sampai Jaejoong meraihnya bersamaku. Kemarin, terdengar seperti ide bagus. Tapi, setelah melihatnya hari ini, aku yakin perhatian ini akan membunuhku.

Jangan memutar bola matamu seperti itu.

Kau tidak mengerti. Kecuali, kau seorang pria tipe _alpha,_ kau tak akan mengerti. Kau tidak mengerti betapa pentingnya gratifikasi seks bagi kami. Itu krusial. Vital.

Apa perlu kuperjelas lebih jauh?

Omong-omong, lihatlah aku sekarang. Terperangkap di dalam kandang kecilku sendiri tanpa tombol biru. Tapi…

Mungkin, aku bisa mendapatkan pengganti yang lumayan. Aku memberhentikan film. Lalu, mengangkat telepon dan memencet nomor.

" _Yeoboseyo_?" Suaranya terdengar mengantuk. Parau.

"Hai, Boojae."

"Yun? Bagaimana… bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan nomor telepon rumahku?"

"Aku melihat data pribadimu."

Ya, informasi seperti itu seharusnya rahasia, tapi aku meminta bantuan. Aku bermain untuk menang. Aku bermain untuk menang. Aku tak pernah bilang akan bermain jujur.

Aku berbaring di sofa sementara bayangan Jaejoong di tempat tidur menari-nari di kepalaku.

"Jadi… kau pakai baju apa?"

 _Klik._

Itu berjalan sukses.

Aku memencet nomor lagi.

" _Yeoboseyo_?"

"Sebelum aku menelepon, kau sedang memikirkan aku, ya?"

 _Klik._

Aku tersenyum. Dan, memencet nomornya lagi.

"Apa?"

"Seandainya kau penasaran, aku masih menyimpannya."

"Kau masih menyimpan apa?"

"Celana dalammu. Yang hitam. Ada di dalam laciku. Kadang-kadang aku tidur sambil menyelipkannya ke bawah bantal."

Sinting? Mungkin.

"Kau menyimpan trofi dari semua korbanmu? Kau sangat mirip pembunuh berantai."

"Tidak, tidak semua. Hanya kau."

"Apa aku harus tersanjung? Mual sepertinya lebih memungkinkan."

"Aku berharap kita bisa menambahkan satu lagi ke dalam koleksi."

 _Klik._

Nah, sekarang mulai konyol.

Aku memencet nomor lagi.

"Apa. Yang. Kau. Inginkan?"

Kau.

Dan aku.

Terdampar di sebuah pulau terpencil mewah selama sekitar satu minggu.

"Jangan tutup teleponnya. Aku akan terus menelepon lagi."

"Kalau begitu, aku akan mencopot teleponnya."

Nada menantang yang terdengar pada suara Jaejoong membuat kejantananku sepenuhnya berdiri tegak. Apa tadi aku bilang seminggu? Maksudku, satu bulan.

Setidaknya.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan mendatangimu. Aku akan diam di depan pintumu dan terus bicara. Itu akan membuatmu dibenci tetangga."

Sejenak, Jaejoong tidak bicara. Sekarang, sudah lewat tengah malam. Mungkin, dia bertanya-tanya apakah aku serius.

Aku serius.

Kemudian, Jaejoong menghembuskan napasnya keras-keras, "Baiklah. Aku tak akan menutup teleponnya. Apa kau sungguh-sungguh punya alasan untuk menelepon, atau kau hanya ingin membuatku-lebih-kesal?"

Aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya. "Aku hanya ingin mendengar suaramu."

Belum lama ini, aku bisa mampir ke ruangan Jaejoong sesuka hatiku. Aku bisa mengobrol dengannya, menatapnya, mendengarkannya.

Aku merindukan hal itu. Sangat.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanyaku.

"Bekerja."

"Aku juga. Bisa dibilang begitu. Kau sedang mengerjakan apa?"

"Proposal untuk klien baru. Cha Taehyun."

"Sang miliuner? Bukankah dia… yah, gila?"

"Ya, dia sangat eksentrik."

Kudengar, dia sinting.

"Dia tertarik pada apa?"

"Teknologi. Riset sains untuk memperpanjang umur, tepatnya."

Sekarang, suara Jaejoong terdengar nyaman. Normal. Nyaris bersahabat.

"Aku punya kenalan di bidang _cryogenic._ Aku bisa mengenalkanmu. Kita harus membicarakannya sambil makan malam hari Sabtu."

"Apa kau berusaha menyogokku?"

"Atau, kau lebih suka sarapan? Aku juga bersedia makan siang."

Sekarang ini, camilan tengah hari pun aku mau.

Jaejoong mendengus. Itu bukan tawa, tapi mendekati. "Lupakan saja, Yunho-ya."

Aku menyeringai walaupun Jaejoong tidak bisa melihatnya. "Tak akan. Aku bisa melakukannya selamanya. Aku punya stamina hebat. Tapi kau, 'kan, sudah tahu."

"Apa aku harus menutup telepon lagi?"

Aku merengek, "Jangan. Aku akan bersikap manis."

Aku berbaring menyamping. Apartemenku temaram dan sunyi. Rasanya… intim. Seperti percakapan larut malam yang kau lakukan di bawah selimut saat masih duduk di sekolah menengah karena sebenarnya waktumu untuk menelepon sudah lewat.

"Jadi, apa yang kau lakukan Natal nanti?"

Kedengarannya, Jaejoong tersenyum sebelum menjawabnya. "Ibuku akan berkunjung ke sini. Ibu Kyuhyun juga, jadi kami akan pergi makan malam Natal bersama. Sewa apartemenku habis bulan depan, jadi aku berencana untuk mencari apartemen saat ibuku di sini. Kuharap Seoul berhasil membuatnya terkesan. Mungkin, aku akan menemukan sebuah tempat yang bisa membujuknya pindah."

"Bagaimana dengan Hyunjoong? Apa dia masih tinggal bersama Kyuhyun?"

Kita tidak menginginkan kunjungan mendadak, 'kan?

Suara Jaejoong terdengar kesal lagi saat memberitahuku, "Itu bukan urusanmu, tapi Hyunjoong pindah ke Busan tiga hari lalu."

Yah, wajar, 'kan, jika itu membuatku ingin berdiri dan berjoget senang di atas meja makan?

"Apa kalian masih… mengobrol?"

"Dia akan mengirimiku _e-mail_ setelah mendapatkan tempat tinggal. Mengabariku bagaimana keadaannya."

"Jae… apa yang terjadi kepada kalian, hari itu di ruanganmu?"

Seharusnya, hari itu aku punya nyali untuk mendengarkan penjelasan Jaejoong. Seharusnya, aku menanyakannya saat itu. Saat itu kupikir lebih mudah berpura-pura tidak peduli daripada mendengarkan Jaejoong berkata _dia_ tidak peduli.

Aku salah.

Jaejoong kedengaran sedih saat menjawabnya. Dan, lelah. "Kami mengobrol, Yun. Kubilang aku mencintainya, kubilang sebagian diriku akan selalu mencintainya. Kubilang, aku tahu dia juga mencintaiku. Tapi, kami tidak… _jatuh cinta_ lagi. Tidak seperti yang seharusnya… sudah lama pun tidak. Butuh waktu, tapi akhirnya Hyunjoong sepakat denganku. Dan-" Jaejoong mengembuskan napas kesal, "—aku bahkan tak mengerti mengapa aku menceritakan semua ini kepadamu."

Sejenak, kami sama-sama diam. Kemudian, aku tak bisa menahan diri.

"Aku jatuh cinta kepadamu, Jaejoong-ah."

Jaejoong tidak bersuara. Dia sama sekali tidak menanggapinya. Dan, dadaku terasa sesak karena aku tahu alasannya.

"Kau tak percaya kepadaku, 'kan?"

"Kurasa kau pembohong hebat saat kau ingin melakukannya, Yunho-ya."

Aw. Jadi, seperti ini rasanya termakan ulah sendiri, hah? Rasanya menyebalkan.

Tapi, suaraku tenang. Penuh tekad dan bergeming. "Sekarang aku tidak berbohong kepadamu, Boojae. Tapi, tak apa-apa. Lakukan apa yang harus kau lakukan. Mengumpatlah kepadaku, tampar aku bolak-balik. Keluarkan semua amarahmu. Aku bisa menerimanya. Karena semakin jauh kau menyingkirkan aku, semakin keras aku akan berusaha membuktikan kepadamu bahwa ini sungguhan. Bahwa, aku tak akan ke mana-mana dan perasaanku kepadamu tak akan berubah. Lalu, suatu hari nanti, mungkin tidak dalam waktu dekat, tapi suatu hari nanti, aku akan memberitahumu bahwa kau, Kim Jaejoong, adalah cinta sejatiku, dan kau tak akan meragukan kebenarannya."

Sesaat kemudian, Jaejoong berdeham. "Aku harus menutup telepon. Sudah malam. Dan, banyak pekerjaan yang harus kuselesaikan."

" _Yeah._ Oke. Aku juga."

"Selamat tidur, Yunho-ya."

Aku menyeringai. "Seharusnya begitu. Tapi, kau ada di ujung kota."

Jaejoong tertawa. Tawanya cepat dan teredam, tapi tulus. Aku cukup yakin itu suara terhebat yang pernah kudengar.

"Mimpi yang indah, Boojae. Kau tahu, 'kan, mimpi tentang aku dan kau. Telanjang."

 _Klik._

.

.

.

.

.

Permainan penting dalam karier seorang pitcher baru adalah bukan debutnya, melainkan lanjutannya. Pertunjukan kedua. Dia harus membuktikan dirinya konsisten. Bisa diandalkan.

Hari ini, permainan lanjutanku. Hari saatnya aku memperlihatkan kepada Jaejoong dia tidak bisa menyingkirkanku dan aku benar-benar seorang pemain jagoan. Aku memulainya dengan sesuatu yang sederhana. Elegan. Bagaimanapun, kau tidak selalu harus menjatuhkan bom nuklir untuk memenangi perang.

Aku memenuhi ruangan Jaejoong dengan balon.

Ribuan balon.

Masing-masing bertuliskan 'MAAFKAN AKU'.

Berlebihan? Menurutku juga tidak.

Lalu, aku mengirimkan sesuatu ke ruangannya. Dari Cartier. Sebuah kotak kecil berwarna biru disertai sebuah pesan:

 _ **Hatiku sudah milikmu.**_

 _ **Yunho.**_

Di dalam kotak, pada seutas rantai platinum, ada sebuah berlian indah berbentuk oval sebesar dua karat.

Sentimental? Memang. Tapi, perempuan—dalam kasus ini lelaki yang berhati perempuan—menyukai hal-hal sentimental seperti itu. setidaknya, menurut film-film yang kutonton sampai pukul tiga pagi.

Kuharap itu bisa membuat Jaejoong tak berdaya. Berbaring tak berdaya—dan, aku yakin kau tak perlu kuberi tahu lagi, betapa aku menyukainya dalam posisi itu.

Bercanda.

Bisa dibilang begitu.

Lagi pula, aku punya firasat Jaejoong tidak terbiasa menerima hadiah, setidaknya tidak sekaliber itu. seharusnya dia menerimanya. Jaejoong pantas dimanjakan. Menerima hal-hal indah, barang-barang cantik. Hal-hal yang tidak sanggup dibeli dan, bahkan, tidak terpikir oleh si pecundang mantan kekasihnya.

Hal-hal yang bisa kuberikan. Dan, akan kuberikan.

Aku ingin hadir saat Jaejoong membukanya. Melihat ekspresi wajahnya. Tapi, aku ada rapat.

"Jung Yunho-ssi. Masih setampan iblis. Bagaimana kabarmu, sayang?"

Kau lihat perempuan yang memelukku di ruanganku? Ya, perempuan berambut cokelat pendek yang masih terlihat seksi, bahkan di umurnya yang sudah lima puluhan? Dulu, dia guruku saat kelas enam. Dulu, kulitnya semulus dan sekental aksen Seoul-nya. Dan, dia memiliki tubuh yang memancing dosa. Amat sangat banyak dosa.

Dia perempuan pertama yang kutaksir. Perempuan pertama yang kubayangkan saat masturbasi. Fantasi dengan perempuan yang lebih tua.

Suster Kim Sungryung.

 _Yep,_ kau tidak salah dengar—dia seorang biarawati. Tapi, bukan biarawati biasa, Anak-anak. Suster Kim adalah NILF. Kau tak perlu kuberi tahu kepanjangannya, 'kan?

Pada masa itu, dia biarawati termuda yang pernah kami lihat—berbeda dengan para penyihir tua ketus berjubah hitam, yang kelihatan cukup tua untuk hidup pada saat _Yesus_ masih hidup. Kenyataan bahwa dia seorang biarawati—terlarang—dan berada dalam posisi berkuasa bagi kami para bocah Katolik nakal, hanya membuatnya semakin erotis.

Dia boleh memukul bokongku dengan penggaris kapan pun dia mau.

Aku bukan satu-satunya yang beranggapan begitu. Tanya saja Changmin.

Saat kami berumur tiga belas tahun, ibunya melihat Changmin mengernyit setiap kali berjalan. Dia menyeretnya ke dokter, dan pria itu langsung mendiagnosisnya dengan SPL.

Sindrom Penis Lecet.

Dokter memberitahu Mrs. Shim kondisi tersebut disebabkan terlalu lama memakai celana renang basah. Dan, Mrs. Shim memercayainya. Walaupun saat itu musim dingin. Penis Changmin memang lecet, tapi bukan karena baju renang sialan.

Tapi, karena Suster Kim.

"Kau tetap menawan seperti dulu, Suster Kim. Kau sudah memutuskan keluar dari ordo belum?"

Aku tidak pergi ke gereja. Tidak lagi. Aku punya banyak kekurangan, tapi munafik bukan salah satunya. Kalau tak akan bermain sesuai aturan, kau tak perlu menghadiri rapat tim. Tapi, selama ini, aku selalu menjalin kontak dengan Suster Kim. Sekarang, dia kepala sekolah St. Mary's, dan sejak dulu, keluargaku selalu menyumbang banyak.

Suster Kim menepuk wajahku. "Bocah nakal."

Aku mengedipkan sebelah mata. "Ayolah, Suster, kau harus adil. Tuhan sudah memilikimu selama, berapa lama? Tiga puluh tahun? Bukankah sudah waktunya kau memberi kami semua kesempatan?"

Suster Kim menggelengkan kepala dan menyeringai. "Ah, Yunho-ya, pesonamu sanggup menggoda orang suci."

Aku memberinya secangkir the dan kami duduk di sofaku yang belum ternoda.

"Aku kaget mendapat telepon darimu. Dan, penasaran. Lubang apa yang sudah kau gali untuk dirimu, Putraku?"

Kemarin, aku menelepon Suster Kim. Dan, memberitahunya aku butuh bantuan.

"Aku ingin kau bicara dengan temanku."

Matanya berbinar. "Nah, apa yang kau maksud teman perempuan?"

Aku terdiam sebentar. "Err… sebenarnya, dia laki-laki. Kim Jaejoong."

Suster Kim tersentak sesaat. Namun kemudian tersenyum lembut.

"Sejak dulu, kau bocah yang mencium para gadis dan membuat mereka menangis. Dan, kau ingin aku bicara soal apa padanya? Aku menebak jika dia adalah lelaki yang manis dan baik, tentu saja. Tapi… kau belum menghamilinya, 'kan?"

" _Christ,_ tidak."

Suster Kim mengangkat sebelah alisnya dengan tegas kepadaku.

"Maaf."

Suster Kim mengangguk dan aku melanjutkan cerita. "Kuharap kau bisa bicara kepadanya soal… memaafkan. Kesempatan kedua. Penebusan dosa."

"Berbuat kesalahan itu manusiawi, memaafkan itu ketuhanan."

Tepat sekali. Aku berpikir mengutus Changmin atau Yoochun untuk melakukannya. Tapi, mereka terlalu bias. Jaejoong tidak akan memercayainya. Sebelum kau bertanya—tidak, aku tidak akan mengutus si Jalang. Terlalu berisiko. Soal membujuk, kakakku bisa dibilang seperti singa peliharaan. Satu menit dia manis dan senang bermain, tapi kalau kau salah langkah, dia akan mencabik wajahmu.

Suster Kim perempuan yang religius, baik hati, jujur. Kalau ada yang sanggup meyakinkan Jaejoong bahwa pria—bahwa aku—bisa berubah, Suster Kim 'lah orangnya. Kenyataan bahwa Suster Kim memujaku, nyaris seperti perempuan yang melahuirkanku, juga sedikit membantu.

"Dan, siapa yang harus dimaafkan oleh laki-laki manis itu?"

Aku mengangkat tangan. "Aku orangnya."

"Kau bersikap tak sopan, ya?"

Aku mengedikkan bahu, membenarkan tuduhannya. "Sejak saat itu, aku sudah melakukan semua yang terpikir olehku untuk menebusnya, bisa dibilang menato namanya di bokongku dan berlari telanjang di stadion bola."

Aku menyimpan hal itu untuk minggu depan.

"Sering kali, pria menginginkan sesuatu yang sudah tidak mereka miliki, Yunho-ya. Kuharap kau bukan pria seperti itu. Jadi, kalau aku bicara kepada laki-laki manis ini dan meyakinkannya untuk memercayaimu lagi, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Aku menatap mata Suster Kim lamat-lamat. Dan, bicara tanpa ragu sedikitpun.

"Aku akan menjaganya. Aku akan melakukan apa pun yang bisa kulakukan untuk membuatnya bahagia. Selama dia mengizinkan aku melakukannya."

Senyum perlahan-lahan mengembang di wajah Suster Kim. "Padahal, mereka bilang sekarang sudah tidak ada keajaiban." Suster Kim meletakkan cangkirnya dan berdiri. "Kelihatannya aku harus melakukan tugas dari Tuhan. Di mana kau menyembunyikan laki-laki manis ini? Apa dia sudah menunggu kedatanganku?"

"Aku sudah bicara dengan sekretaris Jaejoong. Dia menunggu seseorang. Tapi, dia tidak tahu kau yang datang."

Suster Kim tergelak. "Apa menurutmu itu tak akan membuatnya kesal?"

"Mungkin. Tapi, dia tak akan melampiaskannya kepadamu. Dia pasti menyimpannya untukku."

Kami berjalan menuju pintu.

"Apa kau pernah mencoba berdoa, Yunho-ya? Doa sangat berpengaruh."

"Kurasa, akhir-akhir ini doamu lebih berpengaruh daripada doaku."

Suster Kim tersenyum dan menyentuh pipiku seperti yang dilakukan seorang ibu.

"Kita semua pendosa, Putraku. Hanya saja, sebagian dari kita lebih menikmatinya dibanding yang lain."

Aku tertawa saat membuka pintu.

Kemudian, senyumku menghilang saat menatap punggung Boa. Dia berdiri di depan ruanganku dengan lengan terentang. Menghalanginya. Dari laki-laki yang ada di hadapannya.

Yang ternyata Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah Boa mengantar Suster Kim ke ruangan Jaejoong, aku berpaling kepada Kyuhyun. Dia memakai kaus kebesaran, mantel hitam, celana kulit ketat, dan sepatu kets berwarna biru.

Yoochun menghampiri kami, tatapannya tertuju pada sosok yang berjalan menjauh.

"Apa itu Suster Kim?"

"Yep."

Yoochun mengangguk kagum. "Keren."

Kau lihat? NILF. Kubilang juga apa.

Yoochun tersenyum kepada Kyuhyun. "Hei, Kyu, apa Changmin sudah bercerita soal Suster Kim?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu. Dia memperkenalkan kami di gereja minggu lalu."

Tidak sepertiku, Changmin masih sering mengunjungi gereja. Dia ingin melakukan semuanya, hanya untuk berjaga-jaga.

Senyum Yoochun semakin lebar. Seperti seorang balita yang hendak mengadu kepada saudaranya.

"Apa dia sudah menceritakan SPL?"

Alis Kyuhyun bertaut. "Apa itu SPL?"

"Tanya Changmin. Dia akan memberitahumu. Bisa dibilang dia ahli soal itu." Yoochun menyikutku. "Junsu dan Sulli akan ke sini nanti. Kau mau makan siang dengan kami?"

Aku menggaruk balakang telinga. "Tak bisa. Aku harus menemui… seseorang… soal sesuatu."

Pria itu seorang _skywriter_. Dia dijadwalkan untuk terbang di atas gedung kami pukul empat. Aku hanya belum tahu apa yang harus ditulisnya. Tapi, aku tak mau Kyuhyun mengetahuinya. Aku tak mau dia memberitahu Jaejoong sebelum waktunya.

Yoochun mengangguk. "Baiklah. Sampai nanti."

Aku menatap mata Kyuhyun dan menyunggingkan senyum klasikku kepadanya.

Kyuhyun hanya memelitotiku.

Aku pasti mulai kehilangan keahlianku.

"Kita harus bicara."

Tidak banyak alasan mengapa Kyuhyun ingin bicara kepadaku saat ini. Dan, semua alasan itu tidak indah.

Aku menunjuk ruanganku. "Masuklah."

Pasti seperti inilah rasanya mengundang vampir ke rumahmu.

Aku duduk di belakang meja. Kyuhyun berdiri.

"Apa yang bisa kulakukan untukmu, Kyuhyun-ssi?"

"Mengebiri diri sendiri sepertinya bagus. Tapi, kurasa melompat dari jembatan sudah cukup. Kudengar jembatan sungai Han sedang indah-indahnya."

Oh, _yeah_ —ini pasti menyenangkan.

"Selain itu."

Kedua tangan Kyuhyun bertumpu di mejaku, lalu dia memajukan tubuh, seperti seekor ular yang siap menyerang. "Kau bisa berhenti mengerjai otak sahabatku."

Bukan masalah. Kepala Jaejoong bukan bagian tubuhnya yang ingin kukerjai saat ini. Menurutmu, aku harus memberitahunya? Mungkin tidak.

"Aku tak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan."

"Aku membicarakan minggu lalu, saat kau memperlakukannya seperti kondom yang habis dipakai. Dan, sekarang, tiba-tiba kau membanjirinya dengan bunga, musik, dan pesan cinta."

Kyuhyun sudah mendengar semua itu, ya? itu pertanda baik.

"Jadi, menurutku, entah kau memiliki kepribadian ganda, yang disebabkan oleh sifilis yang mengalir deras di darahmu, atau kau haus akan tantangan besar. Bagaimanapun, menyingkirlah, enyahlah. Jaejoong _hyung_ tidak tertarik."

Aku tidak menyukai tantangan. Saat Jaejoong menolakku pada malam pertama kami di REM, apakah aku mengejarnya? Tidak, aku memilih sesuatu yang sudah pasti. Jalan keluar yang mudah.

Atau, dalam hal itu—permainan ganda.

"Kita tak butuh omong kosong. Kita sama-sama tahu Jaejoong sangat tertarik. Kau tak akan berhasrat mencabikku kalau dia tidak tertarik. Sementara kekhawatiranmu yang lain, aku tidak melakukan permainan apa pun. Dan, sepanjang blok ini, ada perempuan yang mengantre untuk memuaskan hausku akan apa pun. Ini bukan soal seks."

Aku membungkukkan tubuh di atas meja. Nada suaraku tegas dan persuasif, seakan-akan Kyuhyun klien yang sulit membuat keputusan. Klien yang harus kurayu untuk memihakku. "Kuakui, perasaanku pada Jaejoong membuatku kaget, dan awalnya, aku menghadapinya dengan payah. Karena itulah, aku melakukan semua ini untuk memperlihatkan aku peduli kepadanya."

"Kau peduli pada penismu."

Aku tak bisa menyangkalnya.

Kyuhyun duduk di seberangku. "Aku dan Jaejoong _hyung_ seperti adik kakak. Bahkan, lebih dekat. Dia bukan tipe orang _one-night-stand_ —sejak dulu memang bukan. Dia tipe yang menjalin hubungan. Aku harus yakin dia bersama seseorang yang memperlakukannya dengan baik. Seorang pria."

"Kali terakhir aku memeriksanya, aku seorang pria."

"Bukan. Kau anjing. Dia membutuhkan pria baik. Pria sejati."

Pria baik membosankan. Kau membutuhkan sedikit kenakalan agar keadaan menyenangkan. Dan pria sejati? Pria sejati selalu menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Kyuhyun bersedekap dan suara terdengar penuh kemenangan. Sombong. "Dan, aku kenal seseorang yang sempurna untuknya. Dia bekerja di labku. Dia pintar, lucu, dan produk luar negeri. Namanya Bert."

Bert?

Apa dia bercanda? Bajingan macam apa yang menamai anaknya Bert zaman sekarang ini? Itu benar-benar kejam. Dan, aku juga benar-benar tidak peduli dengan produk luar yang dimaksud Kyuhyun.

"Dia bisa mengajak Jaejoong _hyung_ bersenang-senang. Aku berencana untuk mempertemukan mereka akhir pekan ini."

Dan, aku berencana memborgol diriku di pergelangan kaki Jaejoong dan memakan kuncinya. Lihat saja, bersenang-senang macam apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh Bert jika Jaejoong menyeret tubuhku ke mana-mana bagaikan kembar siam.

"Aku punya ide yang lebih bagus. Bagaimana kalau kita kencan ganda. Kau dan Changmin, aku dan Jaejoong. Kita menghabiskan waktu bersama. Itu bisa memberiku kesempatan untuk memperlihatkan kepadamu betapa sempurnanya aku dan Jaejoong untuk masing-masing."

"Oke, sekarang kau kedengaran seperti seorang penguntit. Kau sudah mendapat kesempatan, kau mengacaukannya, lupakan semuanya. Pilih nomor telepon lain dari buku kecilmu dan jangan ganggu Jaejoong _hyung_."

Aku berdiri. "Tidak seperti dugaanmu, aku bukan bajingan berantai. Aku tidak mengelabui seseorang—aku tak perlu melakukannya. Kau ingin aku meminta maaf kepada Jaejoong? Aku sudah melakukannya. Kau ingin jaminan aku tak akan menyakitinya lagi? Aku bisa menuliskannya dan akan kutandatangani dengan darah, kalau itu bisa membuatmu bahagia. Tapi, jangan memintaku untuk tidak mengganggunya lagi karena aku tak akan melakukannya. Aku tak bisa melakukannya."

Kyuhyun tidak bergerak. Wajahnya sekaku dan sekeras patung yang murka. Argumenku bagaikan tusuk gigi yang mencoba mencongkelinya.

"Apa Changmin memberitahumu dulu aku seperti apa? Apa aku kelihatan seperti pria yang kehilangan akal hanya karena seorang _omega_? Ya Tuhan, Kyuhyun, aku benar-benar memujanya."

Kyuhyun mendengus. "Hari ini. Kau memujanya hari ini. Tapi, apa yang terjadi kalau dia menyerah? Saat semua perasaan baru ini memudar dan seksnya mulai membosankan? Lalu, ada jalang baru yang kau temui dan menginginkanmu?"

Seks tak akan membosankan. Tidak kalau kau melakukannya dengan benar.

"Aku tak mau yang lain. Dan, kurasa itu tak akan berubah… sampai kapan pun."

"Kurasa kau penuh omong kosong."

"Aku yakin kau merasa seperti itu. Kalau kau menyakiti Changmin seperti aku menyakiti Jaejoong, aku juga akan meremehkanmu. Tapi, pendapatmu tidak bisa mengubah keinginan Jaejoong. Di lubuk hatinya, walaupun dia tidak mau mengakuinya, akulah yang diinginkannya."

"Mungkinkah kau bersikap lebih angkuh lagi? Kau mungkin saja punya uang, tapi itu tak bisa membeli kelas atau integritas. Kau bahkan tidak mendekati hitungan cukup baik untuk Jaejoong _hyung_."

"Tapi, menurutmu sepupumu itu cukup baik?"

"Tidak, aku tidak beranggapan begitu. Hyunjoong pecundang kekanakan, dan sudah sejak lama hubungan itu tak akan beranjak ke mana-mana. Selama ini, aku berusaha memberitahu Jaejoong _hyung_. Agar dia menyadari dirinya, dan hubungan mereka sudah lebih menyerupai pertemanan dibandingkan cinta sejati. Tapi, kehidupan kami, keluarga kami, semua itu sangat berkaitan. Kurasa mereka sama-sama ketakutan menghadapi perubahan dan kehilangan lebih dari sekadar satu sama lain. Tapi, Hyunjoong memang… masih mencintai Jaejoong _hyung_. Aku yakin. Hanya saja, sejak dulu, dia lebih mencintai gitarnya."

Kyuhyun mulai berjalan mondar-mandir di depan mejaku. Seperti seorang profesor di aula kuliah.

"Tahukah kau, Yunho-ssi, terkadang pria _alpha_ sangat jahat. Di dunia ini, ada beberapa tipe pria alpha. Ada yang tidak pernah tumbuh dewasa, seperti Hyunjoong, tidak pernah serius. Mereka hanya peduli pada diri mereka sendiri, musik mereka, mobil mereka. Pria sepertimu, hanya mementingkan nomor dan variasi. Seperti ban berjalan, hanya one-night-stand demi one-night-stand. Kemudian, ada seperti Changmin. Mereka tidak sempurna, tapi mereka menghargai pasangannya lebih dari sekadar fleksibilitas dan sedotan mulut mereka."

Kyuhyun tidak salah. Kau harus mendengarkannya. Tapi, satu-satunya bagian yang tidak dipahaminya, terkadang seorang pria alpha tak bisa menjadi pria sampai dia menemukan pasangan yang tepat.

"Kau tak bisa membuat kesimpulan itu. Kau nyaris tak mengenalku."

"Oh, aku mengenalmu. Percayalah. Aku dibuahi oleh seorang pria sepertimu."

 _Sial._ Anak yang bermasalah dengan ayah mereka. Itu yang paling buruk.

"Aku dan Jaejoong _hyung_ saling melindungi," lanjut Kyuhyun. "Sejak dulu begitu. Dan, aku tak akan membiarkannya menjadi salah satu teman tidur tanpa arti di ranjangmu yang sudah tertular penyakit seksual."

Apa kau pernah membeturkan kepala ke dinding?

Belum pernah?

Perhatikan baik-baik. Seperti ini kelihatannya.

"Dia bukan hanya teman tidur tanpa arti. Itulah yang sejak tadi berusaha kukatakan kepadamu! Sialan, kau ingin mendengarnya dalam bahasa apa?"

"Entahlah. Apa kau bisa bahasa lain selain bajingan?"

Aku memencet tulang hidungku. Aku mulai merasa terjangkit aneurisme.

"Oke, dengar. Kau tak percaya kepadaku? Baik. Bicaralah kepada Changmin. Kau percaya kepadanya, 'kan? Dia tak akan suka aku mempermainkan sahabat pacarnya kalau aku tidak sungguh-sungguh."

Kyuhyun melambaikan tangan di udara. "Itu tidak akan membuktikan apa pun. Penis _alpha_ akan saling melindungi."

 _Jesus, Mary, and Joseph._

Aku mengusap wajah. Lalu, aku menghela napas dalam dan menenangkan diri. Saatnya mempertaruhkan semuanya. Memperlihatkan kartuku di atas meja. Melakukan lemparan _Hail Mary._

Aku berjalan ke jendela, berpikir sambil menatap lalu lintas di bawah. Aku masih menatapnya saat berkata kepada Kyuhyun, "Tahukah kau apa yang kulihat dalam perjalanan ke kantor kemarin? Aku melihat perempuan hamil, memanggil taksi…"

Dulu aku menganggap orang hamil itu jelek. Berbentuk aneh. Kau harus melihat Suie _noona_ saat hamil. Saat hamil Sulli, dia kelihatan seperti habis makan lima porsi untuk sarapan. Dan, melihat kebiasaan makannya saat itu, mungkin saja dia melakukannya.

"… Dan yang ada dalam benakku adalah betapa menggemaskannya penampilan Jaejoong saat hamil. Dan, betapa aku ingin melakukan banyak hal untuknya. Misalnya… kalau dia sakit, aku ingin menjadi pria yang membuatkannya teh dan membawakan tisu. Aku ingin tahu bagaimana dia mendapat bekas luka kecil di lehernya dan apakah dia takut laba-laba… dan apa yang dimimpikannya pada malam hari. Semuanya. Ini benar-benar sinting. Jangan pikir aku tidak menyadarinya. Ini belum pernah terjadi kepadaku. Dan, aku tak mau ini terjadi lagi dengan orang lain. Hanya Jaejoong."

Aku berpaling dari jendela dan menatap mata Kyuhyun.

Kalau kau berada di hutan dan bertemu dengan induk beruang yang murka, lebih baik kau menatap matanya. Melarikan diri? Dia akan mengumpankanmu kepada anak-anaknya. Perlahan-lahan. Tapi, kalau mempertahankan diri, mungkin kau bisa lolos hidup-hidup.

"Kau ingin dengar Jaejoong sudah menaklukkanku? Karena memang sudah. Dia membuatku bertekuk lutut dan aku tidak ingin melarikan diri."

Setelah itu, kami sama-sama diam. Kyuhyun hanya menatapku. Sebentar. Mencari-cari sesuatu di wajahku. Aku tak tahu apa yang dicarinya, tapi aku tahu saat dia menemukannya. Karena, ada sesuatu yang berubah pada tatapan matanya. Tatapan matanya lebih lembut. Hanya sedikit. Dan, pundaknya rileks. Kemudian dia mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, oke."

Beberapa pertempuran tidak memiliki pemenang. Terkadang, hal terbaik yang bisa diharapkan seorang jenderal hebat adalah gencatan senjata.

"Jaejoong _hyung_ bisa memutuskan sendiri," ucap Kyuhyun. "dan, kalau ternyata pilihannya busuk, aku akan membantunya membereskan kekacauan. Karena, itulah yang dilakukan sahabat. Membantu mengubur mayat."

Kyuhyun berdiri. Berjalan beberapa langkah menuju pintu. Kemudian dia berhenti dan berbalik sambil menunjukku.

"Ingat saja satu hal, Jung-ssi. Aku tak peduli apakah sepuluh hari atau sepuluh tahun, aku akan terus mengawasimu. Kalau aku mendapati kau menyakitinya, aku akan membuatmu menyesal. Aku bekerja di lab, Jung Yunho-ssi. Dengan bahan kimia. Bahkan, kimia tanpa bau dan tanpa rasa yang bisa mengerutkan kemaluanmu secara permanen hingga kau harus memanggil dirimu Yunhosilla. Kau paham?"

Changmin benar-benar tidak waras.

Kyuhyun mengerikan. Benar-benar berpotensi menjadi jalang psikopat. Dia dan Junsu _noona_ harus menghabiskan waktu bersama.

Dan, aku tak suka melihatnya terlalu serius memikirkan rencana kecil itu.

Aku menelan ludah dengan susah payah. "Sangat paham."

Kyuhyun mengangguk lagi. "Aku senang kita bisa saling memahami."

Setelah itu, dia keluar dari ruanganku. Aku menjatuhkan diri ke kursi, lalu menatap langit-langit.

 _Astaga._

Permasalahan hubungan ini melelahkan. Aku merasa seperti habis berlari maraton. Dengan palang rintang.

Tapi, kau tahu tidak? Aku yakin, garis akhir sudah di depan mata.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Halo.

Maaf Vans lama apdet. Hhe :D Vans lagi fokus di real life, tapi gak bisa dibilang gak nge-ff lagi. Cuman Vans belum bisa membagi fokus ke beberapa hal dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Salut buat author yang bisa meluangkan waktu dan membagi fokusnya untuk melanjutkan cerita T-T

Vans juga sedang mencari bagaimana caranya bisa melakukan hal sehebat itu. Hahaha. Vans masih dalam tahap belajar, jadi harap dimaklum :D

Love you. Dah~

 _Review?_


	14. Chapter 14

**TANGLED**

 _14_

.

Tangled. 2013 (original story)

by

Emma Chase

Re-maked as YunJae story by VANS voldamin

 _Disclaimer: God, Their Parents, and Themselves (GTT)_

 _Warning: Adult!Theme, Out of Character(s), miss-types, and Amburegul._

 _Enjoy!_

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah Kyuhyun pergi, aku mengambil tas dan keluar dari ruangan. Untuk bertemu dengan _skywriter._ Aku masih harus memikirkan cara menyuruh Jaejoong ke atap. Omong-omong, soal Jaejoong…

Mau mampir ke ruangannya sambil ke luar? Melihat bagaimana keakrabannya dengan sang suster baik hati?

Pintu ruangan Jaejoong terbuka. Aku bertumpu pada rangka pintu dan memajukan tubuh. Kau bisa melihatnya di balik balon-balon? Duduk di meja, kedua tangannya terlipat di atas meja—senyuman terpatri di wajahnya saat dia mengangguk penuh mendengarkan, entah apa, yang diucapkan Suster Kim.

" _Annyeong haseyo, yeoreobun._ Bagaimana kabar kalian siang ini?"

Jaejoong berpaling kepadaku. Dan suaranya kaku. "Yun. Kau datang. Aku baru saja memikirkanmu," melihat caranya menggenggam tangan, kelihatannya dia sedang memikirkan untuk mencekikku, "saat Suster Kim bercerita kepadaku mengenai kisah rumah kaca. Dan, kita yang tinggal di dalamnya tidak boleh melempar batu."

Jaejoong masih tersenyum. Tapi, tatapan matanya mengatakan sesuatu yang sepenuhnya berbeda.

Agak menakutkan.

Kau tahu, dalam _Texas Chainsaw Massacre,_ saat si pria tua tersenyum sebelum menggorok leher si gadis? _Yeah_ —agak mirip seperti itu.

Suster Kim menatap langit-langit. "Di mata Tuhan, kita semua tak sempurna. Jaejoong-ah, bolehkan aku menggunakan toiletmu, Sayang? Panggilan alam."

"Tentu saja, Suster." Mereka berdiri dan Jaejoong membukakan pintu ke kamar kecilnya.

Begitu pintu menutup, Jaejoong Tersenyum langsung menghilang. Digantikan oleh Jaejoong Marah. Dia berjalan cepat ke arahku.

Dan, balon-balon beterbangan menyelamatkan diri.

"Aku akan bertanya satu kali saja, dan kalau kau berbohong, aku bersumpah akan mengizinkan Kyuhyun meracunimu."

"Oke."

"Apa dia biarawati sungguhan? Atau, aktris sewaanmu?"

Aku tertawa. Itu bahkan tak terpikir olehku. "Bukan, dia sungguhan."

Jaejoong tidak senang mendengarnya. "Demi Tuhan, Yunho! Biarawati? Selain, biarawati? Ini benar-benar keterlaluan. Bahkan, untukmu."

"Kurasa, secara teknis, sekarang dia _Mother Superior_."

Aku memajukan tubuh ke arah Jaejoong karena… yah, hanya karena aku bisa melakukannya… dan aroma losionnya menghantamku. Dengan keras. Aku melawan desakan untuk menyurukkan hidung ke kulitnya dan mengedus seperti seorang pecandu kokain.

"Apa ada batasan yang tak akan kau lakukan demi mendapat keinginanmu?"

 _Nope._ Sori. Tak ada. Aku tak keberatan bermain kotor.

Sebenarnya, lebih suka bermain kotor.

"Masa-masa genting… aku harus menggunakan senjata besar."

"Kau ingin lihat senjata? Begitu biarawati bijaksana meninggalkan ruanganku, akan kuperlihatkan senjata! Aku tak percaya—"

Ya Tuhan, dia cantik. Maksudku, coba lihat dia. Jaejoong seperti gunung berapi yang akan meletus—galak, berapi-api, dan mengagumkan. Kalau dia tidak menemukan cara untuk membuat dirinya jelek, aku akan menghabiskan banyak waktu membuatnya kesal.

Yang mungkin, tidak akan berakhir dengan buruk. Seks penuh amarah benar-benar luar biasa.

Aku menyela racauan Jaejoong. "Walaupun percakapan ini menarik, dan percayalah kepadaku—dan percayalah kepadaku, ini sangat menarik—aku harus menghadiri rapat."

Sebelum pergi, aku menunjuk lehernya yang polos. "Hei, kenapa kalungmu tidak kau pakai?"

Jaejoong melipat lengan dan tersenyum bangga. "Aku menyumbangkannya kepada Suster Kim. Untuk orang-orang yang kurang beruntung."

Dia memainkannya dengan hebat, ya?

Aku juga bisa bermain hebat.

"Kau sangat murah hati. Tentu saja, aku akan menggantinya. Dengan sesuatu yang… lebih besar. Besok, kau harus menunggu kiriman lain."

Senyumnya berubah menjadi rengutan. Lalu, Jaejoong memukul balon yang menghalangi.

Dan, membanting pintu di depan wajahku.

Aku menunggu dua detik sebelum berseru dari balik pintu, "Oke. Sampai nanti, Boojae. Obrolan yang menyenangkan."

Dari dalam, kudengar suara Suster Kim, "Apa Yunho sudah pergi? Dia bocah yang manis. Dan, penuh pengabdian, jika sudah menginginkan sesuatu. Biar kuceritakan saat dia menyiangi kebun biara. Ceritanya panjang, tapi kita punya waktu sesorean. Jadi, ada keributan di ruang makan…"

.

.

.

.

.

Lalu lintas benar-benar menyebalkan. Arah mana pun. Tapi, aku sudah menyampaikan hal-hal penting pada _skywriter._ Dia sedang bersiap-siap saat aku pergi. Sekarang, aku hanya punya waktu untuk ke ruangan Jaejoong dan membawanya ke atap. Kalau dia tidak mau ikut secara sukarela, aku akan menggendongnya. Tapi, kurasa aku membutuhkan pelindung.

Jaejoong jelas-jelas tukang tendang.

Aku berlari melintasi lobi dan memencet tombol lift. Tapi aku langsung terdiam saat pintunya terbuka, dan melihat siapa yang ada di dalam.

Si Jalang, bersama Sulli di sampingnya. Tangan mungil sempurna milik keponakanku menggenggam tali. Selusin tali. Tali yang terikat pada balon. Balon Jaejoong.

"Sialan."

"Yah, itu cara manis untuk menyapa kakak tersayangmu dan putrinya."

Apa aku mengucapkannya keras-keras? Tak masalah.

 _Fuck fuck fuckity fuck._

Ini buruk—sangat buruk. Buruk seperti tornado F5, tapi kakakku bisa menghasilkan lebih banyak kerusakan.

"Hai, Yun-jjushi!"

Aku tersenyum. "Hai, _Sweetheart._ " Kemudian, aku merengut. "Sial, apa yang kau lakukan, _Noona_?"

Mata Suie _noona_ terbelalak lugu. Seakan-akan dia terkejut. "Aku? Aku datang menemui suamiku untuk makan siang. Apa itu kejahatan?"

Saat di sekolah menengah pertama, seorang anak bernama Lee Donghae menonjokku ketika aku keluar dari kelas trigonomentri. Aku bermesraan dengan pacarnya. Gadis itu memiliki tangan yang berbakat. Omong-omong, keesokan harinya, Junsu _noona_ mendatangi Donghae—dan membuatnya pipis di celana.

Sungguh.

Jadi, menurut Kode si Jalang, dia bisa menindasku sesuka hati, tapi orang lain tak boleh melakukannya. Sekarang, kau mengerti kenapa aku cemas?

"Kau mendatangi Jaejoong, ya?"

Sulli yang menjawabnya, "Iya, Yun-jjushi! Dia hebat. Dia memberiku balon ini dan kalkulator! Lihat?" Dia mengangkatnya di atas kepala, seakan-akan benda itu cangkir juara, dan mau tak mau aku tersenyum.

"Itu hebat sekali, Sulli-ya."

Kemudian, aku memelototi Suie _noona_ lagi.

Dia tidak terpengaruh. "Kau bilang ingin Sulli bertemu dengan Jaejoong."

"Ya, aku ingin Sulli bertemu dengan Jaejoong. Aku tak mau kau bertemu dengan Jaejoong sampai aku selesai memperbaiki keadaan sialan ini."

Sulli mengeluarkan temanku si Stoples Kata Kasar dari ranselnya dan mengulurkannya kepadaku. Aku memasukkan dua ribu won.

Sulli melongokkan wajah ke mulut stoples dan mendongak kepadaku dengan kening berkerut. "Ehm… Yun-jjushi? Kata-kata kasar harganya bukan seribu won lagi. Tapi, sepuluh ribu."

"Sepuluh ribu? Sejak kapan?"

Sulli kelihatan bersemangat. "Ini ide Jae-jjushi. Dia bilang makonomi sedang buruk."

 _Sial,_ apa itu makonomi?

"Dia menyebutnya in… in…"

"Inflasi." Suie _noona_ melanjutkan ucapannya sambil tersenyum.

" _Yeah,_ itu."

Inflasi.

Bagus.

Trims, Boojae.

Aku mengangkat alis kepada Sulli. "Kau menerima _Korean Express_?" Dia terkikik. Aku membayar dendaku dengan uang tunai. "Bagaimana kalau kau jumlahkan sisanya pada kalkulatormu, _Honey_?"

Sulli akan membutuhkannya. Aku punya firasat, pembicaraan ini akan membuatku mengeluarkan uang sebanyak tiga enam digit.

"Apa yang katakana kepada Jaejoong?" Aku bertanya kepada Junsu _noona._

 _Noona_ mengedikkan bahu. "Kami mengobrol, antar jiwa perempuan. Aku meminta pandangan bisnisnya. Semuanya lancar. Kau tak akan mau mendengar detailnya."

"Kenapa kau tidak membiarkan aku memutuskan apa yang harus kuketahui. Sial, mengingat seharusnya kau sama sekali tak perlu bicara kepadanya."

 _Tuk-tuk-tuk,_ suara kalkulator dipencet.

"Tak tahu terima kasih, ya? Aku hanya berusaha membantu."

"Aku tak butuh bantuanmu. Aku punya rencana."

Kedua tangan Suie _noona_ bertelekan di pinggulnya. "Benar. Rencana besarmu yang akan menghasilkan apa, tepatnya? Membuat Jaejoong kesal hingga setuju kencan denganmu? Kau akan meledeknya di taman bermain juga? Harus kuakui, Suster Kim langkah yang menarik. Aku tak percaya Jaejoong tidak takluk, berlutut memohon kau menerimanya lagi. Sangat romantis, Yunho."

Aku menggertakkan rahang. "Ini. Akan. Berhasil."

Suie _noona_ mengangkat sebelah alis. "Bukan itu yang dikatakan Jaejoong."

Dan, lihatlah dia. Coba lihat baik-baik.

Si Jalang dengan penuh pesonanya.

Kau pikir reaksiku berlebihan.

"Apa dia mengatakan sesuatu kepadamu? Mengenai aku? Apa yang dikatakannya?"

 _Noona_ melambaikan tangan ke udara. "Oh, ini itu."

Kau tahu bagaimana sebagian anak senang menggoda anjing mereka dengan memperlihatkan tulang, lalu menjauhkannya sebelum mereka bisa menggigitnya? Kakakku termasuk anak seperti itu.

"Sialan, _Noona._ "

 _Tuk-tuk-tuk._

"Omong-omong, aku menyukainya," kata Junsu _noona._ "Dia sama sekali tidak menyukai omong kosong, ya?"

 _Tuk-tuk-tuk._

"Bagaimana kau tahu dia tidak menerima omong kosong?"

 _Tuk-tuk-tuk._

"Apa kau memberinya omong kosong, _Noona_?"

 _Tuk-tuk-tuk._

"Omong kosong seperti apa yang kau katakana kepadanya, _eoh_?"

 _Tuk-tuk-tuk._

Suie _noona_ tertawa. "Ya Tuhan, tenanglah. Aku tak pernah melihatmu setegang ini sejak… yah, tak pernah. Karena sekarang kau sudah tidak sedih dan merana, rasanya menyenangkan juga."

Saat ini statusku dengan Jaejoong mirip rumah-rumahan kartu. Aku berhasil membangun beberapa lantai, tapi satu getaran kecil saja, benda terkutuk itu runtuh.

"Sialan, kalau kau mengacaukan semua ini, aku akan—"

 _Tuk-tuk-tuk._

"Tahukah kau, stres memicu uban prematur. Kalau terus seperti ini, kau akan terlihat seperti _Appa_ sebelum berulang tahun ketiga puluh."

"Aku senang kau terhibur dengan semua ini. Aku tidak. Kita sedang membicarak hidupku."

Ucapku menyadarkan _Noona._ Dia menelengkan kepala ke samping. Menilaiku. Kemudian, suaranya tidak meledek lagi.

Suaranya lembut, tulus.

"Tahu tidak, aku bangga kepadamu. Kau mempertahankannya. Memastikan semua ini berhasil. Kau… sudah dewasa." Junsu _noona_ tersenyum lembut. "Tak kukira bisa menyaksikannya." Kemudian, dia memelukku. "Semuanya baik-baik saja, Yun. Aku janji."

Saat aku berumur delapan tahun, kakekku mengalami serangan jantung. Setelah orangtuaku pergi ke rumah sakit, Suie _noona_ berjanji kepadaku semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Ternyata tidak.

"Apa Jaejoong yang mengatakannya kepadamu?"

 _Noona_ menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak dengan kata-kata."

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

Suie _noona_ mengedikkan bahu. "Intuisi wanita. Karena estrogen memberi kami persepsi di luar nalar. Kalau kau punya vagina, kau juga pasti tahu."

Sulli mengangkat tangan bangga. "Aku punya bagina."

Aku menyeringai. "Ya, kau punya, _Sweetheart._ Dan, suatu hari nanti, itu akan membantumu menguasai dunia."

"Choi Minho punya penis. Dia bilang penisnya lebih hebat dari baginaku."

"Choi Minho tolol. Vagina jauh lebih hebat dari penis. Vagina itu seperti batu kriptonit. Penis tak berdaya di hadapannya."

Kakakku mengakhiri diskusi kami. "O-oke. Sudah cukup percakapan manisnya. Tapi, aku yakin guru Sulli pasti senang mendengar semua itu. lalu, menelepon Badan Perlindungan Anak untuk memeriksaku."

Aku mengangkat kedua tangan. "Aku hanya berusaha memberitahu Sulli yang sebenarnya. Semakin cepat dia menyadari kekuatan yang dimilikinya, nasibnya akan semakin baik." Aku melihat jam tangan, aku harus cepat-cepat ke atas. Aku menatap Sulli. "Berapa totalnya, _Sweetie_?"

"Delapan puluh ribu won."

 _Aw._

Aku harus meminta bayaran lebih tinggi dari klienku. Atau, mengusahakan semacam rencana pembayaran.

Saat lembaran uang masuk ke stoples, Junsu _noona_ meraih tangan Sulli. "Ayo, Sulli-ya, kita pergi ke pusat perbelanjaan dan membelanjakan uang Yun-jjushi."

"Oke!"

Mereka melintasi lobi, tapi berhenti di depan pintu ganda. Sulli membisikkan sesuatu kepada _Noona_ dan menyerahkan balonnya.

Kemudian, dia berlari menghampiriku lagi.

Aku menggendongnya dan memeluknya erat-erat saat lengan kecilnya melingkari pundakku dan meremasnya.

"Aku menyayangimu, Yun-jjushi."

Kau pernah minum _brandy_? Biasanya aku tipe pria _whiskey._ Tapi, segelas _brandy_ bisa menghangatkan sekujur tubuhmu, dari dalam. Dan, itulah yang kurasakan—sekarang.

"Aku juga menyayangimu, Sulli-ya."

Sulli melepas pelukan. "Coba tebak?"

"Apa?"

"Jaejoong bertanya aku ingin jadi apa saat besar nanti."

Aku mengangguk. "Dan, apakah kau bilang ingin jadi putri?"

Keningnya berkerut menggemaskan, dan dia menggelengkan kepala. "Aku tak mau jadi putri lagi."

"Yah, itu melegakan. Kau ingin jadi apa?"

Sulli menyeringai. "Seorang bankir."

"Pilihan fantastis. Apa yang membuatmu berubah pikiran?"

Jemari Sulli mempermainkan kerah bajuku saat bercerita, "Yah, Jae-jjushi seorang bankir imestasi, dan kau bilang bangga kalau aku sepertinya. Jadi, aku ingin jadi seperti itu."

Setelah mencerna ucapannya, aku bertanya serius kepada Sulli, "Sulli-ya? Apa kau memberitahu Jaejoong aku bilang ingin kau tumbuh menjadi sepertinya?"

Kau lihat senyuman itu? Itu bukan senyuman anak berumur empat tahun. Itu, _Ladies and Gentlemen,_ senyuman seorang genius.

" _Yep._ "

Aku memejamkan mata. Dan, tergelak. Aku tak percaya semua ini tak terpikir olehku. Sulli adalah senjata yang sempurna. Bayi _Borg_ -ku. Perlawanan itu sia-sia.

" _Sweetheart,_ " ujarku, "kau sudah sangat membantu Yun-jjushi. Apa pun yang kau inginkan untuk Natal, katakan saja dan akan menjadi milikmu. Dan, maksudku, apa pun."

Mata Sulli terbelalak mendengarnya. Dia melirik kakakku, lalu berbisik penuh konspirasi, "Bolehkah aku mendapat kuda poni?"

 _Oh, boy._

Aku mempertimbangkannya selama satu detik.

"Tentu saja."

Sulli memelukku lebih erat dan menjerit.

"Tapi… jangan bilang _Momma_ sampai kudanya diantarkan, oke?"

Mungkin, setelah ini aku harus mengikuti program perlindungan saksi.

Sulli mencium pipiku dan aku menurunkannya. Dia kembali kepada Suie _noona_ sambil melompat riang, dan aku melambaikan tangan saat mereka keluar.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku memasuki ruangan Jaejoong seperti seorang prajurit menyerbu pulau Jeju. Jaejoong duduk di depan mejanya sambil menulis cepat di atas notes kuning.

"Aku sudah kembali. Merindukanku?"

Jaejoong tidak mendongak. "Sangat."

Sarkasme adalah pertahanan paling kuno yang tercantum dalam kitab. Aku menanggapi permainannya. "Aku tahu aku mulai membuatmu takluk. Apa yang berhasil mengangkatku ke puncak? Suster Kim?"

Jaejoong mendorong kursi menjauhi meja dan menyilangkan kaki. Dia mengenakan sepatu baru. Tadi, aku tidak menyadarinya. Tapi, aku lebih menyukai kaki telanjang Jaejoong. Kulit putih dengan beberapa titik berwarna merah muda. Menggiurkan. Manis dan seksi. Dan, kejantananku yang malang dan terabaikan berkedut saat aku membayangkan hal fantastis—dan semi ilegal—kepada Jaejoong.

Sebelumnya, aku tak memiliki _fetish_ pada apa pun, tapi kurasa aku harus mulai memilikinya.

Suara Jaejoong menyeretku dari bayangan-bayangan kotorku. "Bukan. Sebenarnya, kunjungan dari kakakmu. Cara halus sepertinya bukan ciri khas keluargamu, ya?"

 _Oh ow._ Aku sudah mengkhawatirkan hal ini.

"Jung Junsu memiliki masalah psikologis yang sudah mengakar. Dia labil. Kau tak perlu mendengarkan ucapannya. Di keluargaku tak ada yang mendengarkannya."

"Dia kelihatan sangat waras saat tadi ke sini."

Aku mengedikkan bahu. "Penyakit mental memang rumit."

Jaejoong menyipitkan mata penuh keraguan. "Kau tidak serius, 'kan?"

Sial. Tidak boleh bohong.

"Secara teknis, dia tak pernah didiagnosis. Tapi, gagasannya mengenai keadilan dan balas dendam sudah terbukti. Bayangkan Kyuhyun… ditambah pengalaman selama satu dekade untuk menyempurnakan tekniknya."

Wajah Jaejoong memperlihatkan ekspresi paham. "Oh."

 _Yep_ —selamat datang di duniaku, Boo.

"Dia membawakanku kopi," kata Jaejoong. "sebaiknya kuminum, jangan?"

Kami berdua menatap curiga cangkir Starbucks di mejanya.

Saat berumur tiga belas tahun, aku melelang celana dalam Suie _noona_ di ruang loker laki-laki. Celana dalam kotor. Saat mengetahuinya dari pusaran gosip para kakak perempuan, Suie _noona_ pura-pura kalem—tak pernah memperlihatkan dia sudah mengetahuinya. Kemudian, dia menyuntik donat mesesku dengan obat pencahar rasa coklat. Aku tidak keluar dari kamar mandi selama tiga hari.

Sekarang, aku tahu dia tidak memiliki dendam seperti itu kepada Jaejoong, tapi tetap saja…

"Kalau aku, tak akan meminumnya."

Jaejoong mengangguk kaku dan mendorong cangkir jauh-jauh.

"Bagaimana pendapatmu soal Sulli? Aku benar-benar ingin melihat saat kau bertemu dengannya."

Senyum Jaejoong hangat dan tulus. "Menurutku, dia luar biasa."

"Aku yakin kau pasti senang mendengar dia menggunakan kalkulatormu kepadaku saat aku bertemu mereka di bawah."

Senyum Jaejoong melebar. "Itu bagus."

Aku menggelengkan kepala dan Jaejoong berkata, "Sekarang aku mengerti mengapa Junsu _noona_ menggagas Stoples Kata Kasar, karena sepertinya, kau sering menghabiskan waktu bersama Sulli."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Jaejoong mengedikkan bahu. "Gaya bicaranya sepertimu. Tidak tiap hari kau mendengar anak berumur empat tahun berkata pangeran tampan adalah pecundang yang hanya menghalangi langkah Cinderella."

Itu baru gadisku.

"Mengumpat baik untuk jiwamu."

Jaejoong menahan tawa. Dan, dia terlihat sangat menggoda hingga aku tak bisa menahan diri dan membungkuk di atas kursinya, memerangkapnya dengan lenganku. Obrolan santai sudah usai. Saatnya untuk kembali pada bisnis.

"Jalan-jalan sebentar denganku."

Suaraku pelan. Persuasif.

"Tak mau."

Dan, sangat tidak efektif.

"Ayolah, Jaejoong-ah, sebentar saja. Aku ingin memperlihatkan sesuatu kepadamu."

Jaejoong mendengus. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Menyewa _boyband_ untuk tampil di lobi? Mengatur parade dengan kertas bertaburan untukku?"

Aku tertawa. "Jangan konyol. Aku tak mungkin melakukannya."

Jaejoong mengangkat sebelah alis dengan skeptis.

"Oke, kau benar—aku _sangat_ mungkin melakukannya. Tapi, tidak hari ini."

Jaejoong mendorongku dan berdiri. Aku membiarkannya.

"Kau tidak takut, 'kan?" tanyaku. "Takut kau tak bisa mengendalikan diri saat berduaan denganku?"

Bagi orang-orang sepertiku dan Jaejoong, tantangan ibarat seorang pelacur di sebuah konvensi pecandu seks. Hampir bisa dipastikan tak ada yang menolak mereka.

"Kalau maksudmu aku khawatir akan membunuhmu jika tak ada saksi yang memberatkan, jawabannya 'ya'. Tapi harus kuakui, saat ini, dua-puluh-tahun-hingga-seumur-hidup sepertinya harga yang murah."

Apa menurutmu Jaejoong sangat menikmati _foreplay_ verbal sepertiku? Dia pasti menikmatinya. Dia sangat hebat melakukannya.

Jaejoong berjalan mengitar sehingga meja berada di antara kami.

"Dengar, Yun, aku punya klien baru. Aku sudah memberitahumu. Kau tahu bagaimana keadaannya. Sekarang, aku tak bisa menghadapi… gangguan seperti ini."

Aku menganggapnya sebagai pujian. "Aku mengganggu perhatianmu?"

Jaejoong mendesah. "Bukan itu maksudku." Kemudian, ekspresi wajahnya berubah. Dia meminta, "Kau harus menghentikan semua ini," kedua tangannya melambai di udara, "misi yang kau jalankan ini. Lupakan saja. Kumohon."

Saat berumur sebelas tahun, Yoochun menabrak sebatang pohon dalam permainan _touch football_ di halaman belakang rumahnya—dan keningnya robek. Seumur hidupku, aku tak akan bisa melupakan suara Yoochun memohon kepada ibunya agar tidak dibawa ke rumah sakit. Karena, dia tahu harus dijahit. Dan, jahitan benar-benar menyebalkan. Pada umur berapa pun.

Tapi, Mrs. Park tidak menyerah. Dia tetap membawa Yoochun ke rumah sakit. Karena, walaupun Yoochun ketakutan—walaupun dia tidak menginginkannya—dia tahu, Yoochun membutuhkannya.

Kau mengerti arah pembicaraanku?

"Bolanya ada di sisi lapanganmu, Boojae. Aku sudah bilang dari awal. Kalau kau ingin menyingkirkanku, kau hanya perlu berkencan denganku hari Sabtu."

Jaejoong menggigit bibir. Dan, menunduk menatap meja.

"Oke."

Coba ulangi?

Tentu, dengan senang hati. Bersama Jaejoong.

Oke—bukan saatnya bercanda.

"Maaf? Bisa kau ulangi lagi, _please_?"

Jaejoong menatap mataku. Matanya terlihat ragu, tapi pasrah. Seperti seseorang yang sedang mengantre naik _rollescoaster._ Bertekad untuk menaikinya, tapi tidak yakin sudah menjerumuskan diri dalam masalah apa. "Kubilang 'ya'. Aku akan makan malam denganmu hari Sabtu."

Resmi sudah. Siapkan dirimu. Neraka jelas-jelas sudah membeku.

"Setelah mengobrol dengan kakakmu, aku menyadari beberapa hal…"

Kau mencintaiku? Kau membutuhkanku? Kau tak bisa hidup tanpaku?

"… Kurasa kau butuh ketuntasan, Yunho-ya."

Oh, tidak. Bukan ketuntasan. Apa pun selain ketuntasan.

Ketuntasan adalah kata buatan yang diciptakan untuk menganalisis sesuatu dan membicarakannya—sampai mati. Lalu, setelah diberkahi dan dikuburkan, ketuntasan memberi mereka alasan untuk menggali si pecundang malang dan membicarakannya—lagi.

Sudah berakhir. Menghilang. Tamat.

Itu ketuntasan yang kami butuhkan.

"Ketuntasan?"

Jaejoong menghampiriku. "Kurasa, hubungan kita terlalu cepat dimulai dan diakhiri sehingga kau tak punya waktu menyesuaikan diri. Mungkin, kalau kita menghabiskan waktu bersama… kalau kita mengobrol di luar kantor… kau akan memahami setelah semua yang terjadi, harapan terbaik kita adalah berteman."

Aku yakin, maksudnya, teman yang tidak saling memanfaatkan secara seksual. Dan, itu tak bisa kuterima.

Seorang pria _alpha_ tak bisa berteman dengan orang yang disukainya. Sama sekali tidak. Karena, suatu saat, kemaluannya akan mengambil alih. Dia akan berjalan sepertinya dan bicara sepertinya, tapi—setelah salah seorang pria tolol terinfeksi oleh makhluk mengerikan di _Alien_ —itu bukan dirinya. Sejak saat itu, setiap gerakan dan setiap isyarat akan dipersiapkan untuk meraih tujuan kemaluannya. Yang bisa dipastikan taka da hubungannya dengan pertemanan.

Lagi pula, aku sudah punya teman—Changmin, Yoochun, Haha. Aku tak mau meniduri seorang pun dari mereka.

"Berteman?"

Jaejoong tidak menyadari ketidaksukaanku terhadap idenya. Atau, dia hanya tidak peduli.

"Ya, kita harus berteman lagi sebagai rekan kerja. Rekan setara. Bukan teman kencan. Lebih mirip pertemuan bisnis antara dua kolega."

Penyangkalan adalah emosi yang sangat kuat. Tapi, saat ini, aku menerima apa pun yang bisa kudapatkan. "Jadi, maksudmu, kau mau pergi denganku hari Sabtu? Itu intinya, 'kan?"

Jaejoong ragu-ragu. Lalu, menganggukan kepala. "Ya."

"Sempurna. Jangan bilang apa-apa lagi. Aku akan menjemputmu pukul tujuh."

"Jangan."

"Jangan?"

"Jangan. Aku akan menemuimu."

Menarik.

Aku bicara perlahan. "Nah, Jae, aku tahu kau tidak sering berkencan, mengingat si bodoh yang kau sebut pacar itu mengajakmu bertunangan, bahkan sebelum kau beranjak dari masa transisi remaja. Tapi, dalam kasus seperti ini, sang _alpha_ —itu aku—harus menjemputmu, _omega_ -nya. Itu aturan tak tertulisnya."

Kau lihat bagaimana bibir Jaejoong mengatup rapat? Bagaimana pundaknya menegak? Oh _yeah,_ dia siap bertempur.

"Sudah kubilang, ini bukan kencan."

Aku mengedikkan bahu. "Pilihan bahasa saja."

"Anggap saja ini kencan. Maka, ini kencan pertama. Aku tak mungkin membiarkan seorang pria yang tak kukenal menjemputku di apartemen untuk kencan pertama."

Aku menyisir rambut dengan jemari. "Itu tidak masuk akal. Kau mengenalku. Kita sudah melakukan posisi enam-sembilan. Menurutku, kau cukup mengenalku."

"Dengar, ini syaratku. Kalau kau tak bisa menerimanya, kita lupakan saja semua—"

"Tunggu dulu, tunggu. Jangan terburu-buru begitu. Aku menyerah. Kau boleh menemuiku di apartemen. Pukul tujuh. Tepat."

"Oke."

"Tapi, aku juga punya syarat."

Jaejoong mendahului ucapanku. "Aku tak akan berhubungan seks denganmu!"

Aku memaksa diriku terlihat kaget. "Aku sakit hati. Sungguh. Siapa yang menyebut-nyebut seks? Aku tak menuntut seks dalam kesepakatan kita."

Kemudian, aku tersenyum.

"Itu opsional. Pakaian juga."

Jaejoong memutar bola mata. "Hanya itu?"

" _Nope._ "

"Apa lagi yang kau inginkan?"

 _Oh,_ _Baby._ Seandainya dia tahu. Tapi, sepertinya lebih baik tidak tahu. Aku tak mau menakutinya.

"Aku ingin jam empat, setidaknya. Tanpa diganggu. Aku ingin percakapan, makan malam—menu pembuka, _entrée,_ makanan pencuci mulut—anggur, dansa…"

Jaejoong mengangkat tangan. "Tak ada dansa."

"Satu kali dansa. Itu tak bisa dinegosiasikan."

Jaejoong menatap langit-langit, mempertimbangkan pilihannya. "Tapi kalau tanganmu mendekati bokongku, aku pergi."

Sekarang, giliranku mempertimbangkannya lagi. "Yah… oke. Tapi, kalau kau membatalkan persyaratanku, aku berhak meminta semuanya diulang."

Jaejoong menunggu sebentar. Matanya menyipit curiga. "Dan, kau tak akan menggangguku—sepenuhnya—sampai hari Sabtu? Tak ada pendeta yang tiba-tiba muncul menyapaku? Tak ada pahatan es yang meleleh di depan pintu ruanganku?"

Aku menyeringai. "Seakan-akan kita tak pernah bertemu. Seakan-akan aku tak bekerja di sini."

Kemungkinan besar, aku tak akan ada di sini. Aku akan menjadi bocah yang sangat sibuk.

Jaejoong mengangguk. "Oke."

Aku mengulurkan tangan. Dia menjabatnya dan berkata, "Sepakat."

Aku membalik tangan Jaejoong dengan lembut dan mencium punggungnya—seperti yang kulakukan pada malam kami pertama bertemu. "Kita akan berkencan."

Apa kau pernah masuk ke sebuah ruangan untuk mencari sesuatu, tapi setelah berada di sana, kau lupa mencari apa? Bagus. Jadi, kau pasti mengerti mengapa aku berbalik dan mulai berjalan keluar ruangan.

Hingga suara Jaejoong menghentikanku. "Yun?"

Aku membalas tatapannya. "Yeah?"

Wajah Jaejoong tertunduk. "Aku tak… aku tak suka menyakiti orang lain. Jadi… jangan berharap terlalu banyak soal hari Sabtu."

Sebelum sempat membuka mulut, aku melihat gerakan di luar jendela. Dan aku tak percaya hampir melupakannya. Tanpa bicara, aku maju dan meraih tangan Jaejoong. Aku mengajaknya ke jendelan dan berdiri di belakangnya, menyentuh pundaknya.

Aku mendekatkan mulut ke telinga Jaejoong. Napasku membuat bulu kuduknya sedikit berdiri. Dalam artian bagus. Yang kutahu, telinga adalah salah satu titik sensitif Jaejoong.

"Terlambat."

Aku menginginkan sederhana. Sesuatu yang bisa kuukir pada sebatang pohon atau disemprotkan ke dinding saat kita masih kecil. Tapi, aku ingin semuanya jelas. sebuah proklamasi. Memberitahu Jaejoong dan semua orang di luar sana bahwa aku, Jung Yunho, sudah ditarik dari pasaran.

Jaejoong terkesiap saat melihatnya.

Di langit, dalam huruf putih raksasa, bisa dilihat oleh seisi kota:

 _ **Jung Yunho + Kim Jaejoong**_

 _ **Selamanya**_

Selalu maksimal. Apa aku sudah memberitahumu?

Belum? Yah, kuberitahu sekarang.

Aku tak peduli apakah kau seorang pebisnis, penyanyi, atau acara televisi dengan rating tinggi—buat orang-orang meminta lagi. Jangan pernah memainkannya secara berlebihan. Kau selalu bisa kembali untuk menampilkan encore, tapi jika mereka sudah muak, kau tak bisa mengubahnya.

Aku mencium puncak kepala Jaejoong. "Sampai ketemu hari Sabtu, Boojae."

Dan Jaejoong masih menatap ke luar jendela saat aku keluar dari ruangannya.

Jangan cemas, pertunjukkan belum berakhir. Aku masih menyimpan beberapa trik, dan aku selalu menyimpan yang terbaik di akhir. Kau tak akan mau melewatkannya.

Aku langsung menghampiri meja Boa. "Aku ingin kau menyambungkan telepon dengan toko bunga. Dan _catering._ Dan buat janji untukku, malam ini, dengan desainer interior yang kita bicarakan kemarin."

Boa mengangkat telepon dan memencet nomor. "Akan kukerjakan."

Ya, kubilang desainer interior. Kau tak tahu untuk apa, 'kan?

Ini _grand finale._ Langkah kemenanganku.

Kau lihat saja nanti.

Sabtu malam.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

2 chapter lagi mungkin Tangled akan tamat, atau mungkin chapter depan benar-benar tamat. So, makasih buat reader yang udah sempetin baca ff YunJae yang disadur dari novel yang brilian ini :))

Oiya, Vans buka lapak baru loh, di wattpad. Di situ Vans re-publish ff yunjae punya Vans, yang sudah disesuaikan dan di-edit. Main-main lah ya ke _**Vans007**_. Hehehe :D

 _See you~_


	15. Chapter 15

**TANGLED**

 _15_

.

Tangled. 2013 (original story)

by

Emma Chase

Re-maked as YunJae story by VANS voldamin

 _Disclaimer: God, Their Parents, and Themselves (GTT)_

 _Warning: Adult!Theme, Out of Character(s), miss-types, and Amburegul._

 _ **Ini adalah chapter terakhir dari TANGLED. So, dimohon untuk readers—baik yang selalu mengomentari, pernah, atau silent reader sekali pun—untuk menuliskan pendapatnya mengenai remake novel Tangled karya Emma Chase oleh Vans menjadi fanfiksi YunJae versi Man x Man ini. Saya usahakan untuk membalas satu per satu reviews yang masuk di chapter terakhir ini. Dan perlu diketahui, saya selalu membaca setiap reviews yang masuk dari chapter awal. Tetapi sayangnya, selalu tidak sempat untuk membalasnya satu demi satu (mohon maaf sekali). Saya sangat senang apabila mendapatkan respon yang baik dari readers, mau itu respon yang buruk atau baik, saya akan menerimanya (tidak mentah-mentah, tentu saja).**_

 _ **Anda dapat menuliskan komentar tentang fanfiksi ini di kolom komentar (review), dan dapat menuliskan segala keluh kesah Anda terhadap saya, VANS voldamin, melalui PM, atau dapat menghubungi lewat facebook Vanesty Jung. Terima kasih :))**_

 _Enjoy!_

.

.

.

.

.

Kau lihat pria luar biasa tampan, yang memakai celana warna charcoal dan kemeja hitam dengan lengan setengah tergulung? Yang sedang menata piring keramik di meja?

Itu aku. Jung Yunho.

Yah, tidak juga. Bukan aku yang dulu. Ini aku yang baru dan sudah diperbarui.

 _Jatuh cinta._

Hanya ada satu orang yang sanggup membawaku ke posisi sekarang ini. Sejarang, aku hanya perlu memperlihatkan kepadanya aku tak akan ke mana-mana. Tidak seburuk tujuh hari kemarin, tapi mendekati.

Omong-omong, silahkan keliling. Bagaimana menurutmu? Apa aku melewatkan sesuatu?

Bunga segar memenuhi semua permukaan yang tersedia. Lili putih. Sebelumnya, aku menyangka melihat bunga lili akan mengingatkanku kepada Hyunjoong, tapi sekarang aku sudah tidak mengkhawatirkannya. Ini bunga kesukaan Jaejoong, jadi di sini hanya ada bunga lili. Musik klasik bersenandung pelan di _sound system_. Lilin menerangi ruangan. Ratusan lilin—dalam wadah kaca.

Kau tak mungkin mengalami kegagalan dengan lilin. Lilin membuat semuanya terlihat lebih indah. Lilin membuat semuanya berbau lebih enak.

 _Tok-tok._

Itu pasti Jaejoong. Tepat waktu. Aku menatap ruangan sekali lagi. Ini dia. Super _Bowl_ -ku. _Game Seven_. Dan, semuanya sudah siap. Aku sudah siap. Sesiap mungkin. Aku mengembuskan napas dalam. Dan, membuka pintu.

Kemudian, aku tak bisa bergerak. Aku tak bisa berpikir. Bernapas? Itu juga tak ada dalam pilihan.

Rambut gelap Jaejoong ditata rapi. Helaian elegan mencium lehernya, membelai bagian yang kugigiti selama berjam-jam, belum lama ini. Kaus rajut bertangan panjang _V-neck_ merah marun memeluk tubuhnya. Celana _jeans_ hitam ketat membalut kaki jenjang nan indah Jaejoong. Lebar kerah bajunya hampir mencapai dada hingga kulit putihnya terekspos berani.

Ia tampak menawan sekaligus menggemaskan. _Mother of Christ._

Saat aku sanggup menyusun kata-kata, suaraku parau. "Mungkinkah kita bernegosiasi ulang soal klausa tak-boleh-meremas-bokong? Karena, kuberitahu saja, ya, dengan pakaian itu? Sepertinya sulit."

Dan, bukan hanya itu, kalau kau mengerti maksudku.

Jaejoong tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepala. "Seluruh persyaratan tetap berlaku."

Aku mundur saat Jaejoong masuk, menatapku dari sudut matanya. Perhatikan wajahnya baik-baik. Kau lihat bagaimana tatapannya berubah sayu? Bagaimana dia menjilat bibir tanpa menyadarinya? Seperti singa betina yang baru saja melihat seekor rusa di tengah rerumputan.

Jaejoong menyukai apa yang dilihatnya. Dia ingin memujiku. Dia ingin, tapi tidak akan melakukannya. Kita sedang membicarakan Jaejoong. Jaejoong pasca-ulah-mulut-besarku. Terlepas dari kemajuan terkini, dia masih defensif. Tidak percaya. Berhati-hati.

Itu tak jadi masalah. Aku tidak tersinggung. Tatapan Jaejoong memberitahuku semua hal yang tidak ingin diucapkannya.

Aku menuntunnya ke ruang duduk, dan Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya saat bertanya, "Jadi, kita akan ke mana?"

Kemudian, dia langsung berhenti saat melihat lilin dan bunga. Dan, meja untuk dua orang yang ditata sempurna.

Aku menjawabnya dengan lembut, "Kita sudah sampai."

Jaejoong menatap sekeliling ruangan. "Wow. Ini… ini cantik, Yun."

Aku mengedikkan bahu. "Ruangan ini nyaman. Kau yang cantik."

Jaejoong mem- _pout_ -kan bibir dengan wajah merona. "Aku bukan perempuan." Dan, itu luar biasa.

Aku ingin menciumnya. Sangat ingin.

Kau pernah kehausan? Benar-benar haus? Seperti pada hari musim panas dengan suhu tiga pulug derajat _Celcius,_ dan air liur di mulutku bahkan tak cukup untuk ditelan? Sekarang, bayangkan seseorang meletakkan segelas air dingin di hadapanmu. Kau boleh menatapnya—tapi kau tak boleh menyentuhnya. Kau jelas-jelas tak boleh meminumnya.

Seperti itulah yang kurasakan saat ini.

Aku mengalihkan tatapan dari wajah Jaejoong dan menyerahkan segelas anggur merah kepadanya. Kemudian, aku meminum anggurku banyak-banyak.

"Apa yang terjadi pada jemarimu?" Jaejoong menunjuk _Band-Aid_ yang menutupi empat jariku.

"Jamur. Bedebah kecil itu tak suka diiris."

Jaejoong kelihatan kaget. "Kau memasak?"

Tadinya, aku ingin mengajak Jaejoong ke restoran. Restoran terbaik di kota. Tapi, Jaejoong lebih menyukai kualitas, ingat? Kupikir, dia akan lebih menghargai usahaku dibanding apa pun yang dimasak oleh seorang chef gourmet.

Aku tersenyum. "Aku punya banyak bakat. Kau baru melihat sedikit."

Ini mungkin benar. Sebelum ini, aku tak pernah memasak.

Ini mengingatkanku kepada Shin Bongsun. Dia idola baruku. Sungguh. Dulu aku menganggapnya lelucon orang yang menjadi miliuner dengan memperlihatkan cara melipat serbet yang benar kepada orang-orang. Tapi, itu dulu. Sebelum aku sungguh-sungguh berusaha menggunakan oven atau menatap meja.

Sekarang, Shin Bongsun bagaikan dewa. Seperti Buddha. Dan, jika resepnya berhasil membantuku melakukan semua ini? Aku akan memuja kaki gemuknya yang bersandal, setiap hari, seumur hidupku.

Aku dan Jaejoong duduk di sofa.

"Jadi… bagaimana keadaan di kantor?" tanyaku.

Jaejoong menyesap anggur dan menyapu kerutan yang tak ada di pakaiannya. "Baik. Keadaan sangat baik. Kau tahu, 'kan, sepi."

"Dengan kata lain, kau bosan setengah mati tanpaku."

"Tidak. Tapi, produktif. Aku menyelesaikan banyak hal."

Aku menyeringai. "Kau merindukanku."

Jaejoong mendengus. "Aku tak bilang begitu."

Dia tidak perlu melakukannya.

"Ayolah, Jae, aku sudah melakukan sumpah kejujuran. Sangat adil kalau kau melakukan hal yang sama."

Aku memajukan tubuh. "Tatap mataku dan beritahu aku, kau tidak memikirkan aku—sama sekali—selama beberapa hari terakhir."

"Aku—"

 _Tutttt… tutttt… tutttt._

Makan malam sudah siap. Jaejoong minum anggur lagi.

"Sebaiknya, kau mengangkatnya, Yunho-ya. Jangan sampai gosong."

Dan, Jaejoong diselamatkan oleh alarm.

Untuk sekarang.

.

.

.

.

.

Marsala ayam buatanku terlihat… unik, setelah keluar dari oven dan tersaji di piring kami.

Oke, kelihatan sangat mengerikan. Kuakui.

Kening Jaejoong berkerut saat menyodok-nyodok gumpulan coklat itu, seakan-akan dia sedang membedah seekor kodok di kelas Biologi. "Apa kau mencampur tepungnya dengan air sebelum menambahkannya?"

Air? Bongsun tidak bilang apa-apa soal air. Dasar jalang.

"Tahukah kau, Yun, sebagian masakan terbaik sepanjang sejarah terlihat menjijikkan. Presentasi tidak terlalu penting. Yang penting rasanya."

"Benarkah?"

Jaejoong mengangkat garpu dan menghela napas dalam. "Tidak. Aku hanya berusaha membuatmu merasa lebih baik."

Aku menata piring. "Trims, sudah berusaha melakukannya."

Sebelum Jaejoong menggigitnya, aku mengulurkan tangan ke seberang meja dan menyentuh tangannya. "Tunggu. Biar aku dulu yang mencoba."

Dengan begitu, kalau makanannya membuatku tumbang seperti ikan buntal busuk, setidaknya salah seorang dari kami bisa menelepon 991. Selain itu, kalau aku dirawat di rumah sakit, kurasa ada kemungkinan Jaejoong memberiku seks karena kasihan.

Jangan pernah beranggapan aku tak akan menerimanya dalam sekejap.

Aku berusaha tidak bernapas melalui hidung saat menggigitnya. Jaejoong menatapku. Aku mengunyah.

Kemudian, aku tersenyum lambat. "Lumayan."

Jaejoong terlihat lega. Bahkan mungkin sedikit bangga. Jaejoong memasukkan garpu ke mulut. Kemudian, dia mengangguk. "Ini sangat enak. Aku terkesan."

" _Yeah_ —banyak yang bilang begitu."

Sepanjang makan malam, percakapan kami mengalir dengan santai. Nyaman. Aku memilih topik aman. Kami membicarakan klien Jaejoong yang baru, hubungan Changmin dan Kyuhyun yang terus berkembang, dan kabar aneh dari dunia politik.

Untuk makanan pencuci mulut, aku menyajikan stroberi dan _whipped cream._ Jaejoong sangat menyukai stroberi, sama denganku. Aku mengetahuinya saat akhir pekan yang hilang. Semula, aku ingin menyajikan _shortcake_ stroberi. Tapi, kau tak akan mau tahu bagaimana hasil puding buatanku. Kurasa, bahkan Changmin pun tak akan mau memakannya. Saat Bongsun bilang aduk terus, ternyata dia tak main-main.

Selagi kami menikmati makanan terakhir, aku menyinggung soal kado Natal yang akan kuberikan kepada Sulli.

Jaejoong tertawa, tidak percaya. "Kau tak akan sungguh-sungguh membelikannya kuda poni, 'kan?"

"Tentu saja aku akan membelikannya kuda poni. Dia gadis kecil. Semua anak perempuan harus punya kuda poni."

Jaejoong meminum anggurnya. Kami sudah menghabiskan separuh botol kedua.

"Dan, aku akan membelikan sebuah kereta seperti kuda-kuda di Central Park. Jadi, mereka bisa melatihnya untuk mengantar Sulli ke sekolah."

"Ini kota Seoul, Yun. Di mana mereka akan menyimpannya?"

"Mereka punya _condo_ berkamar lima. Dua di antaranya dipenuhi barang-barang Suie _noona_ yang tak berguna. Kurasa, mereka bisa mengosongkan salah satu dan menjadikannya kamar si kuda poni."

Jaejoong menatapku dengan ekspresi datar. "Kamar si kuda poni?"

" _Yeah._ Kenapa tidak?"

"Bagaimana mereka membawanya ke lantai apartemen mereka?"

"Lift kargo. Semua bangunan lama memiliki lift kargo."

Jaejoong bersandar di kursinya. "Yah, kau sudah memikirkan semuanya, ya?"

Aku minum. "Aku selalu memikirkan semuanya."

"Apa aku sudah memikirkan, metode apa yang akan digunakan kakak perempuanmu untuk membunuhmu?"

"Aku yakin dia akan memberiku kejutan. Maukah kau membelaku saat dia berusaha melakukannya?"

Jaejoong menelusuri gelas anggur dengan jemari dan melirikku dari balik bulu matanya yang sangat panjang. " _No way,_ Bocah Poni. Dia lebih besar dariku. Kau sendirian."

Aku menyentuh dada. "Aku sakit hati."

Jaejoong tidak memercayainya. "Kau akan melupakannya."

Tawa kami berubah menjadi senyum santai. Dan, aku puas bisa menatapnya sebentar. Jaejoong juga menatapku.

Kemudian, dia berdeham dan memalingkan wajah. "CD-nya bagus."

Jaejoong membicarakan musik yang mengalun sejak beberapa jam terakhir.

"Aku tak bisa menerima semua pujian. Teman-temanku membantuku memilihnya."

Seakan mendapat isyarat, lagu The Divinyls yang berjudul _'I Touch Myself'_ terdengar dari pengeras suara.

"Haha yang memilih lagu ini."

Jaejoong tertawa, aku berdiri dan menekan sebuah tombol pada CD _player,_ mengganti lagunya.

"Mengingat aku hanya punya waktu beberapa minggu untuk hidup," aku mengulurkan tangan pada Jaejoong. "Bolehkah aku berdansa denganmu?"

Lagu baru terdengar ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Lagu bernuansa romantis.

Jaejoong menerima uluran tanganku dan berdiri. Lengannya memeluk leherku. Kedua tanganku bertelekan pada pinggangnya—berusaha keras tidak meremasnya. Perlahan-lahan, kami mulai bergoyang.

Aku susah payah menelan ludah, saat mata Jaejoong yang bundar dan berwarna gelap mendongak kepadaku tanpa frustrasi, amarah, maupun sakit hati. Matanya tampak hangat, seperti cokelat cair. Lututku yang terkutuk terasa lemas. Jemariku menelusuri tulang punggung Jaejoong hingga ke belakang kepalanya. Dia memalingkan wajah dan menyandarkan kepala di dadaku. Aku menarik tubuhnya lebih dekat—lebih erat.

Aku ingin memberitahumu seperti apa rasanya. Memeluk Jaejoong lagi. Melingkarkan lenganku di tubuh Jaejoong, akhirnya, dan tubuhnya menempel di tubuhku.

Aku ingin memberitahumu, tapi tak bisa.

Karena tak ada kata-kata—dalam bahasa Korea maupun bahasa lain—yang bisa menggambarkannya.

Aku menghirup aroma manis dan segar pada rambut Jaejoong. Seandainya racun di ruang gas berbau seperti Jaejoong? Semua tahanan hukuman mati akan mati sambil tersenyum.

Jaejoong tidak mengangkat kepala saat berbisik, "Yun?"

"Mmmm?"

"Aku ingin kau tahu… aku memaafkanmu… atas semua ucapanmu di kantor hari itu. Aku percaya kepadamu, kau tidak bersungguh-sungguh."

"Terima kasih."

"Dan, kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, aku sadar aku juga tidak membantu. Seharusnya, aku mengatakan sesuatu, memberimu… kepastian mengenai perasaanku, sebelum pergi untuk berbicara dengan Hyunjoong. Maafkan aku karena tidak melakukannya."

"Aku senang mendengarnya."

Kemudian, suara Jaejoong berubah—lebih pelan.

Muram.

"Tapi, itu tak mengubah apa pun."

Jempolku mengusap-usap kulit leher Jaejoong yang terbuka. "Tentu saja mengubah. Itu mengubah semuanya."

Jaejoong mengangkat kepala. "Aku tak bisa melakukan semua ini denganmu, Yunho-ya."

Jaejoong menatap dadaku saat berusaha menjelaskan. "Aku punya tujuan. Aspirasi. Dan, aku sudah bekerja keras, berkorban, untuk semua itu."

"Dan, aku ingin melihatmu meraih semua tujuan itu, Jae. Aku ingin membantumu mewujudkan impianmu. Satu per satu."

Jaejoong mendongak. Sekarang tatapannya terlihat memohon—memohon pengertian. Memohon ampun.

"Saat Hyunjoong memutuskanku, aku sedih. Rasanya menyakitkan. Tapi, aku bisa melanjutkan hidup. Aku tidak terpengaruh. Tapi, hubungan denganmu ini… berbeda. Ini lebih. Dan, aku tak malu mengakui jika hubungan ini tak berhasil, aku tak akan sanggup menguatkan diri dan melanjutkan hidup. Kau bisa… kau akan menghancurkanku, Yunho-ya."

"Tapi, aku tak akan melakukannya."

Tanganku terulur ke pipi Jaejoong. Dia bersandar di atasnya.

"Aku tahu seperti apa rasanya kehilanganmu, Boojae. Dan, aku tak akan pernah mau merasa seperti itu lagi. Aku pria yang mengetahui keinginannya sendiri, ingat? Aku menginginkanmu."

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepala pelan-pelan. "Kau menginginkanku malam ini. Tapi bagaimana dengan—"

"Aku menginginkanmu malam ini, dan aku akan menginginkanmu besok dan lusa. Dan, sepuluh ribu hari setelahnya. Apa kau tidak melihat pesan di langit?"

"Kau bisa saja berubah pikiran."

"Aku bisa saja disambar petir. Atau, dimakan ikan hiu. Dan, kedua hal itu lebih mungkin terjadi dibandingkan datangnya hari saat aku tidak menginginkanmu. Percayalah kepadaku."

Dan, kurasa justru itulah masalahnya, ya 'kan?

Jaejoong menatapku sebentar, lalu tatapannya tertuju ke lantai. Lagu berakhir. Jaejoong mulai melepaskan diri. "Maafkan aku, Yunho-ya. Aku benar-benar… tidak bisa."

Aku berusaha terus memeluk Jaejoong. Seperti seorang pria tenggelam yang berusaha mencengkram penyelamatnya. "Jaejoong-ah…"

"Sebaiknya aku pulang."

 _Tidak tidak tidak tidak tidak. Aku mulai kehilangan Jaejoong._

"Jangan lakukan semua ini."

Tatapan mata Jaejoong mengeras, seperti lava cair yang membeku menjadi batu hitam setelah dingin. "Waktumu hampir habis. Ini menyenangkan, tapi…"

 _Sial,_ ini tidak sungguh-sungguh terjadi. Rasanya seperti melihat penerima bola menjatuhkan bola saat waktu yang tersisa tinggal dua puluh detik lagi. Jaejoong beranjak menuju pintu. Tapi, aku meraih lengannya dan memaksanya menatapku. Suaraku terdengar putus asa. Karena aku memang putus asa.

"Tunggu dulu. Kau tak boleh pulang sekarang. Ada satu hal lagi yang ingin kuperlihatkan kepadamu. Beri aku sepuluh menit lagi. Kumohon, Jaejoong-ah."

Coba lihat wajah Jaejoong. Saat ini juga.

Jaejoong ingin tetap berada di sini. Bukan—dia ingin aku meyakinkannya untuk tetap di sini. Memberinya alasan untuk memercayaiku lagi. Jika ini tidak berhasil, tak ada satu hal pun di bumi hijau milik Tuhan ini yang bisa melakukannya.

"Baiklah, Yun. Sepuluh menit lagi."

Aku cepat-cepat mengembuskan napas. "Terima kasih."

Aku melepas lengan Jaejoong, mengambil selendang sutra hitam dari kursi, dan mengangkatnya. "Kau tak boleh melepasnya sampai kuberitahu, oke?"

Wajah Jaejoong terlihat curiga. "Apa ini semacam seks aneh?"

Aku tergelak. "Bukan. Tapi, aku suka cara berpikirmu."

Jaejoong memutar bola mata ke langit-langit, tepat sebelum aku menutupnya dengan selendang, dan dunianya menjadi gelap.

.

.

.

.

.

Semua _associate_ baru di Jung, Shim and Park boleh mendekorasi ulang ruangannya. Kami bukan satu-satunya firma yang memiliki kebijakan seperti ini. Ini bisnis yang menguntungkan. Membuat pegawai merasa nyaman, seakan-akan ada bagian perusahaan yang menjadi milik mereka. Pilihan warna cat dan pola perabotan bukannya tanpa batas. Tapi di firma kami, pilihannya cukup luas. Dari sanalah, aku mendapat inspirasi. Bagaimana aku bisa tahu apa yang disukai Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tidak menyukai motif yang terlalu feminin seperti wanita dan aku berterima kasih kepada Tuhan karenanya. Jaejoong menyukai motif garis, _paisley_ , dan nuansa warna tanah. Kau ingin tahu, kenapa aku menceritakannya kepadamu? Apa hubungannya dengan semua ini?

Kau ingat _Bat Cave,_ 'kan? Ruangan di rumahku. Anak pertamaku. Wilayah yang hanya boleh dimasuki oleh para pria _alpha_? Yah, tempat itu mengalami perubahan kelamin. Bukan, itu tidak sepenuhnya akurat. Sekarang, tempat itu lebih tepat disebut hermafrodit.

Lihat.

Aku menyalakan lampu dan membawa Jaejoong ke tengah ruangan. Lalu aku melepas ikatan _scarf._

Mata Jaejoong terbelalak. "Oh, astaga…"

Dinding yang dulu berwarna burgundi, sekarang berwarna biru indah. Sofa kulit yang sebelumnya sudah tak ada. Digantikan oleh dua sofa, motif garis coklat kekuningan hangat dan biru tua seperti dinding. Mejaku bergeser ke kiri untuk memberi ruang pada meja kayu ceri di sampingnya, berdampingan, seperti mempelai pria dan perempuan di hari pernikahan mereka. Jendela besar di belakangnya dibingkai oleh tirai yang terbuat dari bahan yang sama dengan sofa. Dan, meja poker masih diletakkan di sudut. Tapi, sekarang permukaannya ditutup oleh pelapis coklat kaku—untuk menopang tanaman rimbun dan besar yang diletakkan di atasnya. Biasanya aku tidak memelihara tanaman hidup. Aku tak punya bakat berkebun. Tapi, dekorator interior bilang, seorang dengan jiwa yang lembut menyukai tanaman hidup. Itu mengatakan sesuatu soal insting merawat dan menjaga.

Mengagumkan juga melihat apa yang bisa kau lakukan dalam waktu singkat, jika ada dekorator interior dan tim pekerja yang bisa kau perintah, dan uang bukan soal, ya 'kan? Tapi, tirai benar-benar sulit untuk digantung. Aku melakukannya sendiri—ingin menambah beberapa sentuhan pribadi. Berkali-kali, aku nyaris menusukkan palang penggantung tirai ke jendela, sebelum akhirnya terpasang dengan benar.

Aku mengamati wajah Jaejoong lekat-lekat. Tapi, aku tak bisa menebak apa yang ada dalam pikirannya. Dia tidak memperlihatkan ekspresi apa pun. Terpana. Seperti saksi pembunuhan ganda.

Aku menelan ludah susah payah. Dan, melakukan lemparan paling penting seumur hidupku.

"Sekarang aku mengerti arti dari seorang pasangan yang menata ruangan untuk pasangannya sendiri. Seni menata ruang melibatkan perasaan emosional seseorang. Tak terlalu banyak hal yang dapat dilakukan, tetapi melalui cara ini dia berharap bahwa pasangannya akan muncul setiap saat, melihatnya, dan memutuskan untuk tinggal. Dan bisa dibilang, ini menggambarkan perasaanku padamu. Jadi, aku melakukan semua ini," aku menunjuk sekeliling ruang, "karena aku menginginkanmu dalam hidupku. Secara permanen."

Tatapan Jaejoong tertuju kepadaku. Dan, matanya berkilau akibat air mata.

"Aku ingin kau pindah ke sini. Aku ingin tertidur dengan rambutmu menutupi wajahku setiap malam. Aku ingin terbangun dalam pelukanmu setiap pagi. Aku ingin kita menghabiskan akhir pekan tanpa sehelai pakaian pun. Aku ingin kita bertengkar secara adil dan berbaikan dengan seks nakal."

Jaejoong tertawa mendengarnya. Sebutir air mata diam-diam meluncur di pipinya.

"Aku ingin mengobrol denganmu sampai matahari terbit, dan aku ingin membawakan sereal untukmu setiap hari Minggu. Aku ingin bekerja berjam-jam tanpa lelah di ruangan ini, tapi hanya saat kau ada di sampingku."

Suara Jaejoong tidak lebih dari bisikan. "Seperti rekanan? Pembagian _fifty-fifty_?"

Aku menggelengkan kepala. "Bukan. Tidak _fifty-fifty._ Kau tidak hanya mendapat separuh diriku. Kau mendapatkan diriku seutuhnya. Seratus persen."

Jaejoong menghela napas dalam. Dan, menggigit bibir. Lalu, melirik mejanya. Ekspresi wajahnya melembut.

"Dari mana kau mendapatkannya?"

Itu foto pernikahan orangtuanya.

"Aku mencurinya dari ruanganmu di kantor dan mengopinya saat kau makan siang."

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepala pelan-pelan. Ia menatapku lagi dengan takjub. "Aku tahu, kau baru putus hubungan dan aku belum pernah menjalin hubungan. Dan, aku tahu, seharusnya aku bilang tak apa-apa kalau kau belum siap. Seharusnya, kubilang aku akan bersabar menunggu. Tapi… kalau aku mengatakan semua itu, aku berbohong. Karena… aku bukan tipe pria _alpha_ yang mau menunggu. Aku lebih mirip tipe pria yang menggenggam-tanduk-banteng, mendesakmu-sampai-menyerah-atau-jadi-gila."

Jaejoong tergelak lagi.

"Jadi, kalau ini belum cukup, kalau kau membutuhkan yang lain, beri tahu aku. Apa pun itu, aku akan melakukannya. Untukmu."

Setelah aku selesai bicara, Jaejoong hanya berdiri terpaku.

Menatapku.

Jaejoong menjilat bibir cerinya dan mengusap mata. "Aku punya beberapa syarat."

Aku mengangguk gemas.

"Tak boleh bohong. Aku sungguh-sungguh, Yun. Kalau kau mengatakan sesuatu kepadaku, aku harus yakin itu memang benar. Yakin kau tak punya motif terselubung."

"Oke."

"Dan, tak boleh ada perempuan atau lelaki lain. Kurasa aku termasuk petualang di tempat tidur saat bersamamu, tapi aku penganut monogami. Aku tak pernah bertukar pasangan. Aku tak melakukan _threesome_."

Bukan masalah. Perhatian penisku hanya tertuju kepada Jaejoong.

"Aku juga. Yah, kau tahu, 'kan, tidak lagi. Maksudku… setuju."

Kemudian Jaejoong tersenyum. Senyum yang menyilaukan.

Bercahaya.

Luar biasa menyala-nyala.

Lalu, Jaejoong menghampiriku. "Yah, Mr. Jung…sepertinya kau berhasil mendapatkan merger."

Dan, hanya itu yang perlu kudengar.

Aku bergerak seperti per yang terlalu lama ditahan. Sebelum Jaejoong sempat bernapas, aku sudah mendekapnya erat-erat—memeluknya, menggendongnya hingga kedua kakinya terangkat dari lantai.

Mulut kami menempel bagaikan dua magnet. Jaejoong merengut kemejaku. Dan, lidahku menyelinap ke dalam mulutnya yang terbuka.

Tuhanku. Merasakan Kim Jaejoong. Memoriku sama sekali tidak mencukupi. Aku merasa seperti orang pecandu heroin, yang baru saja terjerumus kembali pada barang nista itu dan tidak pernah ingin melepaskannya lagi.

Tangan kami saling menggerayangi. Meledak-ledak. Mudah terbakar.

 _Burn, Boojae, burn._

Aku menyapukan bibir pada rahang Jaejoong. Dia menelengkan kepala untuk memberiku ruang yang lebih leluasa, dan aku menyerang lehernya. Jaejoong terengah-engah. Kami berdua terengah-engah. Tanganku menyisir rambutnya, menyanderanya. Kedua tangan Jaejoong menyentuh tulang rusuk dan pinggangku. Aku benar-benar tak tahu bagaimana dia bisa membuka kemejaku. Tapi, aku senang Jaejoong melakukannya. Jemariku menelusuri punggung Jaejoong hingga ke ujung pakaiannya. Kemudian, aku menyelipkan tangan ke balik pakaian Jaejoong. Turun, turun, menangkup bokongnya yang mulus dan kencang dari balik lembaran kain.

Aku memijat dan meremas, menekan pinggul kami. Mulut Jaejoong menggantikan kedua tangannya, bergerak di atas dadaku, lalu turun. Dan, aku mulai kehilangan kendali.

 _Ya Tuhan._

 _Sial._

Kau pasti tahu apa kelanjutannya.

Ya. Iya.

 _Itu._

 _Luar biasa._

Kami terombang-ambing dalam gelombang kenikmatan sampai akhirnya terengah-engah menghirup udara. Kemudian, tubuhku ambruk di atas tubuh Jaejoong. Pipiku berbaring di atas dadanya yang lembut, perutku di antara pahanya. Beberapa detik kemudian, tangan Jaejoong terulur ke punggungku, sebelum akhirnya membelaiku dengan sangat menenangkan.

Aku menangkap wajah Jaejoong dan menciumnya. Kali ini, pelan-pelan, santai. Mata doe-nya menatap mataku. Tapi, tak seorang pun dari kami bicara. Kami tak perlu melakukannya.

Kemudian, aku merasakannya.

Aku memutar tubuh kami hingga Jaejoong berada di atas lagi, lututnya mengangkangi pinggulku, kepalanya di dadaku. Kami benar-benar harus pindah ke tempat tidur—lantainya keras sekali. Tapi, begitu pula denganku. Dan, itu membutuhkan prioritas.

Jaejoong mengangkat kepala dan matanya terbelalak. "Secepat ini?"

Aku mengangkat alis. "Akhir-akhir ini, kita melewatkan banyak waktu berharga. Sepertinya, penisku ingin menebus setiap detik yang hilang. Kau berminat?"

Aku memutar pinggul dan Jaejoong mengerang pelan.

Kuanggap saja itu artinya "ya".

.

.

.

.

.

Kami berhasil pindah ke tempat tidur. Akhirnya.

Beberapa jam dan tiga orgasme kemudian, kami berbaring berhadapan. Berbagi bantal yang sama. Bantal yang _itu_.

"Ulangi lagi."

Ini kali kesepuluh Jaejoong memintaku mengulanginya. Tapi, aku tak keberatan. Kalau Jaejoong memintanya, aku akan mengulanginya sampai wajahku membiru.

"Aku mencintaimu, Boojae."

Jaejoong mendesah, suaranya terdengar puas. "Aku akan bersikap sangat menuntut dan manja selama beberapa minggu ke depan. Kau harus siap-siap."

"Aku akan bersikap penuh curiga dan cemburu. Ini pasti hebat."

Terdengar senyuman pada suara Jaejoong. "Kau bilang, kau tidak cemburuan."

Aku mengedikkan bahu. "Aku juga bilang tak akan pernah berbohong kepadamu lagi."

Kedua tangan Jaejoong menyisir rambutku dengan lembut. "Kapan kau menyadarinya?"

Aku tersenyum. "Kali pertama kau mengizinkanku tak memakai pengaman."

Jaejoong menarik rambutku. Keras-keras.

"Aw! Ya, Tuhan!"

Suara Jaejoong terdengar gemas, seperti seorang ibu yang baru saja mendapati anaknya mencuri kue untuk kesepuluh kalinya. "Yun! Itu tak terdengar romantis."

"Menurutmu begitu?"

Aku menemukan kekuatan untuk mengangkat kepala, lalu menunduk di atas puncak dadanya yang menggemaskan. Aku mengulumnya, menggodanya dengan gigi, lalu melepasnya dengan bunyi nyaring.

"Karena menurutku, meraih kepuasan di dalam tubuhmu amat sangat romantis."

Saat aku mulai melakukan hal yang sama pada putingnya yang lain, Jaejoong terkesiap. "Alasan yang bagus."

Aku tergelak. "Memang, _Sweetheart_."

Menyandarkan kepala lagi, ujung jariku menelusuri lengan Jaejoong, terpesona melihat kulitnya merinding karena sentuhanku.

"Apa kau tak akan bertanya kapan aku menyadarinya?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Kapan kau menyadari apa?"

Jaejoong berguling menelungkup. Helaian rambut halusnya terayun, menggelitik kulit tulang rusukku. Menggelitiknya seperti bulu ungags. Merangsang. Sensual. Dan, tiba-tiba saja, aku sudah siap tempur lagi.

"Kapan aku menyadari aku jatuh cinta kepadamu."

Apa kau menyadari Jaejoong belum membalas ucapan "Aku mencintaimu"? Aku jelas-jelas menyadarinya. Tapi, seperti yang sudah kubilang, aku berusaha tidak memercayai ucapan. Tindakan memberitahu lebih banyak hal. Dan, setiap gerakan Jaejoong memberitahuku bahwa kami merasakan hal yang sama.

Namun, aku tetap penasaran juga.

"Kapan?"

Jaejoong memajukan tubuh dan mencium mataku, pipiku, lalu ujung hidungku, sebelum mendaratkan ciuman manis di bibirku. Kemudian, dia bersandar lagi. "Apa kau ingat, hari itu di ruanganku? Setelah aku putus dengan Hyunjoong, dan kau menangis?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Seharusnya, hatiku hancur berantakan, dan memang hancur, sebentar. Tapi kemudian, kau masuk dan memelukku. Aku tak ingin kau melepasnya. Rasanya seakan-akan semua yang selama kubutuhkan, semua yang kuinginkan, ada di hadapanku. Pada saat itulah aku menyadarinya. Menyadari, entah bagaimana, kau sudah menarik perhatianku, dan aku benar-benar jatuh cinta kepadamu." Jaejoong tertawa pelan. "Aku sangat takut."

 _Pasti._

"… karena aku sama sekali tak bisa membayangkan kau akan merasakan hal yang sama."

Aku menyapukan ibu jari pada bibir bawah Jaejoong yang indah. "Aku sudah merasakannya, Boo. Aku hanya belum menyadarinya."

Jaejoong tersenyum dan menyandarkan kepala di atas bantal lagi. Suaranya lembut dan tulus. "Yeah. Kadang-kadang kau bisa bersikap sangat bodoh."

Apa kau sudah menduga dia akan berkata seperti itu? Aku juga tidak.

"Apa?"

Jaejoong mengangkat sebelah alis dengan gaya angkuh. "Aku hanya bilang, kalau kau melihat sejarah kita—"

Sebelum Jaejoong menyelesaikan ucapannya, aku sudah menghimpitnya di bawah tubuhku, punggungnya menempel di dadaku. "Itu ucapan pertengkaran, Boo." Jemariku perlahan-lahan turun ke tulang rusuknya. Menyiksa. Jaejoong mulai menggeliat dan bokongnya menggesek kejantananku.

Rasanya menyenangkan.

"Tarik lagi ucapanmu."

"Tidak."

Jemariku bergerak ringan dan cepat di atas tubuhnya. Menggelitiknya tanpa ampun.

"Katakan, 'Jung Yunho seorang dewa. Dewa yang genius dan brilian'."

Jaejoong menyentakkan tubuh dan menjerit, "Yunho! Berhenti! Berhenti!"

Aku tidak berhenti. "Minta baik-baik dan mungkin aku akan melakukannya. Memohonlah kepadaku."

Jaejoong tertawa sambil berteriak. "Tak akan!"

Kau tahu apa yang mereka katakan soal _tak akan_ , 'kan?

Oh _yeah_ —ini pasti menyenangkan.

Apa kau meragukannya? Kemudian, Jaejoong menaiki tubuhku, dan giliran aku yang memohon.

Sekarang, aku berbaring di kaki Jaejoong, memijatnya. Kepala Jaejoong di atas pahaku. Ingin tahu bagaimana kami bisa berada dalam posisi ini? Tidak—aku akan membiarkanmu berimajinasi.

"Jadi, apa yang dikatakan Junsu noona kepadamu?" aku bertanya kepada Jaejoong.

"Mmm?"

Aku menekuk siku dan menyandarkan kepala pada tangan agar bisa menatap wajah Jaejoong. Dia kelihatan sangat lelah. Letih. Dimanfaatkan habis-habisan. Membuatnya terlihat sangat indah.

"Tempo hari, di ruanganmu, sebelum kau setuju pergi denganku. Kau terlihat berbeda. Lebih… mudah diajak bicara. Apa dia mengancammu?"

Jaejoong tergelak dengan nada mengantuk dan membuka matanya sedikit. "Tidak, tak ada ancaman. Dia memintaku berpikir seperti layaknya seorang yang profesional. Menganggapmu seperti spekulasi bisnis. Semua investasi berisiko, tapi aku harus mempertimbangkan keuntungan juga. Dia bilang, berdasarkan performa terkini, kau adalah risiko yang sepadan untuk diambil."

Strategi yang bagus. Seharusnya terpikir olehku.

"Aku harus mengiriminya bunga."

Jaejoong membelai pahaku. "Tapi, bukan itu yang meyakinkanku untuk memberimu kesempatan kedua."

Alisku berkerut. "Bukan?"

"Bukan."

"Kalau begitu, apa?"

Jaejoong berputar hingga kepalanya bersandar di dadaku, dan tidak ada jarak sedikit pun di antara kami.

"Park Sulli."

"Bagaimana dia melakukannya?"

"Dia menceritakan saat kau mengajaknya ke Central Park musim panas lalu. Dan, ada seorang bocah laki-laki yang melempar pasir ke kepalanya."

Aku ingat hari itu. Aku baru saja akan menawarkan lima puluh ribu won kepada anak umur enam tahun untuk menendang bajingan kecil itu.

"Lalu bocah itu menghampirinya dan meminta maaf. Tapi, Sulli tidak yakin apakah dia masih ingin bermain dengan bocah itu lagi. Dia bilang, kau memberitahunya, kadang-kadang anak laki-laki memang bodoh. Dan, mereka sering melakukan hal-hal bodoh. Jadi, sesekali, dia harus mengasihani mereka. Kalau mereka meminta maaf, dia harus memberi mereka kesempatan kedua. Bukan kesempatan ketiga atau keempat. Tapi, kau memberitahu Sulli, semua orang pantas mendapat kesempatan kedua." Jaejoong berhenti bicara dan tertawa. "Lalu, kau bilang kepadanya, jika bocah itu melakukannya lagi, dia harus menendang kemaluannya."

Semua anak perempuan harus mengetahui cara membela diri. Tendangan jitu selalu berhasil.

Mengagumkan, ya? Kalau bukan karena keponakanku yang sempurna, mungkin kita tak ada di sini.

"Mungkin aku harus membelikannya dua kuda poni."

Jaejoong tersenyum. Dan matanya menatapku dengan cara yang sekarang membuatku kecanduan. Seakan-akan aku ini segalanya baginya.

"Kau tak memedulikan apa pun, ya?"

Aku menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak, saat ini tidak. Aku terlalu fokus pada… persetubuhan."

Jaejoong mengangkat lututnya hingga memeluk pinggulku. "Aku akan membuatmu sangat bahagia, Jung Yunho-ssi."

Lenganku memeluknya lebih erat. "Kau sudah membuatku sangat bahagia. Setelah ini? Surga akan terasa sangat mengecewakan."

Aku menundukkan kepala dan mencium Jaejoong. Ciuman basah, lambat, dan indah. Jaejoong membalas ciumanku. Seakan-akan, dia tak mau berhenti. Dan, tahukah kau?

Aku sama sekali tak keberatan.

.

.

.

.

.

Jadi, begitulah ceritanya.

Terima kasih sudah mendengarkan. Tapi, sekarang kau benar-benar harus pergi. Kau tak boleh menikmati kehidupan seksku lagi. Karena, ingat saat kubilang semua pria top mengobrolkan seks kepada teman-teman mereka?

Yah, kami memang melakukannya.

Tapi, tak ada pria yang menceritakan seks dengan kekasihnya kepada teman-temannya. Tak pernah.

Kau benar-benar berpikir aku mau seseorang bermasturbasi sambil membayangkan apa yang kulakukan kepada Jaejoong? Atau, apa yang dilakukan Jaejoong kepadaku? Enak saja.

Jadi, sekarang, saatnya kau tidur. Bukan dengan cara fantastis yang akan segera kulakukan, tentu saja, tapi aku benar-benar membayangkannya.

Tapi… setelah semua ceritaku padamu, aku merasa perlu memberimu sedikit ucapan bijaksana. Pelajaran. Sesuatu yang bermakna. Jadi, ini dia:

Jangan berprasangka. Walaupun kau merasa tahu segalanya. Walaupun kau yakin kau benar. Cari informasi. Semua hal klise soal prasangka? Itu memang benar. Dan, kalau kau tidak hati-hati, itu bisa membuatmu kehilangan hal terbaik yang mungkin terjadi kepadamu.

Satu lagi—jangan merasa terlalu nyaman. Ambil peluang. Jangan takut untuk mempertaruhkannya. Walaupun kau bahagia. Walaupun kau menganggap hidup ini sangat sempurna.

Karena, aku pernah punya kehidupan. Kehidupan yang kucintai. Kehidupan yang konsisten. Menyenangkan.

Kehidupan yang bisa diandalkan. Aman.

Kemudian, suatu malam, seorang lelaki cantik menawan muncul dan menghancurkannya hingga berkeping-keping. Sekarang, hidupku berantakan. Dalam artian bagus. Sebuah jaring besar tak terduga yang dipenuhi kesalahan dan berbaikan. Frustrasi dan kelembutan. Kekesalan dan kasih sayang. Nafsu dan cinta.

Tapi, tak masalah. Karena, selama Kim Jaejoong terlilit dalam jaring ini bersamaku…

Yah, aku tak bisa membayangkan apa pun yang lebih baik dari ini.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **FIN**_

.

.

.

.

.

Sebelumnya, maaf untuk update yang lama. Vans benar-benar disibukkan dengan segudang tugas di dunia nyata, sehingga tidak sempat untuk menulis dan melanjutkan ff Vans yang sudah berdebu bahkan jadi sarang laba-laba. Vans juga sedang diberi cobaan oleh Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, lewat kepergian Mama untuk selamanya :')

Jadi, maaf kalau readers merasa kecewa sama Vans karena lelet apdet, cerita ngegantung, dan sebagainya. Tapi, Vans tetap usahakan untuk tetap berkarya. Terlebih, dengan semakin berkurangnya ff Yunjae, dan goncangan bertubi-tubi di fandom TV5XQ tahun ini.

Tetap semangat, sehat, dan jangan sampai melupakan kehidupan nyata Anda bersama keluarga :)

Mohon maaf lahir batin.

 _ **Vans.**_


End file.
